


Why Should a Doctor Have Any Worries!

by alanna09618



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Emergency!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 98,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna09618/pseuds/alanna09618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work that a friend and I created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own the character of Emergency! I have created a couple of O.C that do belong to me and my friend that came from your own minds. I also do not own the Batman or the Harry Potter Characters.

While I have been writing for a long time. I still struggle to organize my thoughts. I wrote most of those stories as one shots and a few chapter.

Let me explain a couple of things about myself. I have been writing but while I have posted most of those stories because I had hoped someone would help me better my writing skills. I have a couple of mental issues.

I apologize to anyone if I use or quote something of their with out thought in my own stories. But is that a sin? Half the time I dont even remember were I read it when it comes back to me and fits with what I have written. I just include with out thought. I dont mean to steal other people work.

And I try to correct what I have use. I made a couple of mistakes. I try to make sure I have everything I do marked in the chapter if I used something from a different person. Is it so much to ask once and a while for forgiveness and to remove the text.

Or is a great sin that it got to make the person feel like no one is reading the whole work? I made a few errors I corrected them by editing out the mistakes. I have apologized for it. What more can I do just take the thing down. I think that if you dont read the whole story then you dont have any right to review one chapter.

I think it not very nice. I am not the best writer. But I am trying and even I make a mistake I try and correct it. But I get told I am doing this or that wrong.

Now enjoy what I have written. I am sorry again if I have ranted with this but I dont know how to explain things.


	2. Chapter 2

Kel knew it was more the fact his friend had never been on his own with this type of issue. Joe really did love his detective/ paramedic this time Kel being out of town it came to him that to do the treatment and he got really frighten.

“Hey, Joe!” he said speaking calmly. “Let Roy and Johnny know she doing okay.”

Joe turned back to his friend and way from the door. Kel could tell something was up.

“Kel, more than likely you will see them before me.” Joe said looking right into Kel eyes. “They are on triple shift at station 51.”

“But I thought they had today off.” He said a little confused that why he came on shift so that he could get through tapes and what not for the last two week of runs from 51. Before there next station meeting.

“They did originally but Dwyer’s and Standerson both called in sick with that summer flu.” He said calmly not bothering to get upset about it. “And C-shift Paramedics are training in San Diego for the next week.”

“So they are on from the rest of the week?” Kel looked at his friends face. “The accident reports from last night do they have it made out?”

“I pulled the tape” Joe looked right at Kel. “They had to file the report with headquarters and they also made out the standard report that you normally get. But they also had to file with the police as well.”

“Gordon been by twice he being sent back to Gotham.” He said with a smile. “He completed the program. He is now going to report what happen.” Kel was not sure what he had seen but something changed in his friend’s body language.

“Kel, I would like permission to be the speaker at their hospital” Joe said real quickly not wanting to let the detective go without a real goodbye.

“Joe?” he said a little surprised his deputy rarely did lectures in less it was important.

“Kel, I don’t want her to leave.” He stood his ground keeping his gaze firm.

“To tell the truth Gotham General has request all three of us.” Kel stood up from his desk chair moving around the desk.

“Kel, you been gone to San Diego doing their program.” He said shifting just a little as if frighten. “I have kept the paperwork done. But you have two department head meets here.” Joe shifted again as if to back up. “Plus you need to meet with Squads 51, 36, and 127 to go over some of the newer information that just came out last week.” Joe took a deep breath shifting again letting his eyes fall to the floor.

“Joe, the detective is not being transferred.” Kel could tell he really did love her. “She been told to remain here she was not part of the Gotham City Police Department.”  
Joe smiled a little he knew that she was part of Las Vegas Police Department with a transfer to Los Angeles Police Department. Kel had a feeling that it would not be long before LAPD would cut Hill lose very soon.

“Go home and get some sleep, Joe.” Kel said going to sit down again to listen to the tape from last night rescues and then to read the accident report that was by the play back machine.

“See you in six hours, Kel” Joe took his keys and walked out of the office going back up to the ICU one last time to check on his lover.

“Hey, Joe! Don’t go check -” Kel voice called out but it was cut off when the door closed.

Joe did not hear the rest of the comment he would head home soon. He would also bring real food in for his lover even if it was against regulations for it to happen. They had to do that all the time with John Gage he would not eat the hospital food. He was already on his way up to the ICU not bothering to go to his car first. He let the professional look he wore all night drop away. The nurse at the station outside the cubicles look up saw Early and stood up quickly very nervous at the sight of the doctor coming back.

“Nurse Simon if Dr. Brackett comes by in about an hour with the test result I will have left.” He said but he looked through the door to see Laura resting on the bed very much awake and watching him. “Tell him that I had to speak with her privately before they moved her to a room with a roommate.”

“He told me not to let you talk to her.” She twitched again as if to want to cower under the desk. “He said she would not go to sleep if you woke her up again. I tried to tell him that she had not been able to go back to sleep seen he made you leave six hours ago.”

“It okay, Linda.” He said softly. “I will get her back to sleep. She never does well when dealing with x-rays and test” Joe walked into the cubicle went to the head of the bed and sat down so that he could touch the I.V. hand gentle.

“Joe?”

“Easy there. Gordon and Lightsmith have returned to Gotham. Las Vegas sent your transfer to LAPD last night.” He gently kissed her.

“Joe? I want out of here.” She managed to say before he deepened the kiss cutting off her ability to talk.

Joe was very careful about how he placed his weight on the bed. Laura did not even struggle she just arched into his body shifting a little once and awhile trying to stay comfortable with the bandage and the stitches.

“Don’t ever do that to me again” he said after breaking away.

“Joe, sorry” she said reaching up with the I.V. free hand to move his sweat covered hair out of his eyes. “I still want to go home.”

“I know dear.” He rubbed some of her own sweaty hairs out of her eyes. “But you know Kel. He wants everything by the book.”

Laura scowled a little at that statement remembering what had happen the night before for following the book. Joe could tell something was up with that scowl.

“You remember something from last night?” he asked shifting his body again so that he had almost lifted his lover off the bed onto his lap.

“I remember grabbing Johnny and almost bodily throwing him out of the car range” she curled up against Joe yawning a little. “I remember pushing the drug box’s and biophone out of the way then nothing” she slurred as she closed her eyes in sleep.

“Sleep well, my little lover” he said gentle laying her back on the bed.

Joe then kissed her forehead softly before turning to leave only to freeze in his movements to see something he had not noticed before. Laura dog tags were lying on the table beside the bed. He never removed those it showed his claim for her as his lover. He replaced them back around her neck then kissed and then bit her neck making sure the other staff members in the hospital knew the detective/ paramedic was his not to be touched. Laura gave a small whine at the loss of heat. Joe covered her with a very thick blank and left the room growling about the tags not being on his lover neck. He stopped at the nurse station his professionalism returning full time now that he was not happy.

“Nurse Simon” he almost shouted when he closed his lover door.

“Yes, Doctor. Early” she wondered what she could have done that made him shout. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Why where my mate and lovers tags on the table by the bed?” He growled out glaring up a storm. “You know the laws. Those tags mark her as my mine. They had better be on her neck when I come back in less than six hours”

“I did not remove them” she mumbled shaking a little not wanting to be hit.

“Tell, Kel if he so much as touches them. I-”

“Joe?”

Joe turned to see Kel Brackett standing at the station. Kel had never seen his friend as angry as the dominate alpha of the ER Department he had seen other Alpha like this but never his friend. Kel looked at Joe eyes noticed that he was in a silent rage that would not be cooled down by anything. Joe was really angry he should not be but he was.

“Kel, I know what you are going to say.” He said sounding a little calm but his body language made up for it.

“Joe, I know you want to get her home as soon as you can.” Kel had never been one to beat around a bush with bonded pairs having seen damage done to them in stress. “But you also know she cannot be moved till the tubes are out.” He stated the fact quietly.

“Kel, I should not have lost my temper.” Joe felt terrible but he rarely got upset about anything. “It just the man did not even stop after words he just kept going. Her heart stopped half way here.”

Kel now understood why Joe was behaving the way he was it was not just having to surgery on his lover it was the fact he thought he had lost her it made his sanity almost shatter to pieces. Joe shifted a little his body showing just how tired he really was his eyes gave away even more that he could not sleep. The nurse stood off to the side watching the exchange quietly.

“Dr. Brackett, I can have a spare bed in there made up and let the Dr. Early sleep there.” She said very quietly as if not wanting to be shouted out again.

“No, I need to get home and get changed.” Joe had never felt so bad. “Nurse Simon, she more than likely not eat anything till I get back. Just give her a supple of apple juice, grape juice, or milk.”

“Joe, I take care of getting her to eat.” Kel answered without thought.

“Kel, just keep her safe.” He said almost growling again. “An make sure that Dr. Slimeson does not mess with her”

Joe walked away finally headed home to shower grab a bite to eat maybe sleep for about an hour or so before picking up his next shift. Kel watched him leave and relaxed a little he was worried his friend was going to explode from exhaustion and nerves just then.


	3. Chapter 3

Dixie McCall arrived at Rampart a good half-hour before she went on duty one to change clothes and two talk to both Joe Early and Kel Brackett to find out how things went over the weekend. Dr. Morton saw Dixie first and   
almost went back into the treatment room he had just walked out of very much frighten for his live. Both Johnny and Roy turned from the base station to see Dixie both man headed for the squad.

“Roy, John you got a minute?” she asked them. “Dr. Morton you can hang around got a couple of question about the weekend.”

“Hey, Dix” Johnny responded not meeting her eye. 

“Hey yourself, phoenix” Dixie said reaching out to lifted his chin so she could look at his eyes.

“Junior I going to put the supplies in the squad” Roy said and quietly walked off. “Good to see you again, Dixie”

“Dr. Morton, what happen this weekend” Dixie looked at the third ER doctor watching his eyes.

“Dixie” John said looking at her. “There was a accident. Detective Hill got between me and a drunk driver.”

“She did what!” Dixie voice sound harsh to her own ears. “Why was I not informed? Who was on when it happen?”

“Doc Early he took it in stride.” John found that his voice also sounded strange. “Doc Brackett flew in from his conference a day early.”

“She okay.” Dr. Morton said but like John his voice sounded strange to his ears.

“Joe is far from okay.” She said her voice no more than a whisper. “She is still in the ICU. I am guessing then?”

Johnny nodded his head at the question even more frighten then before. Dr. Morton looked at Head Nurse McCall backing up a little. Roy came back into the hospital still nervous. Dixie left the three men down in the ER sweating up a storm as she went and changed clothes then headed for the ICU floor keeping calm even if she was not all happy. Kel Brackett was going over the chart for a minute reading the information from the results already the detective was showing signs of having and infection. Joe Early was back sitting with her again till it was time for him to come on shift. Dixie saw Kel first standing at the nurse station looking stressed about something his eyes showed more than he ever let on.

“Hey, Kel have a good conference?” Dixie said nicely reaching for the chart in his hands to read it herself.

“Hey, Dixie!” Kel whispered softly not looking into the cubicle but kept his eyes on his empty hands.

“Why did Joe call you and not me?” She asked touching his shoulder lightly. “Just how bad was it?”

“It was bad, Dix.” He felt as if something in him broke. “Joe, not himself right now. Sure he does his job does not let it show.”

“I would like to listen to the tape if it possible.” Dixie could tell Kel from the man she loved face that he had listen to the tape after Joe had gone home. “Johnny behaved as if he was guilty about something.”

“Dixie, the detective pushed him, the drug box, and the biophone out of the path of the car” Kel managed to get out. “Joe told me they had to shock her because her heart stopped on the way in.”

“But she alive now and doing better.” She said giving him back the chart and going in to do a vital check before going on shift. “Things will calm down you will see.”

“Joe, stayed the whole night with her.” He said then he looked right at Dixie full in the face. “When he discovered her claim tags were on the table by the bed he just about lost it.” Kel looked at were Joe was now sitting in that plastic chair again before his shift started.

“He calm down soon.” Dixie patted Kel arm lightly. “You better head back down. I drag Joe down with me”

Kel gave a grateful sigh and headed for his ER much calmer then before. Dixie walked into the cubicle went to check the detective over. Laura opened her eyes just a crack knowing Dixie perfume. Joe was dozing in the chair by the bed his legs crossed at the ankle as his head rested on his chest asleep.

“Hi, Dix.” She said softly to the ER head nurse.

“Why did you do it?” Dixie said as she did a vital check knowing that more than likely Kel had already checked stitches and the bandaging.

“I was the first responder.” Laura confessed to Dixie. “I already had the Victim out of the car and out of danger zone.”

“That did not answer my question.” She said almost growling at the detective.

Laura flinched and tried to curl up in a ball to keep safe. Dixie sighed a little and calmed herself down before asking again.

“Why did you do it?” She asked for the second time.

“John Gage.” Laura said reaching for Joe hand as if to wake him. “He did not need to be hurt.”

Dixie did the vitals making a note in the back of her head to bring something for the detective to have to eat. Laura tickled Joe hand softly. Joe opened one blurred eye.

“Time already, love?” Joe voice sound gentle and more open to things.

“Hey, Joe” Dixie smiled at the second doctor. “Have you contacted her next of kin?”

“Hello, Dixie” He said thinking about a couple of things. “No. With everything happening it slipped your minds.”

Joe had not even thought about it. Dixie could tell both him and Morton had forgotten that little detail for that matter. Laura closed her eyes to go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dixie left quietly know they would need a minute again. Joe walked out there was color on his cheeks and he appeared happy even if he still looked exhausted for that matter.

“What did you do lover-boy?” she said with a grin.

“Dixie, I don’t think you want to know.” He said going and getting on the elevator to go down to the ER. “Do you want to contact her?”

“Why are you and Kel always making me do it?” She asked but none the less already had the number pulled up in her head for the detective residence in Las Vegas for that matter.

“Because you have the ability to keep people calm even if they are upset.” Joe kept the door open till Dixie climbed on board to go down to the ER.  
Dixie only shrugged a little. Joe smiled a little then headed to his office for a minute. Kel saw him come out of the elevator from the corner of his eye saw him go for his office to change out of his suite jacket into his white coat.

“Kel do you feel better now.” She asked walking right up to the base station and resting her hands on it after she had gone around it.

“Dixie, I don’t if I should be glad or happy to see you.” He had been really tired first thing in the morning and he had not any coffee. “Sorry I seemed almost a bear ten minutes ago.”

“Kel, it okay” Dixie touched his hand for a minute feeling it tremble a little. “I will call her next of kin in Las Vegas and let her know about this.”

“Thank you, Dix.” Kel touched her shoulder then went to do some of his ever present paperwork while it was quiet.

Kel Brackett was walking to his office to do paperwork while people were behaving normally it would not be till sometime in the afternoon and things go hot that the ER would pick of more patients. Joe Early came out of his office looking professional even if he cheeks gave away that he was more than happy again. Mike Morton was shocked when he came in to go on shift to find both Brackett and Early on call again. Dixie greeted him with a nod of the head then went back to her work.

“Kel, did everything survive like you want it to.” Morton asked as he stepped up to his two mentors.

“You both did a wonderful job.” Kel answered Morton looking at the board of Squads checking to find out which were in the field which were between there station and the hospital for supplies.

“We managed very well even with the events of Saturday.” Joe said with a small grin.

“I don’t know about that one.” Dixie answered placing different charts in the slots for the patients that were from the ER that were in basic rooms and also the ones in the ICU.

“I am just glad the place stayed together.” Kel said with a small smile of meaning.

Morton almost scowled as if he thought it was an insult for that matter. Joe rolled his eyes and went to get coffee. Dixie followed him heading for the more private phone in the doctor longue to make the call. Kel walked in and out of exam rooms check everything was in place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way when something appears in #### it is the call out for the station 51 and also for the biophone and base station links.

Dixie picked up phone and dialed the number for that matter trying in her mind to sound as calm as she could be. The phone ring for a while then it went to an operator from Las Vegas that asked if she wanted to leave a message for that apartment. Dixie just told the lady to when the messages were check for the person to get back in touched with her with the number she was calling from. Kel walked into the room to see Dixie had a steaming mug of coffee in front of her but it was not touched.

“Dixie, what the matter?” Kel asked he could tell she was upset about something. “Were you about to get hold of the detective next of kin?”

“No, Kel.” She said flinching a little worried. “I left a message with the operator at the apartment. But I also know that Laura checks in with her friend when she gets off shifted here.”

“She would have contacted her yesterday.” He answered out of habit.

“How do you know that?” She asked curious about it.

“Because they sent me a schedule of everything.” He stated recalling all the information in his mind eye. “With the first responders course I had to sign off the list of students.”

“How come the test scores have not been released?” Dixie raised a eyebrow at him.

“The scores were finalized yesterday.” He could tell that Dixie want to know more. “They were also sent out to every city that sent people to learn the information. I have not had a chance to look over the results.”

“And the detective?” Dixie asked shifted a little at the table.

“See for yourself.” Kel opened the envelope let the list fall on to the table.

“She took first in the Orals and the physical side.” Dixie knew only one other person that could do that.

“She managed to scrap by with the written part.” Kel had been shocked about the results when he had looked at them. 

“John Gage is the only one that could do this, Kel.” She said looking at them at the bottom of the score sheet was a note of which of the first responders would make good paramedic’s.

Dixie placed the results back in the envelope. Kel looked at the list for hopefuls.

##Dr. Brackett to Base Station. STAT! Nurse McCall to the Base Station. STAT!##

They both left the longue quickly there cups of coffee forgotten on the table not even touched. Kel and Dixie rushed to the station to see a young Nurse not much older than a candy stripe looking nervous.  
“What is it Nurse Harrison?” Kel asked a little puzzled.

“Doctor…er…” she looked at him unable to figure out what to say.

“Claire, what the problem?” Dixie asked calmly she knew that some of the younger nurses were very much frighten of ER head of department. “Report?”

“51, calling in they have a Code-F and a Code-I.” She backed away from the station as she answered not wanting to get shouted at.

“Go back to your work.” Dixie reached for the button. “Squad 51, can you repeat the information you just gave?”

Kel looked a little surprised at how calm Dixie sounded even if she was a little worried. Dixie kept her voice even if she was worried about the code F not sure if it was the detective friend or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Roy DeSoto Senior Paramedic of Station 51 looked a little confused for a minute. John Gage Junior Paramedic of Station 51 was puzzled as well. Captain Hank Stanley of Station 51 listened to the request as well. The other from Station 51 were working quickly to get the fire in the second car out before touched the first one and the gasoline under it.

##Rampart this is Squad 51. We have female patient still trapped in car. Hang on for vitals.##

##51, what are we looking at?##

“Hey, Cap we have a problem.” Gage looked very worried.

“What are you talking about, Gage?” Stanley asked out of curiosity. “What the problem?”

“Hey, Roy!” Gage said sounding a little panicked. “This is Canine Detective Laura Hill best friend.”

“Are you sure?” DeSoto said taking the vital slip of paper.

“I am sure her wallet was on top of her purse. Easy there, Miss. La’Beau.” He shifted a little making sure that woman had a good way to breath. “I saw a picture of her on the first day of the responders course. The Detective was talking to Doctor Early about her. When I stepped over to ask her about going on a date she just ignored me and went back to talking to the Doctor.”

“I-It's N-Natasha.” The woman answered the man. “What....w-what's going on?....t-there's something y-you should know.....I-I t-think I m-may be p-pregnant........I-I w-was j-jumped by a man and h-he forced himself on me.........”

“Your car just hit by a drunk driver.” Gage said doing vitals on all the limbs as well as checking her eyes again. “I need to stay awake for me. I know it hurts right now. But you got to remain conscious till we get you out of the car.” 

"You know t-that's................t-tha-that's easier s-said than d-done........" came the mumbled and slurred retort.

John hand vitals to Roy to read of back to Rampart. Hank Stanley looked a little worried. John only thought was he owned it to the Canine Detective to keep her friend from slipping away from them.

##Rampart, this is 51. Vitals of patient right BP 100 over 90. Right eye is dilated and sluggish. Left eye is equal and reactive. Pulse is 120. Respiration is about 12. Also Rampart the patient right arm is broken.##

##51, can you start a I.V. currently?##

##Negative Rampart. Patient is still trapped in the car. We have her on O2.##

“Cap, get that fire out.” John shouted from inside the car pinching the Oxygen off. “Roy, I need a C-collar, splints, and the short board. I also think from the stiffness there is internal bleeding. Just relax sweetheart it be okay.”

Marco heard what Gage shouted out of the car and quickly brought it while Roy was on the Biophone with Rampart. Stanley could hear the stress in his youngest paramedic voice. Chet had stopped what he was doing to get the fire out a second engine showed up taking over the issue of the fire.

“Chet, Marco start with the K-12 and the use Jaws we need to get that metal off her.” Stanley ordered his men once they got the fire completely out and the oil washed out from under the car.

“Right Cap.” Both of them jumped into even more action letting the fire be handled by Station 36.

Roy when back and forth from the Biophone and the car getting vitals. John took care of splinting the arm but the legs are a different matter. He also turned the oxygen back on worried about how much more time she could be without it. The sounds in her heart and lungs did not sound good. Hank Stanley had never heard his youngest paramedic sound so worried even with what happen two nights before when that female first responder was hit by a drunk driver.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura had the TV on is her cubicle flipping channels when she hit a news channel that was covering a car crash. She stopped it on the channel her heart almost stopped when she saw that it was Station 51 at the scene.

“Nurse Reed” Laura hit the call button on her bed almost in a state of blind panic.

“Yes, Detective?” The nurse was a little frighten at the tone of her voice. “Do you need something?”

“Get me Dr. Early now.” She said in almost a barking tone.

“No need I am here” Joe Early came into the cubicle saw the News report his face went pale. “How much have you seen?”

“Joe, who in the other car?” Laura looked at him body shaking from fright.

“A woman…They are-” He started to say. 

Laura let out a soft growl in the bed her eyes panicking at the images. Joe had never seen that wild look in her eyes. Laura struggled to get up off the bed she had to get down there now. Nurse Reed returned to the cubicle with a very mild sedative. Joe saw the needle and shook his head at the nurse pointing her back out the door with it.

“Love you got to calm down.” He shifted so that he sitting on the bed. “For one you don’t have the strength. Two you would not be of any help to them.”

“It all my fault!” Laura said body giving out and collapsing on the bed. “I should have called her before that last run.”

“No it not your fault.” Joe reached out and gentle touched her face. “Captain Stanley is one of the best captain that woman will be okay. I promise you that. She got the best Paramedic team there as well.”

Laura eyes dimmed from the guilt she was feeling. Joe watched sadly as she went withdraw into herself. Laura remained unmoving on the bed after that. Joe realized that her strength was completely gone. He hated doing it but he took the straps and retied her down to keep her from trying to get up while he went to find out what was going on at the base station.

\---

Kel Brackett had given Mike Morton and Joe Early permission to not be on so heavy for the week given the fact both men had covered a full two weeks without a break. Dixie looked even more worried. Joe Early walked up to the base station he looked very worried.

“Kel, who is the woman in the car?” Joe asked quickly hoping that it was not his lover friend.

“Her name is Natasha La’Beau” Kel answered listening to the shouting over the phone it appeared that Roy was picking up habits from when there captain manned the phone.

“Joe you know something don’t you?” Dixie could tell from his eyes.

“I just went up to check on my detective. I had to strap her back down.” His hands were clinched into fist. “She was fighting to get back up out of the bed.”

##51, can you update me on what going on?##

##Rampart, patient is currently being brought out now. More information to follow.##

##10-4, 51. What the ETA?##

##Least then 15 minutes, Rampart. The Vitals for respiration, BP and Pulse remain the same. She got some stiffness in her abdomen; her right arm is broken and splinted. Her left leg is broken at least once, and her right leg at least twice. Permission to start I.V.?##

##Granted, 51. Do a double line D5W and Ringers Lactate. Transport as soon as possible.##

##Rampart, is Dr. Early standing right there?##

Dr. Kel Brackett took his finger off the button and turned to Joe Early in complete shock. Dixie went to make sure treatment room one was ready for the patient. Dr. Joe Early looked a little confused at that last transmission.

“Kel I have not said anything how could they know I was here?” Joe looked worriedly at him and he was also confused.

“Dixie is getting treatment room 1 ready for her.” Kel could tell he was nervous. “Joe why would they as something like that?”

“That must have been, Johnny.” Joe said for a minute. “I am going back up to the ICU. It better if I am not here.”

Joe left the ER quickly realizing it would not be good for him to be there when they brought Natasha into the hospital. Kel turned back to phone hit the button back on.

##Negative, 51. We can get him if you need him.##

##No, Rampart. ETA is less than five minutes out.##

\---

Roy felt as if he had been hit in the face for a minute with something like he was hearing a growl. John did his work quickly they got her strapped down on the back board then placed her on the Gurney for transport. They got the I.V. going and also kept doing Vital check making sure she stayed on the same level.

##51, can you update me on what going on?##

##Rampart, patient is currently being brought out now. More information to follow.##

##10-4, 51. What the ETA?##

##Least then 15 minutes, Rampart. The Vitals for respiration, BP and Pulse remain the same. She got some stiffness in her abdomen; her right arm is broken and splinted. Her left leg is broken at least once, and her right leg at least twice. Permission to start I.V.?##

##Granted, 51. Do a double line D5W and Ringers Lactate. Transport as soon as possible.##

John rode in the Ambulance with the woman after all he was trying lead for this accident. Roy could tell he was worried he did not hear the last question as he closed the ambulance doors and tapped it twice. Captain Hank Stanley watching everything his face lined with worry.

##Rampart, is Dr. Early standing right there?##

##Negative, 51. We can get him if you need him.##

##No, Rampart. ETA is less than five minutes out.##

John had only asked because this was a major thing. Roy followed behind the Ambulance to Rampart. They both knew that the engine would be back at the station by the time they got back in less they go another call or there was a fire for that matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura flinched when couple of people that were not part of the people she trusted entered the room. She was alert even if she did not look up from the bed. She also noted that while her lover had placed the straps on her wrist he had left them really loss on her wrist. She slipped out of them without giving to much movement. Laura then relaxed again realizing that she was not going to be attack. 

“You want something Paramedic Gage.” Laura said softly looking right at him. “If it not important. I am going back to sleep.”

“I want to know why you pushed me out of the way.” Gage asked quickly. “Why did you brush me off for that matter?”

“I have to apologize for that first meeting.” Laura shifted winced a little. “I had been on a conference call with Dr. Brackett for well over eight hours after I arrived after having been traveling by bus for three days to get here from Las Vegas.”

“Detective, how are you not crying from pain?” DeSoto was a little surprised about it. “The only person I know that can do that is Junior here. I going to resupply the squad don’t be long.”

“I am not allowed any kind of painkillers, Paramedic DeSoto.” Laura answered cringing a little for that matter. “Thank you for getting my friend here safe.”

“It the job.” Gage looked at her he knew only a few people that had to go without painkillers. “Why is that?” 

“Not long after I was transferred to Chicago.” Laura said trying to remain calm. “I was a beat Cop. I got kidnapped by an insane doctor by the name of Henderson. He turned me into what he called a den mother.”

“A what?” Gage said looking right confuse.

“Junior, he made her care for other women that were sick.” DeSoto said as he walked out the door to go resupply.

“I ruled. I control the medication and the food.” Laura said having tried to bury those events for a long time. “He drugged me. That why the Chicago Police Department sent me to Las Vegas because they got me to the hospital the doctors could only tell my captain that the drugs he used made so I had to remain in extremely dry climates”

“Why did you ignore me?” Gage said wanting to know more about that over the other story. “Not that I don’t want to know. But I thought it was odd that you were staying close to Dr. Early.”

“I had just spent eight hours talking to your boss on a conference call.” Laura left hand clinched into a fist. “I was exhausted, had not eaten a good meal in three days, had not slept in four. I did not have a place to stay.”

“What why not?” he asked curious again.

“While the Las Vegas Crime Lab was for the CSI having training if they get to a scene and the body is still alive.” Laura stated fist still clinched on the blanket. “The Crime Lab head paid for my transport and what not. But I was only there for about a month when Rampart contacted them asking for Investigators that were interested.”

“So you offered.” He said now he was no longer upset. “I have a question. Did you meet Dr. Early two months ago in Las Vegas?”

“Yeah. He was at one of the classer Jazz Clubs singing.” She said with a grin. “I was not much of a Jazz fan. But-”

“I got her to like it.” Joe Early walked into the room with a smile on his face. “You should get back to the station.”

John Gage jumped a foot in the air and flipped around. Laura laughed and reached out to Joe. Joe moved over to the bed and sat down. John Gage left the room in a huff not happy about what had happen.

\---

John Gage made is way down to the Base Station to see Kel Brackett and Dixie stand there. The two medical personal saw him coming.

“Yeah, Gage can you wait a minute.” Brackett voice carried over the ER.

“Sure, Doc what do you need?” Gage asked puzzled.

“You said she mumbled something about being pregnant.” Brackett had tried every to get the dog with the woman to let him close. “Gage, what is with the dog by the way?”

“Dog?” Gage looked a little puzzled.

“Yeah there a big dog that came in with her.” Brackett had to stay back and let Dixie do the basics. “I am fixing to have to call animal control about it.”

“Doc, that Athena she belongs to the detective upstairs.” Gage answer out of habit.

“Not a detective anymore.” Joe Early said again coming up on Gage silently. “Where is the dog?”

“In the exam room over there.” Dixie answered smirking at the young paramedic jumping. “Kel, you got to see this.”

Joe walked over to the door opened it and gave a soft whistle. The dog came running out at full speed and jumped into the air landed in Joe arms. Gage looked shocked at the size of the dog. Brackett was surprised at the dog behavior.

“There you go, Kel.” Joe said holding the shepherd like she did not weight much. “I just take her up to Laura she relax down.”

Joe Early stood there a minute and wait for someone to start shouting about the dog presents. Dixie could tell there was something up then.

“You could have told him about the fact she would have only bite him if he hurt the woman” Dixie said to Joe quietly.

Joe Early walked away and headed up to the ICU floor again. Athena followed right on his heels like she obeyed him.

“Hey, Dixie was that a dog?” DeSoto came back into the Emergency Room. “Junior, we need to get back to the station and hit the rack.”

Gage only grinned a little. Dixie smiled as well. DeSoto felt like he had just chewed on a live electric cable.

\---

Kel Brackett had walked into the exam room and started doing a real exam without the dog growling at him. Morton was working carefully while he took care of casting the arm.

“Dr. Brackett, did Gage say yes or no?” Morton had Dixie help place the younger woman on liquid oxygen because she had punctured lung.

“Yes he told me she mumbled it.” Brackett said. “I am glad you did that. I was going to order that plus x-rays and test for that matter.”

Morton had already ordered most of test and x-rays. Brackett was surprised to see the x-rays already on the lighted back and a file on the table by it with the test results.


	9. Chapter 9

Athena got more excited when they got up to the ICU. Joe Early could not help but roll his eyes at her behavior. The elevator doors opened Athena took off straight for her mistress room. Nurse Simon saw the dog first then the doctor and got really confused.

“Dr. Early, that dog it does not belong here.” Nurse Simon was not sure about what to do about it.

“Don’t worry about the dog.” Joe smiled a little. “She belongs to the paramedic in there.”

“Animals are not allowed in the hospital.” Nurse Simon replied with a scowl.

“That is true.” Joe said keeping his voice calm and even. “But I also cannot take her directly home I am still on shift. So once she has seen her mistress. I take her back down to my office and place her there.”

Nurse Simon nodded and went back to the station to sit down. Joe Early followed behind Athena into the room. Athena hopped onto the bed softly making sure not to do damage to her mistress. Laura was shocked when   
Athena appeared in her room and was also confused.

“Joe?” she asked a little confused.

“Laura, it okay.” He responded walking up to the head of the bed and gentle rubbing his hand down the side of her face. “Athena you know better.”

“Joe, don’t take her back down stairs.” Laura rubbed Athena head getting her hand washed. “Athena, Dr. Kel Brackett is a friend.”

“I thought he was going to have a duck when she came running out and jumped on me.” Joe said kissing her on the head then shifted down and nipped her neck. “I plan on taking her back to my office till I get off shift.”

“Joe, please let me keep her here.” Laura did not normally beg but this time she did. “Dr. Slimeson been by three times. Joe he really scares me.”

“What do you mean he scares you?” Joe knew most of the ICU and other wards doctor. “Henry, not that bad of guy.”

“He has been eyeing me like a piece of meat.” Laura barred her neck to Joe. “I would feel better if once Natasha was out of surgery she was placed in the second bed. I want Athena left here with me.”

“I think I can work it out with Kel about both things.” Joe rubbed his hand along her face again. “Just don’t upset Kel anymore then you have to?”

Laura smiled shifted a little and used her good arm to almost drag Joe onto the bed when she kissed him. Joe pulled away almost gasping for breath shocked at that move then he noticed the flowery scent he picked up on   
earlier and almost froze from it. Athena gave a soft woof and got off the bed to lie in between the two bed alert of danger.

\---

Kel Brackett felt the stomach and ribcage lightly not placing too much pressure so as not to hurt Natasha. Mike Morton had already figured out a few things.

“Kel, I think there is something wrong with her.” Morton had seen mutants before that could heal themselves. “She got the natural healing gene but it seems to be really slow right now.”

“Mike, can you get me some of the liquid in that bottle over there?” Brackett asked calmly knowing if she was a mutant it would take double the strength to get the stuff into her healing ability.

Morton grabbed the vial and quickly pulled four cc of the liquid. Brackett took it from him and quickly injected a small amount of it into I.V.

“I am hoping that giving her a small shot will do it.” Brackett said thinking about the fact he did not want her system over hyper for that matter.

“Will you increase the dose if that does not kick start it, Kel?” Morton was curious to know what the other doctor was thinking.

“I am hoping that 4 cc of the stuff will work” Brackett did not like the idea of having to use more it could sometimes make a patient’s heart stop.

Morton did not know that mutant could only handle a small amount of that stuff. Brackett had discovered over the years about it.

\---

John and Roy both went for coffee once they got back to station. While both men wanted to hit the rack they still had to write up their report of the accident.

“Roy, I liked her.” Gage said a little surprised at his own words.

“Who, Junior?” DeSoto grinned a little not all shocked it was about time that Johnny Heart takes more than his head.

Roy had head into the dorm area to go back to sleep. Johnny had followed him.

“That woman. I mean Miss. La’Beau she was beautiful.” Gage said with a smile. “Even if she pregnant that child going to need a father.”

“Johnny, you don’t even know anything about her other than her name” DeSoto was over protective of his young partner. “How can you be so sure she interested?”

“Interested in what?” Chet had woken up at the sound of the two Paramedics voice as they came into the dorm. “Who the woman?”

“None of you business, Chet” Gage said covering up his eyes with one of his arms to sleep.

“Alright you three stop with the chatter” Stanley voice carried over the room while Marco and Mike both lay on their bunks silent with laughter. “I would like to capture some shut eye before going home. My two kids will keep me up all day we have shift again on Monday.”

“Me to, Cap” Roy voice thinking about the fact his children would keep him awake all day.

“Lights are going out.” Stanley answered again. “Get some sleep.”

John was already out before the Cap last comment. Roy lay awake for a short time after the lights went out then he drifted off to sleep as well. Stanley yawned then drifted back off.


	10. Chapter 10

Laura smiled a little when Athena lay down on the bed right beside her. Joe only shook his head a little.

“She not going to leave now” she said taking her uninjured hand rubbing her hand through her hair as if to clear her thoughts. “I cannot blame her. Joe, did you let Dr. Brackett know my friend a mutant?”

“I have not been in there.” He said feeling a little uneasy. “I thought it better if I stayed back.”

“I understand. If half the things I have read are true about Dr. Morton then Dr. Brackett already knows.” Laura looked around getting a good look at the room for the first time. “I want to be out of here soon. Even if it AMA.”

“Not this time. At least wait another day.” Joe knew that if she did that then Kel would not give him the lecture. “I don’t want to be lectured if you go back to my place.”

“You know as well I do.” Laura coughed a little trying to breathe calmly even if she did not have the strength. “He show up at your house. He knows I don’t have a place to live in Los Angeles for that matter.”

“All the more reason for you not to strain the stitches.” Joe said doing a vital check and also checking his hand work and scowled a little when he saw that several of them were ripped almost shredded for that matter. “When did you do that?”

“Several hours ago.” Laura said yawning a little and also not all that much ready to fight for that matter. “When I started trying to get up earlier this afternoon. No pun on your name.”

“I created those stitches and knots.” Joe said with another scowl noting that it looked like they were infected. “Johnny, is known to destroy his stitches. I made those to keep the things from breaking.”

“That explain the G shaped pattern in the stitches.” She gave a small smile at him as he called for something to clean the opening and to fix it.

“Why are you trying to beat Johnny record?” He asked out of curiosity for that matter.

“That hurt.” Laura said almost whining a little.

Joe cleaned the wound carefully after re-stitching it. Laura did not flinch just let him work.

\---

Kel Brackett which Natasha eyes very closely. Mike Morton knew that the first thing that return to mutant normal was there vision and ability to speak.

“Miss La’Beau, are you okay?” Brackett asked calmly and collected. “If you can wake up we going to move you to the ICU.”

Morton watched Brackett body language. Brackett kept calm.

\---

John and Roy changed out of uniforms into the plain clothes they were wearing when they went on to shift. Johnny changed into his clothes in a calm manner. Roy could tell just what he thinking about going back to the hospital.

“Junior, you are going to come over for supper tonight?” Roy asked like normal.

“Pally, no I have something to do night and tomorrow on my farm on my day off.” John had plans to go to hospital that afternoon to check on Miss. La’Beau and the detective.

Roy could something was up. John knows that Roy is watching him closely.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha twitched slightly and her eyelids fluttered as she started to come around.

"D-Did you get the license plate number o-of the Mac truck that r-ran me over?…" she mumbled weakly, cursing under her breath as she squeezed her eyes shut tight against the glare of the surgery room lights.

Brackett gave a small smile. Morton laughed softly.

“I don’t know about a truck by that sport car that hit you was already damaged.” Brackett said finally having gotten around to reading the report from the events that took place on Saturday. “You are very lucky. You do know that.”

“So it been confirmed that car was the one that took out the…” Morton was a little confused about what to call Early girl.

“Miss. La’Beau, my name is Dr. Brackett.” Kel said with a smile keeping calm as he talked. “I am your friends new boss. She not met with Captain Stanley currently who will be her boss through firefighter training as well as a boot.”

“Cannot wait for the first time Lineman Kelly-” Morton knew that would be a interesting meeting.

“Mike go take a hike around the hospital” Brackett turned back to his patient and quickly checked her eyes. “Miss. La’Beau can you tell me what happen on your way here? We will transport you up to the room your friend in.”

Morton left to do as his head of department told him to do. Brackett only shook his head a little. Early came into the room with a small smile.

\---

Laura drifted off to sleep. Athena growled at shadow for a minute. She woke when Athena had growled. Stanley walked into the room with John and Roy.

“Hello, Gage, DeSoto.” Laura said greeting the two paramedics with a small smile. “Who is the other guy with you?”

“I am Captain Hank Stanley” Stanley responded to the question. “Thank you for keeping John from getting hurt.”

“Cap, that not fair.” Johnny said scowling a little not like the fact he was being picked on.

“Hey, Junior, just relax.” Roy said tapping his partner on the shoulder a little.

“I was just doing my job.” Laura answered quietly looking at her cast for a minute.

“You were also an idiot for that matter being a boot and pushing a superior out of the way” Stanley said with a scowl. “You can expect to be working Latrine duty with Chet your first official shift at 51.”

“I guess my paperwork from Las Vegas Police Department – Crime Lab came through then.” Laura smiled at that comment.

“Came through two nights ago.” Stanley said pulling out the letter of transfer from Las Vegas Police Department to the Los Angeles Fire Department. “If I had known what Brackett was doing I would have told them before that last run you went on.”

Laura smiled a little more at that comment. Roy and John both look a little surprised there trainee was now a boot that would bring a new thing for Chet having a female boot that was also a paramedic. Kel and Dixie came in with Natasha and placed her in the bed next to the newest member of the 51 team. Joe came in behind them and stood back a little to watch the event unfold.

“What this I hear about you ripping out your stitches trying to get up.” Kel walked over to her bed to check on the damage. “You know better than do that. Or are you trying to beat one of your mentors for being the stupidest hose-jockey’s for that matter.”

“Doc!” John said face flushing a little.

“Kel, when were you going to tell me you did that?” Dixie knew a lot about things.

“He was not the only one in on the whole thing.” Laura said with a small smile. “Joe had to help. I had to do my basics in an eight hour conference call over the phone.”

“You did better with that test then you did the written one to advance you to the paramedic program.” Joe answered with a smile walking over to the bed and sitting down on the side that did not have the big white German shepherd on it.

Laura shifted herself so that Joe could slide just behind her for support. Kel smiled a little at the image they both relaxed into each other to rest. Dixie did a quick vitals check on the new boot and her friend quietly. Stanley smiled a little glad that his boot had something outside the station. Roy looked from the boot to Early surprised at the body language and what not. John went over to Natasha and looked her over she looked better then the boot.


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha smiled weakly at John and winced slightly, rubbing her aching ribs. She blushed slightly and looked down at her lap nervously, not used to feeling this shy around a guy. She felt like a schoolgirl or something the way she kept sneaking peeks at John as he made his way towards her before looking away quickly again and blushing brighter every time till she looked like a tomato. 

"Thank you for sitting in the back with me........I d-don't think I would h-ha-have been able to stay so calm and stay awake a-as long as I-I did if you h-ha-hadn't......." She stuttered out shyly, coughing a little and wincing slightly at her dry throat.

John only smiled a little more. 

“It was my job to ride in with you.” He said very quietly knowing he was being watched. “Besides I think the doc was more frightened of the dog then anything.”

Roy rolled his eyes and left knowing he would have to talk to Johnny later about this later. Laura smiled a little having heard his soft comment. Brackett scowled a little at the dog now resting on the bed. Early also smiled and scratched Athena ears softly. Dixie looked a little surprised. Stanley managed to keep his smile from appearing.

“Dr. Brackett, Athena would not have bitten you too hard.” Laura said coughing lightly. “Only if you had hurt Natasha in anyway. It not like she would have gone for anything vital for that matter.”

“That good to know, Boot.” Dixie called out to her with a grin. “I really did not want to see the bite.”

“Hose-Jockey you really need to keep your mouth shut when it ahead.” Kel said noted there was a mild infection on her side but other than that it was clean. “When did this infection spring up?”

Laura winced at recalling the fact Joe had just redone the stitches as well as cleaned the infection out just over two hours ago. Kel looked at Joe for a minute knowing his friend if he found the infection two hour before he would have lecture her about. Dixie could tell something was up. John sat down in the chair more commonly then not that Roy sat in when he was in this very room he was surprised they had not renamed the room John Gage.

“Hey, Pally when do you think they will change name.” Laura said at John Gage.

“You know, Junior, I was just thinking about that?” John looked right at her. “Doc, what the betting? Miss, if you need a place to stay my house is available. The other Doc over there will not be about to house once, Junior over there get out of here.”

Kel Brackett did not appear to be sure about how to answer that one. Laura smirked a little at that comment. Dixie looked a little puzzled betting pool. Joe smirked a little at Gage.


	13. Chapter 13

John was glad when his partner left he let his guard down a little but with the cap still there he stayed on alert. Laura looked right at Captain Hank Stanley nerves about the fact he still looked very upset. 

“Thanks, John for getting my friend here. I think you should go and let her rest.” Laura shifted on the bed her mate woke up looked at his watch and winced head for the ER. “Joe see you in few hours.”

“Are you going to be okay?” John asked looking at her friend for a minute before turning to face the new boot at 51. “It was not a problem. I owned you that much given the fact you took damage that would have you in the hospital for at least three months.”

“Cap not happy about it.” Laura felt the tears slip down her face. “I think I screwed up.”

“You did not screw up.” John stood up and walked over to her bed. “I have already had my spleen removed if I had been hit it may have killed me. That why the Cap so upset he already had to live through this with me. Now he is having to live it again.”

“More than likely that move got me away from facing the academy.” Laura said a little down beat. “You better go. I don’t want you to be here when Doc start his lecture he waiting for Natasha sedative for healing to kick then he going to start.”

“Hose-jockey, you not even been around Dr. Brackett before.” Dixie said checking to make sure that Natasha was going to sleep. “Miss. La’Beau, go ahead and go back to sleep. How would you know what he thinking?”

“Because, Joe, told me that he been busy but he got the time right now.” Laura tears had stopped as quickly as they started. “To tell the truth I should get worse from the both of them. The Doc, more upset about the fact my bus came in at the bus station across the way. I did not bother to stop and eat just came directly here.”

“That why they put you on a critical food list.” John said a little recalling just what had to him with this event. “I had food being brought in twenty-four/seven.”

“John, I don’t have that kind of network here.” Laura felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. “I did not even have that in Las Vegas.”

Dixie looked shell-shocked at that news. Laura fiddled with the case on her arm. John scowled a little not liking that comment.

\---

Dr. Kel Brackett touched the fire captain on the shoulder and led him from the room to talk to him. Captain Hank Stanley followed the doctor out of the room.

“Alright, Doctor Brackett starts talking.” Stanley said without thought. “What do you need how do you want me to do?”

“For one she is going to need food brought in.” Brackett said without thought. “Also she is going to need to be watched. I would normally ask Roy or John to take her in.”

“Doc, let me deal with that.” Stanley said to the man calmly. “I don’t think you going to be about to get Dr. Early to let her stay with anyone but himself. I talk to Emily she can get the wives of 51 to start cooking. I know that Marco mother will want to look over the boot/paramedic so more than likely she be up here soon.”

“Thank you.” Brackett shifted a little. “I am sorry you are having to do this again.”

“Her actions in protecting John made so that she bypassed the academy completely.” Stanley said with a small smile. “I take care of her training on the hoses and what not.”

“Good.” Brackett let the breath he was holding out. “It got to be light training once she get out of the hospital. That cast will not come off for several more weeks.”

“Did you twist 51 battalion chief arms to get her placed on my shift permit?” Stanley asked with a small smile. “I even make my clam chowder if that will help.”

“No.” Brackett said quickly having recalled the last time the chowder had been made. “Joe would have a fit if you let her have that now.”

“I forgot he loves that stuff.” Stanley smirked a little at Brackett. “But then again I make for when she goes home.”

“Now that more agreeable to me.” Brackett said with a smile 51 captain. “It hard to believe she close to Roy age.”

“She in her early thirties.” Stanley was really surprised with the comment. “She behaves like Johnny more.”

“That the cop reaction in her.” Brackett had read her file so he knew what he was talking about. “Once she has been at the station while I think you will find she more like Roy then Johnny.”

Stanley was trying to picture a female Roy and looked a little worried. Brackett smiled a little more at that look.

\---

Joe went down to the emergency room to go back to work. He knew that if Kel was in a even more upset the man would explode. Dixie went back to the ER going back to work. They both worked in silent doing different thing making sure that the ER is ready for anything accidents happening.


	14. Chapter 14

Natasha nodded groggily, yawning slightly and burrowing under the covers she gave Dixie a sleepy smile as she dozed off, her hold on John's hand loosening.  
John waited till Natasha was asleep to remove his hand from hers then stood back up and moved over to Laura side. Laura watched him closely waiting for the shoe to fall about her bushing him off two weeks ago.

“You still have not answered my question about brushing me off to talk to Dr. Early.” John asked her again. “Is it something to do with my heritage?”

“Do I look like I was born yesterday, John?” Laura voice was soft but warm to the younger man. “I was in very bad mood that night. I wish I had not done that. Natasha is half-Indian. Besides I don’t have anything against you.”

“Then why did you ignore me?” John asked again still confused but keeping it soft. “If we are going to be working together I need to know.”

“It was not you, okay.” Laura said trying to not get upset. “I have been treated the same way. My skin gets dark the longer I am out in the sun. The doctor in Las Vegas called me a half-breed Indian the last time I was in the hospital there. He refused to treat me for it. Said I should go back to where I came from.”

John winced at that comment having gotten that from both Indian Medicine Men and White Doctors as well. Laura shifted wincing when the cast on her arm rubbed on the skin that was rubbed raw.

“I guess you just ignored it then?” John asked curious? “I mean that what I had to do my grandfather made a point of trying to beat my father being white out of me. I ran away from my grandparents when I was sixteen to be safe.”

“I just got angry and ignored it for the most part.” Laura scratched the cast again it was really itching and it was not the bone that was itching. “John, get the doc back in here.”

Laura tried to flex her fingers under the cast to reach the skin to scratch it. John when to get Brackett worried that something was wrong.

\---

John went into the hall. Brackett turned to see him coming got confused. Stanley knew that something was wrong.

“Doc, the cast around the broken arm on Laura is itching.” John said looking worried at that information. “She told me it was not the bone that was itching for that matter. It the skin directly.”

“Damn it!” Brackett glared a little with scowl on his face. “Why was it not in her files she allergy to the cast material.”

“What?” Stanley looked a little confused. “Hey, Doctor Brackett, I have to go let me know what happens when you have the time. John when you have the change to make your best dish and bring it to them.”

Stanley walked off to head home knowing that his wife would be more than willing to feed the new boot as much as she could. John was very nerves about what was going on. Kel Brackett looked like he was more than a little frustrated for that matter.

“Nurse Allen, get me everything I need to cut a cast with.” Brackett knew his orders would be followed. “John did she say long the itching had been going on?”

“No, Doc.” John looked a little worried. “She told me to get you.”

“Go home and get some sleep, Hose-Jockey.” Brackett said as he rushed into the room over his shoulder. “I swing by your house this afternoon to check your lungs for infection from taking in that smoke last night.”

“Doc, it nothing serious.” John brushed off the fact he took in smoke the night before. “You just get the both of them physically fit again.”

“I still think you should see about a breathing treatment.” Brackett said as he went into the room.

Nurse Allen followed him with the cast cutting kit as well as everything needed to replace it as well. Laura was still trying to get her left hand under the cast to scratch were the skin was itching. Brackett grabbed her left hand and strapped it down to stop the scratching at the cast. Laura scowled but did not try to break free of the strap. Brackett started to cut the plaster cast off with the tools. When it was removed the skin on her arm was extremely inflamed it was also split and bleeding not only pus but also blood. Dixie came back up to the ICU to see Brackett working on the boot broken arm.

“Hey, Kel what happen?” Dixie said looking a little shocked at what he was doing.

“Dixie, go get a sedative for me.” Brackett kept his focus on the arm. “Laura I need you to relax and stop struggling it makes it worse.”

“Doc, it hurts even just the regular saline.” Laura winced trying to draw the arm back up to her chest to protect it.

“Kel, how much?” Dixie asked knowing that it was better to ask then to guess. “Easy there it will stop hurting soon.”

“Give her just what she needs to relax.” Brackett did not want her to go to sleep. “I need her to stay awake so that when x-ray are done we can talk.”

“I like to be knocked out, Doc.” Laura said almost sarcastically to Brackett. “I hate pain. This feels like my arm is on fire.”

“I am not surprised that pus is not the right color for a regular blister.” Brackett made sure to collect some of it to be tested for that matter. “Why did you not say anything before?”

Laura body relaxed her eyes were not twitching the arm with the I.V. was laying relaxed on the bed. Dixie made a guess give the right amount. Brackett looked at the case molding and froze in his work.

“This cast is not Joe work.” Brackett looked at the work. “I know his cast work this is someone different.”

“Kel, who?” Dixie looked at the design trying to run the pattern of cast she knew. “You right about that is not his pattern.”

“I know whose pattern it is.” Brackett scowled at the information. “He has been told multiple times to leave mine and Joe patients alone.”

Kel Brackett snapped a little he placed medical oil that would make the wound heal then he recast the arm with the original cast that Joe put on it. Dixie watched at Kel redid the original cast that Joe had done it was almost complete correct match. John left the hospital went home to start getting the ramp and what not build.


	15. Chapter 15

One week after the accident that had Laura in Rampart for two weeks had her going home. Joe was over joy about that factor. They both had behaved at the hospital only because they did not have a choice in the matter.

“I am glad to be going home.” Laura said having hated being in the hospital for so long. “I want to know what gave Slimeson the right to go after my friend?”

“I have no idea.” Joe had seen his mate upset when her friend was in her own accident. “But he will never practice again that for sure. What did you do to the nurses that were with him?”

“Joe, you don’t want to know.” Laura said her voice sounded very hard. “Why they felt they had to test my lungs that morning I don’t know. I managed to get to Natasha before even John could.”

“That right he was on his way to get her and take her out to his ranch to stay.” Joe knew that John had worked hard to get his ranch house so that he could keep his lover friend while she recovered. “You were late the day your friend got released because of the fact you had to change clothes again from what Chet did.”

“I just about decked him.” Laura had been really angry it was her first end of shift when he pranks her. “Luckily John told me about the phantom the fact more than likely he would try his luck against me at some point.”

“What did you scream at those nurses?” Joe had never seen her that angry. “I mean even Kel when he shouts at the staff does not get that kind of reaction.”

“John, got her off the floor and was cuddling her while I handcuffed Slimeson to the bed I had been in for two weeks.” Laura was still very angry about what had happen. “I should have shot his ass.”

“You don’t carry your personal at the station.” Joe said with a smirk. “An Kel does not let you into Rampart if you got it on you.”

“Stupid rule if you ask me.” Laura kept her personal weapon in the car she rented so it was close by even if she did not use it. “This will be an interesting afternoon. I have made enemies.”

“You don’t have it with you do you?” Joe was a little worried. “I just wished you did not have a gun to begin with.”

“No.” Laura answered calmly thinking about the fact yesterday she sold it and it register papers to a police officer with the LAPD. “I sold it to a guy from the LAPD including the papers for it.”

Joe was a little surprised. Laura had done it because she did not want to risk Roy kids messing with it. They arrived with record time which was right before anyone but Johnny was there. They gather what they had brought to the event and headed into the house. 

\---

Roy DeSoto and John Gage were out in the back yard cutting the grass and bushes back so that it did not look so over grown.

“Pally, you have not said anything sense I arrived.” John could tell his partner was thinking. “Is it because the fact I feel happy with Natasha just like you do with Joanne?”

“Junior, are you sure she the right one for you?” Roy had noticed that his partner did not talk about Natasha much at the station. “Just be careful, Junior.”

“Hey it me.”

“That what worries me.”

Both men finished cleaning the yard and got the grill set up for the burgers and dog to be cooked. They also made sure to have a bucket handy if the fire got out of control. While in the kitchen. Joanne DeSoto watched her husband closely.

“You will have to excuse my husband.” Joanne said with a smile. “He does not understand what Johnny going through. My name is Joanne.”

“Are you Uncle Johnny girl” Jennifer “Jenny” DeSoto asked watching the woman curious about her behavior. “He never brought a girl over here. He says that dad scares them when they first meet him.”

“That because of what the blonde woman from San Diego hurt him.” Chris DeSoto told his sister knowing full well that Natasha was perfect for their uncle. “She perfect for him anyway. They fit well together.”

Joanne smiled a little at her two terrors argued or discussed their uncle like they were. Jenny and Chris argued about Johnny dating all the time.

\---

Captain Stanley was shocked to see Doctor Early vehicle there before his normally the doctor’s and nurse from Rampart did not show till the grill had been heating for the burgers and dogs. His wife Emily smiled a little knowing what he was thinking. 

“Not use to him being here early.” Stanley said with a grin. “The doctors and the nurse normally show up when the grill is hot.”

“You said yourself the boot was dating Dr. Early.” Emily smiled a little to see them both get a number of dishes out of the car for the meal. “You told me yourself that you gave her the order to be here early.”

“I thought she would take it as a joke.” Stanley looked a little embarrassed about it. “It appears she does not have a sense of humor.”

“That why Chet target her more quickly.” Emily told her husband with a grin. “It took him over three months to go after Johnny.”

Stanley sigh a little that was true by all counts. Emily knew her husband had not even thought about it.

\---

Mike Stoker and his wife Shelly showed up right behind the captain and his wife. Marco and Chet showed up together with food as well.

\---

Kel Brackett and Dixie McCall both arrived last they came to the party directly from a shifted from Rampart so they were dressed almost professional. They had stopped at the store to get something from the party.


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha blushed slightly looking over to the two children. "I like him very much and he's been so kind to me......I think you'd have to ask your uncle if I'm his girl though......I would hope he wants me to be his girl.......he's the one who pulled me from my car when the drunk driver hit it.....he even rode in the back of the ambulance with me and held my hand the whole time......" She said softly, blushing a bit brighter as she put together a salad. "and he saved me from that nasty doctor and those horrid nurses..........he's certainly become my knight in shining armor........even Jet, Hades and Persephone like him and the last guy who tried to get to me got his face clawed up by Hades and Persephone and his butt bit by Jet.........speaking of that troublemaking fuzz ball and the dynamic duo why don't you two go bring them in.......I can see Jet eyeing the steak and those to bird brains are eyeing up the hotdogs....." She said with a wry grin.

Joanne heard the door bell ring. She left off what she was doing to answer it. Jenny and Chris both looked confused at the bell.

“Dr. Early, Laura you are both very early.” Joanne smiled a little at them. “No, pun on your name Doctor.”

“Not a problem, Joanne do you need any help in the kitchen?” Joe asked he may be a doctor but he knew how to cook.

Stanley and his wife came up behind them. Laura looked at her boss in the field.

“Hello, Doc.” Stanley said looking at his boot standing close to the man. “Laura you look tired.”

“I did not get to sleep last night.” Laura did not have to say anything beyond that. “I was doing some cooking.”

Laura did not eat meat in the summer and living in a very dry place. Stanley looked at the dishes noting they were mostly vegetables. Joanne looked a little surprised the top dishes had something in it that she did not know what was.

“You don’t eat meat?” Joanne face broke into confusion about her husband trainee.

“She does it just to hot right now for her to handle it.” Joe quipped at Roy wife having seen the panic look. “No different than Chet Kelly eating mostly chicken.”

Joanne gave a small smile that was true the linemen close to Johnny age did eat a lot of chicken. Laura looked at the porch wood under her feet counting the grain threads in it. Joanne looked her over again before taking the dishes to the kitchen before they could be heated up. Stanley stayed where he was standing while his wife went on into the kitchen to help Joanne. He knew he would have to talk to Dr. Brackett about that development. Joe and Laura slipped into the backyard quietly. Stanley followed them silently thinking about the best way to talk to Brackett about his boot eating habits.

\---

Emily and Joanne went back into the kitchen.

“Joanne, what can you tell me about the new boot?” Emily was not a gossip but she had seen her husband eyes at the comment about meat. “Is she good as a Paramedic? Why was Dr. Early with her?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Joanne was not going to start any wild talk. “As to the second and third question. I don’t know she only done one shift. The third question is none of my business. What she does away from the station is her business. As long as it does not endanger Roy at work I don’t care what she does on her own time.”

“Mom, who that strange woman with Dr. Early?” Jenny asked for the first time. “I don’t know her and she dressed in clothes like the one dad wears when he got to go to work.”

“Jenny that 51 new boot.” Chris answered very quickly without thought. “I heard dad talking to uncle John over the phone about her. She really good at keeping track of things.”

“I thought dad said that 51 was fully staffed” Jenny was a little confused about it.

“Sweetie, she was just transferred to them.” Joanne told her daughter knowing she was confused.

Jenny went out on to the back deck to watch. Chris and Lucas ran by her to play in the backyard.

“You must be Johnny girl.” Emily greeted the woman that the younger paramedic brought to the party. “I am Emily Stanley. I am Captain Stanley wife. I am the leader of the wives of 51.”

“Emily, you may be married to the captain.” Joanne said with a smile. “I rule the roost of the wives. That because my husband other then the captain knows how to handle things. Hello, Shelly.”

Shelly Stoker came into the kitchen carrying a tray full of different desert items. Joanne hugged the woman as her son Lucas and Chris ran off to play in the backyard.

“Natasha this is Shelly Stoker she is the wife of engineer Mike Stoker.” Joanne placed the desert tray in the fridge on the shelf still left open.

“Hello, Miss. La’Beau, you have to excuse my husband and son.” Shelly said looking over the younger woman. “You have to have Johnny attention. Has he shown you the heirlooms he kept that belonged to his mother from his Indian heritage or even the necklace that he wears around his neck that holds his mother engagement ring?”

“No, Shelly.” Johnny said going over to Natasha and hugging her close. “I have not figured out which animal I should paint on it for her. I was going to give it to her once I had it done and finished.”

Joanne jumped a little when John spoke up and even came into the kitchen. Shelly looked a little shocked one thing she had to the youngest member of 51 he could come up on you very quietly. Emily smiled a little at Johnny behavior that was something he did all the time.

\---

Laura looked around the yard surprised about the fact the yard was flat there was a big oak tree to the back of the property and the fence was made of strong timber judging from the design she would have to guess it had replaced a chain link fence to give more privacy to the DeSoto family from there neighbors. She also noted there was a covered hot tube to the left ant the grill was on the right side of the deck. Joe knew his mate and girlfriend she was looking around and making sure she knew the area so that if something happen they could get out safely.

“Laura, you going to be okay with this?” Joe asked he could tell that being at this kind of event was tiring her out.

“Joe, I am just tired.” Laura sat down in a chair close to the wall of the house to keep Chet or any of the other from 51 from coming up behind her without permission.

Joe could tell she was completely out of steam. Laura eyes closed quickly then flicked back up to check the area again.

“Then take a nap.” He said a little worried about her.

“Joe, the Captain coming over to talk.” She answered him a little harshly.

“I’ll talk to him.” Joe knew if she was speaking harshly to him then she was really tired.

“Don’t worry about it.” Laura mumbled a little shifting to fully alert in the few minute it took the captain to get over to them. “Joe why don’t you go sees if Roy or Johnny needs any help.”

“Laura, I don’t think you need me to.” Joe looked at her eyes then nodded. “Just remember Laura you did your first 48 this week. You have the right to be tired.”

“That true.” Laura rubbed her eyes breath softly to keep from coughing. “I don’t want him to think I am weak.”

“Laura, you are not hundred percent.” Joe shifted some hair out of her eyes. “Kel, can tell you how often Johnny is not fully recovered when he goes back into the field. You only been out of the hospital a little less than a week. Your captain know you have to recover. If you sleep right now they will understand.”

“I know.” She mumbled a little trying to stop the lecture. “I am just so tired. I feel terrible right now.”

Joe touched her head lightly. Laura eyes were half closed again then she jumped back awake when she senses her captain step up to them. Stanley came over and heard the last line of the conversation before Joe moved away to talk to Roy. 

\---

Roy saw where the captain was making a bee line for boot and then he saw Doc leave her side and move over to him. He looked around for Johnny only to find the man was not in the yard. Early walked over to the grill.

“Roy, you want me to watch the grill for now?” Joe asked making sure to keep his back to the conversation going on behind him but letting his ear kept a sharp listen in case something negative was said.

“Doc, no it fine.” Roy was also listening as well. “I don’t think he going to lecture her right now.”

“How can you be so sure?” Joe asked a little puzzled at Roy comment. “I mean when he came up he looked her over as if worried about something.”

“She over did it last night with a house fire.” Roy said he knew if she was anything like some of the other boots he had seen she brushed off her smoke in take as well as heat exhaustion as nothing. “She denied having taken in any smoke. But the Cap does not believe her given how tired she is I going to say she did not recover that well last night.”

“Why did she not come into Rampart?” Joe asked a little confused at his lover behavior.

“I think she was tired of the hospital she went back to the station with the others.” Roy answered out of habit like he did a couple of time that his partner had done the same thing. “I did check her lungs they sounded clear so I figured she could go home and get some sleep.”

“I got home just over an hour after she did.” Joe had noted the dark circle around her eyes. “She was in the kitchen fixing some dishes for the event today.”

“I noticed Joanne look from the window.” Roy looked at Early for a minute. “What did she bring to make my wife give me the you are in trouble look?”

“The top two dishes are for her to eat personally.” Joe said telling Roy. “They have protein sub. She does not eat meat in the spring and summer.”

“That explain the look.” Roy looked over at the cap from where he was standing.

Roy could see the man has sat down in the chair in front of the boot and was blocking everyone from see what they were discussing. Joe turned a little shocked to see that and also look a little puzzled.

\---

Stanley placed the chair the way he did because he knew that his new crew member would be focused on her lover over him he did not block the man back from view. Laura looked at her captain a little nervous.

“Laura, how much have you sleep have gotten?” Stanley looked her right in the eyes? “Don’t try that I am fine crap. I get that from Johnny all the time.”

“Cap, really it nothing.” Laura jumped a little at that comment. “I really am fine.”

“I should have ordered you to go to Rampart.” Stanley could tell from her face she was not all fine. “You should have been checked out.”

“I am fine really Cap.” Laura was almost whining at that comment. “I just could not get relaxed to sleep last night when I got home.”

“You don’t look fine.” Stanley said taking note of the shaking and the dark circles under her eyes. 

“Cap, I have done 72 hours with the police.” She stated now she really was whining at him. “It did not even affect me like this.”

“That because a lot of that was paperwork.” He commented it was almost the same for him.

Laura smiled at that comment. Stanley knew he had told the truth. Laura knew he was making sure she was okay. Stanley was glad he could get a smile from his newest crew member.

“Get some sleep that cast comes off tomorrow.” Stanley said almost in a voice of order as he was getting up he left the chair so she could put her legs up in it.

“I know that, Cap.” Laura said with a yawn.

Laura put her legs on the chair and drifted off to sleep. Stanley climbed down the stairs to go play with Lucas and Chris to keep them from bothering Johnny. Mike and Marco joined him in the activity. Jenny watch the boot noticing that she was breathing harder than normal for someone asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Natasha smiled up at Johnny and leaned back into his chest, letting her hands rest overtop of his where they lay on her stomach. She was two months along now and not really showing except for the beginning of a baby bump between her pelvic bones but she constantly found her hands wandering to that spot. She froze though at the scent of one of the veggie dishes looking a little ill and bolted for the closest washroom and started dry heaving, groaning weakly as her head spun before the dry heaves started up again.

Johnny went after her to make sure she did not get hurt in the house. He knew the house having after major injures stayed there so he got to her quickly. He quickly managed to stop her from falling over.

“Easy there.” John knew what was wrong.”Take a deep breath.”

John kept a light grip on her. He pulled the necklace out and looked at it for a minute.

\---

Joanne looked a little puzzled the scent she had coming from the dishes it smelled like curry and the other Italian dressing on the roasting vegetables. Shelly looked surprised at the scents that was amusing she had never smelt something so good. Emily smiled a little at the scents having had both dishes before. Laura slipped into the kitchen going after the first dishes to eat it. She pulled out a tinfoil pack from a bag close to the items needing to be grilled.

“What is the first dish?” Shelly looked a little puzzled trying to place the curry on a heat scale.

“I don’t know but it smells really good.” Joanne was not much of a curry or oriental spice type girl. “I want to try that.”

“Where did you learn to cook with those flavors?” Emily loved curry but this was something that was different. “I mean Hank and I have eaten at different Oriental flavors but nothing like this.”

“I have a blend of the curry spices.” Laura answered taking the bread and dish out plating up some of the other women to try while keeping most of it to herself to eat. She took a piece of the bread dipped it into the stuff picking it up with the bread and quickly taking a bite chewing and eating quickly. “Sorry it just rare that I fix myself curry. I buy a lot of prepared curry don’t use my own mix in less I have been stressed out to the extreme.”

All three broke one of the pieces of bread and did the same thing. Laura ate a little more quickly what she had left over.

“What is in this?” Joanne was surprised at how well things here put together. “I mean what was the cubed white stuff in the mix?”

“Tofu, it more commonly used in Chinese or Japanese cooking.” Laura answered with a small smile. “But I use it in my curry cooking because while it takes on the flavor it not that strong with it.”

“You mean you made your own mix?” Shelly looked a little surprised. “I mean is it not uncommon for the spices to be stronger?”

“No I made it myself.” Laura finished the dish without even touching the water that was in front of her. “This is just my mild set of spices. My hot set of spices would have had you needing milk.”

“That was hotter than I am use to Boot” Emily used her husband rank calling. “I rarely have to drink milk but in this case I need it.”

Laura smiled a little at that comment. Hank and Roy had both stepped into the kitchen looking a little confused. Mike and Chet arrive in the kitchen with their dishes they both went out the back door. Kel Brackett and Dixie McCall arrived in the kitchen after the two other firefighters went out on to the back deck. Hank and Roy gathered the grilling items including the marinated vegetables as well.

“Where is Joe at?” Dixie wanted to talk to the other main ER doctor for a minute before Kel got to him.

“Outside more than likely minding the grill.” Laura said without looking out the window. “Roy where are the kids?”

“Got them sitting down right now at the table.” Roy answered without thought. “Doc can you stay here for a minute. Laura can you come to my office?”

“What do you need, Roy?” Kel could tell something was up. “Do I need my kit?”

“Laura, you better not argue.” Stanley said with a frown on his face. “Don’t make me make it a order.”

“No, sir.” Laura grumbled a little at his tone. “Door to the left of the bathroom down the hall right, Roy?”

Emily, Joanne, Dixie, and Shelly all left the kitchen carrying the different salads that were chilled out on to the back deck. Hank took the meat and other thing back out onto the deck to start the cooking. Chet and Mike looked up from the chairs they were sitting in each with a drink in hand. Marco was telling stories to the kids.

\---

Laura walked into the office and sat down in the chair knowing what was going on. Roy followed her glad he had his kit out already having known the doctor when he said something would ask if he need his. Brackett followed behind them both a little surprised. Laura removed her jacket once she was sitting on the chair showing a short sleeve shirt.

“What did you do, hose-jockey?” Brackett only question as he moved into the office. “Don’t say your fine. I get that from Johnny all the time.”

“I really am fine.” Laura grumbled a little but not up to her normal level. “I did not get to sleep last night. They think something is wrong with me.”

“Junior, here did not come to Rampart to be check out.” Roy glared at her a little. “She went back to the station house and when Johnny and I got back she was sitting at the table with a glass of water in front of her untouched.”

“Yes, your captain is very protective about you hydrating after a fire.” Brackett responded recalling the few times he had been there for morning meeting after the Station had a run. “Let me guess you could not get up the strength to drink it. So Captain Stanley ordered you to remain at the table till Johnny or Roy checked you out correct.”

Laura only nodded her head her eyes half way closed for that matter. Kel Brackett could tell she was not arguing with him about anything. Roy looked at him for a minute.


	18. Chapter 18

Natasha whimpered softly and after a few more minutes of dry heaving she leaned back against Johnny's chest, coughing weakly and breathing heavily. 

"What deity did I piss off to end up with morning sickness this bad?……whatever I did to piss off whoever I pissed off I'm sorry!…please just stop torturing me!!" She pleaded, pouting dejectedly. 

"W-Well at least we know the baby doesn't like curry……" she muttered, grumbling because her best friend's curry was one of her absolute favorite meals and now she couldn't even eat it.

Johnny could only smile a little he had like the smell of the stuff.

“I have to admit I did like the smell of it.” Johnny was not all comfortable eat a lot of odd things. “Does she cook curry that often?”

Johnny was curious because he did not know much about trainee outside of the test results from the Paramedic test given at the hospital.

“I did not know she could cook.” Johnny wondered what other things she could do. “Cap, had her on latrine for her first shift.”

Johnny felt three people go by the bathroom a little confused and heard a muffled: No, it takes too much time to do that very often: “I guess that answers my question then.”

Johnny had not expected an answer.

\---

Laura always wore short sleeves under her jacket to make it easier if she had to take her jacket off. Brackett was shocked to see a bruise forming on her left arm. Roy had not realized she had been hurt more then she let on at the fire.

“Where did that bruise come from?” Roy asked he had not notice it before. “That was not there before.”

“The teenager I half carried almost half dragged from the apartment hit me.” Laura looked a little sad. “The whole time I had the teenager I could hear the screams of a toddler but the room was completely blocked. The roof had collapsed into the room from the outside window and the door was blocked from the inside as well.”

“That explain the fact you could not sleep at the station house” Brackett had seen many of the boots that went through their first fire and lost one if not two victims. “I am guessing you had planned to go back but the front of the apartment collapsed as well?”

“The teenager had to be sedated by Squad 99.” Laura said recalling her captain had come over to where the people were being treated and moved her away from the teen. “The last thing the teen said to me before she was knocked out was that she hated me and hoped that I burned one day in a fire.”

“I have heard that before” Roy could tell it really had hurt her. “You know it was not your fault.”

“I recall that call over the biophone I heard that comment and it shocked me.” Brackett had never heard a person say that to one of his people. “I never heard a patient comment before.”

“I felt terrible like I let something or someone down” Laura knew it was not her fault. “Cap told me not to take to heart what the girl had said. He told me that happen to him.”

Brackett was listening to her lungs so he did not hear that comment. Roy knew the BP would be the next thing along with pulse and respiration for that matter. Laura did not have to be told what to do she just did it out of habit.

\---

Joe Early had moved over to a chair and sat down with a root beer not wanting anything stronger. Dixie walked over to him surprised about the fact he was not drinking anything stronger. Joanne, Shelly, and Emily placed the dishes on the table set up to hold the food. Chris and Jenny both sat side by side at the other table. Chet, Mike, and Marco were all laughing and joking about a couple of things. Hank stood over the grill thinking about what had happen at structure fire of that apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

Natasha gave Johnny a weak smile and grabbed the sink, pulling herself to her feet. She grabbed a little paper cup and rinsed out her mouth with water and then some of her mouthwash, crumpling the little paper cup and tossing it in the garbage can when she was done. 

"Hopefully this kid likes everything else or I'll be stuck with bread and chicken broth again…" she muttered, pouting and poking her stomach lightly.

Johnny scowled he did not eat a lot of chicken other then when Chet was doing the cooking.

“I hope that not the case.” Johnny did not want his dish to be passed over. “Chet will not touch my dish. He claimed the last time he ate any of it he spent the night in the bathroom being sick.”

Johnny knew from the other guys that Chet complained if something was off.

“What made it worse was the fact it was really good.” Johnny had worked hard to create that dish and it was one he was happy with. “I think I have Dixie take a look at you. You stay here.”

Johnny figured the nurse would be better then one of the doctor from the sounds from the room next door. He went to get Dixie knowing right now that the two doctor and the boot would be tied up for a while talking.

\---

Laura rolled her eyes a little. Roy could tell something was up with that behavior. Kel Brackett relaxed his stance when everything was normal other than her lungs sounding a little clogged from the smoke in take.

“You still need a breathing treatment.” Brackett told her with a knowing smirk.

“Doc, I kind of figured that.” Laura said looking right at him with a smirk.

“Junior,” Roy said in a quiet voice. “Kindly let the doc do the talking.”

“Roy, it okay!” Brackett responded to the senior most paramedic. “How long are you off?”

“I have to report to Chief McConnike tomorrow to finalize a couple of things in the paperwork.” Laura said with a light scowl on her face.

“We are off till, Monday.” Roy replied to doctor.

“Hose-Jockey, I want you to do a breathing treatment but also don’t like McConnike bully you.” Brackett said with a small smile.

“Don’t worry about that, Doc.” Laura said knowing it was nothing bad.

“Why?” Roy looked a little worried about something.

“Cap, going to be there.” Laura smiled a little thinking about what was going to happen. “It not like he can say anything I have not heard before from others.”

“I still want you to be careful around him” Brackett like McConnike for a Battalion Chief but he also one of those that question the need for the paramedics in LA. “If you talk about anything make sure it just your scores for your place as a firefighter.”

“It just a small amount of paperwork.” Laura knew most of the paperwork was filed this was just to cover what happen two and a half weeks before. “Mostly he wants to discuss the fact I pushed Johnny out of the way of that car.”

“Why did he not see you at the hospital?” Roy knew it was a stupid question but he had to ask.

“Captain Stanley requested he wait to talk to her.” Brackett said knowing that was a stupid question on Roy part but answering it anyway.

“More than likely on your orders for that matter.” Laura said with very little sarcasm for that matter.

Kel Brackett cracked a grin at that comment. Roy gave a soft laugh. Laura smirked a little knowing it was the truth and she stood up lightly to even out her balance. Joe Early slipped into the room quietly.

“Kel, I could have told you everything was normal.” Joe scowled at his friend for a minute. “All you had to do was ask.”

“Joe, you were not very forth coming with information about your personal life before.” Brackett could tell his friend did not like talking about his personal life at the hospital even to Dixie.

Laura shifted again and moved closer to Early not really upset about anything just trying to relax again. Joe moved over to her and gentle rubbed a couple of points on his girls face and neck. Kel watched that move a little shocked at the behavior.

“Kel, I have my reason for keeping my personal life out of the hospital.” Joe shifted a little behind his girl. “I almost lost control of myself when the events of two weeks and a half weeks ago took effect.”

“Doc, it better this way.” Laura said snuggling closer to Early and letting him take her weight as she doze off on her feet. “Besides, we thought it best if no one knew the truth on the subject.”

“Kel, we lost your first child because of what that doctor in Chicago did.” Joe face showed pain for what happen in that whole thing. “We agreed to keep quiet about it.”

“Why did you not tell me?” Kel face was complete shock. “I mean why did you not say anything?”

“We were both to shook up about it.” Laura tremble a little recalling the pain from what happen. “It was not something we wanted to talk to anyone about.”

“Kel, that been close to two years sense it happen.” Joe gentle rubbed the knot in her shoulders he hated when she was so tense that almost showed. “We did not want anything said people were already at the hospital talking about the fact I was showing her around town two years ago.”

“Did you know the betting pool on how long you would remain a bachelor” Kel said with a small smirk.

“Well given the fact.” Laura opened her eyes with a grin. “Me, Joe, and Dixie set the thing up two years ago it got to have gotten to be about a thousand dollars or more. If we keep to your original date to announce the wedding it will be in the five thousand dollar range in six years.”

“Just how much of the Rampart staff is in on the betting pool?” Joe managed to get out a grin on his face.

“Most of the doctors, a large section of the nurses, and Johnny and Roy are in it.” Kel answered he did not give the fact he was in on the bet not wanting his deputy to know.

Laura looked at Brackett for a minute she could tell he was now the one hiding something. Joe looked over his friend for a minute. Kel did not know how to tell them he was in on the bet as well.

\---

Roy slipped out of the room quietly not wanting to listen to the fight. Johnny went to find Dixie so that she could look Natasha over. Stanley looked up to see Roy return without Brackett or the boot; he had seen Early out of the corner of his eye slip back into the house. Shelly, Joanne, and Emily were all getting plates set up for three kids. Dixie saw Johnny come out of the house she could tell he was worried about something. Chris and Jenny got up and rushed over to Johnny but stopped when they saw his face went back to the table.


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha nodded and slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor and put her head between her knees when a dizzy spell hit, taking deep breaths in and out and keeping her eyes squeezed shut tight.

"Please let mommy eat kiddo…mommy can't stand chicken broth right now…" she whimpered softly, mumbling under her breath to herself.

Johnny went over to Dixie very quietly and spoke with her. Dixie turned to see Phoenix looking worried.

“Johnny, what the matter?” Dixie could tell from his body language.

“Can you check Natasha out for me?” Johnny shifted a little not all interested in the food.

Johnny started the walk back into house quietly. Dixie followed him lightly.

“Johnny, I think you will find she is just fine.” Dixie said with a small smile. “If you want something light I know that you should eat some of the pasta salads there is little to no dressing on it.”

“Thanks, Dixie.” Johnny relaxed but he was still a little worried. “Don’t let the doctors know I am paranoia.”

Dixie gave her Phoenix a small smile did not say anything to them. Johnny was given a calm piece of mind even if he was still a little worried.

\---

A month and a half later…

Laura and Joe were camping in one of the forest within the borders of Station 51 call zone they had been there for just over three days when they both felt to terrible to fix anything to eat. They had a lot of bottle water so they drink mostly that stayed almost huddle in the tent for warmth. They were discovered by a younger couple that was staying close by camping.

“Do you need anything?” a man asked he had noticed that the couple beside them did not have a fire going it did not appear they were even alert. “Do you want me to call someone?”

“Call the Los Angeles Fire Department.” Laura managed to get out before going silent again.

“Tim, I go to the ranger station and have them make that call.” The woman answered before leaving the site.

“My wife Sydney is going to have them called.” Tim said a little worried. “Do you need anything more?”

“Can you go over to the car and get the black bag out of it?” Joe asked his voice very shaky for that matter.

Tim did that and opened the tent door so that he could slip the bag in. Joe closed the tent back up not wanting the couple to be exposed to them if it was dangerous. Laura grumbled a little at the air that hit her. Sydney came back a few minutes later and looked a little worried.

“The ranger said it would be at least twenty minutes before the paramedics got here” Sydney told her husband softly.

“I think that the least of your worries.” Tim had noted the black bag was a doctor bag also the name on it knew that the man in the tent was a doctor.

Laura let Joe do her vitals. Joe then let her do his vitals. They wrote them down and then everything they could remember from the last couple of days also to the point of when they first started to feel ill. The younger couple paced on the open ground between the two camp grounds.

\---

Station 51 jumped to alert at 0755 in the morning.

##Station 51, unknown rescue, in Sherwood Forest, timeout 0755##

“KMG 365” Captain Stanley handed one slip of paper to Roy at the driver side of the window of the squad and took the other with himself into the engine.

Roy DeSoto pulled out of the station his body was nerves as if struck by lightning for some reason. John Gage his partner was focused on the road in front of them. Hank Stanley jumped into the engine and they pulled out behind the Squad. Both vehicles had their sirens going.

“Roy, Sherwood Forest is right on the border of your station and it shared with station 95.” John was a little worried why did they get the call and not 95. 

“Junior, I think it on your side were the rescue is.” Roy looked a little worried he knew that there boot had been off for the last three days on R&R because she had spent the last month and a half working a lot they had five major fires and three minor fires. “I hope that it not Laura and the doc in trouble.”

“You don’t think they are in danger do you?” Johnny realized to late what he said when they arrived at the scene. 

There was fire a blaze in the camp site beside them. Johnny and Roy got their turnout coats and other gear from the squad. Stanley and the other guys jumped out of the engine also in gear. Marco and Chet went after the fire while Roy and Johnny headed for the other camp site to see a young couple sitting at the table looking at the tent. Stanley went over to the table and started to talk to the couple.

“Are you the one to let the rangers know about the rescue?” Stanley could tell the couple was upset.

“Yes, a woman in the tent asked us to call you.” Tim answer a little confused by the question. “Why are you not doing anything?”

“They both did not sound good.” Sydney said even more upset then her husband.

“Laura, Dr. Early?” Roy called out to the people in the tent. “Junior, get that door open and get them some air.”

“Roy, don’t do that.” Laura voice sounded very weak as if almost gone. “We have something that could make you sick.”

“Cap!” Johnny shouted over his shoulder not even turning to look at his superior. “We need you over here now.”

“Roy, Johnny if you have to open the tent at least keep your mask on for oxygen.” Joe chit the two paramedics to keep them safe. “We don’t have any idea what we have.”

Stanley came over with the rest of their equipment; he then went back to the table not wanting to appear worried. Roy opened the tent door to find both the doctor and there boot huddled against each other and their eyes were almost completely closed and their faces were both flushed and it looked like they were running a pretty bad fever. Johnny set up the biophone with in distance of the tent but at a point where he could take his mask off to talk to rampart hospital.

##Rampart Base this is Squad 51.##

##Go ahead, 51.##

##Rampart we have two victims at a camp site. They both appear to have fevers and their eyes are almost completely shut.##

##51, who are the patients?##

##Uh, hold for that information. Roy, do you want to come over here and explain?##

##51, can you give more information?##

Johnny could tell that Brackett was not happy with his answer but he did not know how to say it. Roy came over to the biophone holding the both sets of vitals that only a few minutes ago Laura and Joe had taken off each other. Johnny replaced his mask and went back over to them.

“Laura, Doc are you both okay?” Johnny asked through the mask.

“I have felt better.” Laura said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

“Johnny, who on call right now?” Joe asked the younger paramedic softly. “If it Kel can I talk to him?”

“Doc, right now the both of you need to stay where you are” Johnny looked over at Roy to see him looking a little confused for a minute.

##Rampart Base, the two code-I are Boot/ Paramedic Laura Hill and Doctor Joe Early.##

##51, do you have a set of vitals?##

##Yes, there vitals are the same BP is 120 over 80, respiration is shallow and counts at just over 16, their eyes are both equal and reactive but also dilated as well. Request permission to start I.V. Normal Saline, we also have them on two liters each on oxygen.##

##Go ahead with the I.V. for both patients. Transport as soon as you can##

##Right, Rampart. ETA is about thirty minutes##

Roy went back over to tent after replacing his mask and quickly started the I.V. on the Doctor while Johnny work calmly on the boot. When the ambulance arrived at the scene they placed both of them on gurneys and quickly took the drug and biophone with them. Stanley had Marco drive the squad into the hospital with the engine following behind the squad and the ambulance.

\---

Kel Brackett was shocked when he called to the base station with the information that 51 had a major issue with a rescue. 

##Rampart Base this is Squad 51.##

##Go ahead, 51.##

##Rampart we have two victims at a camp site. They both appear to have fevers and their eyes are almost completely shut.##

##51, who are the patients?##

##Uh, hold for that information. Roy, do you want to come over here and explain?##

##51, can you give more information?##

##Rampart Base, the two code-I are Boot/ Paramedic Laura Hill and Doctor Joe Early.##

##51, do you have a set of vitals?##

##Yes, there vitals are the same BP is 120 over 80, respiration is shallow and counts at just over 16, their eyes are both equal and reactive but also dilated as well. Request permission to start I.V. Normal Saline, we also have them on two liters each on oxygen.##

##Go ahead with the I.V. for both patients. Transport as soon as you can##

##Right, Rampart. ETA is about thirty minutes##

Dixie had just come onto shift to see Kel standing at the base station he did not look bad but he was very pale and his body language shout silently that something was wrong she went to change and got there right after the transmission had ended. Kel Brackett stood there trying to figure out what was going on. It had been a normal three days not it was going to hell.

“Kel, what the matter?” Dixie ask as she stepped up beside him and read the information written down on the chart. “Kel, what is this?”

“Dixie, I don’t know what they have.” Kel face was really pale. “I am scared it been a normal three days.”

“They were going to try for a baby over the five days.” Dixie told Kel very quietly. “They think it been safe for them to try again.”

“How did you find out about that?” Kel had overheard a whispered discussion between the two of them right after they had a MVA happen that turned into a minor fire as well. “They told me they were going to keep that quiet.”

“They went into his office I found them on his couch.” Dixie felt her face flush at the thought. “They had that Indian blanket that Johnny gave him a few years ago over them. Kel, swear to me you will not ask me anything   
more on the subject. I locked the door and left.”

“I guess that explains why he had to call maintenance to fix the phone.” Kel recalled the fact because he had tried calling him from his office only to find the phone was out of service. “How badly damaged was the desk?”

Dixie face showed even more color at those comments. Kel gave a small grin he knew that Joe rarely let his wild side appear at the hospital but this time it was worth it.


	21. Chapter 21

Natasha ran a hand over her baby bump with a smile as she sat on the porch an watched her German shepherd try to herd chickens around the yard, giggling a little when the birds pecked at his nose for getting too close. She got her phone out and dialed Johnny's number, holding the phone to her ear, hoping he was on break.

The only problem with the phone ringing it was Captain Stanley that answered once the doctor and his boot were loaded into the ambulance Johnny had driven the Squad in and Roy had ridden into the hospital with them both.

“Station 51?” Stanley forced back a yawn as he spoke over the phone. “No we got a call out about forty-five minutes ago.”

Stanley winced at the fact roll call was in less than ten minutes. He hoped the squad was back but if not he would deal with it assignments for Johnny and Roy when they got back.

“I will let him know you called, Natasha.” Stanley said that time more awake when Mike had walked over to him with a cup of coffee. “No, I cannot give you any details about what the call was about.”

Stanley knew there was a chance it would be heard about soon. That 51 boot and one of Rampart doctor rescued while camping in the woods. At least it would be about a week before that happen.

“I am sorry.” Stanley knew he could not give any details. “I should not have snapped I just did not get much sleep last night. I have him call you when he gets back.”

Stanley set his empty coffee mug on the ledge by the phone. He had not eaten anything the night before when they came onto shift he did not want to eat breakfast for that matter. He figured once Roy and John got back he could have them check him out. He was sure that it was just a mild stomach bug or even the summer flu that Dwyer and Standerson. He did not think it was bad but then the pain in his lower abdomen was really bad.

\---

Roy and John had only cut the sleeves of the jackets to gain access to the veins in both the doc and Laura arms. Roy was shocked to see Brackett and Dixie both waiting for the ambulance to park and the back to open. John slide into their spot and almost hopped out of the Squad.

“Damn it, Dixie” Kel was angry about something. “Why did I get pulled into help with that formula in the first place?”

“Kel, focus on them right now.” Dixie made sure they were placed in the same room. “They need you not to blame yourself on this subject and get them treated. You can ask them later if they blame you for Henderson going crazy on that project.”

“Get them into treatment room five.” Kel voice sounded strong to his ears but his face was pale. “Nurse Walters, cross match both of their blood types.”

Nurse Carol Walters flinched a little at Brackett order but did it anyway making sure to take the samples to the lab herself. Dixie started stripping outer clothes off the patients when she got to the undershirts she froze at the sight of them. Kel looked at the shirts and cracked a grin.

“Kel, were did they get these shirts?” Dixie looked at the hose-jockey shirt for a minute it read ‘If found return to Rampart General Hospital Emergency Room Deputy Director’ and there other friend read along the lines of ‘If found return to Fire Station 51 as property of the new boot’. “Where did they get these shirts?”

“I don’t know but do you think they can get us a set?” Kel said with a smirk. “Mine would be ‘California Emergency Nursing Association’.”

“Shame to have to cut them both off.” Dixie was smiling she like that one. “But in order to do EKG’s or other test they have remove them.”

“No.” Laura and Joe managed to get out at the same time the arm without the I.V. reaching for the scissors to stop the cutting. “It took forever to get these shirts made then delivered to us.”

They both sat up like lightning had struck them on the two tables before moving again and getting closer again. Dixie and Kel looked at both of their friends they were sweating heavily and looked like the wind had been knocked out of them when they moved and huddled up against each other again. Laura and Joe both felt terrible but the shirts were something they had given each other at their six month mark in a relationship.

“We don’t have a choice.” Kel said moved over to their huddled forms. “With the I.V.’s there is no way to remove the shirt the normal way.”

“Fine but cut it down the seem of the arm were the I.V. is.” They both did not want the shirt damage beyond being about to be fixed to wear again. “Talk about a strip tease for that matter.”

Johnny and Roy helped them get back onto the beds even if they both looked exhausted from that behavior. Laura and Joe were shaking pretty bad again the fever they had developed got worse. Kel face was unreadable to both paramedics. Dixie on the other hand blushed a bright pink even after three days she still could not help but think of the scene she had walked in on.

“Come on, Dixie.” Kel lead her from the room so that Johnny and Roy could finish off the cutting and get a hospital gown onto both of them. “I never thought I said this as while on shift but I need a drink.”

“We have coffee in the pot at the nurses’ station.” Dixie went and fixed two cups bring them back over. “I know this is not what you are talking about.”

“Did they just say what I thought they said?” Kel asked trying hard to kept the images out of his head. “Sure they did not say talk about a strip tease.”

“Kel, I think you are going to find that they did.” Dixie blush got even worse. “I walked in on them three days ago going at it in his office. He had her pinned on the couch. I locked the door and quickly left.”

“No wondered it took him a minute to unlock the door.” Kel smirked a little. “Let me guess you were worried about the poor residency’s that why you did that.”

“Well that and the fact.” Dixie looked Kel right in the eyes. “I did not think you need to walk in on them. It would like the time Nurse Simple told one of the deputies for the police you were on the third floor screwing one of the patients.”

“Hey that happens to be you for that matter.” Kel blushed a little at his comment. “He did not even seem affected by that comment.”

Dixie smiled a little at him gentle rubbed a spot on shoulder lightly. Kel looked a little shocked almost melted at that touch but kept on his feet. John and Roy came out together both sniggering at something.

“Hey, Doc do you need us anymore?” Johnny asked getting two paper cups out and pouring himself and Roy some coffee. “If not once we get supplies we are going back to the station house.”

“Doc, they did not really say it was a strip tease.” Roy may have been married but he and his wife had known each other sense they were kids. “I mean surely they did not have other shirts like that.”

“They have two other shirts.” Johnny said with a smile. “Those shirts are even worse than the one they had on.”

“How would you know that, Gage?” Kel asked looking at the junior paramedic. “In less you have seen the other shirt.”

“He only seen it because it was in the boot locker.” Roy said with a small smile. “You don’t want to know what that one said.”

“I have a pretty good idea.” Dixie said with a grin like a cat. “They are both relaxed right?”

“I don’t what that image in my head.” Kel said going back into the exam room. “Gage, DeSoto, get back to the station house.” 

Dixie heard that order almost fell over her feet having the feeling that whatever Kel had just walked in on was a shock. She made her way over to the room opened the door a crack had to close it. She walked back over to the desk and stood there counting silently in her head till she got her laughter under control and she had as much of a professional mask as she could manage before going back in. Kel was standing there face blank as a stone unsure about what to do. Laura and Joe were lying together on the same bed fast asleep.

\---

Johnny and Roy left the hospital and head back to there station.

“I don’t think the Doc,” John stopped trying to get his words under him. “Liked what he saw in the exam room.”

“He should have known.” Roy said he was a little embarrassed he hoped that he and Joanne were not like that. “I mean both of them have a five day holiday.”

“I never thought I would see the day that Doc had to leave because he was flustered at someone behavior.” Johnny started to snigger about what had happen at the hospital.

“Well for now don’t say anything to anyone at the station other then the cap.” Roy said as they backed into their spot at the station house.

Johnny smiled at his partner once the squad was turned off he hopped out to place the resupplies of things into the drug box. Roy got out a little more slowly seeing Captain Stanley looking at them.


	22. Chapter 22

Natasha sighed and frowned a little. 

"It's no problem.......and thanks you.........also get yourself checked out sir.....you don't sound so good......" She murmured with a sigh, hanging up. 

She groaned and stood with a wince, stretching and hissing slightly in pain when her back cracked loudly. 

"Thank goodness you haven't gotten any heavier yet little one.........mommy's back hurts enough already as it is......." She murmured softly to herself with a sad sigh. 

She missed her boyfriend or was he her fiancé? She wasn't quite sure about that yet.

\---

Roy walked over to their captain he could tell the man was in a foul mood. Stanley was really good at keep his emotions locked away.

“Cap, are you alright?” Roy stepped over to him. “You did not seem in a good mood when we were at the scene earlier.”

“You are correct I am not in a good mood.” Stanley scowled a little more deeply. “Did Dr. Brackett tell you what was going on?”

“He did not say anything, Cap.” Roy said he could tell that was a change in subject. “If you don’t what the other hearing how bad you feel we can step into your office. Johnny, are you finished over there?”

“Yeah, Roy.” Johnny came over after closing up the drug box and placing it back in the squad leaving the door open for easy access to it. “Hey, Cap are you doing okay? To answer that last question he had to have me and Roy finish stripping of Laura and the Doc.”

“I would say that I am shocked but I am not.” Stanley said in a manner of fact way. “They way they behaved before take a week to themselves. I mean it was like that after all most every shift when he would come and pick her up.”

“You have no idea, Cap.” Roy felt himself blush. “They acted like professionals in front of other on staff and a patient at the hospital. But when they would disappear from view was when they went wild.”

“I swear a couple of times we had to…” Johnny was cut off quickly.

“Okay, that all I need to know.” Stanley said with a small grin. “Anyway let step into my office. I still think it a mild bug. But I will follow orders. Natasha what you to call her when you have a minute and my wife said I lost a fair amount of weight need to be checked out.”

“Johnny why don’t you go with him.” Roy said with a small smile. “I get the BP cuff and the other stuff.”

“Roy, just be careful of the other guys.” Johnny knew if they saw him or Roy with the drug box or biophone out at the station they would start asking questions.

Stanley walked into his office an sat down with a wince as the pain flashed across his face. Johnny reached up and felt his forehead lightly it was really dry and hot.

“How long have-” Johnny asked trying to get a history.

Station 51 Klaxon sound for the second time in less than four hours. Stanley got up from his desk chair. Johnny listens for the sounds of them being called as well. Roy got to the mike first and took the call.

##Engine 51, trash fire on West Canadair Rd. and North Carson St.##

“KMG-365” Roy said in to the mike.

Johnny and Roy watched their shift mates and captain leave they locked the squad up completely before going into the break room. Roy went for the abandoned newspaper. Johnny went over to the phone to call Natasha back before they got a call out.

\---

Captain Hank Stanley pushed his discomfort away for the second time that day to handle a fire. Mike Stoker may be the engineer of Big Red but he was also second in command he did not like the look on the cap face as they drove out of the station.

“Cap, you okay?” Stoker like Johnny knew the streets of LA better than anyone. “I mean you don’t normally ask to speak with Johnny and Roy in your office.”

“I am fine.” Stanley did not want anyone to know till he had Johnny and Roy check him out. “I did not get to sleep last night that all.”

Chet groaned at that statement. Marco looked a little shocked he knew the Cap had not looked good when they got the scene in Sherwood Forest. Mike could tell that was all the other two guys need to hear.

“Chet, Marco do a inch and a half of water over the fire.” Stanley got out of the truck once it was stopped. “Mike if you could give me a minute.”

Stanley went back around the truck and throw up for the first time that day. He got himself under control then went back around the truck to make sure that Chet and Marco were getting the fire put out. Mike watched the captain walk back around the truck that made him worried. Mick also recalled that the cap had hardly touched his meal the night before then once the paper work was done after their last run he had gone to bed. Chet had been staying stand offish when the cap not being happy. Marco was smart not to ask if the cap was okay. When the other four return it was to find the Squad gone but most of the prep work for breakfast done. Stanley went into his office after filling his coffee mug.

\---

Laura and Joe both relaxed to sleep even as the fever got higher than ever before. Kel kept them in one of the isolated room down in the ER. Dixie watched as Kel worked multiple cases and did other things as he went over the papers from the drug he created. He was trying to figure out why it was affecting both of them. The only thing he could think was that it was affecting them both because when she had tested the drug she was pregnant the baby had been frozen in her for two years and not that they had not been active in the last two years.

“That it.” Kel shouted in his office pushing all the papers from the drug off his desk. “She was pregnant when I asked her to be a tester for the drug.”

“Kel, what are you talking about?” Dixie was confused had started to pick up the papers off the floor and restacking them so that they would be organized. “How can you be sure?”

“Her and Joe had been trying to conceive for several months at that point.” Kel recalled everything that happen with a smile left this office at almost a run. “I did not see it before.”

Kel walked down the halls quickly behaving normally but he also was moving a lot faster then normal. Dixie had to almost run to stay with him. When they arrived in the room it was to find that the fever had broken both his patients were once again huddled together their eyes were clear and sound like nothing was wrong the I.V. was almost completely out of fluid. Laura and Joe were sitting in the same bed huddled closely together to stay warm after their fevers had broken.


	23. Chapter 23

Natasha answered her phone. "Hey Johnny.........I'm glad I caught you.......make sure you look your captain over.......he didn't sound too good.........also I was wondering if you could stop by a grocery store on the way home and grab some red bean ice cream and some green tea ice cream for me?........I think the cravings have started to kick in.........I'll be as big as a blimp in no time.......I can't wait till I'm four months along though.....the baby starts moving around then and the gender can also be found out then too.........we should probably start planning the nursery........hold on.......Jet leave the damn birds alone if you don't like getting your nose pecked!.........sorry Jet was trying to herd the chickens back into the coop.........I don't know why.........he hasn't got an ounce of any herding breed of dog in him...he's a pure German shepherd but they weren't meant for herding.......oh well........just take care alright?......and let me know how Laura and her ah....mate I guess is the only word I can think of..........oh and I hope the baby's okay too......I could smell it in her scent but then it wasn't there anymore........but she didn't seem depressed so she couldn't have miscarried......oh! I almost forgot! what would you like for dinner?.........I know there's no certainty you'll be back in time for it but I figured I'd leave it in the oven on warm since I can't be using my magic for another month or so at least...........it still needs to settle down......." She said, laughing to herself when the chickens hid under the bench on the porch while Jet paced back and forth trying to figure out how to get to them.

\---

John Gage sighed a little. He was extremely tired and the heat from the day had made him want to sleep. But he did not really want to sleep for that matter. Just stay where it was cool because the hotter it got the more stupid people could be about things.

“I will take care of that.” He said when the klaxon went off. “Listen I have to go we have a run.”

John listen to the address knew it was the trash can fire. Roy was in the bay area taking the call. They both hopped into the squad.

\---

When they arrived at the scene of the trash can fire it was to find there captain sitting on the ground beside the engine pale and sweating having thrown up for the second time. Mike, Marco and Chet were all looking worried at the Captain. But they looked relieved when they saw Johnny and Roy drive up. Stanley was breathing hard curled up almost in a ball.

“Thank heavens it you guys and not Brice or his partner.” Stanley could not handle the walking rulebook or his animal like partner. “They would not let me move or speak up.”

“Cap,” Roy looked at him a little shocked at that statement. “We can do this easy way or the hard way.”

Johnny set the biophone and drug box down and quickly started a line to Rampart. Roy was checking their caps eyes very closely for dilation. Stanley faces was covered in sweat from pain and from having his turn out coat on as well.

##Rampart, this is Squad 51.##

##Go ahead, 51.##

##Rampart, we have a male victim age 38. Be advices that the victim is Captain Hank Stanley.##

##Can you repeat that, 51?##

##The victim is Captain Hank Stanley.##

##What are is vitals?##

##Standby, Rampart.##

Johnny turned to his partner who was by that time having removed there cap turn over coat was checking his BP, respiration and pulse. Roy was working quickly not out of fear but out of the fact his cap was shaking out a storm and was sweating.

“Roy?” Johnny voice was calm and collected as he set the biophone down. “What do his vitals look like?”

“BP is 110/70, Respiration is rapid in shallow, and pulse rate is about 120.” Roy told him as he touched his captain head to check for fever. “Cap, have you thrown up at all?”

“He has thrown up at least once while here.” Mike said looking at Stanley. “I don’t know if he been really bad.”

“Sorry to say it Mike.” Stanley winced and tried to curl up a little. “I throw up twice on the other side if the engine.”

“Are you hurting more than normal?” Roy was running his hands over his captain mid-drift carefully. “John, my guess is the appendix is the problem.”

Stanley winced when Roy placed his hands on his right side. Roy looked a little surprised at that action. John felt himself go numb from the waist down. Mike, Marco, and Chet all three were shocked at that statement.

“What is his temperature?” John asked trying to sound calm before he talked to Rampart again. “Cap, you going to be okay.”

“103 and climbing for that matter.” Roy said opening the drug box and quickly getting what they need out to treat the cap before transport arrive.

Stanley winced keeping his arms folded across his chest and legs half way pulled up to try and keep the pain under control. Roy got everything ready for a I.V. along with a shot of MS. Johnny looked like he had been hit or something.

##Rampart vitals are as follows BP 110/70, respiration is rapid and shallow, and pulse is around 120. Victim as also thrown up twice at the scene. His temperature is 103 and raising. Rampart, victim is in extreme pain as well.##

##51, start an I.V. normal saline, give him 5 milligrams of MS. Transport as possible.##

##10-4, Rampart. ETA is about ten minutes.##

Mike, Marco, and Chet all looked a little surprised they expected a lot more from Rampart then that. Roy and Johnny worked carefully and calmly they got the I.V. started and quickly got there captain ready for transport.

“I ride in with him.” Johnny did not think he could drive the Squad to the hospital. “Roy will you get my helmet and my jacket.”

“Yeah, Junior.” Roy said as he helped lift Stanley off the ground gurney. “See you there in a few minutes.”

Johnny and Stanley left the scene every quickly. Roy turn to the others a little worried. Mike, Marco, and Chet were all looking as grim as he felt.

\---

Mike Morton was shocked that it was Captain Hank Stanley that why he had them repeat the name again. Dixie looked up a little puzzled about what was going on.

##Rampart, this is Squad 51.##

##Go ahead, 51.##

##Rampart, we have a male victim age 38. Be advices that the victim is Captain Hank Stanley.##

##Can you repeat that, 51?##

##The victim is Captain Hank Stanley.##

##What are is vitals?##

##Standby, Rampart.##

Morton was sure it was just the summer flu going around. Dixie could tell from Johnny voice that he was upset if not frightened from the sound of it.

##Rampart vitals are as follows BP 110/70, respiration is rapid and shallow, and pulse is around 120. Victim as also thrown up twice at the scene. His temperature is 103 and raising. Rampart, victim is in extreme pain as well.##

Morton thought about it for a minute.

“Dixie, do you think the end of the summer flu?” He was a little nervous but then he normally would not take a case like this. “I mean what if it is Appendicitis or something worse?”

“Mike, I think you are right but right now you need to treat him.” Dixie had left the isolated room so that Kel could talk to Joe and the hose-jockey privately about what was going on.

##51, start an I.V. normal saline, give him 5 milligrams of MS. Transport as possible.##

##10-4, Rampart. ETA is about ten minutes.##

Morton looked a little worried but stood at the ready when they brought the captain of 51 into the ER. Dixie knew that the guys at 51 would take it hard if Stanley was hurting really badly.

\---

Kel Brackett looked at the way they were laying. He could easily tell that Joe was lay at an angle that made so that he could shield his mate with his own body if he need to. Laura lay resting on her side head on his shoulder deep asleep. Joe woke up when his department head walked into the room but did not open his eyes because it hurt to much to do so.

“Hey, Joe.” Kel said very quietly trying to not make his friend stress even more. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

“What the matter, Kel?” Joe voice was just at a whisper level. “Is there something wrong?”

“Joe?” Laura voice was even weaker it sounded as if she was still hurting. “Doc, do you need something.”

“You did not say anything to me about being pregnant at the time.” Kel was a little hurt and almost put out about it. “Why did you not say anything?”

“I did not find out till after the injection.” Laura looked at him for a minute. “Besides it really did help us.”

“We had been at it for several months, Kel.” Joe shifted just a little sitting up off the bed. “When we discovered the pregnancy we figured the drug had worked.”

“It protected me from Henderson.” Laura said quietly to herself. “I think he thought you had injected me with the new formula not the old one.”

“Yeah I did not include a kill strain that could wipe out the drug that I must apologize for.” Kel did not look at her for a minute.

“Doc, if I was upset about having the baby frozen I would have not bothered to change my career choice.” Laura had wanted to change call signs for a while. “I was not happy with my career or the path it was going.”

“Kel, in other words you don’t have anything to apologize for.” Joe looked at him for a minute. “But you could have told us about in order to reactive the growth you could not wear protection.”

“I did not know that.” Kel said a little shocked at the information. “We are going to have to watch it very carefully for the time being.”

“I know once a week for a checkup and then twice a week the closer to due day.” Laura had read the information about the drug. “Did you think I would not read the information you gave me?”

Kel gave a small smile relaxing his stance while standing. Joe looked a little shocked no one had ever managed to get Kel that relaxed even Dixie could not get him to relax his stance. Laura gave a small smile at him then shifted again and went back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Natasha put the phone down and stood with a wince, moving back inside and baking away in an attempt not to think about the fact that Stanley hadn't sounded well over the phone and by the time she was done she had enough food and treats for squad 51 times three and had dinner prepared and ready to put in the oven. She got in her new car with Jet and several coolers of the treats and drove to the station house, poking her head in the door and looking around. 

"Hello?.......I got a bit carried away baking and I brought most of it here for the squads but I'm not allowed to do any heavy lifting.........is anyone here that can help me carry it all in?" She called out shyly, blushing and fidgeting nervously.

\---

B-shift Captain Dick Hookraider of 51 walked out of the break room.

“I am Captain Hookraider.” Hookraider did not know the young woman. “They let A-shift off from duty several hours ago. More than likely the group of them are at Rampart.”

Hookraider was a more stubborn then they other leaders of 51.

“If they are not there.” Hookraider said a little confused. “I don’t know where they could be. If you want to leave it here.”

Hookraider did not know where A-shift went for that matter. They did not leave a message or anything for if someone showed up out of the blue. Marcus Dwyer walked out of the break room and saw the young woman and froze.

“Miss. La’Beau what are you doing here?” Dwyer said with a small smile. “Gage told me to let you know they are at Dr. Early House. Something to do with the fact the Doc and Laura were released because they only need fluids that was all.”

Hookraider looked at his senior paramedic a little confused. Dwyer knew that it was odd to have a shift change before an official roll call for the change of people.

\---

Laura had stopped when she saw Johnny walking along side a gurney carrying the captain she snapped to attention and quickly followed behind Johnny completely forgetting she was in hospital scrubs and not on duty. Joe quickly followed her into the room to find Kel and Mike both examining Stanley. Johnny had placed the I.V. on the stand moved over to the phone waiting for orders on what to call.

“Johnny, what going on?” Laura managed to get out taking on the professionalism behavior. “Is the cap okay?”

“Laura, right now is not the time to be asking?” Johnny looked at Brackett and Morton waiting for the call. “Besides why are you in scrubs and not in a bed?”

“Just a little dehydration.” Laura said then she realized he was changing the subject. “Johnny, it bad right? He got something more than the flu?”

Johnny winced at that statement. Laura walked over to the bed body a bundle of nerves. Dixie saw the movement and quickly got her attention and focus away. Brackett and Morton both agreed from the way he lying that it was more than the summer flu going on. Early stepped up to Johnny side to speak with him. Roy arrived ten minutes later to see Dixie leading the cap wife to the doctor longue to talk to her. Mike, Marco, and Chet were all in the waiting the room. He walked right into exam room to find not only his partner but also Early, Brackett, Morton, and Laura in there.

“Doc, Johnny, and Laura maybe you can come and wait outside with the other.” Roy was the only one still in uniform other then Johnny. “Johnny we need to get the Squad back to the station and get changed.”

“You can both go we have him and will make sure he okay.” Brackett said to them not looking at Morton as he spoke. “This way B-shift Paramedics can take over.”

“Kel, both Laura and I are going to head home.” Joe said calmly and collectedly to his department head. “Also if you want to send the other guys with us you can. They cannot do anything waiting here.”

“I think the only person that going to argue with you is the cap wife.” Laura said gentle touching her cap face with worry. “Cap, you better pull through this.”

“You get the gang to leave he be going to surgery soon.” Morton felt greatly worried. “Just keep them calm and relaxed as best you can.”

Laura touched her cap one more time making sure that he was still breathing. Joe lead her out of the room he was worried in his own right but he knew that Kel would not let him go back on active duty for a couple of days.

\---

Roy and Johnny went back to the station house and changed and went back to the hospital. Mike, Marco, and Chet were all sitting around in the private waiting room with coffee when the other two from a-shift 51 arrived. Emily was sitting between Mike and Marco face pale and forehead messed up.

“Hey, guys,” Roy said softly and calmly. “Dr. Early invited us to come to his house if we got tired of waiting at the hospital.”

“How can you be so calm?” Chet looked even more worried. “I mean how can you not be worried?”

“Chet, who says we are not worried?” Johnny looked at the guy that gave him grief. “This is the Cap we are talking about. He never let us down he will not do it now.”

“I am not going anywhere till he out of surgery.” Emily Stanley said body shaking a little. “But they are right. He never let you down before. He will not do it this time.”

“I stay with her till they bring news.” Mike looked at Marco and Chet both men raised their hands in agreement. “Besides this way you can get some food.”

Roy and Johnny would not argue with Mike about the whole thing he was second in command even out of the uniform he still commanded respect even if they were more relaxed. Marco and Chet fell into step behind them.

\---

Joe Early house was between Station 51 and Rampart General Hospital. When Kel agreed to let them leave has long as they did not over stress themselves on anything Joe and Laura were more than happy to leave the ER. They had both walked out of the hospital in burrowed scrubs.

“Joe, tell me he going to be okay?” Laura almost whined about what she had seen. “He did not look good.”

“Laura, more than likely he will be just fine.” Joe could tell from her eyes that she was frightened. “Besides he been through a lot over the years he will come out of this like those events.”

Laura looked at her mate for a minute then lightly kissed him on the forehead. Joe rubbed her back lightly glad about how close his house was between the two locations.


	25. Chapter 25

Natasha smiled a little. "I'll just leave it here then.......I got worried about Laura and the good doctor and when I get nervous or worried or any extreme amount of emotion at all I go into cooking frenzy......I must have been really out of sorts because I think I may need to restock the fridge and cupboards......feel free to help yourselves if you get hungry....I'll just take two coolers with me to Doctor Early's house.........." She said with an embarrassed blush, her hands coming to rest on her stomach unconsciously.

\---

Dwyer smiled a little at her. Hookraider went back into his office.

“You will have to excuse my captain.” Dwyer looked at the closed door for a minute. “He did not approve of a woman being a boot to a-shift here. He thinks that she will bring trouble and chaos. I think she will be good for the station. From what I understand she pulled more over time at 36 and 127 along with Chet Kelly.”

Dwyer sigh a little moved to take some of the heavier items from the car.

“And he also thinks that Captain Stanley is too relaxed about his duty.” Dwyer had heard the things his captain had said about the new a-shift captain. “I don’t think he understands that in order to have good command you have to have some time to relax. Sure we go to him if there is a problem but for the most part we deal with it yourselves.”

Dwyer had seen the way Chet Kelly had targeted Gage when he worked a-shift a couple of times.

“I am surprised that Chet has not pranked your friend currently or he may have been frightened away from the behavior.” Dwyer being the different guy in the group had his fair share of Chet Kelly as the phantom behavior. “But then again given the fact he get latrine duty if he does something stupid. I guess he figures it better to only target Gage as the phantom.”

Dwyer had been amused most of the time Chet was not that bad but sometimes his pranks went too far.

“I have only ever heard Captain Stanley shout twice and both times Chet was in trouble.” Dwyer was placing stuff away in a relaxed matter. “Hey, Jake did you make sure to get the rice?”

Jake Rogers the engineer for B-shift looked at the Paramedic almost smirked at him. Marcus Dwyer could tell the second in command was in a good mood from the way he smirked.

“Miss. La’Beau this is Engineer Jake Rogers he is second in command of B-shift.” Dwyer introduced the man to Natasha calmly. “The only reason he got that grin on his face is that him and Chet are about the same in personally.”

“Dwyer, don’t go telling all my secrets.” Rogers said with a small smile. “He is right your captain is a stick in the mud. That why I play the pranks I do. It helps the other to relax a little. Even if your cap does not like it.”

“Miss. La’Beau, I would advice getting clear of here.” Dwyer did not want her to hear if there captain fussed about anything. “I would advise that if you do drop by again to make sure that it A-shift that is here for the most part. Dr. Early house is just over fifteen minutes from here and twenty minutes from the hospital. It the only house on the street that looks like it does not belong because of how it is built.”

“You will never miss it.” Roger the first time he had seen it was shocked. “I mean it like looking at a giant bubble or a beehive.”

“Doc told me he built that way so that he and Laura could have full access to the sun.” Dwyer said with a smile as he opened the driver side door for Natasha. “Don’t lecture them for leaving the hospital they had permission to do so.”

Rogers went back in and looked over some of the dishes that had been made. Dwyer smiled one more time and headed back into the break room again very quiet.

\---

Laura and Joe went into their house and opened all the windows and what not to let natural air in. They both knew that Johnny and Roy would drag Marco and Chet to the house to rest and relax while they waited for news. They only had the basics in the house to fix a meal because they had pack most of it to camp luckily the ranger station they had been within walking distance from knew them both so they packed up all their gear the ranger would bring it when he got off work in two days to them.

“At least we don’t have to worry about it being a party.” Laura was still exhausted from having run such a high fever. “I just hope everything goes okay.”

“Do you think that Kel would not keep Captain Stanley safe?” Joe knew that she was not trying to be overly cautious but that what it sounded like to him. “Mike, will also keep him safe.”

“Joe, I trust them.” Laura shook her head to clear it. “It just other then you he the only anchor I have out here. I have to have a stable foundation to keep myself under control.”

Joe did not want to talk he put a finger to her lips softly. Laura snuggled down against him drifting off to sleep. They both did not bothering to move out of the living room.

\---

Johnny and Roy arrived first at the house smiled a little at seeing it. Marco and Chet arrived not long after they did they both looked at the house a little surprised.

“You know, Roy.” Johnny began looking at the house. “This place is amazing to me.”

“From what I heard it like a giant igloo made out of glass and stainless steel.” Roy had noticed that several of the windows were open to let fresh air into the place. “Roger, describe it as a giant bubble. But seeing now for the first time it looks like a music note to me.”

“The doctor has done well for himself.” Marco said looking at the house with surprise. “Laura could not have chosen a better for herself.”

“You mean he built this?” Chet was so shocked he did not even know what to say about the house. “What was that?”

Off at a distance they could hear the Klaxon going off. They turned and looked to see station 51 within about a fifteen to twenty minute walk from the house. Johnny and Roy smiled a little at that information so that explains why she is early every shift. Marco could tell it was the squad being called out even at the distance they were from it. Chet looked shocked no wondered the boot was on time living this close.

“Well that explains why she never late for shift.” Johnny said with a small grin. “It also explains why she stayed trim for that matter.”

“Shall we knock on the door and see if they will let us come in?” Roy thought it would be interesting to study the inside of the house. “It looks like a music note to me.”

“Roy I think that just your eyes.” Chet said looking at it. “It a giant Beehive.”

Marco knew it was a music note he could tell from the design and the fact of how it was built. Chet looked it over again trying to figure out if it was an igloo or a beehive. Johnny walked up to what he thought was the front door a little surprised at the beautiful carving in the wood on the front deck. Roy looked at the knocker on the front door it was a woodpecker with a sting that you had to pull to make knock.


	26. Chapter 26

Natasha smiled softly. "Thank you and it's nice to meet you Mr. Rogers…and thanks for the directions…enjoy the food…" she said softly, waving as she buckled up and shut her door before driving the short distance to the odd looking house. She parked and got out, grinning when she saw Johnny and she let Jet out of the back after putting him on a leash stood by her car, waiting for Johnny to notice her.   
Johnny went back down off the porch. He took the two coolers out of the car carrying them like they weighted nothing. 

“Natasha, come on you can let Jet off the leash here.” Johnny knew that Athena would keep the younger shepherd in line for the most part. “My guess is the Doc and Laura are where ever the master bedroom is.”

Roy turned at his partner comment and nodded his head a little. Johnny placed the coolers down on the porch.

“More than likely they both sleep off having just gotten fluids more like.” Roy said he hoped anyway given the fact he knew their trainee got restless when bored. “I wonder when he started to court her?”

“Rumor has it that Dr. Early started courting her two years ago.” Marco said ringing the door bell lightly. “But that just the rumor I heard.”

“I heard that she knew Brackett long before she came to LA.” Chet said trying to keep a distance from the whole thing. “I also heard she got then a basic medical degree.”

“I don’t know about rumors.” Johnny was surprised when the door opened on its own. “But I know that doc here is over protective. Did you see the way he act three months ago. I mean I know him and Brackett are protective of the first responders and the paramedics.”

“Johnny, I have never seen him so upset it was like he was fighting with himself.” Roy hoped he never saw Early that upset again. “I mean when Slimeson went after Natasha and her. I swear he was going to kill.”

“Wait what?” Chet said a little confused? “What do you mean?”

“Chet, I think we should mind your own business.” Marco lifted the two coolers much like Johnny had walked into the house he had been over to the house before for breakfast one time so he knew were the kitchen was. “Chet, come with me.”

Johnny and Roy followed behind them after closing the door. The room right off the front door with a door of its own was a Hugh library there were books and several what looked like several very old and valuable artifacts for that matter. Johnny walked over to an object picking it up and playing with it. Roy walked over to one of the book shelves and started going through the titles surprised about a couple there were at least two that looked like foreign poems but he was not sure of the languages because one looked like it was German and the other he did was not sure about.

\---

Marco and Chet went into the kitchen it was almost professional grade.

“How does she even cook at the station?” Chet was completely shock at what he was seeing. “I mean half the gadgets in here are expensive.”

“Chet, Dr. Early and Laura have been saving for years to build this place.” Marco smiled a little as he ran his hand over the cabinet close by. “I made the cabinet doors. Johnny helped with putting in some of the flooring for that matter.”

Chet looked really surprised at that comment. Marco opened the coolers and started placing things away.

\---

Laura and Joe had slipped up to the second floor after the front door had opened quiet with help from Athena. Most of the time they would not have minded talking the four that came in but they both had other things to deal with. They went into the music room closed the door. Joe rarely got to play or sing but it was even rarer that he got Laura into the mood to sing for that matter. But he had been teaching her how to sing better without sounding nervous. That would be what would draw the four men to the second floor and the music room. Laura and Joe would be singing a song together. Roy and Johnny were the first to arrive they sat down in the chairs quietly listening to the music. Marco and Chet arrived after them was shocked at the sound it was beautiful. Laura finished and made a bow to what had been four empty chairs only to see her shift mates and froze. Joe smiled at them for a minute.

“If I ever die can you sing that song for me?” Chet said having loved the music. “I talking figuratively.”

“I cannot promise anything.” Laura said not wanting to think of something like that. “But I will see what I can do.”

Joe looked shocked at that statement. Marco looked at Chet like he grown a second head. Roy and Johnny exchanged looks like they had been hit. Laura looked right at Joe a little worried.

\---

Stanley went through surgery just fine was placed in recovery not long after that. Emily was let in to see him and stayed with him for the time till Dixie told her to go home and rest. Mike waited till Emily left to go in to talk to the captain.

\---

(Month and a Half Later)

Laura and Joe both looked back on Halloween with a lot of smiles and laughs. They both had gotten a lot of comments for dressing as Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus. Most of the flack had been by Mike Morton when he had seen them walk in together in costume. They had whispered conversation at the hospital and at the station about what they were going to dress up as but they had never told anyone what their real appearance would be. It had shocked there coworkers when they came in to event. Everyone thought it would be Mark Anthony and Cleopatra.

“Joe, do you think with it being thanksgiving we can get away for a little while?” Laura had been really tired of late. “I thought Dr. Morton was shocked.”

“Yeah they were all kind of shocked about your choice in costumes.” Joe had loved the idea they had come up with. “We worked are on those costumes for two months.”

“I think they thought we would come as an Egyptian Queen and Roman Leader.” Laura smiled as her hand rested on her stomach in a calm manner. “I don’t think they were expecting us to have such great costumes. I mean did you see Kel face when I walked in on your arm dressed in a red velvet dress that fit my body and you and that suit.”

Joe smiled a little those costumes were different from the normal design they had redone them to be able to do different things if need. Laura grinned a little and kissed him on the forehead again. They were cuddled up in the master bedroom awake long before the sun should come out.

“We may be able to have Thanksgiving lunch before you go on shift that night.” Joe hand gentle touched the baby bump that did not show even in her uniform that she was pregnant they had elected to not find out the sex of the baby.   
The nursery was done so that it could be a girl, boy, or even twins. But most of the clothes in the room were boy.

“Joe, do you think I am wrong?” Laura had been worried about her choices but she was sure it was a boy. “It does not feel like a girl. I mean the tech told us each time that the baby is not curled into a ball to rest.”

Laura snuggled into his chest with her head drifting almost off to sleep. Joe rubbed her ears lightly then kissed her shifting so that she could rest more easily on his shoulder.

\---

Roy and Joanne were having much the same conversation at their house after their two children were in bed. This would mark the first year the not only Johnny would be coming to the meal but he would also have a girl with him for it. Both Chris and Jenny had accepted Natasha quickly. As a joke for Halloween they had dressed up as character from Batman. Which were Batman, Batwoman, Robin, and Batgirl. They had been shocked to see Brackett and Dixie dressed regular clothes but behaving different from normal. Then when he had seen Laura and Joe come into the party area they were dressed as Santa and Ms. Claus had gotten a number of whistles and catcalls. Roy had been shocked when Laura had told him that her and Joe wished to be on their own for thanksgiving. But he understood the logic they had been doing a lot of things with the group. Even Dixie and Brackett had begged off about having to work that holiday. The other guys all had family things at thanksgiving as well. But they would be doing a big Christmas event.

\---

Station 51 A-Shift came on at six o’clock on Thanksgiving Day Evening and got off three days later on a Sunday. They were all looking forward to it they all hated Black Friday because of the fact everyone went nuts. The holidays were when the worse of the city nuts brought in their family from out of state and out of county. So the day started out pretty good a couple of house fires that c-shift at 51 handle. 

\---

Captain Stanley arrived first at the station taking a deep breath in glad to be away from his mother in law for a change. Roy arrived next looked just as relieved at the captain about being away from his mother in law. Johnny arrived about ten minutes behind Roy glad to be away from Joanne mother and the woman happen been married to a police officer for a husband so she knows that her son in law works hard just like her late husband had. Mike showed up next and looked more relaxed then his shift mates did. Marco and Chet arrived at the same time. Laura came in last dressed in an outfit that showed they had been at home having a very quiet meal.

“Let get changed then we will deal with roll call.” Stanley eyed his boot he could tell she was amused about something. “Laura what got you grinning that way?”

“Nothing, Cap.” Laura went into the locker room then headed into the bathroom to change from Civvies to uniform still grinning a little. “Hey, Roy how was your mother in law this time?”

“You don’t want to know.” Johnny cut in before Roy could answer. “She spent half the time lecturing about us having to work the next three day and then complaining about the shopping tomorrow.”

“I was glad to get away from her.” Roy did not care for his mother in law that well. “She drives me nuts and most of the time I have nod my head and smile.”

“That okay you should have heard mine.” Stanley called over his shoulder as he dressed by his locker against the wall. “Mine was angrier with the fact I did not schedule off for thanksgiving.”

“My mother said she would stop by later on to night with your normal Meal for Thanksgiving, Cap.” Marco said with a grin he was completely dressed but still sitting on the bench in the locker room. “I think she missed having the big bash this year. She looking forward to the Christmas event.”

“Cap, have we found a location for that?” Chet knew it was still an ongoing search. “Cap, what got Laura so happy?”

“That is none of your business, Chet.” Laura sat on the bottom self in her locker after placing her civvies on the hangers then she checked her shoes. “Cap, what the damage control for tomorrow?”

“There is no telling.” Stanley really did not know what it would look like tomorrow. “More than likely we will have at least two major calls and twelve to fifteen minor ones.”

“If we are lucky it will be less.” Mike said he really did not want to be hoping around a lot for the next three days. “But then again all the regular nut are out tomorrow and the no so regulars as well.”

“I bet we have at least one more major run sometime tonight.” Laura said with a great deal of sarcasm her eyebrows were twitching a little. “I mean people out and about like crazy. Would not surprised me if it did not include a couple of children for that matter.”

“I hope you are wrong.” Stanley said but like his boot the feeling was there. “Now get lined up for roll call the group of you. Laura please will stay behind for a minute.”

Laura closed her locker door remain were she was standing even at attention. Stanley walked over to her and then walked around her for a minute thinking.

“When are you going to tell them?” Stanley could tell even if her uniform did not show it. “Before you deny it. I have known sense Halloween.”

“I am hoping to keep working up to my due date at the Christmas holidays.” Laura said still at attention even if it put a lot of strain on her back. “Johnny, already stressed about Natasha. And some of the stories he told about Roy when   
Joanne was pregnant with Jennifer has made it so I did not want to tell him.”

“You have to at some point.” Stanley rested a hand on her shoulder for a minute. “Roy will have more of a fit you go into labor during the party then he would if you told him now.”

“Joe and I agreed to tell everyone I am pregnant then.” Laura eye narrowed a little. “How did you figure it out by the way?”

“You have been carrying your weight differently over the last month and a half.” Stanley knew he should report the information to center command. “I should report this development to center command.”

“Cap, has it affected my work.” Laura asked in a voice that sound almost whiney for that matter. “I mean sure after a three day shift I am tired. But Joe just as wiped out as me. And he only works seventy-two hour shifts if he knows I am not going to be home.”

“I just don’t want you to be over stressed that all.” Stanley did not want her hurt for that matter. “I will keep a eye on you for the next two weeks if I think you are starting to slow down too much. I will place you on leave without letting center know about it.”

“Thanks, Cap.” Laura hugged him lightly. “I am due the week after Christmas. Joe and I have been discussing godparents.”

“Have you chosen any?” Stanley asked without thought touching the still hidden bump with his hand. “I am just curious that all.”

“Yes, Natasha the godmother.” Laura took a deep breath. “Joe and I have agreed to name you godfather if you would accept the role.”

“That why you were grinning this morning?” Stanley felt the baby kick his hand lightly. “You won the argument? Better go on out and get in line I will be out in a minute. No more latrine duty for you for a while.”

Laura smiled and moved his hand away as if to keep anyone from see it. Stanley watched her go thinking about it for a minute to give her time to line up with the others.

\---

Roy and Johnny both stopped in their movement for the door out into the bay area then they move on out. Mike, Marco, and Chet had already gone to get in line for rank and orders. Laura moved into the bay area muscle tight and did not give off what she and the captain talked about.

“What was that all about?” Johnny asked Laura as she stepped into line next to him. “He rarely calls you into his office. Let alone ordering us out of the locker room to talk to you.”

“Johnny, let just say right now is not the time.” Laura said making sure to correct the angle of her official rank hat. “Besides it was personal something I don’t want to discuss in less it with you, Roy and the Cap in the same room.”

“Even then you have to be head for the woodshed.” Chet said with a smirk.

“I heard that Kelly and that going to cost you.” Stanley came out of the locker room. “I think latrine duty for the next three days will be a good punishment. Roy, Laura make sure to do the equipment check. Johnny check over the supplies if anything is in need of restock take care of the three of you. Mike make sure to go over the engine. Marco and I will check to see how many hoses we need to place on the hose rack.”

Chet groaned a little at that comment. Laura kept her face blank having learned it better to not give an emotional reaction at Chet behavior. Roy and Johnny both looked a little surprised for the last two weeks the Captain been quizzing her about different pieces of equipment on the engine as well as having her run hose drills something they all did for two weeks every fourth quarter. Mike started going over the engine and started to check all the equipment as well as to make sure there turn out coats and other gear was in place. Chet went off to do as ordered. Roy and Johnny turned to their boot and trainee both looking at her like she was hiding something. The other went about their chores as well. Stanley knew he should have been more relaxed with Chet this time but he also knew the man would have keep up asking what was going on. Roy and Laura pulled out the oxygen, the EKG machine, and the biophone to do the equipment checks. Johnny was right beside them making notes of the items from the drug box that were needing to be replaced as well as the I.V. box as well.

##Rampart then is Squad 51 doing an equipment check.##

##Go ahead, 51.##

##Sending the EKG first.##

##What are the patients other vitals?##

Laura rolled her eyes at that comment. Roy managed to keep control over his laughter at Dixie comment. Johnny was not so lucky he sniggered a little.

“Roy, tell me she did not just ask that?” Laura said her voice very quiet but it carried over the biophone anyway. “That just not plain funny.”

“Laura just do the other vital and get hook up to the machine.” Roy said having been through this same conversation with Johnny when they had routed who was the person for the test running. “It will go faster.”

“Go faster my a…er…foot.” Laura changed the part of anatomy she was going to name. “Bp 110/76, respiration is normal, pulse is about 80.”

Laura rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt and ignored both Roy and Johnny quickly placed the leads to the EKG machine on her body. Roy did not even appear to look. Johnny was trying his hardest to focus on what he was doing but that conversation mirrored one him and Roy had all the time.

##Rampart, this is 51. The patients reports Bp is 110/70, respiration is normal, and pulse is about 80. The EKG is coming to be sent on lead 2 for about 15 minutes..##

##Go ahead and send it, 51.##

Laura groaned a little just what she need was her husband to be the one to see the strip. Roy could tell she had groaned at the command. Johnny heard Dixie doing the talking in the beginning now it was Early that responded this time.

## Rampart, this is 51 sending transmission now in process.##

##Transmission is receiving, 51. Standby for completed strip.##

Laura groaned again at that comment. Roy could tell that was not what she wanted to hear. Johnny could tell from that groan there trainee wished that the role were the opposite currently.

“Roy.” Laura glared a little shifting. “Roy, hold on a minute.”

“What is it?” Roy looked a little worried. “Laura what are you hear.”

“Johnny, stop giggling.” Laura listened again for the noise. “Roy keep the line open I be right back. Cap, stop what you’re doing.”

Laura walked out of the back of the apparatus bay buttoning her shirt as she went. She listened closely for the sound trying to track it to the source. She moved closer to the use hoses checking under each of the laying racks. Stanley watched her a little confused. Marco looked a little confused about what was going on.

“Cap, why the sudden stop?” Marco looked down to see both the captain and the boot frozen on the ground a rattlesnake sitting right in front of them.

“I heard a hissing noise. Erised what are you doing here?” Laura said looking down and saw the snake. “Roy, you an Johnny get out here. Cap, that rattler is a friend of mine.”

Laura been down and lifted a six foot rattlesnake up to air letting him slide up her arm. Stanley looked at the snake surprised at the fact it curled up her arm. Johnny had a knife in his hand. Roy looked a little frighten of the snake. Marco had climbed back down from hose rack. Chet and Mike came out also with knives in hand.

“I closed down the line when you called us out here.” Roy still looked a little worried at the snake. “I don’t much care for them.”

“I take him home before we go to the hospital.” Laura said she did not like the fact that Erised was out of his tank. “You could have been killed my friend.”

“Just how old is he?” Stanley asked knowing the rattler that bitten Johnny before looked to be about his size. “I mean by snake terms?”

“Erised is going on his seventh hatch year.” Laura said trying to translate his age to human. “As a human he would be heading into his sixties.”

Chet, Marco and Mike all went back into the apparatus bay to get back to other things. Stanley reached out to touch the snake. Roy and Johnny both went back in as well. Laura rubbed a spot on Erised head to make him stay still so the captain could touch him without fear. The Klaxon when off.

##Station 51, Station 12, Truck 127, Truck 36 – MVA on San Francisco Highway, Time out 19:38##

\---

Dixie was surprised when Roy said they were doing an equipment check. She had figured it would be Johnny doing the check this time with Roy as the patient. She had forgot that with Laura now in the picture that Roy would be doing the check with Laura playing the patient.

##Rampart then is Squad 51 doing an equipment check.##

##Go ahead, 51.##

Dixie had done equipment checks before so she did not need a doctor to give her the okay. But she thought it would be funny to have one of them to listen to the transmission. She had Joe paged figuring that Laura was the one on the machine and thinking he need to see this.

##Sending the EKG first.##

##What are the patients other vitals?##

##Rampart, this is 51. The patients reports Bp is 110/70, respiration is normal, and pulse is about 80. The EKG is coming to be sent on lead 2 for about 15 minutes.##

Dixie was shocked at hearing Laura change her anatomy selection for that comment. Joe was even more shocked his mate never changed her choice of words.

##Go ahead and send it, 51.##

Joe could not help but answer at that comment he heard his mate groan at his response and knew she was not pleased about it being him that got the EKG. He knew she had hoped it would be Kel or Mike and not him. Dixie smiled a little revenge was a dish best served with chop sticks.

“Laura should know by now what going to happen.” Dixie gave a small grin. “I knew you would not pass up a chance to see her EKG given the fact Kel the only one that get to see his Firefighter/ Paramedics physical fitness results as well as their medical results.”

“I think she was hoping it would not be me for that matter.” Joe knew that his mate tried to keep their personal live and their work live on two different levels. “We try to keep them both apart but they have enter linked a couple of times.”

## Rampart, this is 51 sending transmission now in process.##

##Transmission is receiving, 51. Standby for completed strip.##

Joe looked at the strip surprised to see it showed a normal heart beat currently but it also showed a little stress as well on a couple of places.


	27. Chapter 27

Natasha twitched slightly and shot up from the couch with a gasp, her heart racing. This had been the first time in a long time that she'd had a vision dream and never one this graphic either. She called the station, now pacing anxiously and receiving a funny look from Jet for it. Today was her five month ultrasound. She just hoped Johnny could be there. "Come on!!…pick up damn it!!" She cried out anxiously, wincing slightly at her aching back.

Joanne sighed a little knowing that if there was no answer at the station then both squad and engine were out on a call. Joanne mother Mirabelle scowled a little as if knowing where that phone call was directed.

“Natasha, if there no answer they have to be on a call.” Joanne looked a little worried. “If you want I can take you to the hospital they are always going in and out from the emergency room.”

Mirabelle scowled a little at that idea. Jenny and Chris both started to grin a little they rarely got to go to the hospital.

“Mom, is there a chance dad will be there?” Chris asked he never saw his dad uniform or anything those were always kept out of there sight. “It just he never shows us uniform.”

“Be more fun to watch the doctors.” Jenny loved hearing the Doctors and Nurse calling out orders. “It more fun anyway.”

“Joanne if you want to leave them here?” Mirabelle did not think the kids need to be around the hospital.

Joanne knew the kids did not see their dad in uniform he never left home in it he changed like his crew mates at the station. Jenny and Chris were excited about the idea. Mirabelle did not realize that her daughter did not mind the fact the kids wanted to see their dad in dress uniform.

\---

Laura was off Engine 51 end with lightning reflexes heading for the boy she could see laying on the side of the road. Squad 51 stopped by the engine. Laura bent down by the little boy wincing as pain hit her full in the face from her back.   
The boy flinched and tried to get up and scamper away from the strange woman.

“It okay little one I am not going to hurt you.” Laura said softly gentle holding him down. “My name is Laura Hill. I am a Firefighter/ Paramedic with the Los Angeles County Fire Department.”

“Let me go I am fine if my uncle see you.” The boy whole body was shaking. “Please just let me go.”

“I sorry I can not do that you been thrown from a car I have to treat you.” Laura was looking over the child he was in way to big of clothes his right arm was held close to his body and there were bruises on his face and neck that looked like adult size hand prints. “What is your name?”

“Freak or boy.” The little boy answered the woman. “Take care of my cousin I don’t need help.”

“That is not a child name.” Laura scowled then saw the boy cousin. “I take care of you. Roy, Johnny I have a minor victim over here. Also he got what looks like a letter in his pocket.”

Laura grabbed the letter out of the boy pocket saw the address and the name went pale. The boy tried to grab the letter away but he did not feel well and collapsed on the ground.

“Roy, Johnny I going to take him in personally.” Laura was very careful and even more gentle then most. “For now I am going to call you Levi. Now listen I am going to have to splint that arm get a set of vitals. My partners will work on freeing your family from the car.”

“I am not worth it.” The boy looked at the ground. “My family will just take me away and hurt me again.”

“Over my dead body.” Laura growled at that information. “They will have to go throw my mate as well. If not the department head at the hospital.”

“I just don’t want my uncle to hurt you.” The boy called Levi answered frighten.

“You let me deal with that.” Laura had handle abuser before only she had a gun for those times. “I will not let him harm you. Now will you let me check that arm and contact my boss at the hospital with it?”

“Why not.” The boy held out his arm it was broken really badly and the elbow was a dark purple color. “Please don’t put too much pressure on it.”

While Laura had been talking to the child Chet had brought the biophone, I.V. box, and the Drug Box over to her. Roy and Johnny had gone over to the car where the rest of the boy family was trapped. They had both noted that Chet had taken the boxes over to the boot she was getting a line to Rampart as they started trying to rip the car apart to get to the victims in side.

##Rampart base this is rescue five-one.##

Laura was a little worried it would be Morton or Brackett.

##Go ahead, 51.##

Laura let out the breath she was holding.

##Rampart, I have a child that has a broken arm came through a windshield. Rampart, I suspect abuse as well.##

Laura rarely stated something outside of the norm but she knew that Joe would need to know that so he could treat according to the information.

“I fell down that all” Levi said trying to cover up the bruises. “It nothing bad.”

“Levi, I know what bruises are.” Laura looked at the boy. “Those were not made by falling down.”

The boy flinched at the tone. Laura picked up the biophone again to keep going.

##Splint the arm, 51. Transport when ready.##

##10-4, Rampart. Rampart there will be three other victims. I going to bring this one in personally.##

Laura turned in time to see the captain come over with slips of paper in his hand. Captain Stanley had three sheets of paper with the information for the other three victim. The boy shifted closer to the woman.

“Cap, they want me to take point on this?” Laura was a little nervous about doing that sure most of the time Johnny or Roy took point. “I mean I can do it. I just never have done it before.”

“It will be okay just read off the information to Rampart.” Stanley said handing her the slips and resting the other hand on her shoulder for a minute. “It not that hard.”

“Right, Cap.” Laura started reading the vitals quickly getting a firm picture of the three victims. “Cap, can you and the other hand getting what they need?”

“Yeah, been doing it for a while.” Stanley and the other at 51 had more then the basic first aid course that the department offer. “Roy and Johnny have given us more then the basic first aid course.”

Laura nodded her head a little at his comment picking up the biophone again. Stanley watched her eyes change from focus on him to focus on the paper.

##Rampart, I have three more Victims.##

##Go ahead, 51.##

Laura took a deep breath and quickly centered herself even more ignoring the shouts and sounds of the Jaws and the k12 going to work on the car. Stanley quickly recalled all units called out to them for the accident.

##L.A., Engine 51 dismiss all other unit. Two car fire is under control##

##Rampart, the boy I am treating just lost conscious. He got a minor concussion. His eyes were equal and reactive when I first checked him over. They are now dilated and a little sluggish.##

##51, start IV then read off the other patients.##

Laura nodded her head and quickly read the information.

##Second male child around five years old with a concussion and a broken left leg. Adult female patient about 30, has a broken shoulder and what sounds like a Heart Tamponade. Adult male with a broken right leg and is having trouble breathing. There is a code-f in the other car.##

##51, transport the children in the same vehicle and the adults as well. Also get me a set of vitals when they are available.##

##10-4, Rampart. ETA thirty minute to transport##

Laura looked a little worried keeping the child she had close to her calm and knew that no pain drugs could be given. Stanley looked at the little boy he had some of the facial structure of the head of Rampart Emergency.

\---

##Rampart base this is rescue five-one.##

Joe had been shocked to hear his wife voice over the biophone this was a first.

##Go ahead, 51.##

Joe snapped his fingers a little to get Dixie to call Kel to the base station.

##Rampart, I have a child that has a broken arm came through a windshield. Rampart, I suspect abuse as well.##

Joe took his finger off the button to talk.

“Dixie, get Kel to the base station now.” Joe looked worried he hated abuse cases but he would take the child because Kel hated them even more. “This is a bad accident.”

##Splint the arm, 51. Transport when ready.##

##10-4, Rampart. Rampart there will be three other victims. I going to bring this one in personally.##

##L.A., Engine 51 dismiss all other unit. Two car fire is under control##

Kel came over to see Joe standing there scowling a little. Joe wrote down everything his wife had said not said using their personal code to talk.

“Joe what is it?” Kel could tell his friend looked upset about something. “Dixie, what going on?”

“Fifty-one at a two car MVA accident.” Dixie started having written down the information when it went over the scanner. “The first boy was laying outside the car when they got to scene.”

“Kel, I am going to take that boy as my patient.” Joe looked a little worried again he knew she more than likely had the vital for the boy but was not going to be very forth coming with the information over the biophone. “I will also handle any other child as well.”

Dixie heard the fire department dispatcher dismiss the other units that had been called when Stanley gave the order. Kel looked a little shocked he knew his paramedics were trained better to report things over the biophone. J

##Rampart, the boy I am treating just lost conscious. He got a minor concussion. His eyes were equal and reactive when I first checked him over. They are now dilated and a little sluggish.##

##51, start IV then read off the other patients.##

Joe was writing down what was said again in his own short hand notes not bothering to see what Kel and Dixie were doing.

##Second male child around five years old with a concussion and a broken left leg. Adult female patient about 30, has a broken shoulder and what sounds like a Heart Tamponade. Adult male with a broken right leg and is having trouble breathing. There is a code-f in the other car.##

##51, transport the children in the same vehicle and the adults as well. Also get me a set of vitals when they are available.##

Joe looked at Dixie to write up the information for the other three. Kel could tell he was not pleased about something. Dixie wrote up all the information about the adults and the second child.

##10-4, Rampart. ETA thirty minute to transport##

Kel and Dixie looked at Joe to know from his expression that he did not like that information. Joe did not like code-f patients but he also knew that sometimes that happen in this kind of event.


	28. Chapter 28

Natasha nodded. "Please! I-I haven't had one of my vision dreams in ages…and never one so gruesome…that poor boy…they beat him, starve him and lock him in a little cupboard under the stairs of their house……I couldn't help…he's probably not going to live much longer…he had the saddest green eyes I've ever seen…I'd like it if you could take me in…seeing the baby might calm me down some…" she murmured, visibly shaken and disturbed by what she'd seen.  
Joanne knew about abuse case she had seen her husband do several rescues on TV. Jenny and Chris were shocked at that information. Mirabelle moved her head a little as if confused at that comment.

“I would be more worried about what your friend will do.” Joanne knew all about Laura having been a cop. “Your friend does not like abuse cases. She once throw a guy over her shoulder for going after a child that Dixie was taking to the cafeteria to get something to eat.”

“That was the time that Dad and uncle Johnny got between the man and the Doc Early.” Chris said he recalled that incident a little. “The boot did a better job of protecting the Doc.”

“Don’t let dad hear you say that.” Jenny said quietly recalling the fact the man had suffered from a broken arm. “She broke the guy arm then handcuffed him so he could not try and attack anyone.”

“Sounds like she was in the correct career.” Mirabelle said with a little sarcasm. “I mean if she can take out a man like that.”

“That was till she was torture in Chicago she transferred to Las Vegas then back to the Los Angeles then to the fire department” Joanne tried to recall if she ever saw Laura carrying her gun. “She also sold her personal gun the one she carried when she did not have a police weapon.”

Chris and Jenny did not know the details of that event other then the basics. Mirabelle was shocked at that information. Joanne knew the boy was not given back to his parents the child was place with his aunt to grow up in an environment that was more stable than his parents house had been.

\---

Laura winced in pain trying to keep it at bay for the child that was frighten of men. She wore only two rings on her dominate hand a moonstone with a leaf pattern on the ring finger and a small owl ring that was on her pinkie finger a gift from some friends from years ago. The moonstone was glowing a bright purple color has it absorbed the magic that Harry was letting off like a sparkler. Erised hissed softly and went over to the boy curling up on the boy body ready to strike anyone that would harm the child. Stanley did not like the glow on the ring surface.

“Laura why is that ring glowing purple.” Stanley bent down to get a closer look at the ring. “It normally solid white in color other then the metal.”

“This ring is my magic absorber.” Laura winced again the pain of having to keep someone magic under the control that was not her own was taking its toll on her body and on the baby that was also feed on the magic as well. “This child is above my level of strength. I am already having to fight to not fall unconscious as it were. I need Johnny to get out of that car and get over here so we can switch place or I am going to have to have an IV with Ringer Lactate and D5W dual line.”

“Chet, Marco, you need to hurry up and get that car off the two adults.” Stanley did not like seeing the sweat on his boot forehead or the fact she did not look at all well. “You have to stay up right. Don’t you dare pass out on me.”

“Right Cap” Laura mumbled as she keep fighting to remain alert. “You go see if they can get them out now.”

Laura reached for the Biophone again. Stanley went over to the car and checked to see what Johnny and Roy had for him again.

##Rampart, this is squad 51.##

##Go ahead 51?##

Laura winced a little trying to not rub her hair which was a sign that the magic was getting to her.

##Rampart, the first male child is producing a lot of accidental magic. I am absorbing it currently. But I am starting to get blurred vision and I having a hard time with breathing.##

##51, set up for a dual IV of Ringers Lactate and D5W.##

Laura nodded her head that what she told for that matter. Roy came over carrying the woman in his arms. Stanley had a second child in his arms that was struggling to get to the woman.

“Momma” Dudley screamed the closer they got to the treatment area. “It was the freaks fault.”

“You watch your mouth young man.” Laura scowled at the child. “Your uncle you were coming to see will not like that language.”

A vehicle from the hospital showed up and three minutes later Dr. Kel Brackett was out of the back almost on top of Roy he went over to 51 boot and quickly checked her over noting her ring was glow his was growing hot on his finger. Laura breathing had gotten even more labored as she struggled to remain alert. Johnny, Chet, and Marco brought the adult man over to the treatment area.

“Damn it, Hose-jockey.” Kel voice was soft as he quickly checked her eyes and scowling. “What have you gotten yourself into?”

“Sorry, Doc.” Laura said as she collapsed on the road. “I have been keeping it in check but he just too powerful for me to keep in check.”

“Doc, what you doing here?” Roy was surprised Brackett rarely came out into the field in less he was really worried. “We have everything under control.”

“Roy, you’re not in trouble.” Joe came out of the back of the same vehicle he made his way over and gentle lifted Erised off the black hair boy and quickly started his own exam of the child doing a vital check and confirming what he already knew from his wife comments. “Kel check her pockets would you.”

“Joe, what?” Kel had already discovered the letter and put it in his pocket the ring on his finger got even hotter as the magic moved throw him at a faster rate. “Come on, Hose-jockey open those eyes of yours.”

“Doc, what going on?” Johnny looked up from getting the man vitals to see two of the three doctors they took orders from at the sight. “Doc, is there something wrong?”

“Kel, I going to transport this child in the first vehicle.” Joe lifted the child up off the ground carrying him very gentle to the gurney and placing the boy down. “I also think you need to check her vitals very carefully. See you back at Rampart. Roy, Johnny you better keep a eye on him.”

Laura groaned and opened one eye her vision still very much a blur to her. Kel turned back to her focusing on the fact her body was shaking. Roy and Johnny were left a little confused and not sure how to react. Stanley looked at John the man normally would have picked up on the magic in the air but this time him to not even notice it. Chet and Marco were surprised to see the boot on the ground breathing like she was winded from the accident. Mike looked over at the cars he felt bad about the one code-f but the guy was in the other car and it was burning pretty badly for that matter.

“Doc, what made you come out into the field?” Roy could tell something was bothering Brackett. “It just you normally don’t come out into the field much anymore.”

“Roy, while you were working on the car.” Kel shifted a little checking the IV lines to make sure they were flowing correctly. “Laura was working on my other sister son the one I have been looking for.”

“You mean that little black haired boy that Doc took in?” Johnny was really shocked about that. “He could not be older then three at most.”

“He is five years old.” Kel corrected Johnny not with the normal sarcasm he would use. “I have a long road to get him up to his real height and weight. My sister and her husband can take their son and go back to Britain I don’t want anything to do with them.”

“Doc, can I move now?” Laura shifted a little to get up off the ground only to find herself being pushed back down by her captain who had let the boy go back to his mother to get him to shut up whining about things. “The magic is not as strong in the air now.”

“I want you to do a night in observation at the hospital.” Kel said knowing they were one for three days. “I know you are on for three days. I will more than likely release you back to work in the morning.”

“Why did your ring glow?” Stanley did not understand the ring or the glowing. “I mean it normally just a solid white color.”

Laura let the ambulance attends load her onto a gurney. Kel went with her in that vehicle. Johnny and Roy loaded the Dursley into a forth vehicle after Morton had cleared there instructions even if he knew that Joe and Kel were on sight to give comment.

\---

Joe and Kel had been shocked when the biophone went to dead air. They both rushed for the accident. The left Morton in charge till they got back to the hospital. Joe arrived first with the little boy he was talking to the child softly and calming him down when he brought the child in. Dixie saw the child and her heart hurt the child had bruises on his face and neck. Levi saw the nurse could tell she was upset with his appearance he could also tell she was nice she gentle took the clothes on his body off so they could check over for damage and what not from the accident.


	29. Chapter 29

Natasha swayed on her feet, stumbling slightly and breathing heavily. "Laura what have you gotten yourself into now?……you must have it awful for me to be feeling it right now…" she mumbled weakly, sitting down in a chair heavily.  
Joanne winced a little at that statement. Chris and Jenny both looked a little worried about the fact there mother winced. Mirabelle was a little confused at that statement.

“Natasha, I think I would be more worried about what Johnny gotten into.” Joanne was worried she had seen the man do some pretty wild things. “She more level headed then most. I don’t think you should be worried.”

“Mom, I think it more to do with bad dreams happening.” Jenny looked at Natasha eyes having seen that same look in Uncle Johnny eyes before. “We both know that she would not do anything dangerous within reason.”

“Jenny, I think it more the fact she can hold everything in.” Chris had seen some of the power that came off the newest member of the family. “I think she just not been able to control things.”

“This is not a debate.” Joanne went and got her keys. “Come on go get into the car you two.”

Mirabelle looked a little puzzled but did not protest the kids going this time knowing that her daughter would put her foot down. Joanne made sure the candles were all out before taking Natasha and heading for the door. Jenny and Chris grabbed light weight jackets that would keep the wind off but still be warm in the chance of rain.

\---

Joe had to step out of the room when the clothes had been removed because he just about lost his temper. Kel brought Laura in and had her placed in the exam room next to the boy.

“I don’t understand.” Joe let out a frustrated sigh. “Kel, I need to talk to you when you have a minute.”

“Joe, what the problem?” Kel had a feeling he was not like the answer. “He my nephew you are going to have to brief me anyway.”

“Your sister is terrible.” Joe saw the third ambulance coming in. “He just a child. We are lucky he did not have more damage done to him being thrown from the car.”

“Wait, what?” Kel looked a little confused. “I talk to Johnny and Roy when they get in. Joe there a chance she could go into labor from the amount of magic she absorbed.”

“Okay well I am going to go back in there and try and get as much of those cuts and scarps cleaned as I can.” Joe stepped back into the exam room as calm as he could be. “Dixie, can you stay here with him. I don’t think we should leave him alone here.”

“Right, Doctor.” Dixie was not going to leave the boy if she had a choice his eyes may have been Emerald green but the matched Kel a little. “Joe, you going to be okay?”

Kel went into exam room that his patient was in he found her sitting up on the gurney covered in sweat. Laura winced a little glaring at the straps but not being able to reach them without having to bend into a post that would make her back spasm she was stuck till someone let her up.

“They could have moved me.” Laura growled a little it was not like she was going to be leaving anytime soon. “It not like I would leave besides you would just drag me back. I really take my punishment for this now then later.”

“Nurse Carol, if you don’t mind getting me a couple of orderlies.” Kel undid the straps carefully. “You know it funny I don’t recall telling you anything about leaving.”

“Just untie me.” Laura growled she would get back at the ambulance attends later. “Besides I can get up there on my own. Even with a IV.”

“Not going to happen, Hose-jockey.” Kel said pointing to the two orderlies to lift her up off the gurney onto the table.

Laura scowled and almost boxes one of the orderly’s ears from how he posted his hands. Joe came into the room from the door that linked the two rooms. Kel turned in time see Joe come through the door. The orderlies left quietly not wanting to get in trouble. Dixie was not all happy she worked carefully and with hands that were far more gentle then the boy aunt.

\---

Morton was far from happy about take the two adults. Johnny and Roy were both not all happy about dealing with a bratty five year old child as well. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were both alert and focused other than having the broken bones they both seem to think there nephew was responsible for the crash.


	30. Chapter 30

Natasha let Joanne lead her to the car, giving jet a weak warning growl to stay with Mirabelle before buckling up, putting a towel over her rounded stomach to try and keep the seat belt from digging in too much. 

"Thank you Joanne…and Chris and Jenny don't have to wait in the waiting room…I'd like it if they got to see little Liam too…at least I hope it's a boy…I've only been able to come up with boys names…" she said sheepishly, trying to remain calm. 

"Remind me to ask if its normal for the baby to take so long to move for the first time…I hope it is…" she added softly, frowning a little.

Joanne looked a little puzzled at that comment. Chris and Jenny both looked a little worried.

“At least you get to sleep at night.” Joanne recalled both her pregnancy. “My two were both active at night. I was sure they had more of their father in them then me.”

Joanne when she had met Johnny had figured it was better to not try for a third child.

“Roy once joked that Johnny kept us from having anymore children.” Joanne knew that was not the case. “Roy sometimes get over protective. Johnny has done a wonderful job not stressing out about the baby.”

“Mom, dad was crazy when Jenny was born.” Chris remembered that time because it was around the time the Paramedic program was just getting his start. “Mom, Uncle Johnny just does not do it in front of dad the stressing I mean.”

“Uncle Johnny is funny about it.” Jenny had noticed that from the get go. “He more focused protecting her. They disappeared for that week that his arm was broken after he got out of the hospital.”

Joanne smiled a little she knew Johnny was that way. Chris and Jenny had seen their uncle body language he had not said anything more to their dad about a wedding.

\---

Laura winced a little trying to keep from crying. Kel looked a little worried he knew that magic had been thick in the air and had hurt her. Joe walked over to her touched her lightly making sure that she was okay.

“Kel, the letter that she found on the boy?” Joe rubbed her neck lightly with his fingers while he kept his mind focused on the child. “Did you read it?”

“Joe, it not a very nice letter.” Kel said as he checked the baby vitals. “Petunia, told me that the boy was slow and what not.”

“Your nephew is far from slow.” Joe said looking at his friend behavior. “I can tell from his eyes. Sure he thought about death. But he seemed to be intelligent.”

“He is Joe.” Laura reached up and stopped his hand. “Doc, you going to show her the ring or not?”

Kel looked a little shocked. Laura smiled at him a little. Joe almost laughed. Dixie knocked on the door lightly.

“Doctor,” Dixie voice was soft and nervous. “The boy wants to see her?”

“Bring him on in, Dixie.” Kel said very calm as he opened the door. “Did the bruise and scraps look bad?”

The boy rushed into the room headed right for Laura. Joe was shocked when the boy did a full leap from the ground and landed on the table curling into Laura side cling to her crying softly. Laura sighed a little looked into the other room to see the other boy standing there glaring at the little freak.

“Levi, what the matter?” Laura said softly trying to calm the boy. “You are not going back with those people.”

“He said I was not going to get to stay.” Levi said scared. “He said his father would take it out of my hide.”

“Like hell he will.” Kel said hissing at the other child. “You are lucky you have a aunt or you would be stay with me. The first thing I would do is wash your mouth out with soap. The next thing I would do is make sure you did not sit down for a week.”

“Kel!” Dixie said she could tell he was angry. “Kel, take a deep breath.”

“Doc, calm down he not worth it.” Levi said a little nerves. “It better if you don’t protect me.”

“Levi, it okay.” Laura shifted the child keeping him behind her. “Your uncle not going to let your aunt husband lay an hand on you. If he tries I will break his arm.”

Kel took a deep breath. Laura glared at that boy. Erised hearing his mistress growl shifted back into striking post again. Joe was shocked quickly shifted to in front of his wife and the boy. Dixie had never seen Kel this angry sure he had been angry. Morton came into the room that Levi was being treated in found the Dursley boy standing there with the three other from Emergency Room glaring at him and a half stripped female paramedic that was holding the other child close to her body.

“You Mr. Dursley were told to stay with your mother.” Morton was not all happy. “If you don’t get back to her I am contacting social services about having you returned to Britain and to your aunt.”

“You can’t do anything to me.” Dudley said with a laugh. “Besides what the government going to do?”

“There job.” Morton said taking the child. “If you back talk me again. Dr. Brackett will not be the only one that will be hard on you.”

Dixie was shocked she had never heard Mike sound that way. Kel and Joe looked at the second deputy. Morton was scowling and was not all happy. Laura realized that she was half naked. Levi buried his head deeper into Laura side trying to stay small so as not to get hit.

\---

Both of the older Dursley had been placed in their rooms on the floor to have their bones fixed and cast. Morton took the boy up to their room but him in it and closed the door so glad the handle was up to high for the boy to get out of that room.


	31. Chapter 31

Natasha closed her eyes and took deep breaths in and out, focusing inward and sagging back against her seat in relief when she felt the gentle pulse of her baby's growing magic and life force. She felt nothing wrong and smiled a little, opening her eyes. "The baby's okay……just a late bloomer I guess……so Chris, Jenny you guys excited to see what your baby cousin looks like?…" she asked with a grin, looking back at the two children in the back seat.  
Joanne smiled a little heading for the maternity area of the hospital. Chris and Jenny scowled a little knowing what their mother was doing.

“I going to take you directly to the maternity entrance. Chris and Jenny you go with her and keep an eye on the doctor in that section.” Joanne did not trust a lot of people at Rampart. “I meet you in a few minutes. I have to check something.”

Joanne left Natasha and the kids off at that door. Then she went to see if the squad was in or not. She did not want to get the kids hopes up if they were not there. What shocked her was the fact not only was the Squad at the hospital but so was the engine.

“What in the world could have happen this time?” Joanne parked her car next to Dixie and slipped into the emergency room. “Nurse Masters, where Nurse McCall at?”

Joanne looked around and saw none of the 51 a-shift in the hall way. She head for the longue knowing if they were all here they would be having coffee if it was bad.

\---

Stanley was sitting at the table face set in a grim line. Mike, Marco and Chet were all watching his body language unsure about how he felt. Roy and Johnny had come in a few minute later both were not talking about what they had just witness that took place in the exam room 3.

“How bad is she?” Stanley looked at Roy and Johnny expecting an honest answer from the both of them. “Is everything okay?”

“Cap, she looks okay other than being on IV fluids.” Johnny said with a small smile. “But then she got a five year old abused child cling to her for that matter. But in all honesty Cap, the boy looks like he could be only three for that matter.”

“When the other boy threat him.” Roy winced a little at the image. “It was a real shock to me.”

“Let me guess it was the other boy that made him react.” Stanley knew what abuse cases looked like. “My guess is Laura put her body between him and the other child. Then Early shifted up and placed his body between her and the other boy.”

“That not all Cap.” Johnny ran his hand throw his hair. “Doc, threaten to take the other boy over his knee. I have never seen Brackett that angry.”

“The only time we ever saw him that mad was…” Roy looked at the mug of coffee he was holding. “Anyway let just say I have a feeling his sister and her husband are going to be retreating from this hospital with a lot of emotional wounds.”

“That would be a switch.” Chet said with a grin. “I mean hospital are suppose to heal you not hurt you.”

“You lot stay here.” Stanley would normally have gone back to the station but the police would have to in on the whole thing. “I need to talk to her without making her radar go off.”

Stanley got up and left the longue heading for the exam room. Roy and Johnny were of half a mind to go after him. Mike, Marco, and Chet all exchanged looks at that comment confused.

\---

Laura did not have the time to even think about the fact she was half naked when Morton came into the room. Levi was a problem he was cling to her side so hard that if she tried to for the blanket that was resting on her legs it would make her hurt worse then she already did. Joe was shocked at the child behavior he knew that Dixie would never let that boy hurt the smaller child but still. Kel was beyond pissed off he normally never lost his cool when he did lose it he made sure it was not in front of anyone because he did not want to have administration on his head for shouting.


	32. Chapter 32

Natasha took Chris and Jenny's hands, giving them small smiles as she went to the reception desk. "Excuse me I'm here for my ultrasound.........it's Natasha Le'Beau by the way........." She said softly, grinning a little at Chris and Jenny's expressions. "She'll be back soon enough you two........you never did answer my question.......are you guys excited to see you baby cousin for the first time?....." She asked with a grin, patting her stomach lightly when it jumped a little. "Oh you have to be kidding me!.......hiccups?...........I had no idea an unborn baby could get hiccups.......that's just too cute!" She said with an even bigger grin and a giggle.

Chris and Jenny were both a little confused.

“Mom, never does anything like that.” Chris had seen the Engine and the Squad as they passed the Emergency Room entrance. “She always told us in the past what was going on.”

“Maybe she did not want us to worry.” Jenny remember twice in the last two months the fact dad had been hurt. “Who do you think was hurt?”

Joanne relaxed a little when she realized it was as bad as she thought she went for the fourth floor not wanting to get the details till the gang was together.

“We will find out when we get back down there.” Joanne did not investigate. “Besides I had the feeling that there was something going on that I did not want to see by myself.”

Joanne had felt like the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Chris and Jenny looked at their mother a little confused.

\---

Laura wince a little the pain ripped through her again. Stanley walked into the room saw the body language and froze. Joe looked at the little boy that was snuggled against his wife shocked at the fact he was shaking was white under the tan on his face. Kel looked at his nephew taking a deep breath he sat down on the stool in the room face clearing showing how upset he was. Dixie went and stood so that she was blocking the other view and talked quietly in his ear. Levi could tell his uncle was upset he shifted and looked at the man.

“Doc, you going to be okay?” Laura could tell he was really upset. “Joe, why is he so upset?”

“Dear, he been over stressed out for a while.” Joe spoke softly trying to keep from talking to loud. “Kel, you are right of course.”

“Yeah, you will not be able to go back on shift.” Kel said getting up now back calm. “Levi, you are going to have to let her go.”

“No.” Levi said locking his hands around the woman that had cared for on the highway. “She could disappear.”

“Child, she not going anywhere.” Dixie was trying to get the boy to let go of Laura. “Kel, I see what I can do.”

Stanley watched the exchange a little puzzled and also a little worried for that matter. Laura tried to easy Levi locked hands from around her ribs. Joe sigh a little the boy had his uncle stubborn streak that was for sure. Kel took Laura vitals very carefully and finished hooking the EKG machine up. Stanley looked a little surprised that was a shock. Dixie went to get some chocolate milk for the boy to see if that would get him to let go.


	33. Chapter 33

Natasha smiled softly and sighed. "It's probably Laura…again…when will she catch a break?…the woman's a trouble magnet more than I am!…and I'm terrible for that!!…what's taking so long?…my appointment's in like two minuets!…" she said with a frown, sighing impatiently.

Dr. Seabreeze came into the room he looked flustered like someone hit him with something but then again he had a black eye for that matter. Joanne smiled at the man he handle her case he was one of the calms baby doctors at Rampart. Chris and Jenny saw him and quickly went over to him.

“Sorry about that.” Seabreeze said handing the lollypops that were in his pocket to Chris and Jenny. “I was need down in the emergency room. Dr. Brackett asked for me to come down.”

“What did he want?” Joanne looked a little worried. “Who gave you the black eye?”

“Would you believe that a five year old little boy” Seabreeze smiled again that had not even hurt his pride but still. “The woman I was going to see told me that they been trying to get him to let go of her for a half-hour.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Joanne said with a smile. “Both the Engine and the Squad are both down there.”

Seabreeze knew all of the people on A-shift at 51. Chris and Jenny knew that the lollypops they just got would be about all the sugar they would have for the next couple of weeks. Joanne and Roy were strict about how much sugar the kids could have the only holidays were they could have more than one piece was Halloween, Christmas, and Easter that was because they got a mass of the stuff so in order to not have it in the house for the rest of the year they were a loud to have as much as they wanted but the rest of the year they were only a loud a piece here and there.

\---

Laura pulled out two glowing crystals from in her pocket. Kel saw them and froze knowing what both of them were for. Joe winced at the sight of the crystals. Dixie looked confused was fixing to take the crystal when Stanley stopped her. Levi did not reach for the crystal but he had frozen still. Laura started to chant holding one crystal on Levi scar the other on his heart. Kel knew what she was doing he went to her and quickly add his own power into her chant. Johnny and Roy both came into the room at the same time. Johnny moved over to the three glowing people and quickly added his voice to the chanting that was going on. 

“Dr. Early what going on?” Stanley watched at his boot, youngest paramedic and one of rampart doctor glowing with power. “I don’t understand.”

“Captain, don’t try and understand.” Joe did something and a rose appeared in his hand it was fully bloomed. “I am a purple robe. I can only do conjure things, do mind magic, and do a lot of healing. My wife is a black robe. She can only do large magic like this or make herself appear different from her real appearance.”

“What can Kel and Johnny do?” Dixie was curious she could only do a little magic not like what was going on with the three in front of her. “I mean what are they doing?”

“Laura magic will be taped dry with this event.” Roy said watching the scene having only seen Brackett or Johnny do magic when they could not control it anymore. “Laura taking the bad magic that was attacking her on the highway and forcing into those stones.”

Laura collapsed on the exam table her magic completely spent the two crystals she had been holding were back secure in a hidden pouch at her waist. Kel took the penlight in his pocket and checked Laura eyes to find them dilated and sluggish when reactive. Joe walked over to her and touched her to find she was burning up with a fever. Johnny stepped back from the exam table almost collapsed on his knees from exhaust. Dixie went over to the cabinet that stored there ice packs and cold sheets to start wrapping Laura up.


	34. Chapter 34

Natasha smiled brightly at Dr. Seabreeze. "Hello doctor!………did the boy have a strange shaped scar on his forehead and bright green eyes like emeralds?…and he looked like he was barely three let alone five?……t-that means he's safe…oh thank Merlin he's okay!……he's safe now…" she muttered, sagging into a chair and putting her head in her hands for a moment. 

"I had a vision earlier…h-his aunt and uncle…if they can even be called that the bloody pricks…t-they treated him like the dirt on their shoes…he was their slave…it'll take several years to correct the damage they've done…I have to brew so many potions…skele-grow…nutrient potions…pain relief potions…I'll have to get Mipsy to make most of them…too many harmful ingredients for the baby…" she mumbled, taking a shaky breath she stood and nodded. 

"Alright then!…lets go see what my little peanut looks like now!…I can't wait to find out the gender!" She said brightly, all the while in her head she was plotting on how best to make the Dursley's suffer for how they'd treated the sweet little emerald eyed boy, her maternal instincts in overdrive because of the vision.

Seabreeze was more worried about the fact that the boy had growled at him and when he had touch one of his patients the boy had tried to bite him for that matter. He had not seen his patient pop the boy on the butt from that behavior. Joanne could tell Dr. Seabreeze was bothered about something. Chris and Jenny had both felt the magic in the air and winced about it they were currently to young to have a ring on but there accidental magic was really strong and accepted the new boy as a friend to them even if they had not met him currently.

“I think you will find.” Seabreeze was trying to think about what he had seen. “That when she did the magic she did. That it made the damage done to him by his relatives disappears.”

“I am not surprised about that comment” Joanne had felt the skin on her neck stand up. “I felt that magic. I don’t really have any to speak of and I do it really weak for that matter.”

“Momma, is that why I can understand the doctor and nurse in the hospital?” Jenny had noticed that she could understand a lot more than most people. “I mean I can sometimes even hear patients thoughts if focus on them.”

“I don’t hear those things.” Chris picked up the hum from vehicles as well as from fire. “Mom, why do I always feel like something is wrong when Dad at a fire?”

Seabreeze was shocked both children show natural ability for there father ability to heal as well as control fire. Joanne did not know anything about the gifts other then that the gifts were different with each child.

\---

Laura groaned a little shifting on to her side and throwing up what little she had in her stomach which made her poor head bang even more then it already was. Joe managed to get Harry to let go of his wife by telling him that Dixie would take him to get some milk and a healthy meal to eat. Kel on the other hand felt each and every bone on his deputy wife body making sure nothing was broken from the amount of magic she used. Dixie took Harry with her to the area to get the milk.

\---

(6 months later)

Laura went back to work when Alex was around six months old. She and Joe took routing shifts so that one of both of them was home with the baby for the first six months. Once that time was up they started letting Alex stay with his godmother when they both had to work. Joe had watched his wife was proud of the fact she did not flinch when the call came in about her friend being in labor. They had all work hard to remain calm during that birthing time. Johnny had passed out when he found out his wife went into labor when they were on call. Roy had laughed at the fact his partner when completely scared about something. Stanley had been shocked about what had happen that he did not even know how to file the report till he saw what headquarters thought of everything that had happen with a-shift at 51.


	35. Snakebite Round Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I do not own the characters of Emergency! I borrowed a lot of quoted text from Season three episode Snakebite. This episode is were Johnny get bite by a rattler. But I used the event on my original character so it quoted texted and not at the same time.

Natasha had been scared out of her mind when she went into labor all alone in the ranch house, though she still giggled whenever she thought about her husband passing out when he heard she was in labor while he was on call. It had been a long eleven hours of labor but it had been worth it in the end when she'd been given her son and she proudly announced that his name would be Liam Michael Gage before promptly passing out from the exhaustion.  
Joanne had arrived at the hospital to stay with Natasha while Johnny and Roy had gone back to work. Chris and Jenny were both with Roy mother and father.

“Sorry I did not bring the kids with me this time.” Joanne thought it better if Natasha was not driven her crazier. “I heard that Johnny passed out when they got back to his house.”

Joanne recalled that Roy had that same reaction as well.

\---

Johnny and Roy had a argument on the way back to the station about what was going on. When they got back and found Laura sitting at the table reading the paper after the fire that Engine 51 had been called out to had been canceled and they were confused how could they be canceled from a house fire.

“Hey, Laura you doing okay?” Johnny could tell from her eyes that something was bothering her. “Did it have something to do with your last run?”

“How do you cancel a house fire?” Laura had been in a foul mood when they came onto shift. “I mean it not possible.”

“What was bothering you earlier?” Roy had wanted to ask but he stayed quiet. “You normally come on shift in a good mood.”

Johnny and Roy both knew that Laura had been in a bad mood when they went on shift the night before they were going to be on for three days for that matter. Laura rarely went to work in a foul mood it was when she was upset about something that it had them worried. Stanley came into the day break room he sat down at the table a little surprised about the fact his third paramedic was in a foul mood about something.

\---

(6 months later)

When A-shift at Station 51 was dispatched to a mountain to rescue people it was like Déjà vu for the captain only this time it was going to be much worse. Laura turned to her captain and winced in the confusion of taking three patients  
up the mountain a handie-talkie had been left at the scene.

“Hey, Cap” Laura called over to her field boss. “I left a handie-talkie down below. I am going to go get it.”

“Laura, do be careful.” Stanley sense of nervous return. “Get down there and back up here quick.”

“Right, Cap.” Laura head down the face of the mountain quickly. “Simon, have you seen a handie-talkie around here?”

Simon Lemons was already in his tractor to head back to the top of the mountain. Laura looked around at the scene trying to find out where the blasted handie-talkie could have go to.

“No.” Lemons answered truly not having seen the handie-talkie.

“Oh, here it is.” Laura said to herself as she grabbed it. There was a soft rattling that made her jump as a snake bite her. “God! Oh, man, I’ve been bit by a rattler. Listen, get me a tourniquet, a branch, something limber enough to use as a tourniquet. Engine 51, this is Laura. I’ve been bit by a rattlesnake.”

“Chet, Marco, move!” Stanley kept his voice even but his hands were shaking out of fear. “LA, Engine 51. We have a paramedic bitten by a rattlesnake. Engine 51 is no longer available. Time out, one hour. Repeat. Paramedic bitten by a rattlesnake.”

##10-4, 51.##

\---

Dixie was at the base station when the call over the fire department radio happen.

“Get me the county fire department dispatcher.” Dixie told the nurse at the switch board.

Dixie was as calm as she could be.

\---

Stanley looked down at the scene feeling a little more nervous. He could not tell if Chet and Marco had gotten to her.

“Laura, now hang on, pal.” Stanley voice remained calm even if he was getting more nervous with the more time it took to reach her. “Help’s on the way.”

Laura had started to clean the wound with the pocket knife she had in her pocket. Simon was watching the hill for the help to come down. Chet and Marco were both almost sliding down the hill side to get to her.

“Damn it!” Laura swore as she tried to control her breathing so that the poison did not move that quickly in her system.

“Laura” Chet shouted as they reached the bottom of the hill.

“Over here.” Lemons called out to them standing close to the woman.

##Squad 51, we have Rampart on the landline. They’re requesting vital signs.##

Chet and Marco helped Laura get onto the tractor that was there. Lemons had already climbed back on board the tractor.

“All right, Rampart.” Laura said through gritted teeth. “As soon as we get out of here.”

“All right.” Lemons looked at the woman next to him. “It’s gonna be a fast trip, boys. Engine 51, Tractor 2, Coming up.”

“10-4, Tractor 2.” Stanley voice was still calm even if he was recalling what happen to Johnny the last time they were on a mountain like this.

Tractor 2 started up the mountain face. Stanley could feel the sweat on his forehead as it got thicker. Laura was now fighting to remain calm as she tried to take her vitals while they moved. Chet looked at his other pigeon a little worried.  
Marco could not make out what was going on in the front.

\---

Dixie sent out a call for Kel from the base station. Kel came to stand by Dixie when he was called his face got a little worried. 

“Any word on the seriousness of the bite?” Kel was really worried he could not help it with Joe looking after the three patients from the crash. “I don’t like it. If it’s a Grade 4, Laura could be dead within minutes.”

“I know.” Dixie looked at the Emergency Department Head.

Johnny and Roy were both standing there frozen at what had happen.

\---

Stanley was relieved when he saw them. Marco jumped off the back of the tractor. Chet moved down to help Laura get down. Laura face was covered in sweat and was pale in color under her nicely tanned face.

“Okay” Stanley looked at them all.

“Okay. That’s enough.” Marco said talking to Lemons.

“Let’s get her out of here.” Stanley said his voice sounding stressed out.

Chet and Marco lifted her upper body between them. Mike and Stanley took her lower half. Laura was breathing quickly for that matter.

“It’s okay. All right. Give me the drug box.” Laura voice was strong even if she was shaking inside. “LA, can you notify Rampart and please set up a relay for vital signs?”

##10-4, 51.##

“Cap.” Laura voice was still strong.

“Yeah?” Stanley answered from behind her.

“Can you get this on me?” Laura was holding a BP cuff.

“Sure.” Stanley tried to keep his shaking under control. “It’s all right?”

“Yeah, okay.” Laura said again checking her vitals. “Marco, set up an IV. LA, Squad 51, are as followed: Pulse is 95, respiration is about 17, and BP is 120 over 65.”

\---

Kel and Dixie were both shocked at the information given to them. Johnny and Roy here also shocked and even a little more frighten.

“LA, advises patient to commence IV with Ringer’s lactate.” Kel managed to get out with out sounding frighten about the bite.

Dixie felt her breathing get a little labored. Johnny and Roy were both very nervous at that order not liking the sound of the bite this time.

\---

##51, Rampart advises IV with Ringer’s Lactate.##

Laura remained calm and collected on the bed of hoses she was resting on. The rest of her crew mates and captain were listening to the exchange very nervous.

##10-4, Rampart##

“Okay, swab me down.” Laura said to Chet still calm. “No, here. Okay, I’ve got it. Get the ball. Swab it again. Well…Here goes. Get the canula. Okay. Got the IV? Okay. Now, let me adjust the drip, Marco. Just give me a drip. Okay, Cap. Let’s get me out of here.”

“Move now, Lopez, you bring in the squad.” Stanley said see the look on Chet face and recalling what happen when Johnny was bitten. “Let’s get going and let’s get out of here. LA, Engine 51. We’re transporting snakebite victim to Rampart Emergency. ETA is thirty minutes.”

Marco went to the squad and quickly backed it out of the way of the engine after grabbing the brace blocks from under the engine wheels and throwing them into the front of the truck. Mike and Stanley both rushed to get into the cab of the truck. That left Chet and Laura on the hose bed on the top of the truck.

##10-4, 51. Rampart requests and update on patient’s condition.##

##LA, this is Engine 51. Patient is experiencing numbness around the mouth, also drowsiness.##

##Engine 51, you’re breaking up and unreadable. Repeat.##

##LA, Engine 51. Repeating. Patient is experiencing numbness around the mouth, also drowsiness.##

##10-4, 51.##

Stanley felt like his head was going to split he was trying to watch the road and the back of his engine at the same time. Mike could tell the cap was trying to watch both the driving and the hose bed as well. Laura tried to keep herself alert but things here starting to get fuzzy around the edges of her vision. Marco was driving the Squad following close on the engine tail as if to make sure no one got between them on the way to the hospital.

\---

Johnny and Roy were shocked and even a little frighten about that information again getting more shocked. Kel and Dixie were trying their best to remain calm but they both were nervous.

“The venom’s taking effect awfully fast.” Kel was managing to remain calm and collected. “Some of it must have gotten in a vein. Time is the key factor now.”

“Well, 3 is all set up.” Dixie said trying to sound collected but she was really worried.

The four of them stood in the base station all nervous and worried about their friend.

\---

Stanley pulled out the radio microphone and spoke into it again. Mike was almost speeding to get to hospital before it got worse. Chet was getting really worried at that point. Laura breathing was getting more labored than normal. Marco  
was also speeding as well.

##LA, Engine 51. Notify Rampart. Our ETA is now fifteen minutes.##

##10-4, 51##

\---

Kel looked even more worried the venom was taking affect faster then he thought was possible. Dixie did not like the look on his face. Johnny and Roy were both frighten they did not know what to do.

“Get the orderlies and a gurney out to receiving.” Kel said as he headed for exam room three. “I’ll be in 3.”

Dixie watched him go heading for the doors a little nerves. Johnny and Roy followed her not willing to let the orderlies touch there partner and the last member of their shift. Stanley was standing by the truck holding Laura in his arms like she weighted nothing. Chet, Marco, and Mike were all standing in front of him acting like guards. The four other men relaxed when they saw Roy and Johnny come out of the Emergency Room doors with the Gurney. Laura breathing had gotten even shallower after they got her off the truck. Chet was holding the IV in his hand. Stanley gentle set Laura on the gurney and it was rushed into the exam room three. Chet, Roy, and Johnny all rushed to help. They lifted  
Laura off the gurney on to the exam table.

“Carol, I’m ready for the skin test.” Kel ordered taking the antivenin test strip.

“What that for?” Chet was a little confused about the how thing.

“We’ve got to be sure she’s not sensitive to the antivenin or it could kill her.” Kel said out of habit like he was talking to Roy or Johnny. “If she’s going to react, it’ll be within the next twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes” Roy said his face was pale he looked at Johnny trying hard to not appear to be upset.

“Doc are you sure it got to be twenty minutes?” Johnny looked at Laura body even with his hands in his pockets they were shaking up a storm.

“Let’s go outside for a minute.” Dixie said trying to draw them away from the sight of their crewmate laying on the table not moving. “Johnny, Roy let go outside.”

Kel and Chet stayed where they were. Dixie dragged the two paramedics from the room.

\---

Dixie made Roy and Johnny go out a head of her. Roy and Johnny were both struggling to keep themselves from shaking up a storm. Stanley was the one standing almost in the door way. Marco and Mike were standing against the wall.

“How’s she doing?” Stanley voice was more upset then normal.

“We’ll know soon.” Dixie looked at the captain of a-shift 51. “Why don’t you guys go get a cup of coffee or something. Oh, Roy, Johnny, now she got everything going for her.”

“Yeah, we both know that…” Roy looked even more pale recalling this same conversation with Dixie when Johnny had been bitten.

“You both know you could not have done anything she did not do for herself.” Dixie said with a small scowl on her face.

“We know, Dixie.” Johnny looked right at her his hands still in his pockets. “But still, we…”

“Now, come on.” Dixie said looking at them both. “Let’s go and get a cup of coffee, too, huh?”

Roy and Johnny started to walk down the hall. Dixie watched them go for a minute looked back at the door and went to get a cup of coffee.

\---

Kel was glad there was no reaction but he also recalled the fact Laura had been bite by a king cobra before so he wanted to make sure that the rattlesnake antivenin would not react to the antivenin from the cobra bite.

“No reaction.” Kel voice was calm and collected. “Carol, start the antivenin, IV, 10 vials to start with.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Carol answered out of habit knowing that Dr. Brackett thoughts were now turning to the fact he had to contact Dr. Early and let him know what had happen.

“That mean she’s gonna be all right?” Chet looked at the Doctor a little confused.

“I’d say she has an excellent chance right now.” Kel back up a little from the exam room table to give Carol room to work.

“I’m gonna go tell the other guys.” Chet was mostly thinking the captain but that was because he knew the others would be listening in on the conversation so he would be telling them.

“I go with you, Chet.” Johnny felt calmer then he had twenty minutes ago. “Roy, you want to come with?”

“I didn’t realize how fond of he is of Laura.” Dixie was really surprised at the behavior. “I mean he reacted pretty protective when this happen to Johnny.”

“I don’t think Chet did either.” Roy smiled a little stepping over to Brackett side as if to ask him something. “You know, Doc, if I did not know any better I would say you expected this to happen with Dr. Early currently doing surgery.”

Laura groaned a little. Roy looked at her and smiled for a second. Kel and Dixie looked at her for a minute. 

\---

Laura was reading a medical journal it was one she had been meaning to read for a while. Roy, Johnny, and Chet came into the room. Laura turned the corner of the page down on the article she was reading in the magazine.

“Hi, Laura.” Roy looked at her.

“Hey, how you guys doing?” Laura set it on the tray reaching for the cup of water in front of her. 

“We were just about to ask you the same question?” Johnny asked he looked at the magazine smiled a little. “I read that one three months ago. Have you read Doctor Stoneburner Article?”

“No.” Laura said she did not care for the sound of his article. “Oh, Listen, I’m doing all right. Doing all right. I just hope they let me out of here soon”

“Oh, no hurry, Laura.” Chet said with a grin knowing it was make her fuss for that matter. “We could use the peace and quiet around the station with only one pigeon around.”

“Chet, the only way you’re gonna get any peace and quiet around that station is if you get terminal laryngitis.” Laura said not taking a real bite at his comment. “Besides, I thought it was Johnny that argued with you more.”

“Say if you guys keep talking like this, you’re not gonna have anything to discuss once you get back to the station.” Johnny quipped not liking the fact that Chet and Laura were picking on him at the same time.

“We don’t have anything to discuss now.” Chet said with a smirk. “She too much of a brainy act for me.”

“Hey, how does it feel to treat yourself in the field?” Roy was curious about her feelings. “You sounded really tense over the radio.”

“Roy, I figured you guys would never ask me that question.” Laura cracked a grin looking right at Chet. “Well, outside of the fact that my bedside manner is a little lacking. I started a prefect IV even though the patient was a little squeamish.”

“A little Squeamish?” Chet side but then again Johnny was worse then Laura had been. “You flinched when Dr. Brackett told you to follow throw with the order you gave Marco to get out a IV.”

Laura laughed and reached for the magazine to go back to what she had been reading. Roy could tell she did not want to talk about what had happen. Johnny looked a little amused about what had happen. Chet had glared and left the room to go home. Roy and Johnny followed him because they both had wives and children to go home to. 

\---

Laura went back to her article only to have to put it aside again when her captain came into the room. Stanley walked into the room he was dressed in a blue jean jacket with black eagle on the back.

“Laura, are you doing okay?” Stanley sat down in the chair by the bed. “You are not as pale as yesterday.”

“In all truth Cap.” Laura yawned a little then shook her head to clear it. “I was woken up as 2 in the morning one of the doctors that does not like Johnny or me.”

“Which one?” Stanley knew that at least one of the doctor had already been removed from Rampart staff. “I being having words with the administer if he hurt you?”

“It was not anything bad.” Laura said trying to not flinch at the tone. “Doc Brackett had the IV removed I only have this in because I still having a little bit of numbness form the bite.”

“Have you told him?” Stanley was surprised she had not said anything more. “What about your husband does he know?”

“Yeah, he knows.” Laura winced a little about what her husband had said about what had happen. “Joe told Brackett to remove the IV.”

“He would given the fact what happen before.” Stanley could recall a couple of times they had to do that with Johnny because of that one doctor that did not like him. “Johnny had to have his IV removed and redone a couple of times.”

“They told me when they checked my weight that I was under by twelve pounds.” Laura said she was on a structured diet the only problem was in the summer she could not keep her weight even. “I told Dixie and the doc that it was just because it was summer.”

Stanley winced a little they had to find a protein sub that would keep Laura at the correct weight. Laura looked up from the bed to her captain face.

“We have to find a protein sub that will work for you.” Stanley was getting more and more worried. “I mean you eat at the station and even snack but you not gaining the weight you should have.”

“I was up three before the bite.” Laura said recalling her last physical at Rampart. “I cannot eat meat till cool, Cap. I’m sorry about that.”

“It not your fault.” Stanley mumbled on the inside he growled at himself. “I just don’t understand how you not skin and bones.”

“I have my ways.” Laura ate a lot more on her days off to make up for the missed meals at the station house. “I eat a lot when I am not on shift. I don’t feel so good right now.”

Stanley reached out and touched her to find her forehead was very warm and covered with sweat. Laura shivered a little at the touch tried to withdraw a little. Kel Brackett walked into the room to see Captain Stanley next to bed right hand on his boot to keep her from sitting up.

“I heard that.” Brackett said coming up to the bed on the left side and quickly moving Stanley hand so that he could check her over. “Your color better. I was worried because when we took out the IV. You lost your color.”

“That King Cobra bite from six years ago.” Laura stayed still even if she wanted to throw up what little was in her stomach from the breakfast the hospital had brought her. “Doc, I need to throw up.”

Stanley placed a trash can on her lap. Laura throw up what little she had eaten that morning that also included what she had eaten the night before. Brackett flinched there was very little solid matter it was mostly liquid. Stanley went to get water in a glass for her.

“You are not eating?” Brackett said knowing the truth. “What did they bring you?”

“I told the nurse that I could not have meat.” Laura had been sick for a better part of the night. “I told her don’t eat eggs at least not the way they are done here.”

“At least you staying hydrated.” Stanley was at least happy about that. “But you need to eat something.”

“I don’t eat when I don’t feel good.” Laura scowled a little trying to sit up only to be pushed back down on the bed. “I am not that sick. I just not had any appétit.”

Brackett scowled at that information still a little upset about things. Stanley knew that Early would be by later he was home taking care of Alex would be bring the child to see his mother later. Laura rubbed her eyes lightly trying to regain some strength.


	36. Chapter 36

Natasha just smiled softly and stretched, wincing slightly as muscles she didn't know she had protested the movement. "It's okay…they'll be able come by later……" she said softly.

(Six months later)

Natasha slipped into the room, the twins in a stroller. "Laura are you trying to make me go grey?……I thought we had an agreement that you'd stop getting yourself seriously injured……Liam and Amelia were crying for hours when they overhead me on the phone…they're napping now but you'd better expect them to be clingy for a while after this scare…" she said with an exasperated sigh. 

"Oh Desiree and Hadrian are here to say hi…" she added, grinning as she gestured to the twins who were wide awake and looking around curiously, eyes wide open.

Laura winced a little trying to remain relaxed but that snakebite was not her fault at all. Stanley shook his head a little. Brackett could tell she did not want to think about cling behavior give the fact his son was that way. Levi had been more upset that the bite happen while his aunt magic was still drained.

“Dad, there a old man down in Emergency Room.” Levi got up onto the bed and curled up with Laura. “He kept asking for a Harry Potter. I came up here out of fright.”

“Senile old goat.” Kel growled under his breath. “I am going to shard him alive.”

Dixie slipped into the room quietly. Laura looked at Dixie surprised at appearance. Stanley kept his hand on her shoulder. Dumbledore walked into the room glared at the people in the room.

“Mom!” Levi being the seven year old he was held out his arms to be picked up. “Aunt Laura, can you do anything to him?”

“Sorry, little one I am still to drained to work magic.” Laura core was not as depleted at it had been but it was still low. “Even if I could I would be break a half dozen international laws. You are not welcome here Albus Dumbledore.”

Dixie lifted her son up and placed him onto her hip in a kola stay hold. Levi buried his head in her shoulder. Kel turned to see the wizened wizard standing in the door with his wand out and pointed at them. Laura glared sitting up straight in the bed wincing a little when the action made her head spin. Stanley was fixing to push her back down when he saw the glowing on her ring and he froze staying at the head of the bed but not touching her.

“Laura, be nice.” Stanley said he reached to cover the ring that was glowing. “You don’t know why he here.”

“Where is Harry Potter?” Dumbledore tried to reach into their minds to see if any of them had seen the boy. “I have been looking for him for two years.”

“Harry Potter is dead.” Kel went over to his wife and son. “He was in a lot of pain when he was brought in two years ago. He had a number of cuts and bruises on his body. His ribs were broken and he had a punctured lung.”

“Dad, let not talk about that.” Levi reached out to him frighten a little. “Dad, please!”

“Levi, it okay.” Kel took his son from Dixie and let the boy snuggle against him. “I should have had his relatives arrested for child abuse and neglect but they ran as soon as they were medically discharged from the hospital.”

“Kel, relax a little.” Joe came into the room and went to his wife he had felt her magic kick up. “Laura you need to relax. Kel, do you want to take my godson while you deal with him?”

Joe reached for Levi lightly. Laura saw Joe scowled a little. Stanley let the hand on her shoulder the hand covering her ring to relax a little. Kel and Dixie were both were glaring at Dumbledore. Levi looked at the old man.

“Where in the world did you get the FUBAR of a suit?” Laura said with a small grin on her face. “It makes some of the ties the Doc wears look nice.”

Dumbledore was shocked at that comment he did not know what FUBAR meant. Joe cracked up laughing. Stanley smiled he also had not like the suit but he was not going to comment about for that matter. Kel and Dixie both looked at the suit and realized it was covered in stars and moons. Levi gave a small scowl not liking the fact they were talking in code again.


	37. Chapter 37

Natasha scowled at the old wizard and bit back a growl. She glared at Dumbledore darkly, having to forcefully reign in her magic. "I second that…you are most certainly not welcome here……now leave before I set my hellhounds on your sorry backside…" she snarled, eyes blazing with anger and disgust. 

"And if you ever attempt to invade our minds again I will feed you to my hellhounds alive…" she added, sneering at Dumbledore with undisguised disgust and loathing.

Laura scowled even deeper. Joe and Kel glared at the man both had felt the effects of mental probes. Stanley had his memories of Harry changed for that reason.

“You should be careful, Dumbledore.” Laura growled rubbing a spot on her head lightly. “My magic may be depleted but I can still do damage to your mind probes. In fact let me show you what happens when you invade someone mind.”

Laura grabbed onto the probe not just with her own mind but with her hands. Dumbledore flinched felt as if his body was being cut open. Joe and Kel both looked shocked. Stanley was fixing to stop the behavior when he saw the look in her eyes. Levi grinned a little at the display off power. Dixie stood by Kel with a small smirk on her face.

“While I have your attention.” Laura bent the glowing probe in her hand.

“Please, stop.” Dumbledore tried to regain his balance.

“No.” Laura unbent the probe. “I can easily take not only your magic while holding this probe. I can put you in a hospital for the rest of your live with no memory.”

“Laura, let him go” Kel said he could see sweat on her face. “Joe, get her to stop what she doing.”

“Not currently, Doc just a few more minutes.” Laura was searching Dumbledore mind while the man was trying to regain his balance. “I have killed for less as a police officer. I am a paramedic/ firefighter right now. My boss just told me to let you go. But I am not finished. You see my magic is stronger than yours without using a piece of wood with a bit of dead animal in it.”

“Laura, release him.” Stanley gave the command quietly.

“As you wish.” Laura left go of the probe physically and mentally.

Dumbledore collapsed on the ground in complete shock and unconscious for that matter. Morton came into the room at that moment and quickly went over to the old man confused. Kel and Joe realized that Dumbledore was on the floor.   
Dixie took Levi from Kel watched him go over to Morton and the man. Laura smirked a little pulling the potter heir ring to her and holding it out to Levi with a smile. Levi reached out to his aunt and wanted to cuddle again. Stanley looked a little surprised at the fact she looked winded and the sweat was even thicker on her face.

“What did you do to him?” Morton did not like the fact that the old man respiration was only at 16. “His respiration is 16 and his pulse is about 120. What did you do that made him pass out?”

“I gave him a taste of what Levi went through before.” Laura said she had transferred all the emotional and physical pain that Levi as Harry had felt from the Dursley. “Joe I need you to wipe my mind of doing that. His mental shields were just crap. A two year old mage in America could have destroyed him.”

“Laura, what did you do?” Kel looked over at her very surprised he could pick up on Dumbledore magic but it was only keeping him alive currently. “His magic is just managing to keep him alive.”

“I did what you would have done.” Laura eyes flashed in anger. “I still have half of his magical core in my rock. All I did here was give him a taste of what Levi went through for the first few years without his parents.”

“I cannot blame you love.” Joe smiled a little sitting down on the edge of the bed. “But that will cost you a couple of days?”

“No, just a couple of hours.” Laura coughed a little. “That magic really hurt to do for that matter. What remained of his core attacked me more violently than normal. But there was so little of it left that developed a defense from it quicker than normal.”

“When will he wake up?” Morton had some people help him get the old man off the floor onto a bed. “That does not clear you from any wrong doing.”

“I don’t know when he will wake up.” Laura said a little puzzled. “I mean what he did was inexcusable. But I also behaved badly. But I am not sorry. America does not deal with the ICW they deal only with M-NATO (Magical – North   
American Trading Organization). By all laws, Dumbledore should not have been this deep into America borders in less he had permission to do so.”

“What was with the senile old goat comment?” Joe said quietly he knew the truth about that as well. “I mean does he look like he part goat or something?”

“Mike, just keep him away from me right now.” Kel was not going to even admit that what just happen was wrong to anyone. “I hope he wakes up with a headache for what you did?”

Dumbledore groaned a little opening his eyes to a room still full of people. Laura glared at the old man not all pleased about him waking up. Dixie wanted an excuse to lecture but she could not find one. Kel held Levi closely so that to hide him from view. Joe was glaring at the old man if he was not careful his magic would produce knives to stick Dumbledore to the bed with. Stanley had never heard that kind of venom in anyone from Rampart or even his boot’s voice it sound almost like they were pissed off with the man. Morton checked the man eyes again to make sure they were still reactive to light.

“What in the world hit me?” Dumbledore was really confused about what had happen. “I was traveling to a conference. Where am I?”

“You are in Los Angeles, California do you remember how you got here?” Morton turned to look at Hill as if she was to blame for the memory loss. “You were knocked unconscious you are in Rampart Emergency Hospital.”

“I was on my way to ICW.” Dumbledore was really confused about his location. “I need to be going that conference starts in less than three days.”

Morton looked even more confused about his comment. Laura sniggered a little at Dumbledore confusion. Joe looked surprised he did not think she could reset memories or anything. Kel shifted Levi a little so that the boy was still sleeping on his shoulder but also that he could cross his arm under the boy in a stubbornness. Dixie cracked a grin at that comment.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters from Adam-12. I just used them in this chapter as a filler because I need something to add. Lily and her brother are Captain Hank Stanley Niece and Nephew. They are like Johnny with being half-white and half-native American. I am going to leave it up to you on which parent is which in this case. But if you have common sense you would know that there mother was white and there father the native American.
> 
> I also used texted from another episode of Emergency! in this chapter. If you can figure out then have a mental chocolate chip cookie. If not then dont worry about it. It just means that I managed to blend that quoted text into my story.

Natasha scowled at Dumbledore darkly, clutching her six month old son to her chest protectively. "Can someone just get the old fart out of here before I call my hellhounds?…please?…I'd rather not traumatize my six month old son thanks…" she growled out, her magic crackling around her in reaction to her barely contained rage.

Laura snapped her fingers and winced as she did so stopping the magic from attacking Dumbledore. 

“Tasha, relax he not going to be here for much longer.” Laura said trying to keep her eyes open.

Dumbledore took a deep breath disappeared from the bed with a soft pop. Morton scowled a little that was not possible the man had looked like death warmed over. Joe and Kel both looked shocked. Levi gave a small snore having fallen asleep from the temperature in the room and the fact he had not been feeling well for a while. Dixie looked more surprised at the action.

(One week later)

Laura went out on a call with Johnny and Roy the victim was female and would not let anyone close to her. Laura got close she swore up and down when she saw that the victim was none other than Captain Hank Stanley niece she was dressed in a police uniform that marked her as a Rookie. Officer Pete Mallory and his partner Officer Jim Reed were both shocked what happen to their Rookie. Johnny and Roy were both at a lost at what to do as well.

“Lily, can you tell me what happen?” Laura talked softly to the younger woman. “I need to be able tell Rampart so they can treat you correctly.”

“No… No hospital.” Lily said her voice sounded extremely stressed out. “Please I don’t want anyone to know. Just let me go about my patrol with my training partners.”

“Officer Mallory, can you tell me what happen?” Laura asked the senior of the two officers. “I need to know.”

“We got a call from dispatch that there was a bar fight at The Western Sea Shell.” Mallory said his voice even and calm even if he was angry. “We told Officer Stanley here we would take care of it and to stay in the car.”

“Laura, we will get the story out of them.” Roy said letting her take lead on this event. “Officer Mallory, Officer Reed, why don’t you tell me and Johnny what happen. Don’t worry your Rookie in good hands.”

Roy and Johnny lead there police counter parts around their red squad to get the story out of them. Laura turned her attention to her captain niece completely.

“Lily, I need to know what happen.” Laura said in a soft pleading tone. “Please I promise I will not let anyone touch you again.”

“It was four of the guys that were part of the bar fight.” Lily was crying even harder at the thoughts of telling the story. “They saw me standing outside the doors. They slipped out while Pete and Jim were breaking up the other fights. They attacked me. I managed to take out three but the forth guy he injected me with something then I went limp on the side walk. The next thing I know is that Pete and Jim are trying to wake me up with smelling salts there is blood all over me I am hurting all over. But I don’t remember anything.”

“Lily, have you seen that man before?” Laura knew that Lily had been a Rookie beat officer for just over a year. “Did he ever have contact with you before now?”

“He was at the academy when I started.” Lily said shaking from fear and pain. “He said he would have his revenge when I got him kicked out of the academy for cheating. I think he raped me I don’t remember anything beyond a needle being brought around again..”

“Lily, I have to report this to Rampart.” Laura said letting Lily use her body as a shield from the crowd and the sirens. “I will get Brackett or Early.”

“Don’t want Dr. Brackett or Dr. Early touch me.” Lily was crying again while burying her head into Laura shoulder. “Please anyone but them.”

“While you let Johnny or Roy help me get you onto the gurney?” Laura said letting Lily cover herself with her body. “I cannot lift you on my own?”

Laura sighed and gentle rubbed circles on Lily back. Lily nodded her head a little.

“Roy, can you come around here for a minute?” Laura called around the squad. “I need your help getting Lily onto the gurney.”

Roy came back around the squad seeing the biophone not touched and he got confused. Laura gave him a scowl that said down even ask. Lily curled into Laura even more shaking and crying.

“Why have you not contacted Rampart?” Roy asked but he did as asked. “You know you can not transport till you talk to them.”

“I know that Roy.” Laura glared at him making sure to fix the straps on the gurney so they did not tie Lily down. “I need you to contact them. Tell them that I will update them in person that her vitals are normal that she got a couple of scratches that need to be cleaned but I don’t think what I know can be told over the phone. Also if Brackett makes a big deal out of it. Tell him that I will take the lecture later.”

Laura rubbed Lily face in a calming manner. Lily eyes drifted close with her not having a head injury it was safe for her to sleep on the way to the hospital. Johnny came back around with Reed and Mallory his face pale it appeared they had told him what the man had down. Roy opened the biophone started talking to Rampart telling them the issue and making sure they knew that something was majorly wrong.

“Lily, I need to talk to your training partners for a few minutes about what happen.” Laura looked over at Mallory and Reed very much worried. “I will be right back.”

“Okay don’t leave me here alone.” Lily said closing her eyes to keep from crying any more. “I don’t want to be left alone ever again.”

“It will be okay.” Laura said it was a lie it was not going to be okay she pulled a small animal out of her pocket. “Can you take care of Walter?”

Lily opened her eyes again to see a really tiny teddy bear in Laura hand she took it and held it close to her body. Laura relaxed a little at that being a sign the girl would not start screaming at fright.

“Officer Reed, I am going to need a female detective along with a rape kit.” Laura said her voice quiet and soft. “Before you go off on the deep end. You have to do as order. I stay with your rookie till then. But I have to go back to station or I will get lecture by my captain. Can you let his wife know this has happened? Ask her not to call her husband till I have spoken with him.”

“Thank you, Paramedic Hill.” Mallory said he could tell that Reed was in complete shock. “I take care of the information. Will you do the test yourself?”

“Pete, she can’t do that.” Reed said looking a little less in shock. “It got to be done by a detective if not a female CSI.”

“I have the training to do it.” Laura scowled at both officers. “Don’t go trying to push me over. See you both at Rampart.”

Laura got into the ambulance see the biophone in with her for that matter. Johnny closed the doors and tapped the back window twice. Roy was pale and very upset about what had happen. Reed and Mallory called to headquarters and got the order for a rape kit along with a female detective to go with it.

(One month later)

Dixie found herself stuck in vending machine of all things. Morton was with her he was real good at not laughing at her. But then Johnny, Roy, and Laura had shown up he thought it better to make his rounds not wanting to be present when the four of them started talking.

“Well…” Johnny said with a small grin.

“Not one word.” Dixie scowled at the three of them. “Not one.”

“Got a dime, Johnny?” Laura asked then turned to look at Dixie. “What about you, Roy?”

“Will you just get me out of this thing?” Dixie said in a tone of voice that was almost an order.

“Man, things must be really bad.” Johnny said with a grin of his own. “Why didn’t you just ask for a raise in pay?”

“Listen!” Dixie was now really pissed off. “Will you stop with the jokes and just do your jobs, okay?”

“Anybody call a vending machine company?” Roy said trying to keep from laughing himself with a straight face question.

“Yeah, I did.” Morton add to the conversation then said. “Nobody home.”

“They must all be out rescuing idiots like me." Dixie said a little glum at the thought.

“You have any Jewelry on?”

“Yeah.” Dixie comment focusing on Roy not Johnny and Laura. “A turquoise ring about the size of your knuckle. I think that’s what the problem is.”

“Did you try changing the angle of your hand?” Roy really wanted to hit his two partners upside the head to get them to stop sniggering.

“Yeah.” Dixie really was focus on Roy completely. “Yeah, I tried, but nothing.”

“If I ask you a question, will you bite my head off?” Laura said trying to sound like she was not laughing.

“Probably.” Dixie looked at the female Paramedic of 51 full in the face.

“What if I asked?” Johnny said but he winced at the glare that Dixie gave him. “Oh, okay.”

“I was trying to get the cup out.” Dixie said flat line for that matter.

“Ah!” Laura said trying to once again not laugh at that comment.

“Well, we’ll use a little petroleum jelly.” Roy said with a small smile.

“Now, why didn’t I think of that?”Dixie said a little sarcasm at the most senior paramedic.

“Well, that’s because you were panicked.” Roy said with quick change to a blame face.

“Roy,” Dixie started then paused to think about her words before saying. “Nurses do not panic.”

“They do when they get their hands stuck in vending machines.” Roy said when he heard Johnny and Laura start to snigger again.

“Well, listen, folks, I got my rounds to do.” Morton said with a small smile of his own. “So if you’re okay, Dix, I’m going to get underway.”

“Yeah, thanks a lot, Mike, for staying with me.” Dixie said not sure if he was laughing at her or not.

“Well, somebody had to back up your story.” Morton said with a small smirk as he left the room.

“See you later, Mike.” Johnny added as he once again with control over his sniggers.

“All right.” Roy said as he kept working on Dixie hand.

“Just as long as you get me out of this before Dr. Early makes his coffee round.”

“Hi, Joe,” Laura said with a small smile. “How are you?”

“Guys, what’s happening?” Early said see his wife and Johnny sitting not to close to Dixie and Roy.

“As if called.” Dixie said almost rolling her eyes. “Good morning. How do you like my bracelet?”

“It’s a little gaudy.” Joe said seeing his wife eyes he could tell she was laughing about the whole thing. “Mind if I have a cup of coffee?”

“Don’t you dare.” Dixie said glaring at one of her best friends.

“Besides, Joe,” Laura said with a small grin. “Would not be fair to have a wet t-shirt contest if I can not be in on it as well.”

“Okay, now try it.” Roy instructed Dixie and kept going on. “Just move it around a little bit.”

“Okay.” Dixie said glad it was Roy that had done this. “Wait a minute. I think it’s loosing up.”

“Got it?” Roy said again not looking at anyone.

“Uh-huh, it’s coming out.” Dixie said with a small grin for that matter.

“There.” Roy said calmly as he pulled Dixie hand out of the machine.

“There we are.” Dixie said with a smile. “Even got my ring back.”

“Now, I can have my cup of coffee.” Joe said really happy he needed a buzz. “Excuse me.”

“Yeah, well, good luck.” Dixie said with a small smirk.

“Okay.” Joe said as he whacked the machine lightly then stood back. “That’s called “a touch.” Joe jumped back when his shoe was his with coffee.

“Well, that makes me feel a little bit better.” Dixie looked at them for a minute. “Hey, how come you three aren’t up at the fire?”

Laura scowled a little. Johnny looked at the floor. Roy looked at Dixie a little puzzled at that comment. Dixie could tell they were bothered about something.


	39. Chapter 39

Natasha collapsed in a chair, her magic receding back into her core leaving her worn out and exhausted. "S-Sorry…Liam was terrified…he was shaking the second that old goat entered the room…" she mumbled softly, breathing heavily.

Laura growled softly rubbing her eyes a little to control the fact she was really tired. Joe had never seen her that angry or exhausted sure he had seen her us a lot of magic but never in the amount she had used current. Kel looked at his son then looked at Laura he could tell that her magic was in far better control then before. Morton was shocked about what had happen.

“Christmas is going to be a trip.” Laura mumbled under her breath closing her eyes to sleep again. “Joe I still want you to wipe my mind of that man behavior.”

“What did you see that made you ask?” Joe could tell she was angry about something. “I do that once I make sure that nothing is wrong.”

“Laura, what did you see?” Kel was clearly curious about what she had seen. “I mean you look even worse then you were earlier.”

“Can you take a step back as a doctor and just listen to me as a friend?” Laura looked at Kel and Dixie for a minute nervous. “I cannot tell you as my doctor what going on.”

“I take care of the rounds for the patients that were admitted through the Emergency Room.” Morton wanted to get out of the room. “I don’t want to hear this.”

“Kel, I take Levi back down to your office.” Dixie took Levi from her man. “Kel, remember to not get upset with her.”

“Go, Dix.” Kel first instinct was to cross his arms over his chest like he did when he was setting in his heels. “Alright, Laura you can explain what just happen and why.”

“Kel, you remember that I told you that I was seeing Dr. Herbert Seabreeze correct?” Laura said looking him full in the face. “I have been keeping a few things back from you. Joe and I just found out that I am pregnant again.”

“What?” Kel was taken back with shock and frighten. “But you both agreed to wait till Alex was at least two before you tried again.”

“Kel, we are both not getting any younger.” Joe was already heading into his thirties. “I don’t want to worry about my kids growing up not being close.”

“Laura, what the matter.” Kel could tell from the color of her skin something was wrong. “Spit it out?”

“Dumbledore magic is what happened.” Laura curled into a ball trying to remain calm. “Joe, I am sorry the baby.”

Joe lay Alex back on bed went over to her gathering her in his arms. Laura body shook a little as she cried again for the second time in less than twelve hours. Stanley face showed emotion that he had not even realized. Kel hand on reflex went for his hair.

\---

Laura managed to stay out of the hospital for just over a year from the last time she only had a couple of minor injuries which made her happy she still had a couple of issues with hospitals even after everything that happen. Joe would be the one to be in the hospital this time around. Laura went through her midterms at Rampart then went directly to the station to go on to shift not even bothering to stop and talk to Dixie because she would have been very late if she had stopped. As it was she got to the station with about ten minutes to change into uniform before roll call. The first two days of shift went really quietly.


	40. The Heart with it hard hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I once again used a lot of quoted text from Emergency! The quoted text in this chapter came from the episode in the three season called The Hard Hours. It is the episode that Joe Early has to have heart surgery. It is my favorite episode other then the episode called Loose Ends in the sixth season of Emergency! Which will more then likely come up in the chapters in the sixties.

Natasha teared up at Laura's words and bit back a sob, clutching Liam close tightly and taking shaky breaths in an attempt to keep from bursting into tears. "Laura I'm so sorry…" she whispered brokenly.

Laura looked right at Kel in the face letting him see just what she was thinking. Joe did not have to speak for Kel to get the message. Kel had never seen Laura look that way. Stanley fist clinched in anger.

“Is that what you meant when you said you would take the rest of his magic and remove his memory?” Stanley understood the code then. “His magic but I thought you said that outside magic could not affect you.”

“Captain, it affects unborn children.” Kel magic lost control the bed that Dumbledore had vanished from was covered in more than just scalpels like doctors used it was covered in knifes used for cooking as well. “I should   
have skinned him while I had the chance.”

“It did not affect me right away.” Laura said softly still managing to keep the tears from falling. “His magic just hit me just right with that probe that it attacked my child for that matter. That why I not only mentally but physically brought the probe to your attention. His magic took my child live. I should have killed him.”

“You could have done that?” Stanley did not think American magic users would kill only if they had to. “I mean Johnny told me that mages rarely killed.”

“I would have been more worried about what I would have done.” Joe snapped a little he would not only execute the old man if he known that information. “Honorable or not.”

Laura curled against Joe burying her head into his shoulder. Joe sighed and calmed his heart rate trying to make the feeling in his heart hurting to stop. Kel looked at them he could tell this had really hurt both of them.

\---

(Spring of the next year.)

Joe had at first been a little confused about why Kel was looking for him then he remembered the physical he had taken a couple of days ago to humor his wife. Kel looked at him for a minute to see if he was okay or not.

“Sit down, Joe.” Kel moved around to his desk chair. “I want you to take a look at this and give me your diagnosis. It’s part of a routine examination. Patient has a negative cardiac history.”

“Looks bad.” Joe said looking a little worried given the fact there was not a name on the slip. “It shows an old inferior infraction, and those inverted T Waves across the precordium indicate anterior wall ischemia.” Joe rolled the EKG up in his hands nervous even more not liking the information.

“That’s right. What would you prescribe?” Kel did not look at Joe hands as they rolled the EKG.

“Well, I’d hospitalize them right away.” Joe comment without thinking. “And I’d certainly give serious consideration to a coronary arteriography. Whose EKG is this, Kel?” He was worried it was his wife EKG from the last time she did her physical.

“Your, Joe.” Kel said bluntly to his friend. “Cardiology just sent it down. It’s part of the physical you took a couple of days ago.”

“Maybe it’s somebody else’s EKG?” Joe said trying to sound like he was not upset.

“That what Dixie asked.” Kel had been surprised when Laura had called him for advice about what to do. “Laura said the same thing when she read it three days ago.”

“I like there thinking.” Joe said he knew that he had woken Laura up a couple nights in the last week.

“Have you had any symptoms?” Kel got up and moved around his desk. “Any tightness of pressure in your chest?” He braced against the front of his desk.

“Well, I’ve had occasional angina in the past year.” Joe said trying to recall the last couple of weeks. “Don’t think anything about it. As a matter of fact, it awakened me a couple of nights this week, but I thought I was working too hard.”

“I don’t like it, Joe.” Kel said a little upset with that comment. “I think we should go ahead with the arteriogram today. Laura told me that she was the one to talk you into taking the physical because she was worried about the fact you woke up twice in the last couple of days. Not just because she was up feeding Alec.”

“Yeah. I mean, yes, you’re right, Kel.” Joe felt terrible he realized that Laura was right about the fact he was ill. “Can you give me just a minute? I need to think. Have you told Laura what you have shown me?”

Kel stepped out into the hall he felt like he wanted to fall down. Joe felt tears fall down his cheeks.

\---

At the station 51 before the Squad first run they found Laura sitting in the dorm room looking like something was really wrong with her. Roy and Johnny looked her over for a minute before they sat down on the bunk across from her.

“Laura, what the matter?” Roy had never seen Laura look that way before. “You don’t look good.”

“Do we need to run the EKG machine on you?” Johnny said in a joking manner. “Or should we get your other vitals.”

“I…Joe…Needs…” Laura could not find the words tears slipped down her cheeks. “Roy, Johnny, just leave me alone.”

Laura got up and left the dorm going out of the back end of the apparatus bay standing against the very back wall close to the cars. Stanley heard his boot almost shout that was unusual for that matter he went after her worried.

“Laura, can we talk in my office now?” Stanley looked at her to see dark circles under her eyes. “Come on you need to talk to someone. Is it something the guys said?”

“Cap, it nothing to do with the station.” Laura rubbed her eyes exhausted from everything. “I have not been sleeping well as of late.”

“There is no need to take it out on John or Roy.” Stanley would have normally left his door open because of regulations with Laura being female but this time he thought it better if no one over heard her. “Okay tell me what bothering you?”

“Joe, woke up a couple of nights ago while I was feeding Alec.” Laura looked a little shamed for shouting at Roy and Johnny. “He told me that his chest was hurting. We argued about it for a while. I finally managed to get him to do a physical and his EKG showed an old inferior infraction, and also showed inverted T Waves across the precordium indicate anterior wall ischemia.”

Stanley winced at his third paramedic explanation. He then understood what was bothering her. Laura sat in the chair body stiff as a board.

“You not sleep sense you read the results?” Stanley said to her understanding now why there were dark circles under her eyes. “Does Dr. Brackett know?”

“I managed to get Cardiac department to hold out till I was on shift to send the results to the Doc.” Laura face was pale she rubbed her eyes a little. “I know Joe well. He will be upset. I know that the Doc could tell him the diagnosis but more than likely he will have Joe diagnosis himself.”

“And you are scared.” Stanley sat forward in his chair. “While you are just studying right now the information for your MD it placed you in a hard spot.”

“I am worried that Joe.” Laura body was trembling up a storm. “I don’t want to lose him. I know Kel going to have a fit if he finds out I keep the results back till I came on shift.”

“You need to apologize to Roy and John.” Stanley said still sitting forward. “But you don’t have to tell them what going on.”

“Thanks, Cap.” Laura stood up from the chair was fixing to step out the door. “I sorry I did not say anything before. But right now can you keep it from John and Roy?”

“Sure.” Stanley already had a funny feeling it was going to be like this when they found out. “I am figuring that Joe or Kel will call here to talk to you.”

“I am expecting that call any time now.” Laura was sure that what was going to happen. “If the Doc does not come here personally.”

Stanley looked a little worried about that. Laura pushed the door open and walked into the break room to see Johnny and Roy both sitting at the dining room table looked a little confused about what they could have done   
to upset Laura so bad. Stanley walked over the coffee pot and filled his mug calmly.

“Roy, Johnny can I have a word outside.” Laura said not looking at Chet or the other guys. “It nothing bad.”

“Then why not tell them here.” Chet said with a little sarcasm. “It not like we care what you are going to be discussing.”

“It none of your business, Chet.” Johnny got up leaving his coffee mug on the table. “Besides it more than likely nothing anyway.”

“Chet, leave them both alone.” Stanley said he could see this was fixing to be a three way argument. “Or I can find something for you to do.”

“Alright, Juniors let go.” Roy got up and moved out of the door. “This will not be long.”

Laura went and stood up against the wall outside. Johnny and Roy followed behind here both looking a little worried.

“Okay her-” Laura broke off when the Klaxon went off sending out the Squad.

##Squad 51, heart attack victim, 1267 Bookpage St. 1-2-6-7 Bookpage St. North Carson St. and Blue Sky Rd.##

“Hold that thought we will be back as soon as we can.” Roy said as he and Johnny both headed for the Squad.

Laura walked back into the station at a slow pace. Johnny jumped into the Squad and so did Roy. Stanley handed them the slip of paper with the information.

##Squad 51, KMG 365.##

Laura walked into the break room sat down on the couch next to boot the mascot of 51 came and lay down against Laura his head in her lap. Chet scowled a little it was not fair sense Laura had come to the station Boot had gone from being close to Chet to liking her better. Marco and Mike could tell she was still upset about something. Stanley looked over to where she was sitting with their mascot.

\---

Dixie walked up to Kel seeing him looking over a list of supplies. Kel looked up for a minute then back at the list.

“Kel, they’re ready for Joe in the cath lab.” Dixie could tell he was thinking about something. “Do you want me to get him?”

“Yeah, would you please, Dix?” Kel kept going back to the conversation he was fixing to have to have with Laura over the phone. “Lorraine, double check these supplies for me, okay? All right. We’re ready in two.”

“Do you need me, Doc?” Johnny asked nicely.

“No, go ahead, Johnny.” Kel said as he led the gurney into the exam room. 

Johnny started down the hallway in the opposite direction. Kel went into the exam room.

\---

Dixie took a wheel chair heading for Kel office. She opened the door into the office.

“Joe.” Dixie said quietly.

“Dixie, for me.” Joe looked at the chair a little suspiciously. “You know, I find myself wanting to say I don’t need it.” 

“Well, Joe, if you’d rather…” Dixie looked at the door then back at Joe.

“No, Dix.” Joe got up out of the chair he was in and sat down in the wheel chair. “I’ve been upholding these hospital regulations too long to ignore them now. Let’s go.”

Joe mind kept playing back the conversation with Kel. Dixie pushed him down the hall also deep in her thoughts. Johnny and Roy were walking down the hall at Dixie and Dr. Early.

“Hi, Johnny, Roy.” Joe greeted both paramedics with a small smile.

“Hey, Doc.” Johnny looked a confused about the chair.

“What are you doing testing a new model here?” Roy said with a small grin.

“I decided you guys get a chance to ride your patience’s, why shouldn’t I?” Joe said with a smile of his own.

“What wrong, Doc?” Johnny said looking back and forth from him to Dixie.

“Oh, there’s just a little question about my EKG.” Joe said again very calm even if he was having a hard time keeping it. “It’s nothing serious. Right, Dixie?”

“Right.” Dixie said thinking about how Laura was going to take the news when she was told.

“How’s the squad running?” Joe asked trying to change the subject and get off the bad emotions for that matter.

“It’s running fine.” Johnny looked right at Early in the eyes trying to figure out if his comment was to change the subject or not.

“Like a top.” Roy said he noticed the change of subject and he saw Johnny eyes narrow.

“Well, don’t forget the clam chowder.” Joe said he knew his wife would not forget about it.

“No.” Roy looked a little more worried at the Doctor.

“No way.” Johnny felt like ever part of himself was frozen.

“Don’t mean to be rude but I don’t want to keep them waiting, okay?” Joe said with a second grin.

“All right, okay.” Johnny said again feeling like he was frozen all over.

Dixie pushed Joe away. Roy went and got water from the fountain. Johnny headed out the doors back to the squad quiet from shock and confusion.

\---

Laura was back in the dorms again when Johnny and Roy got back to the station they did not say anything to anyone. Johnny and Roy went looking for Laura first thing when they got back.

“Laura, are you going to be okay?” Johnny did not know how to ask. “I mean with.”

“Laura you got a phone call.” Stanley voice carried over the apparatus bay.

“Right, Cap.” Laura called out. “I will take it in the dorm.”

“Laura what going on?” Roy asked trying to sound like he had talk to Joe less than half an hour ago.

“Give me a minute you two.” Laura went and picked up the phone. “Hello, Dr. Brackett. Yeah I already know. No I can’t not in less the Cap releases me from duty. Can you keep me posted? Yeah I ride in with them on their next run. Thanks, Doc.”

Laura hung up the phone quickly. Roy and Johnny could tell something was really wrong with how short that conversation was.

“How long have you know?” Roy asked looking at her eyes. “Don’t tell me it just now.”

“You are right.” Laura sat back down on her bunk. “I have known for two days.”

“Two days?” Johnny scowled a little at that comment. “Why did you not say anything?”

“I knew that I wanted to be on shift.” Laura flinched at the lecture she had coming. “Dr. Brackett, not happy that why he asked me to ride in on your next run.”

“What did he say?” Roy asked he knew that Brackett could be stubborn. “Can’t be anything bad if you are not nervous about it.”

“You want to bet.” Laura said with a wince. “Trust me; he is far from happy that I got the EKG held back till I was on shift.”

“He not an ogre.” Johnny answered having heard that comment before. “He only trying to better others.”

“Trust me I know that.” Laura said but still she did not want to be fussed at. “I just don’t…”

“Laura, I can place you on leave for the rest of shift.” Stanley said in a very threatening tone. “I don’t want to do that. But if you keep it up not sleeping I will.”

“Wait what?” Roy said looking over her face and noticing how dark the underside of her eyes looked. “Why have you not said anything?”

“And say what?” Laura said rubbing her eyes tiredly but still very much alert. “That I have not slept in two days. That I completely out of energy. That I am scared out of my wit? That I…”

“Laura, take a deep breath.” Johnny moved over and gentle wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Calm down it going to be okay.”

“Does the Cap know?” Roy asked calmly. “I mean have you told him?”

“He knows the basics.” Laura said shifting away from Johnny. “I only told him about the EKG not about the…”

“Laura, let not talk about that.” Johnny had heard Chet come into the dorm room. “Do you need something so you can sleep?”

“Johnny, you have to get on the line with Rampart.” Laura mumbled very softly laying down in her bunk on side. “Dr. Brackett already upset with me as it were.”

“I can contact them on the landline.” Roy said softly. “I mean we have done it before when one of the guys got hurt here.”

“What are you going to tell Dixie?” Laura said even more softly as her body was shaking with repressed sobs. “You know as well I do that she going to ask who it is for and why.”

“Cap, said to let you know that lunch will be ready soon.” Chet said a little confused about the conversation. “Also to let Laura try and get a little shut eye.”

“I going to try and sleep right now.” Laura mumbled her body was already showing signs of sleep from the fact she was yawning. “Chet tell the cap that more than likely I will sleep for about an hour and then be back up again.”

Chet winced a little he did not like that idea. Johnny and Roy both exchanged looks with each other both thinking they need to contact Rampart privately and talk to at least Dixie. Laura closed her eyes as she lay on her bunk.

\---

Kel Brackett looked at the two doctors he was talking to. Tom and Fred could tell that Brackett was not in a good state of mind.

“Now what do you guys think?” Kel asked trying to sound fine.

“Well, Joe’s in good physical condition.” Tom said looking Kel full in the face. “He should be able to tolerate surgery okay.”

“Of course, we’ll know a lot more after we’ve seen the coronary arteriogram.” Fred said looking right at Kel having seen the other man be not only hard on himself, but also on his paramedics, as well as any patients that drove him to it. “Have you let his wife know about that?”

“Yeah, well, we’ll have them for you today.” Kel could tell both men were puzzled for that matter.“She knows. I am going to be speaking to her later.”

“Good.” Tom looked at his hand for a minute then back at Kel. “Kel, if Joe does need surgery, we can take him right away.”

“Good. Thanks, Fred, Tom.” Kel said he was already worried about how to tell Laura news. “I’ll let you know as soon as we get the results.”

The other two doctors left the office together not talking to anyone. Kel sat down in his chair wincing about the fact the news was going to make Laura get even more upset. He had noted when he called earlier that her voice sound exhausted as if she had not been sleeping for that matter. Kel did not like it he knew just how far a firefighter could go without sleep before they got too exhausted to work. After all he had seen just what Johnny and Roy did if one or the other of them was injured.

\---

Kel Brackett went back to his office chair behind his desk and then dropped his head onto his desk. Dixie came in a few minutes later and saw his head down.

“Kel, they are ready for the test to be done on Joe.” Dixie could tell from the body language that Kel was far from all right. “Kel, you can’t do this to yourself.”

“Do what?” Kel said but it was not in the same tone he normally used. “Dixie, what do you want me to do. I mean Laura knew about this three days ago. She asked the head of the Cardiac Department to wait till she as on duty to let me know about it.”

“Kel, she was upset.” Dixie had seen how upset Joe was with the news. “I mean she walked right out of the hospital without even telling me what her grades for her midterms were.”

“I guess and her Joe both thought it was better to keep it to themselves.” Kel rubbed his hair out of his eyes almost in a mimic the move that Joe made earlier. “She having to balance everything. I just hope that Roy and Johnny can get her to come in and stay here.”

“She will not stay in less order by her captain.” Dixie knew that from experience from Roy and Johnny. “The only problem I see is that can you handle her for that matter. From the expression on her face three days ago more then likely she not slept at all.”

“Dixie, if I get her in here we can figure out how to get her to sleep.” Kel got up moved over to the door with a small smile. “I don’t like doing this but I don’t think Joe would agree with someone younger doing it. It breaks so many rules and I know it and so do you.”

“Yeah that true, Kel.” Dixie commented to see him still fighting himself. “Go easy on her. At least till you get her into your office.”

Dixie knew that Laura and Kel both had really bad tempers that if they started to duke it out in the hall it would not end well. Kel looked a little shocked at the fact that Dixie called him on his emotional control for that matter.

\---

Kel had been shocked that Dixie had reminded him about the fact. Dixie stood at the foot of the bed watching everything going on. Joe was way more relaxed then he should have been. The other two people in the room   
were tech that did the work mostly.

“Catheter,” Kel had never been nervous about something till now. “Okay, Joe?”

“Okay, Kel.” Joe could tell Kel was just managing to keep control over his feelings if not his nerves for that matter.

“Joe, can you roll over on your left side just a little. That’s good. Okay, relax.” Kel knew the voice he had used did not sound like himself it sounded even more different for that matter. “Just about there. Okay, hold it right there, Bruce. Okay, George.”

Joe closed his eyes letting himself relax even more he knew the chances of coronary arteriography coming back with some kind of negative read could happen. Kel looked at his face for a minute thinking about what was going on and what not. Dixie could tell from different angles that Joe was almost in the state of dousing off and Kel forehead was covered in sweat and what not from nerves

\---

Laura did wake up after about an hour. Stanley stopped her from going with Johnny and Roy that time.

“Laura, I know you don’t want to be placed on leave.” Stanley could tell that it would make her worse then she already was. “But I also know that you can’t keep up this behavior. I have seen Roy and Johnny do this they both crashed from dehydration and slept issues.”

“Not another lecture please.” Laura said managing to just keep back the tears in her eyes. “If you want to relieve me of duty then just say so. Dr. Brackett, wants me at Rampart anyway.”

“I don’t want to but I don’t have a choice.” Stanley was flipping a card around in his hand it was a shift release card. “I was hoping that if you told someone about what had happened it would help you sleep.”

“No, it did not help me.” Laura rubbed her eyes with her hand. “Cap, how do you want me to get to the hospital?”

“I will send you in with the squad on their next run.” Stanley knew that was how Brackett wanted her to come in. “I was listening to the call you had from Brackett.”

“More than likely he will show up here first and get me.” Laura said with a little sarcasm for that matter. “More than likely he talk to Joe after the Cather and the x-rays are taken. He sent Morton to talk to Joe and keep me in the Emergency more than likely his office or something.”

Stanley did not realize just how well she knew Brackett. Laura had meet Brackett a couple of times on the east coast.

\---

Kel walked into the Joe room wondering if he should tell him about the order he gave Laura about riding in with the squad to be there while Joe was in surgery. Joe could tell from Kel body language that something was bothering him but he kept it back.

“How’re you doing, Joe?” Kel smiled a little.

“Everything’s terrific.” Joe said scowling a little. “In fact, I feel so good I’m beginning to think this whole thing’s a big mistake.”

“Well, we should have those arteriograms anytime now.” Kel stated knowing that Joe would still be worried about time for that matter.

“And?” Joe mumbled more to himself then to Kel. “Have you let Laura know?”

“And if you do need an operation, Fred and Tom are set up to do it today.” Kel flinched at that last question. “She be coming in on the next run. But I am of half a mind to go get her from the station.”

“Boy, those young guys are really eager to get their hands on me.” Joe said with a small smirk almost laughing for that matter. “Maybe we ought to teach them a little patience, Kel. I don’t want Laura taken off shift. No matter what the results are. She is to keep going like a normal routine.”

“You never were one to waste time, Joe.” Kel was shocked at his friends answer. “What if Captain Stanley releases her from duty?”

“Now’s not the time to start.” Joe looked out the window for a minute. “He won’t do that to her. He knows she handle herself in the field better than most it just the down time at the station that will be hard on her.”

“I’ll keep you posted.” Kel was still thinking he would like to have Laura close by.

“Okay.” Joe went back to his thoughts again.

Kel left he was thinking about going and getting Laura again he was worried she would disobey a direct order from him like she had done in the past. Joe would not order Laura to the hospital because he knew she would pace like a caged tiger he knew she had already lost sleep over the fact she had been the one to read his results and to diagnosis it for her midterm anyway.

\---

Kel came out of the doors to the main hospital. Morton was just coming onto the shift when he saw Brackett.

“Kel? Listen, I heard about Joe.” Morton was worried about the main deputy he was far from ready to take over dealing with most of the everyday paperwork. “Anything that I can do, just give me a yell.”

“Why don’t you go upstairs and talk to him for a while?” Kel said looking at Morton with a nervous smile. “He’s sweating out the results of the arteriograms. Might help keep his mind off of it.”

“And mine, too.” Morton said with a small smile. “On my way.”

Kel headed for the room they would read the results in glad that Morton was going to talk to Joe for a short amount of time even if he then went back to brooded over everything when Morton left.

\---

Kel walked into see both Fred and Tom looking at the Arteriograms. The other two doctors were talking softly with each other.

“Well, we think we should operate immediately.” Fred said very calmly even if he was worried a little.

“Joe’s arteriogram shows a complete occlusion of the right coronary artery.” Tom said tracing a pencil down the different x-ray cuts. “And there’s a high-grade lesion in the proximal left anterior descending coronary artery.”

“So, we’ll definitely have to by-pass the left coronary artery.” Fred said without thought. “But we’ll decide about the right when we get in there.”

Kel listen to what they had to say following the conversation normally. Dixie came into the room behind them heard the conversation.

“And if you’re successful, Doctor?” Dixie knew that Laura would need to be told the details that was why she had entered the room in the first place.

“If the operation works, the heart will have a new piece of plumbing.” Fred said knowing what was going to on. “It’s revascularized.”

“He needs it. He needs it now.” Tom looked a little worried about what he had seen. “I’m particularly worried about the anterior wall on the left ventricle.”

“It doesn’t look good.” Kel said wincing at the fact Laura was going to be even more upset about the information. “Well, Doctors, don’t let me keep you from your work.”

“What’s Joe’s mental state?” Fred asked he could tell from how Brackett spoke that he had winced at the information.

“I’d say it’s good.” Kel answered with a small nodded of the head.

“Good.” Tom looked at Kel for a minute before heading for the door.

“Good.” Fred followed Tom out of the room.

Kel turned to look at Dixie. Dixie was standing there hand resting on the table.

“Well, that’s about it, huh?” Dixie looked a little worried. “Do you think Laura will get even more upset?”

“Yeah, I guess, we better go tell Joe.” Kel had managed to find middle ground for the whole thing but it still bother him. “You okay? I more worried if they did not close down there mental link that when they put Joe under it going to affect her.”

“Sure. You?” Dixie smiled a little a anesthesia Laura would be funny that was for sure. “That would make Captain Stanley panic. I mean Kel he never seen the affects that anesthesia has on her.”

“Sure.” Kel had already kind of figured that he would have to go get Laura from the station.

Dixie left the room first thinking about making sure that there was a cot or something in Kel office in case it really knocked Laura out. Kel heading for the floor that Joe was currently on before surgery.

\---

Joe was not all pleased about being shaved for that matter. The Orderly could tell from the look that the patient he was fixing to shave was not all happy.

“You sure that razor’s sharp?” Joe said scowling at the man again even if it was the man job.

“Yes.” The orderly feeling nervous about working on a doctor that was currently a patient.

“You’re not going to cut me?” Joe said almost glaring at him.

Joe looked away from the orderly to see Kel coming into the room. Kel walked into the room arms crossed over his chest lightly.

“Getting shaved in bed.” Kel gave a small smile. “Now that’s what I call luxury.”

“Yeah, and they got a bargain on this week.” Joe keep his magic from searching Kel mind for the bad news he knew was coming. “From the neck to the waist. Laura not going to be happy with them doing this.”

“Got everything you need?” Kel said keeping his mind voiced on the current conversation and not the bad news. “Joe I cannot blame her for that matter.”

“Sure. Soft bed, enough magazines to last me for at least two weeks.” Joe had been more happy caring for his son in his free time then reading medical journals and what not. “They must’ve been cleaning out the visitor’s   
lounges. You know how long it’s been, Kel, since I’ve had a chance to read a magazine from cover to cover? Almost a year.”

“Now, well, don’t get too use to it.” Kel said with a small smile going over to the edge of the bed. “We want you back on the job pretty quick.”

“That’s gonna be tough after all the VIP treatment I’ve been getting around here.” Joe said also smiling a little even if he was frightened about what was going on. “Everybody’s gone out of his way. Who do they think I am?   
Have you talked to Laura currently?”

“They know who you are, Joe.” Kel said he would have gripped his shoulder. “Besides I think she been avoiding me to tell the truth.”

“Okay. I’ll admit, Kel, I’m scared.” Joe said mask slipping away the professional behavior he wore all the time dropped. “Laura even more frighten she not sleeping. I am worried about the fact they will use anesthesia with the fact we both can’t seem to close the bond down between us. It could easily knock her out for that matter.”

“What man wouldn’t be?” Kel listen to the last statement a little worried. “Do you want me to go to the station and get her. So that if that happens she does not pass out in front of the guys?”

“There’s just too much to think about.” Joe looked at his hand for a minute. “Just lying here, thinking. Laura is trying to keep her thoughts on work but whenever she not doing something she starts thinking about it again.” 

“I honestly can’t think of anything to say that you don’t already know.” Kel felt terrible about that fact. “I know that I cannot say anything to Laura because she already knows it.”

“That’s just it. I’ve run through all the lectures. They’ve got the best doctors this hospital has to offer performing the operation.” Joe sighed a little feeling like he was getting a little to emotional for his taste. “They’re using the latest techniques. I’m in excellent health otherwise. But I gotta tell you, it still doesn’t take away all those doubts.”

“I guess it comes down to blind faith after everything else had been said.” Kel said again gripping Joe shoulder lightly. “I will get Laura here as quick as can be.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve found it’s a lot easier to talk about than to live it.” Joe said replacing his professional mask back on his face. “So, I guess you’re right, Kel. Go easy on my wife would you.”

Joe and Kel exchanged looks with each other again. A unknown student nurse walked into the room.

“Dr. Brackett, you are need at emergency.” The student nurse said looking at both leagues nervously.

“ I’ll be right there.” Kel told her moving just a little away from the bed. “I’ll see you later. I go and get her myself if need be.”

“Okay, thanks Kel.” Joe said turning to look over at the orderly again. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road.”

The orderly moved back forward again with the soap and razors. Joe looked at the ceiling counting the spots on the tiles. Kel left the room deep in thought.

\---

Laura slipped off to sleep not long after Squad 51 got another run. She did not wake when they got back in. In fact when Chet went into the dorm to wake her to get cleaned up she would not wake.

“Cap, get in here.” Chet voice sounded stressed. “Laura not waking up no matter what I do.”

Stanley came into the dorm to see Chet standing over his second pigeon looking worried. Chet had never had Johnny or Laura not react to his pranks. Laura breathing was deep and very shallow for that matter.

“Marco, get on the phone to Rampart now.” Stanley went over to the locker in the dorm that held spare supplies for the Squad if something happen to get misplaced or destroyed at the scene. “Chet get her BP, Pulse, and Respiration.”

“Cap, someone from Rampart on their way.” Marco answered his captain. “Nurse McCall, also said to give her a set of vitals.”

“Chet what have you got for me?” Stanley gentle reached out and touched Laura he also checked her eyes to make sure they were equal and reactive. “Mike get me some smelling salts as well.”

“Cap, if did not know any better I would say she was drugged.” Chet said looking a little confused and frighten from that matter. “BP is 110/70 no it 90/60, pulse is about 45, and respiration is deep and about 10.”

“Cap, Rampart says to try waking her with the smelling salts.” Marco listening to what Dixie said closely. “Nurse McCall said if that does not work to wait for Johnny and Roy to get back to the station to check her out.”

Laura body started to shake lightly from the cold from within the station. Stanley covered Laura with a second blanket to try and warm her up or at least keep the chill off her. Chet tried the smelling salts and nothing   
happen. Mike said several things that were not very nice for that matter.

\---

Kel Brackett was making his way to Station 51 with it being a slow day he figured it was okay to ride out to one of his squads. When he got to the station house it was to find it in complete chaos.

“Hello?” Kel voices carried over the apparatus bay were the truck was sitting at. “Captain Stanley?”

“Hello, Doctor Brackett.” Stoker said seeing the man that nine times out of ten answered Johnny or Roy on the Biophone. “What you doing at the station?”

“Where is Laura Hill?” Kel had never been one to beat around the bush? “Mike?”

“She in the dorm unconscious.” Stoker said with a little confused. “What did she do to bring you out into the field?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kel headed into the dorm. “Captain Stanley, care to explain to why one of my paramedics is unconscious?”

“Dr. Brackett, I don’t have any clue.” Stanley answers. “We have been keeping track of her vitals they keep going back and forth from 110/70 to 90/60. It dropped to 60/35 one time and scared us half to death. No matter what we have tried to wake her with the only time she responses if we tap her joints.”

“Captain, I can tell you why she not waking up.” Kel walked over to Laura and checked her eyes for himself. “She is unconscious because of the anesthesia they used on her husband.”

“What do you mean?” Chet asked a little puzzled. “How can that be affecting her?”

“Let just say that she not going to wake up anytime soon.” Kel took her respiration and pulse rate to find it matched Joes. “Yes that what the problem is. Their minds are link deeper than most couples. They share everything. This just happen to stress them both to the extreme so they both have been affect.”

“I released her from duty because she not slept in two days.” Stanley told the doctor. “I also have clam chowder if you want to hang around and have some Doctor.”

“No.” Kel said he loved the clam chowder but he knew that Joe and Laura would enjoy it better then him. “Save it for Laura and Joe they both like it better.”

“It not that bad, Doc.” Marco really like it even if Chet did not care for it. “Doc, you going to take her to the hospital to monitor her vitals better?”

“I going to take her to the hospital.” Kel told them all he knew it would be better for her to wake up close to Joe. “Let Johnny and Roy know I took her.”

Kel Brackett looked over at Laura her breathing was still really deep asleep. Stanley looked at his paramedic boss to tell he was thinking it was not a good idea. Chet was worried about his female pigeon even if he did not say it out loud.

\---

Johnny and Roy got back from a run to find Stanley standing there waiting for them.

“Hey, you guys.” Stanley said trying to figure out how to talk to them with out sounding upset about what was going on.

“Yeah?” Roy looked right at Stanley.

“Would you mind stepping into the office for just a minute?” Stanley was never one to beat around the bush but this was major issue and he need to know what was going on.

“Sure.” Johnny looked at their captain a little puzzled they rarely got called into his office.

“Have a sit. Okay, we’ve been working together for a long time now. I think we know each other pretty well. Our shift has gotten to be kind of like a family.” Stanley started out trying to find the right words to say what was on his mind. “All I’m trying to say is that if you don’t want to talk about whatever this is that’s bothering you, it’s fine. But, if you do, well, I’m here, that’s all. Okay?”

“Well, actually, Cap, it’s no big secret.” Johnny started to say he puzzled a little looking around trying to listen for Laura incase she was still upset did not need to overhear the next part. “It’s just that Joe Early is undergoing heart surgery right now, and it’s kind of hard to deal with, you know.”

“Yeah.” Stanley said listening to Johnny for a minute. “Well, look, if you wanna stay on the air over at the hospital, it’s okay with me. So much for that idea.”

“Cap, where is Laura?” Roy had expected the boot to be in on the discussion. “I mean after all this is her husband we are talking about?”

“She fell unconscious about a hour after you left on that last run.” Stanley said moving over to the mike to accept the call for the Squad and the Engine. “Doctor Brackett came and got her took her to the hospital.”

##Station 51, Unknown type rescue. 1793 Ocean View. 1-7-9-3 Ocean View cross street Southern Peachtree.##

## Station 51, KMG 365,##

Stanley rushed over to his seat on the truck after handing the slip of paper to Roy who handed it to Johnny. The squad and engine rushed out to the rescue not sure what it was going to be.

\---

Kel Brackett had placed Laura in Joe office thinking she would not panic as bad when she woke up for one out of uniform if she was in his office her boss. He then went up to the floor were Joe surgery was taking place to check on time. He had also let Dixie know that Laura was in Joe office so she could go check on her vitals when they had a down moment which with the way the day was going they could both pretty much check her about every hour on the hour without difficulty.

“Thought I’d listen to the tape that 99 had this morning.” Kel was feeling even more nerves then before.

“Yeah, well, I’ve gone over these nurses’ schedules three times already.” Dixie glanced at the door into Joe office for a minute. “She still not woken up has she?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Kel looked at the door as well. “Laura body must have been extremely exhausted for that matter.”

“Well, it’s just a wonderful time for a slow day, isn’t it?” Dixie was frustrated about the fact it was slow in the Emergency Room. “I think she was more then just exhausted.”

“Yeah. Well, Joe talked about the difficulties of suddenly becoming a patient.” Kel said scowling at the wall before turning back to Dixie. “Remind me to tell him that being on the waiting end isn’t too terrific either. I just hope once the anesthesia is out of his system Laura will wake up as well.”

“Yeah.” Dixie was a little more worried they had put Laura on oxygen to be save. “How much longer is it gonna be? I hated the fact we had to put her on oxygen. But she was breathing so slowly that we had no choice.”

“Well, the procedure normally takes three to four hours.” Kel said off the top of his head resting his fist on the counter. “Laura should wake up first because the anesthesia would have been out her system first.”

“Well, it’s been four hours already.” Dixie got up and head for Joe office once again going to check on Laura. “I hope they get us word soon.”

“Tell me about it.” Kel watched Dixie go he stayed at the base station even if he wanted to pace some more. “Laura if you would wake up we would know that everything was okay.”

Dixie came back into the hall quickly. Kel saw her come out quickly went over to the door a little worried.

“Kel!” Dixie managed to get out. “She twitching as it to wake up.”

“On my way.” Kel rushed from the base station going for Joe office. “If she waking up then they must have finished.”

Kel would be glad about that it made him feel better to know. Dixie walked back over to Laura and quickly took a set of vitals taking note of the fact her eyes seemed to still be moving sluggishly for that matter.

\---

Laura groaned and rubbed her head and froze at feeling a oxygen mask on her face. Kel did his own check making sure of the fact that Dixie was also doing a check. Dixie stopped Laura from taking the oxygen mask off.

“Easy, Laura.” Dixie shifted her into a sitting post on the couch. “You have been a sleep for the last several hours.”

“My head hurts.” Laura took the mask off licking her lips to keep from throwing up. “What happen. The last thing I remember is Cap telling me I was released from duty. How did I get here?”

“You don’t remember anything beyond your captain say that?” Kel was a little surprised at that statement. “I brought you here to keep track of your heart rate and everything.”

“Listen you stay here and keep resting we will be back in a few minutes.” Dixie could tell Kel wanted to be back on the floor in case Tom or Fred came back down stairs to talk. “Just relax we take you up to him once he in a room.”

“They had to shave Joe.” Laura voice was soft she looked a little upset. “They shaved him.”

“Yeah, he was not all happy about.” Kel had seen the look on Joe face even if he joked about it. “We will be back shortly.”

Kel looked a little surprised he knew that. Dixie looked a little shocked at Laura outburst. Laura hand went to the locket that was on the chain with her claim tags it held a lock of hair from Joe.

\---

Tom came off the elevator in scrubs and he was covered in sweat from nerves. Kel and Dixie looked at Tom waiting to hear what he had to say.

“I think he is going to be all right, Kel.” Tom said see both the Emergency Room Head of Department and it Head nurse standing close together.

“Any complications?” Kel asked he was curious to know if anything had happen.

“Kidneys are functioning, EKG looks good.” Fred said knowing that was not the answer he was looking for.

“That’s great.” Kel sighed a little relaxing his stance down. “Thank you, Fred. Did the operation take any longer than usual?”

“No. Only on this one, I stayed to do the closing sutures myself.” Tom said he could tell Kel was asking out of worry. “I apologize. I should’ve sent someone down earlier with the results.”

“No apologies necessary.” Kel said he would be glad to tell Laura that Joe was fine. “Thank you. Thanks for coming down.”

“Yeah, Joe’s in recovery, and then we’ll send him into intensive care.” Tom said looking at Kel full in the face.

“Okay, then.” Kel said taking note to go to the recovery room. “Thanks again, Fred.”

Fred left the Emergency Room again. Kel and Dixie both relaxed there stances and went about caring for the patient 51 was bring into them.

\---

Kel went back to Joe office to find Laura sitting in the wheel chair he had brought her into room in. Laura was sitting in the chair she was exhausted and even trembling for that matter from not having any strength left to move again.

“You should have waited till me or Dixie came back in here to move you.” Kel said his voice soft so as not to upset her anymore then she already was. “He is in recovery now if you want to see him.”

“Kel, please don’t be upset with me.” Laura looked at the door holding the keys to the office so that it could be locked. “I want to see my husband now.”

“Easy, there hose-jockey.” Kel did not know if Tom or Fred had informed the nurse that Joe Early was married or not. “I was going to take you up to him any way. I think it best if you stay in the wheel chair for that matter.”

Kel knew that Laura had to see Joe for herself she would calm down. Laura wanted Joe close by to her.

\---

The nurse that was watching over Joe saw Brackett come into the room pushing a wheel chair got very confused. Laura dosed in the wheel chair almost like Joe was on the bed. Kel left the wheel chair a few feet between the door and the bed. Kel walked over to the bed lightly touched Joe rubbing his face to get his attention.

“ The operation was a success, Joe.” Kel said softly he could tell the drugs were still very much keeping Joe loopy. “You’re gonna be all right. Laura here if you want her to come over.”

Joe mumbled something but remained asleep. Kel went over and push Laura up to his side. Laura reached up and gentle touched Joe hand. Joe hand flexed a little and gripped his wife hand. Kel watched them hold onto each other as if to keep from being split up again. Tom and Fred came into the recovery room.

“She not going to let go of his hand.” Fred smiled a little at Laura. “Kel why is she behaving like she drink or something.”

“Fred, this is Laura Hill.” Kel introduced one of his paramedics to Joe doctor softly. “She looks like she drunk because they did not shield the bond they had with each other.”

“Thanks, Fred, Tom.” Laura said both men looked her over for a minute. “I have not slept in two days. When you put him under officially it knocked me out as well.”

“Laura got no strength in her body right now to even move.” Kel said he knew that once they were both more awake it would be a matter of keeping them off the other.

“They are that attached to each other?” Tom said looking over at the wheel chair that held Joe wife. “I mean my wife is attached but not like that.”

“Tom you have no idea what they have been throw together.” Kel watched Laura very closely worried she would try and get out of the chair. “Laura don’t you even try it.”

“Try what?” Fred ask he saw Laura was half way out of the wheel chair and trying to get on to the bed. “Easy there he not going to be going anywhere.”

“Don’t care want to snuggle.” Laura protested this she managed to get up out of the chair and curled up on her side curling into Joe resting her head lightly on his shoulder. “Sleep sound really good right now.”

“I told you they will have to be watched closely.” Kel walked over to the bed to find Joe IV free arm already resting on Laura side. “You not going to get them to let go now.”

“We will have the alerts on the bed in ICU turned off so that when she wakes up she can move without the bed going off.” Fred said a little amused about the whole thing. “We will also make sure the spare bed in the room is made up so that she can sleep.”

Kel nodded his head and left the room even more relaxed then before. Dixie was on her way up to see Joe not knowing that Laura had not only managed to get into the room but was also now sleeping with her head resting lightly on Joe shoulder. Tom and Fred looked at the woman she completely the more silent doctor Early then most woman could have.

\---

Laura stayed with Joe on leave from the department. Joe had been a little shocked when her captain had shown up when she was asleep and told him that she was leave till things had calmed down at home. They both sleep better then they had in the couple of day leading up to the explosion that happen to them. Laura was asleep when Kel, Morton, and Dixie all came into the room. She was still asleep when Johnny and Roy came into the room as well.

“Hi, Roy.” Joe greeted both of the paramedics with a small smile. “Hi, Johnny.”

“Doc’s, Dix.” Johnny said with a small smile.

“What you say, fellows?” Kel said with a small grin.

“Here you go.” Johnny held out the thermos bottle.

“It’s from station 51, Doc.” Roy said with a small smile. “You and Laura should enjoy it a great deal.”

“Just what I’ve always needed.” Joe said with a small laugh gentling rubbing Laura face to try and wake her up. “A red Thermos bottle.”

“That’s gratitude for you.” Dixie said with a smile.

“Hey, clam chowder.” Joe said with a grin. “This’ll taste so good. Especially after this stuff they’ve been feeding me around here.”

“Hey, are you knocking our hospital cuisine, Doctor?” Dixie could not help but smirk given the fact that Laura had complained about the lack of taste and what not on the food.

“Look, Dix, I may be sick, but I’m not crazy.” Joe voice spoke the volume of his feeling for the food. “And if you think I’m gonna comment on the food around here, especially after I still have to eat it, you’re…But now that you’ve asked me, I wanna tell you one thing.”

“Wait a minute, Joe.” Kel grinned a little at his own thoughts. “I think you need some rest. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“See you later, Doc.” Johnny said heading for the door.

“We’ll see you later.” Kel said as he, Morton, and Dixie all left together. 

“Alright. Bye.” Joe said take a sip of the clam chowder.

Joe tickled Laura lightly on her ribcage to wake her up. Laura mumble a very rude word but she opened her eyes at the smell of clam chowder and reached for the cap of the thermos to take a sip of the warm liquid.

\---

Kel and Dixie both went back down to the Emergency Room. Morton routed off shift and went home and slept for the day he had off. Johnny and Roy both had things to do so they would were not all as lucky it was there honey to do list. Stanley would check on Laura and the Doctor later once he was sure they were both more awake and willing to talk to him about what the main part of their argument was about before that last shift had happen.


	41. Chapter 41

Natasha hadn't been the same since the incident with Dumbledore and she'd taken to avoiding looking her friend in the eyes or avoiding her all together out of shame. And when Laura had passed out at the station she had had a panic attack, all the stress and emotions she'd been bottling up since the incident breaking free. It had terrified her one year old son who had run to the phone and hit the button he knew was the speed dial for daddy's friend's wife's cell phone but by the time he hung up the phone his mama had fallen asleep so he got a blanket and pillow and tried to make her comfy and ended up caught in her arms when she latched onto him.  
Now Natasha was somewhat better but learning about why Laura passed out had nearly sent her into labor five months early. She stood outside the closed door of the hospital room her friend was in with her husband with tears in her eyes as a wave of relief washed over her. She took a shaky breath and hoisted her son back up into the stroller and wheeled him down the hall to the elevator and took it to the maternity ward floor so she could have her ultrasound.

Joanne had seen what had happen tried to stay out of everything going on between Natasha and Laura but like Roy and Johnny she watched how Laura seemed to push things away. The only thing she did was do her job then get off and go home in fact her and Early seemed to spend all their time at home with Alexander Charles Early nickname as Alec for short when he would get into high school he would be called Ace for his ability to play any card game and win.

She had left Chris and Jenny with Emily Stanley knowing the woman would keep them both in line for that matter. Joanne had been shocked to see Laura in a wheel chair looking like she was drunk if not half asleep. She had gone over to Dixie once she had Natasha in a wheel chair wanting to know what was going on. Dixie looked up to see Roy wife come walking into the emergency room with Natasha in a wheel chair.

“Hello, Ms. DeSoto.” Dixie watched as the elevator doors closed softly hiding Laura and Kel from view as they went up to recovery were Joe would still be out of it. “Hello, Natasha.”

“Where was Dr. Brackett going with Laura?” Joanne eyes narrowed at what Dixie had called her. “It Joanne, Nurse McCall.”

“Let go to Dr. Brackett office.” Dixie got up from the stool she was sitting on headed for the Head of Emergency Office thinking it was better if no one over heard the conversation. “How often have I told you to call me,   
Dixie?”

Joanne smiled a little at that statement. Dixie open Kel door it was normally unlocked so that he did not have to worry about unlocking every time he had to talk to family of the person if their case or chances of survival were bad. Joanne pushed Natasha into the room quietly thinking about what could have happen.

“Go ahead on it.” Dixie saw Nurse Walters coming out of the doctor/nurses longue and closed the door lightly. “Sharon, can you go and wait at the base station for Dr. Brackett to come back down stairs. Tell him that I am in his office with both Roy and Johnny wives.”

“Yes, Miss. McCall.” Walter looked at her superior for a minute. “Was the woman in the wheel chair that Dr. Brackett was pushing Paramedic Hill?”

“Yes it was.” Dixie said speaking softly when she saw two orderlies walking at them. “Sharon, keep that information to yourself. Laura not had much sleep and before you ask she was not drunk.”

Nurse Walters looked at her superior a little shocked she would not think that on anyone that she had worked with to keep people alive. Dixie looked into her eyes closely checking to make sure she was not going to start idol gossip.

\---

Kel Brackett returned to the Emergency Room to see Nurse Walters sitting at base station looking nervous. Nurse Walters had never been left to watch the base station the most she had gotten was a chance to even hear the thing go of.

“Where is Dixie?” Kel looked right at the student nurse who was already nervous around him. “I know she here. So where is she?”

“Your office.” Walters stated very flat not wanting to appear nervous. “She took Ms. DeSoto and Ms. Gage there to talk to them.”

“Get back to what you were doing.” Kel headed for his office a little confused. “Also check supplies in room 1 and 3 as well.”

“Right away, Doctor.” Walters was a little worried about Brackett orders but she did not argue with them.

Kel Brackett walked away from the base station. Nurse Walters watched him go a little surprised about how stiff he seemed to be.

\---

Laura took a sip of the clam chowder and almost choked on liquid. Joe smiled a little if there was one thing that did not change it was the fact that she loved homemade chowder even he liked it.

“Laura go back to sleep.” Joe shifted a little he was not as tired as the first couple of days. “You still very tired.”

“I know, Joe.” Laura snuggled down and closed her eyes. “Joe, I hope that Alec is not driving the Cap wife nuts.”

“I be more worried about him driving Hank nuts.” Joe said knowing how inquisitive his son was about exploring things that should be left alone. “I know I am still a patient but you need to get checked out at least physical right now. I am a little worried because you got a little to clingy than normal.”

“My mandatory physical is coming up in just under three days.” Laura may have skipped out on her police physicals but she never did for her firefighter/paramedic one. “I not missed one sense I had to start doing them twice a year. I have been in the hospital when two of those physicals were to happen did them for that matter.”

“That because you are afraid of your captain.” Joe had seen her eye when she had been ordered to do a physical. “I just hope they let me out soon.”

Laura had gone back to sleep not having a reply to those comments. Joe only shook his head lightly going back to reading the magazine. Stanley walked into the room and shook his head a little. Alec turned his head from his uncle shoulder still not awake completely first thing in the morning but he was more awake then his mother.

“Daddy.” Alec saw Joe and reached for him. “Daddy.”

“Alec, calm down” Stanley could tell his godson was almost bounce when he saw his father. “Laura looks better then she did a couple of days ago.”

“She may be physically better but mentally she not had her explosion of emotion that the scary thing.” Joe was worried most of the time Laura let it out but this time she kept it locked down and pushed away. “I think the stress of everything has made her go quiet.”

“Momma?” Alec struggled in Stanley hold. “Daddy why momma not answering?”

When Stanley set him on the bed the Alec climbed between his snuggling parents lay down in between them going back to sleep with his thumb in his mouth. Joe sighed a little keeping his arm around Laura placing the magazine he was reading on the table resting his other hand on Alec. Laura shifted a little to make room for Alec on the bed. Alec drifted off to sleep quickly being close to his parent like he was.

“It took me three hours after getting home to get him to go sleep.” Stanley scowled a little at his godson. “Emily had been trying to get him to sleep for over four when I got home.”

“I am sorry about that Hank.” Joe looked at his son. “He gets that from his mother. Laura does not sleep heavy even when she off duty from the station she alert and can hear the alarm go off at home.”

“I am worried about her before you had to have heart surgery.” Stanley tried to figure out what he wanted to say. “Laura had dark circles under her eyes. When she told what was going on the circles got worse. Johnny and Roy both noticed she had very little appetite for that matter.”

“Cap, did I over sleep.” Laura woke up and opened her eyes blinking a few time to clear them. “Or did I miss the Klaxon going off?”

“No, it fine.” Stanley could tell her face looked drawn even after having sleep for almost twelve hours straight. “Go back to sleep.”

Laura hummed a little her body shifted a little so that Alec was a little more covered with her body. Stanley watched her shifted a little surprised. Joe was even surprised he placed his other hand on her chest counting the breaths she took as she went to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Natasha clutched her son to her as best she could with her four month pregnant stomach getting in the way. She didn't reply to Dixie's hello out loud but she did lift her head from her son's hair to look at the head nurse, still shaking just a little. After a moment she lowered her head again and buried her face in the soft downy hair on her son's head, drawing comfort from him. 

After a few minuets she murmured a soft hello to Dixie and looked around when Liam started to fuss and squirm. She brought his backside up to her nose and sniffed, turning her head away and making a face. "I…I think   
Liam needs to be changed…J-Joanne did you grab the diaper bag?…" she asked softly, her eyes going to her friend.

Joanne having had two children she knew when they were that young what he required to keep the children healthy and happy. She had the bag over her shoulder. Dixie smiled a little.

“You know it going to be interesting to see how Laura handle things right now.” Dixie had been a little worried that Laura was going to be a bear. 

Dixie sat down in one of the chairs rubbing her eyes lightly trying to not get upset. Kel walked into the office and went to sit behind his desk. Joanne looked Brackett over she could see the dark circles forming around his eyes.

“We were lucky that your friend was only knocked out.” Kel had never seen that kind of reaction. “I am worried something is bothering her. I mean when both your husband’s stopped by earlier. She woke up to say hello then went back to sleep.”

“She did have large dark circles under her eyes when I saw her at the time she left the hospital.” Dixie had been worried about her. “She also has not had much of a appetite from what I have seen.”

“Roy noticed after they talk as well.” Joanne shifted a little taking a even closer look at Brackett. “Doctor you don’t look any better than Laura did from what Roy told me.”

Kel winced at Roy wife comment trying to not to rub his eyes lightly. Dixie noticed then that behavior. Joanne could tell she had structure a minor nerve but still a nerve.

\---

A month after Joe was out of the hospital Johnny and Roy both got hurt on a rock slide. Laura was left without a partner to run the Squad for the better part of three hours she was at the hospital pacing in the doctor longue trying to keep control over her temper after the accident. She had lectured herself to silence. Joe and Kel came into the longue found Laura pacing both men could tell her stress level was way too high. Dixie had been in twice to the longue both times Laura had been reading herself the riot act about what had happen.

“Laura?” Joe voice was soft it was the tone he used when he knew she was too upset to register any other sound. “Laura come over here and sit down.”

“We have news that you need to hear.” Kel said watching her pace back and forth on the floor. “They are going to be fine. The both have concussion, sprained wrist and a broken leg. They will both be out of work for about three months of recovery time.”

“I should have gone down first.” Laura had been sure that the ropes would hold their weight. “I can climb a lot fast then both of them. I can also curl into places that they had to avoid so as not to get buried under rock and stones.”

“Johnny and Roy don’t blame you.” Kel said his temper flaring a little at that comment. “They are asking to see right now.”

“Do the both of you know who my temp-partner going to be?” Laura said nodding her head and sitting down for the first time in three hours. “I am hoping it going to be Dwyer or Smith. But I have a feeling it going to be the walking rulebook this time.”

“Why would you think it was Craig Brice?” Joe knew that both Johnny and Roy did not like that show off Paramedic for that matter. “I mean more than likely it will be Marcus or Justin for that matter.”

“No!” Laura still had the feeling it was going to be Brice. “Can I see Johnny and Roy now. I need to get back to the station. Cap, should have found a replacement for me to work with for this shift.”

“You can see them for a few minutes.” Kel could tell from the look on her face that she was dealing well. “Then get back to the station your partner will be there.”

Johnny and Roy were in the same exam room because they had fought both Early and Brackett when they had tried to split them up so they placed them together and found both men relaxed and let them work. Laura went into the exam room having starting reading herself the riot act again. Kel and Joe walked more slowly to the room.

\---

Johnny and Roy were both somewhat asleep in the room the lights were mostly turned off to try and force them to let the sedative put them to sleep before being moved up to Ortho to have their legs splinted for that matter. Laura walked into the room exhaustion showing in the way she moved.

“Laura? Doc?” Roy voice was soft as he called out. “Johnny, you still awake?”

“Roy, still very much awake.” Johnny said shifting to try and get more comfortable. “Laura, you going to be okay?”

“I find pally’s just wiped out right now.” Laura still felt like she was going to get the walking rulebook as her partner. “I think I am going to have the walking rulebook as my partner while you both are healing.”

Johnny and Roy winced at that comment. Laura could tell that was a shock to them.

“You think the department is going to punish you or something?” Roy did not say that he was agreeing with that. “I mean you really think that that case.”

“Roy, most of the time only one or the other of you gets hurt.” Laura said looking down cast for a minute. “I just hope I don’t try and kill him.”

“You will be okay.” Johnny said trying to not sound worried. “Besides it not like you have not seen the both of us handle him. You have Joe so if he gets to being too stubborn all you have to do is come to us or go to Joe office.”

“I hate walking rulebooks.” Laura said without thought. “I know that Brice is not going to like me. I mean I am woman one of the few in the department right now.”

“If he gives you any grief.” Roy said trying to think about what to say. “Tell him that both Johnny and I will have a few words with him about behavior later.”

“Junior, he a camera hog.” Johnny did not like the idea of their partner having to deal with the rulebook. “Just ignore him if he gets too bad.”

Laura laughed at those comments going over and hugging Johnny and Roy gentle. Johnny and Roy hugged her back with the limited amount of movement they could do having IV’s and what not in their body. Kel and Joe walked into the room right at the end of the conversation.

“Get some sleep.” Laura told both her partners pulling the Handie-talkie. “Squad 51, available in forty-five minutes.”

“Laura, try not to murder him.” Johnny said covering his eyes with his arm and starting to douse off to sleep. “Also don’t take anything he says to heart and also hide the key that locks the equipment locker.”

“Junior, not the best thing to tell her.” Roy said letting his eye close. “Laura, if he starts to mess with the supplies you have permission to hit as hard as you can.”

“Don’t worry Pally’s I will not let him mess with anything.” Laura had learned how to hand things from how organized Roy and Johnny were. “If he tries to reorganize the supplies I hit him where it hurts.”

“Don’t you dare do something that will put him out of commission for more than a month?” Kel said not sure how well Laura would handle Brice partner the animal for that matter. “You better get going then.”

“I see you in a few hours.” Laura head out of the exam room after clasping Joe hand for a minute. “See you later, Joe, Doc.”

Laura walked out of the exam room heading for the squad and more than likely a partner that was going to dislike her the moment she stepped back into her own station house, crewmates, and captain. Roy watched her go worried about how things were going to hold up. Johnny yawned and went completely back to sleep. Joe watched his wife leave greatly worried about the fact most of fifty-one disliked both of sixteen paramedics. Kel watched her go wincing a little and hoping that Brice did not do anything to piss her off or she would put him on the ground he would be able to hit the high notes to sing.

\---

Laura arrived back at the station and put both sets of keys in her pocket. Captain Hank Stanley came out of his office quickly.

“Laura a quick word in my office before you start into the break room.” Stanley voice was set on edge. “You are not in trouble I just need to talk to you.”

“Right away, Cap.” Laura walked right into Stanley office not even worried about what was going to happen. “Let me guess the department sent the rulebook?”

Stanley closed his office door again something he did not normally do but he did not think that Brice need to hear his third paramedic comments. Laura sat down in the spare chair relaxing a little knowing that her captain was not going to lecture her about what had happen.

“How bad were they both?” Stanley had to right up what had happen and he needs a list of injuries. “Laura, make sure he understands that you rule the squad. You have my permission within reason to keep him from messing with anything in the supplies.”

“Johnny and Roy both have minor concussion; also they have a sprained wrist as well as a broken leg a piece.” Laura said relaxing more into the chair while she tried to stop herself from throwing up all over the floor. “They will be out of commission for about three months.”

“Good.” Stanley said glad to hear her report. “Make sure you don’t have any argument with him at the hospital.”

“Don’t worry about that one.” Laura said rubbing her eyes lightly. “I can already feel the headache developing that I will have to deal with him.”

“At least it not a headache for having to do the paperwork.” Stanley said with a little sarcasm to his third paramedic. “Dwyer and Smith are both on down time currently because of personal issue. You will have Brice for two three day shifts. Then you will have his partner the Animal for three of your two day shifts. Then Dwyer and Smith will fill in for the other month and half that John and Roy are out.”

“Not the animal!” Laura jumped out of the chair she was in her heart racing. “He will leave the squad a mess and I will be the one that will have to clean it before the next shift can take it out on a run.”

“I don’t like the idea anymore then you do.” Stanley said rubbing his head a little. “I will not assign you any chores that will make so that you cannot keep track of both Brice and Bellingham while they are here subbing.”

“I have the key for locking the compartments in my pocket to keep Brice from locking them.” Laura said scowling a little about the fact she got to keep all the keys on her the whole time. “I hate to have to do this Cap. But Roy and Johnny requested that I don’t leave the keys on the hooks while I dealing with the rulebook and the animal.”

“You know this means you will have to be the first one here?” Stanley knew what that order meant from Johnny and Roy. “They want you drive the squad and keep track of the supplies. Well no time like the present to introduce you to Brice while you still have ten minute to go before being back available.”

Laura groaned stood up from the chair she was in. Stanley could tell she was not all pleased about the introduction. They came out of his office and headed for the break room. Craig Brice was sitting there talking about this rescue or that rescue him and his partner had done the last shift. Chet had Boot the dog in his lap was totally ignoring Brice talking. Mike was in the apparatus bay shining the engine as not to have to listen to Brice chatter. Marco was in the latrine trying to think up some kind of excuse so as not to be in there.

“Captain Stanley” Brice stood up almost at attention when A-shift 51 captain stepped into the room. “Kelly stand up.”

“Why it just the Cap and Laura coming in.” Chet nodded his head at his captain and smiled a little at Laura. “You need to relax, Brice.”

“Hey, Chet you still got the magazine in your locker?” Laura asked going over to the phantom. “I was wondering about trying page twelve on…”

“Laura!” Stanley said a little surprised at her comment. “Paramedic Craig Brice this is Paramedic Laura Hill she works with A-shift full time as a third paramedic. I expect you to listen to what she has to say. I better not hear you and the twit on the couch discussing page twelve in the magazine again.”

“Right, Cap not in your hearing range.” Chet said giving a innocent smile at Stanley. “Laura you need to get something to drink.”

“You’re a woman.” Brice was shocked he was expecting a man. “I mean the way the guys as thirty-six and one-twenty-seven talk you just one of the guys.”

“I have been a woman all my life.” Laura said with a smirk at Chet for a minute. “I worked hard to get my rank and to keep it. Captain Stephenson and Captain Hammer both think I am a trip to work with. I expect you to listen to me and not argue.”

“I am driving the Squad.” Brice said there was no way he was going to let her rule him. “I don’t think that DeSoto or Gage would what you to do that you could chip a nail or something.”

“Brice, you not going to be driving the squad.” Laura said crossing her arms over her chest. “Roy and Johnny don’t want you to. They also said you were not to mess with the supplies like last time. Am I clear? Or do I need to put you on the ground.”

Laura said moving stiffly over to the fridge and getting something to drink. Chet smirked a little more at that comment. Brice looked shocked he was more senior he had the right to drive and to keep the keys to the compartments. Stanley had left the break room and gone back to his office to get the paperwork finished that need to be done.


	43. Chapter 43

Natasha held her seven month old son close as she waddled slash walked into her husband's hospital room. "Oh Johnny why is it almost always you I'm coming in here to see?…" she said with a sigh, shaking her head and giving him a shaky smile she sat beside the bed and kissed his forehead, laying Liam beside him and smiling a little wider when Liam snuggled close and drifted off to sleep in no time. 

"He wouldn't go down for a nap after he found out you and his uncle Roy got hurt……he even made you and Roy get well cards…or tried to at least…and he said his first word today too…I'd just got off the phone with the hospital when he came crawling into the room…I have no idea how he did it but some how he managed to get the wall of his crib down and get out of it…you'll never guess what it is either…" she said with a grin, tucking the blankets around her son and husband snugly before showing the 'get well cards' to Jonny.

Joanne relaxed a little as she walked into the room. Roy opened his eyes and blink almost closing them again. Johnny groaned and threw up for the second time from pain because he also had a headache it made him threw up again.

“Natasha, don’t touch that leg.” Johnny right hand went to cover his injured leg. “I know it been relocated but I have a feeling that it going to need surgery to correct the damage.”

“I would hope that Brackett like the colorful language you used on him.” Roy said still pleading the fifth when Joe Early asked him what some of those insult translated to in the white man tongue. “I think the best one you used was: ‘Cowboy, your mother barked on the night of the full moon’. I mean I thought Dixie was going to fall over laughing at that comment.”

“That was not a nice thing to say.” Joanne said to Johnny glaring even if the smile on her face showed she was laughing. “So who is Laura working with till this shift is over?”

“Brackett and Early have not been up sense we were brought up here.” Roy said scowling at the door for a minute. “But she said more than likely Craig Brice would be her partner this time.”

“Chief McConnikie needs a reminder about just how bad Brice really is.” Joanne glared at the TV for a minute. “I talk to his wife.”

“No.” Johnny said quickly. “Laura would be pulled into headquarters and lectured if you did that. If Cap was not the one pulled in for a lecture and then told to lecture Laura for that matter.”

Roy winced he did not know his wife did not like Craig Brice for that matter. Johnny could not stand the man but he also knew that headquarters would pull her in if they thought she was whining about something then more the likely write her up for that matter.

\---

Joe Early had been shocked with the fact that his wife had four runs right back to back when she was partnered up with Brice they seemed to work well in the field but he had not had a chance to speak with her about how things were at the station house. Laura stood at the desk by the base station wishing she could have caffeine but after giving it up once and a while she wanted. She watched her husband fix himself a cup of coffee from the pot by the base station.

“How it going?” Joe took a sip of his coffee scowling at the fact the pot was almost cold. “Don’t tell me it fine.”

“Can we take it to your office?” Laura really wanted to taste the caffeine but knew doing that in the open area was a bad idea. “I need the caffeine but you know I don’t drink it anymore.”

“That bad then?” Joe knew that Laura only craved caffeine when she was upset or had a headache. “You got a headache?”

“No!” Laura said managing to stop her hands from rubbing her eyes. “I just about lost it out there with bring that child in. Brice was not willing to listen that time. My guess is he more than likely going to complain to   
Brackett that I corrected him for the error he made.”

Joe was shocked at that comment he could see Morton in the Base Station room answering a call and what not. Laura shifted a little against the counter waiting to see how Joe would response to her comment. He nodded and started down the hallway heading for his office. She followed him quickly and quietly. They got to his office and went in making sure to lock the door for that matter. Laura grabbed Joe and kissed him while the caffeine was still in his breath in his mouth taking the taste and the smell as her breath. Joe managed to keep the foam cup of coffee balanced in his hand.

“Easy there.” Joe said moving to head over to the couch were the coffee table was so that he would not lose his coffee for that matter. “We need to sit down so that you don’t fall down and so that I don’t fall for that matter.”

“That true given the last time this happen.” Laura shifted a little moving so that she was sitting on the couch. “I started to crash.”

“Have you eaten today other then breakfast?” Joe knew that sometimes the Firefighter/Paramedics were kept more busy then the regulars for different reasons. Joe also knew that Warehouse Fire on the docks in LA County had been nasty to the point that none of the Engines, Trucks, and Squads called to that scene got released in less they were down people. “Surely they had something for you when you got back to the station.”

“Not that it was safe to eat because Chet messed with it.” Laura said a little upset. “The fruit that was left was not all good for me to eat for that matter. Plus Brice was at the station there was no way I was going to get trapped in the squad with him to travel to eat.”

Joe did the only thing he could he shifted so that Laura was sitting on the ground in front of him taking her shoulder blades in his hand he started rubbing the muscles in a relaxed manner using magic to make the shirt disappear and reappear on the chair close by. Laura shifted a little letting him work the more tight muscles in her shoulders.

“You still not hungry beyond the point to even eat here for that matter.” Joe thumb worked a spot that was really tight. “Will you at least think about eating dinner?”

“Yeah, Joe.” Laura sighed moving a little more trying to ease her mind. “Hopefully, Cap will keep Chet from messing with dinner tonight. Mike making his famous fried chicken.”

“All going to bring some of that to Johnny and Roy?” Joe knew that would shock the general public at Rampart if a squad and engine company showed up at around six o’clock in the evening. “Try and at least eat something before your next run.”

“Can not promise anything.” Laura got up and slide back on to the couch keeping her shirt off. “Right now I feel terrible and a little frustrated to the point of death to anyone that bothers me.”

Joe smiled a little he heard a knocking on his door and quickly handed Laura back her uniform shirt to put on. Laura unbuttoned the top five buttons on the shirt slipped it back on button the lower three leaving the top two unbutton. Joe shifted her just a little and kissed the skin of her neck biting down wear the shirt collar rested knowing it would be covered till it was time for bed. Laura finished buttoning her shirt up trying hard not to wince at the fact her right little finger still hurt from where she had hit it against the wall outside the emergency room door where the squad was parked. Joe went over to the door and unlocked it calmly. Kel Brackett was holding his ring of keys the key to Joe office was the one he was holding to unlock the door.

“Joe, where is Laura?” Kel did not scan the office one because it was not his place to do so. “Brice is looking for her.”

“I need a minute doc.” Laura said walking over to the door and moving to stand close to Joe. “I have been trying to deal with a couple of issue. Where is he?”

“He went to wait out in the squad when he did not see you at the base station.” Kel answered looking at her. “Why did you stop him from giving that shot to the child?”

“The child thoughts he was allergic to that drug.” Laura said remembering the fact that grabbed the needle almost breaking it. “I did not think it was a good idea for the child to go into cardiac arrest with the mother and father standing there. It would have made them frighten if we had to shock the child.”

“How did you manage to not get injected with the drug?” Kel knew that the douse in the vial would have killed if not in the right amount. “How did you know for that matter?”

“It was not the only the thoughts of the child that I heard.” Laura said trying to explain things. “I heard both of the parents as well. They both panicked at the drug but both did not know how to speak up. I knew that Brice would follow the advice. But I also knew that I could stop him for that matter.”

“That what I thought.” Kel knew that some children were not safe for that matter with some of the drugs. “I am glad you stopped him. But you could have told me that when I came out to see you before disappearing.”

“Kel, she was still to mad to do so.” Joe placed a hand on her shoulder lightly. “I came out of the exam room to see her standing by Dixie looking like she was winded from something.”

“In my defense using my body to protect the child was a mistake.” Laura said rubbing the arm that had blocked the shot. “He is lucky that I did not hit him for that matter.”

Kel Brackett winced at that comment. Joe could tell that she was still very much mad about things. Laura moved to step through the door to head out to the squad.

\---

Captain Hank Stanley was surprised when the squad got back to quarter and his female paramedic got out pocketed the key took the incident card and went into his office and started typing up the information. Brice went into the break room and got coffee. Marco and Mike were both working on getting supper started for that matter. Chet was in the dorm short sheeting the bed that Brice would be sleeping in while he was working at 51.

“Laura you okay?” Stanley turned his chair around to face where she was working on making sure the incident card was marked correctly to be sent through the computer. “I mean did everything go okay?”

“It fine, Cap.” Laura said softly not bothering to complain about what had happen. “I stopped Brice from putting a child into cardiac arrest and he got angry about it.”

“How badly is your right hand hurt?” Stanley getting up from his desk chair walking over to her side. “I need to know if I need to send you for x-rays or not?”

“No, Cap.” Laura said looking at the little finger on her right hand. “I did not x-rays. I was going to ask you if you could help me splint it.”

“You just got back from the hospital.” Stanley wondered what was going on in her head. “Why did not have it splint there?”

“Did not want to miss Mike Fried Chicken.” Laura smiled a little she could already the chicken frying. “I also knew he making more than just what we will eat. I know that we will have to make a run to the hospital to take   
Roy and Johnny there chicken for that matter.”

“Where is the splint?” Stanley held out a hand for it. “Let get it splinted then you can figure out what you are going tell Dr. Brackett for injuring it.”

“You have no idea.” Laura said she had managed to keep not wince when Joe had held that hand for a minute. “I think it just a hairline fracture. It nothing serious or bad. Brackett would have wanted x-rays there was no way in hell that I was going to let him take the squad key and give them to Brice.”

“Let me splint it and we will see if it worse when we get off tomorrow.” Stanley did not want to report it as well. “You know you will have to use magic to hide the splint right?”

“Cap, dinner ready.” Chet shouted out of the break room door at the office. “Laura you get first right.”

Laura finished the mark down and placed it in the out tray to be sent to headquarters. She got up and walked into the break room and headed to where the food was. Stanley followed behind her he would go next and the other guys would fall into line behind them.


	44. Chapter 44

Natasha frowned slightly but sighed, running a hand through Johnny's hair lightly. "He asked for his daddy……kept on saying da over and over again till I brought him here……" she said softly, helping Johnny rinse his mouth out and drink a bit of water.

Liam whimpered softly in his sleep and clung to his father tightly with one hand, the other clutching his blankie that he gummed slash chewed on in his sleep.

Johnny sighed a little feeling terrible for that matter. Roy looked at his partner and could easily tell the pain was the problem but till they were sure there was no neurological damage they both could not have pain killers.

“We cannot have painkillers right now.” Johnny winced again in pain from his head and leg. “I hate this feeling.”

“You and me both.” Roy felt terrible the pain was really hurting him. “Joanne have you talk to Laura to find out how the rope got slick?”

“I have not seen her currently she appears to be very busy.” Joanne turned in time to see Morton coming into the room. “From where I am standing more than likely having to fight not to knock Brice into the ground.”

Morton and Dixie both came into the room at the same time in the middle of the conversation. Roy and Johnny exchanged looks with each other and their wives for a minute.

“That is true.” Morton had been shocked to see Laura angry and that was saying something. “They brought a guy in about two hours ago.”

“I saw her coming out of Joe office her face showed extreme stress.” Dixie added her two cents as she came into the room. “I don’t know how she managed to keep calm other then the fact it only six hours left to the shift so she going to have two days off then back on for three.”

“I think she been sick as well.” Morton had been confused about why Brackett had the rope tested and what not. “The last run they just had was a child that was unconscious was hardly breathing for that matter.”

“She did not follow Brice into the treatment room.” Dixie had been confused and also a little puzzled. “Laura when she working with one or the other of you. She always follows you I have watched her even if Joe standing at the base station desk and reading she rarely goes directly over to him.”

“Brice most have really pissed her off.” Roy knew that she had disliked him before. “Was she shaking by chance?”

“I could not tell.” Dixie had come out of the exam room and the parents for the child were almost on top her with questions. “I saw her and Joe disappear from where the exam rooms were.”

“She will be by tomorrow for that matter.” Johnny knew the schedule for that matter. “If I know the cap he going to be by with her.”

Roy nodded his head a little at the comment. Johnny winced a little more as if trying to keep from swearing for that matter. Morton left the room not having much to add he did not talk with Roy and Johnny for that matter. Dixie watched both of her favorite paramedics as they tried to remain in complete control even if they were mad about the whole thing.

Roy and John did get the fried chicken but it was because the whole station had been called to a fire they end up transporting a couple of people to the hospital on the engine along with the food. Both man had not expected the food when it was well after visiting hours for the regular hospital with them both having concussion they were aloud visitors for most of the night. Once the swelling went down on their heads then they would be given a sedative so that they could for six to eight hours.

\---

Joe had managed to keep calm and collect through the rest of shift. Kel had never seen Joe so distance as if something was bothering him. They both clocked out almost at the same time if not for the fact they both had paperwork in their offices collectively to deal with for that matter. So they went from being on the floor to being in there offices dealing with different complaints and what not. Dixie and Morton had their own paperwork to deal with as well so the four of them did not even Laura or the captain arrive at the hospital both exhausted and looking like they had not slept all night which was true for the most part.

“Cap, can I just go back to sleep now?” Laura had finally gone to sleep at the crack of dawn. “Johnny and Roy will understand if I don’t visit till Joe get off shift for that matter.”

“No.” Stanley said in a soft voice not wanting anyone to hear the argument. “You got to have that finger looked at. If I have to drag you into an examine room personally.”

“What this?” Kel Brackett said coming up on them as they walked down the hall. “Exam Room 1 now.”

“Good luck.” Stanley managed to say as the elevator opened. “She did it after I last run of the night so try not to be angry with her doctor.”

Stanley got onto the elevator not looking back. Kel Brackett went into the room scowling a little more deeply when he saw Laura laying on the exam table with her left arm over her eyes asleep.

\---

Laura scowled at the order but went anyway. Kel Brackett walked into the room and over to the table scowling at the way she was sleeping.

“Now what this about a messed up finger?” Kel said trying hard not to shout at her. “You know you should have told me or Joe about it?”

“I was to tired to care.” Laura mumbled keeping her eyes covered even with Brackett messing with the injured finger. “I splinted it at least so that it would not be damaged to badly.”

Kel was surprised he did not even realize it was splinted. Laura winced a little as she slipped the splint off so he could examine the finger more closely. Joe came into the room scowled at the sight of the splint and his wife laying with her eyes covered with her other arm.


	45. Chapter 45

Natasha brushed the hair from her husband's face and kissed his forehead gently, settling into her chair with a wince and a soft groan. "Well it may not be as bad as the pain you two are feeling but this little monster in here has been using my insides for karate practice all day…I haven't been able to even take a little nap because she won't stop moving…" she mumbled tiredly, sagging back into her chair and giving her husband's IV free hand a gentle squeeze. 

Roy and Johnny went to sleep and slept for a little over three hours with the sedative they then woke up and could not get back to sleep so to pass the time they turned the TV on flipped station till they saw on the news a warehouse not only full of fireworks but also on fire the place explode into bright colors on the TV. They had both groaned about what had happen.

“Man talk about danger.” Johnny looked at the fireworks going off. “Mike more than likely having a fit about the fact that the fireworks are going off so close after last year and that house fire with the firework started fires around Big Red.”

“I bet you anything Laura not having a good time.” Roy had seen her running back and forth from the building carrying several people out of the blast range. “This is bad I wish we could help at last the camera crews are not on the ground currently.”

“What you want to bet your Captain be the first on the scene had the police clear them off site.” Joanne watched as for the second time as Laura came running out of the building carrying a woman on her shoulders. “How is she able to do it?”

“Joanne the same way we do it all the time.” Johnny said surprised to see Laura go back into the building coming out with four children on her body carrying two and the other two cling to her legs. “I hope the cap let us do the air tank check soon I would love to see just what her rate of breathing is.”

“Junior!” Roy said completely shock the other five men at 51 hated that drill. “I…She really moving even with those four children on her.”

“I got her trained well.” Stanley said coming into the room it was the repeat footage of last night fire and firework display. “You both did not see it when it happen that stock footage from last night.”

Stanley walked into the room he still did not know how Laura managed to make multiple trips into the building with just one air tank. Johnny and Roy looked a little surprised to not see Laura come filling in behind him. Joanne looked surprised as well.

“I don’t think Brice like being showed up.” Stanley had noticed that he seemed a little put out that the camera people followed him but not as close as they had with the female firefighter/paramedic. “The camera crew were following her when they started doing treatment of the people. I had to keep forcing them to back up so that Laura and Brice could work.”

“The camera crews were not interested in us like that.” Johnny said scowling a little upset. “I am not jealous as long as it kept Brice from being the hog this time.”

“Yeah well several of the camera guys were chatting her up.” Stanley had almost lost his temper when he heard the flirting remarks. “I don’t know how she managed to get them to leave her alone to do her job but one of the male anchors withdraw from where they were working. Then all of them withdraw as if she had hit them with something.”

“Cap, more than likely she threaten them with something.” Roy said he knew how their female crewmate worked. “By the way where is she?”

Stanley looked at them for a minute. Roy and Johnny could tell something was up then. Joanne wondered what Laura had done to warrant that look.

\---

Laura scowled a little she knew the finger was just sprained over broken because there had been no swelling or bruising for that matter. Joe looked at the finger it was not broken just from the damage it looked sprained.   
Kel was not all happy if it had been broken there could have been damage to it.

“Why did you not say anything while on shift?” Kel asked almost in an order type tone. “If it was broken you could have done more damage to it.”

“Doc, it was not even broken see.” Laura sat up and curled the finger into a fist not even wincing at the pain that shot through her shoulder. “I splinted it so that it would not be damaged.”

“She got you there Kel.” Joe knew that it was not broke or she would not have been able to roll it the way she did. “Kel, you would have order her hand the keys over to Brice. If I know Johnny and Roy they order her to keep the keys on her person and not let the rulebook or the animal touch them.”

“Yeah they did.” Laura said with a small smile.

“Quiet, Hose-jockey.” Kel scowled at her lightly but he smiled a little. “Keep it splinted while you are off for the next two day it should be fine. If the pain and what not does not going away-”

“I know let you or Morton know right away.” Laura got up off the table scowling a little. “If Joe lets me get that far out the door.”

“Joe, knows he cannot treat you for that matter.” Kel said knowing all too well there had been a couple of times that they all slipped up and did it anyway. “But you were right to splint it. But it does not look bad I will not order x-rays for the current time.”

Laura laughed a little wishing she had made a bet with her captain about that one. Joe was already out of his lab coat and wearing the suit jacket he had gone into work in. Kel was still in his lab coat only because he was going to check on Johnny and Roy one last time before going home and resting himself. He had his suit jacket on his arm he would take his lab coat off and throw it onto the chair inside his office door as he was going out the Emergency Room.

\---

Laura headed up the stairs not taking the elevator to keep up the work out she had on her days off if Joe was on any floor doing work other then the first floor. She cleared the second and the third floor came up to the landing on the forth before the elevator doors even got open. Kel looked shocked to see Laura standing there with a smile on her face. Dixie and Joe both sniggered softly at Kel face.

“How did you do that?” Kel looked over to see that she did not even appear to have broken a sweat. “I mean that was ninety-four stairs to have to climb.”

“I have had to climb more.” Laura said walking over to the door that was the lead into Roy and Johnny room. “Hey, guys how are you?”

Laura walked into the room smile on her face not even looking at the captain. Joe and Kel followed her with Dixie following them. Stanley turned in time to see her walk in very much relaxed and the splint back on her finger. Roy could tell that splint was new on her hand got confused about it. Johnny scowled not liking that splint worried it would mean Brice or Bellingham would be driving the squad.

“Don’t worry about this John.” Laura brushed the splint off lightly. “It not broken, Cap. Roy, Johnny pay up and I get half of the bet.”

“How?” Roy looked a little surprised. “Joanne did you know?”

“Roy, I am a woman what do you think?” Joanne said with a small smile. “Now pay up.”

“But how did you know, Laura?” Johnny already had his wallet out was pulling the bills out from his side of the bet. “I mean I would have figured that you would not have said anything.”

“Roy, Johnny.” Dixie gave a small smile of her own. “Just pay up and be done with it.”

“That still does not explain.” Stanley pulled his own wallet out for that matter pulling the bills out for his own payment. “I mean it not like I made the bet on her in front of her.”

“You don’t know my wife, Hank.” Joe smiled a little she could make a fool bet with herself and still win it without much thought. “I have lost a number of bets or have you forgotten the last one I lost?”

Stanley winced at that comment they had all lost that bet for that matter and were paying for it by taking dance lesson. Laura smiled she was more flexible then her male partners and the captain so she had advanced more quickly in the dance class but her husband and the guys at the station were still learning the basics. Roy and Johnny winced collectively at the reminder of that bet. Kel and Dixie laughed about that bet having not been as foolish to take the bet.


	46. Chapter 46

Meanwhile Natasha was sleeping fitfully on the extra bed in the room and jolted awake suddenly with a cry of pain as a loud crack reverberated through the room and doubled over, gripping her stomach and whimpering weakly. She was pale as snow but had a green tinge to her skin as she leaned over the side of the bed and threw up violently.

Laura knew that the bet was a foolish one but still a funny one. Stanley knew his wife would not be happy about this one. Roy and Johnny were both wincing for that matter. Kel and Dixie both smirked a little at the amount. Joe sat down in the chair. Laura put the money in a pocket but not the money from the captain she placed it in another pocket. She went over to her friend checking her over and growled softly to herself with some very impolite words that if they had been heard by some of the other woman of a-shift station 51 groups she would have been smacked. Joanne looked shocked at the language her face shocked just how shocked she was.

“Natasha.” Laura voice was commanding if not really calm. “You need to relax your mind this minute.”

“What going on?” Johnny asked trying to sit up on the bed. “Natasha what wrong?”

“Laura, what?” Joe was a little worried he could tell from body language alone that Laura was scared out of her wit about what was going on. “Laura?”

“Hose jockey start talking?” Kel went over to her he could tell from her eyes that she was fighting something. “Rookie, snap out of it.”

“Trackstar, what the matter?” Dixie pushed Kel out of the way going for Laura wrist and head at the same time. “Laura what the matter?”

“Come on, Laura.” Stanley had never seen her so confused or upset. “Boot, you got to start talking as in now.”

“Roy, what going on?” Joanne was frighten she went over to Roy trying to get as close to him as she could. “Why does Laura look like she ready to jump out the window.”

Laura flinched back from beside Natasha as well as most of the people in the room going for the window. Joe rushed and grabbed her keeping her from leaping out the window to try and get away from hear the mental thought of the people around her. Kel and Dixie looked confused at Joe behavior. Stanley was also confused at the action that was till he noticed that she started to struggle a little.

“Laura, easy there.” Joe mumbled very softly keeping her from jumping for that matter. “What happen last night?”

“It had nothing to do with last night.” Laura struggled a little trying to get away but not very hard. “I just…Too many thoughts…It hurts…Got to…It hurts!”

“What hurts?” Kel looked a little confused at the half-formed sentences trying to understand. “Come on Hose-Jockey tell us what the matter?”

“Easy, Laura.” Joe kept her pin to him even if it took a great deal of strength to do so. “Laura I got you. Let me shield you I got you.”

“Dr. Early, what the matter?” Stanley asked the doctor really confused about what was going on. “She never had this reaction to anything.”

Laura breathing got rapid and shallow even in her mate arms. Joe forced his mind to cover his mates taking way the pain and discomfort she was feeling. Kel watched as Laura rapid and shallow breathes went back to normal. Dixie went over and started taking Laura vital softly. Roy and Johnny watched her helpless having seen the attack happen twice before both times Joe Early had to do what he was doing. Joanne tried to curl into Roy as much as she could from fright.

“It happen again.” Laura said having come back to normal again. “Joe, I got to get out of here.”

“Easy there, Dragon.” Dixie looked a little worried at her brother and the fact he did not even appear to be affected by having to force his control over his mate. “What do you mean it happen again?”

“One issue from Chicago.” Joe said relaxing his arms and gentle lifting Laura up off her feet. “The second drug that Henderson injected her with makes her lose control over her mental shields that are built if they all fall down she starts hear not only my thought but the people she close too.”

“If I hear something dangerous.” Laura winced the last time that it had happen she had luckily been on the ground at the time. “The last time I felt this way was when that guy jumped throw that window on the sixth floor. I was glad I was on the ground not holding a life line or something. It does not happen often Cap. Just when I am exhausted up and beyond normal.”

“Just how often has it happen?” Stanley was worried about her having another reaction. “I mean does it happen often?”

“No.” Kel said he recalled the last two events both times it was at the hospital. “She only gets them if she stressed out.”

“Laura, it was like that time you cut your wrist on that glass right?” Roy remembered that event because it took them almost a hour at the scene to stabilize her then get her to Rampart for treatment. “You lost control over your shield they fell and you were hit full force with everything.”

“I think the reason it happen just now was because…” Laura looked a little confused for a minute. “I think the reason it happen this time was because of the fact Brice is not my normal partner and I guess without Roy or Johnny in the Squad with me I lost it a little.”

“What?” Johnny looked a shocked and confused at that statement. “I thought you said the Cap and the Doc there were anchors for you?”

“They are my main anchors.” Laura said feeling Joe arm slip a little lower for that matter. “I hate to say it but I used both of you as sub anchors for that matter.”

Joanne was surprised she did not think Alphas could not more than two other alphas in the pack. Stanley walked over and looked into her eyes checking to make sure she was really okay. Laura breathing had returned to normal levels so had her other vitals. Kel looked her over lightly making sure there was no damage. Joe hummed a song softly and quietly into Laura ear as a calm reminder. Dixie was surprised at how calm she seemed to be. Johnny and Roy could tell Joe was more interested in keeping her shielded then talking.


	47. Chapter 47

Natasha whimpered weakly and trembled slightly. "R-rib…b-baby cracked m-my rib…". She choked out, trying her hardest to calm herself down and not throw up again or pass out.

\---

With a soft groaned and a shake of her head as Liam woke her up again Natasha stood with a wince, one hand on her lower back. She was almost six months pregnant and had been experiencing pains on and off the past week or so that really frightened her in the intensity. Of course she hid it all from everyone, not wanting to worry anyone and not wanting to be seen as weak.

She waddled to Liam's bedroom and lifted him up with a hiss of pain and carried him back to hers and Johnny's bedroom, laying him on the bed she set up the portable change table and changed his diaper before disposing of the dirty one and curling up beside her son in agony, her barely healed ribs protesting the heavy lifting she'd just done. It got awfully hard to breath the worse the pain got till she finally passed out from exhaustion, giving a weak cry for help across hers and Johnny's bond that faded into nothingness as she lost her grip on the last thread of consciousness.

Joanne had gotten very protective over Natasha in the few years she had known her. She was on her way to Johnny Ranch house once Levi, Chris, and Jenny were all in school. Joanne sometimes had a hard time believing that Natasha was the rank she was because the girl showed the protectiveness of an alpha but she was not an alpha.

“Natasha?” Joanne went into the front door not bothering to knock just opening the door calmly. “Liam?”

Joanne was a little shocked at how close Liam and Chris were. Sure that was about how much of an age gap between Roy and Johnny still. Liam was only about two but Joanne had noted her seven year old sat with the boy now know to the Indian tribe as Hummingbird Runningwolf Blackcrow Jr. 

Joanne knew that Johnny name for Laura had shocked a number of the tribe when given in fact they were even more shocked when Johnny gave Joe Early name as well. But what had shocked the tribe the most was when Johnny called Roy up to the stage and gave him the name of Grizzlybear Runningwolf Blackcrow in other words Roy was made Johnny brother by official tribe records.

“Hummingbird, where are you?” Joanne called the boy by his Indian because like his father he could not sit still for very long. “Natasha.”

Joanne came into the master and froze at the sight in front of her before rushing to the younger woman side and checking her vitals making sure she was alright.

\---

Laura was exhausted after doing a seventy-two hour brush fire it had made them all dream of curling up in a bed and not leaving it for a week. Johnny and Roy looked as good as Laura felt. Stanley had never seen his crew this tired till now sure they had pulled overtime before but not two full days of overtime. Marco, Chet and Mike all looked forward to the next three days off it gave them all a chance to relax and unwind from being around each other for that matter.

“You know what I am looking forward to Cap.” Laura rubbed her shoulder blades for the fifth time in the hour they were waiting to be stood down by b-shift. “The fact I can go home and have a hot shower. Then let my husband take care of the stiff muscles in my shoulders.”

“I am a little worried.” Johnny had not heard from Natasha in the four hours they had been back to the station. “Natasha, normally calls when we get back from brush camp duty and she not done so today.”

“Joanne, not called for that matter.” Roy looked a little less worried then Johnny did. “I know they are together for that matter.”

“Things are going to be okay.” Stanley felt his hands start to shake as if he was nervous about something. “What could have gone wrong?”

##Squad 51, Person with unknown injures. 2367 Maple St. Off Highway 447##

Laura rushed for the engine knowing who’s address that was. Roy went for the squad as did Johnny at the same time.

##Dispatch, Station 51 is responding to this call. KMG 365##

“Gear up everyone.” Stanley said as he grabbed his turnout coat off it spot on the mirror of engine 51. “This could be a minor thing or something worse.”

Stanley did not care that he had just called his whole crew out to service a minor issue not just the squad. Joe Early go to Station 51 right at both the engine and the squad pulled out see that it was still a-shift in the vehicles for that matter. He quickly followed them from the station. When they turned onto Highway 447 his heart almost stopped.


	48. Chapter 48

Natasha groaned softly, wincing as she came to, crying out weakly at the sharp pain that tore across her stomach like a knife, a warm liquid soaking the bed underneath her. She forced her eyes to open and turned her head to look at Joanne and whimpered weakly. "J-Joanne?.......h-hu-hurts.........b-baby....t-the b-ba-baby's c-coming..........I-I.......I n-ne-need J-Johnny.........s-should have......s-shou-should have t-told....s-someone a-about th-the p-pains........." She mumbled hoarsely, breathing heavily.

Joanne had called the fire department for help she looked frighten and nervous for that matter.

“I got help on the way.” Joanne was listening for the sound of the Squad coming down the drive way. “I don’t know anything about this and I am not sure if I would know what to do for that matter.”

Joanne voice was tense with nerves that she did not know she had.

\---

Johnny once he was in the squad had gone pale not liking the idea of his wife being hurt. Roy had a funny feeling it was not a injury from a fall it was the baby this time. 

“Johnny, Natasha going to be okay.” Roy voice was tense but even still he knew that his partner would not hear it. “You know she can handle a lot of pressure.”

“Not like this.” Johnny watched as the dirt from his driveway flew up around them in a dust storm. “Laura, got to be glad that the engine a six seat vehicle now and not the four when she first started here.”

Laura had a very strong grip on the seat she was sitting on. Chet had never seen her hand grip the seat like that it was almost like she was trying to not ripe it apart for that matter. Marco was more shocked about the fact she had that kind of control and what not. Stanley had never see Laura knuckles that white even she was examining Roy or Johnny when injured her hands never changed color. Mike was busy trying to keep from drag to much of Johnny driveway up into the air. Joe followed behind them he was kicking up more dust then the Squad and the Engine trying to keep time with both vehicles the potholes and the other damage was not treating his car very well but the damage could be cared for by the company it was made from anyway.

“Cap, I don’t like the feeling I am getting in my gut.” Laura hands got even paler and so did her face. “It does not feel right like I am fighting something.”

“Easy, Laura it going to be okay.” Stanley voice cracked a little and he was also worried his hands were shaking as he spoke. “I don’t think Dispatch like that I call the whole station into service for this matter.”

“Cap,” Chet voice sound different it was soft as if he was worried about something. “Johnny and Roy could not handle this on their own anyway.”

Mike slid past the Squad and lined the engine up so that the controls were facing the house in case of a fire. Laura jumped out off the engine landed on the ground cat like even in full turnout gear and oxygen tank she head up the steps of the front porch without her oxygen mask on not see smoke she opened the front door and head into the house. Johnny and Roy were almost on the end of her tail with equipment and everything they need for the run. Chet and Marco both did a search then heading up one floor to check that everything was okay. Stanley came in last he was even more worried about what was going on. Joe Early followed with his medical bag and what not he had seen the fact that Laura had grabbed the baby kit.

“This is going to be a long run. Mike draw a inch and a half line for water if we need it.” Stanley saw that Laura had left her oxygen bottle and mask in the hall outside the master bedroom. “Chet, Marco take the line then report back to me?”

“There is not fire. Johnny, Roy, and Laura are in the master.” Chet heard a thudding sound like someone had passed out and smirked. “I think you will find the father to be on the floor.”

“At least he lasted longer than last time.” Marco said with small grin. “I mean the last time Johnny, passed out before we could even leave the station.”

“I stand corrected Cap.” Chet looked at the door to see Laura standing there looking a little upset. “I think he most have knocked himself out this time.”

“Cap, is the ambulance on the way?” Laura voice was soft but strong. “We going to have to transport the all three of them. Johnny out cold. Joe get in here.“

Laura called down the stairs quietly. Stanley turned in time to see Dr. Early come walking up the stairs hoping over the hose laying on them. Chet and Marco were both surprised how did the doctor get there so quickly. Joanne came out of the room and went to keep Liam busy so that the boy did not pay the noise much mind. Not that it matter given the fact the boy was already showing signs of being a hose jockey just like his dad and uncle he was out the door and almost onto big red before Mike Stoker could get a handle on the boy to keep him from playing with different knobs and what not.

\---

Kel Brackett and Dixie McCall were both shocked when 51 a-shift paramedics came onto the Biophone again. They both were even more shocked when told that Johnny was out cold that Natasha was in full labor going to have the baby at anytime they did not want to move her to be save for that matter.


	49. Chapter 49

Natasha whimpered softly and looked to Laura with pain glazed eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "L-Laura.......L-Laura m'scared........i-it's too early!.....I-I just hit t-the six month mark................t-too early........d-don'.....d-do-don't wanna lose m-my baby......." She choked out around a sob, gripping her stomach tightly and doing her breathing exercises as best she could.

Laura had gone over to Johnny checking him over to make sure he did not have any damage to his head from that fall. Joe had made his move as well. Roy did not realize Early was there till the man took the biophone from Roy and started talking into the set. Stanley watched in surprised at the fact that Joe Early did not even appear to even stop in his movement just doing them like normal.

“Laura you got the vitals for Johnny?” Roy said a little confused about things. “Come on you got to have something from now?”

“Doc, can I have the phone real quick.” Laura would have under normal issue called her husband by name but at the current time she did not think it was a good idea. “Roy, he got a mild fever for that matter. But I think he had that before hitting the floor.”

“Doc, I going to need your help here.” Roy was a little worried with out Johnny to help keep Natasha calm they were going to have a hard time with things. “Is there anyway we can transport them at the same time?”

“What the matter?” Stanley looked a little puzzled. “I mean how come you why that?”

“We could Roy.” Laura voice sounded strained a little. “Cap, we are going to need the stokes off the squad and the engine. Johnny, you are an idiot you know that don’t you.”

“What he got?” Joe looked at his wife a little puzzled at her comment he walked over to Johnny and checked him for himself surprised at how calm she was behaving. “What is it the flu?”

“I say but with his history I going to say it will turn in pneumonia.” Laura said with very little sarcasm in her voice. “He sure does like to keep us on your toes.”

“He makes me more nerves then a cat.” Stanley said while turning to Chet and Marco at the same time. “Chet, Marco get the stokes off the engine and the squad.”

Laura rubbed her hair out of her eyes trying to clear her head of thought. Joe could tell just what she was thinking. Stanley looked at Laura a little puzzled about that action. Roy could tell just what she was thinking with out have to know. Johnny groaned and opened his eyes and flinch at the bright light from the ceiling hurt his eyes.

“I going to need to have both a flu shot and a shot to keep me from pneumonia for that matter.” Laura said softly checking Johnny lung for a second time. “I hate shot needles.”

“What happen?” Johnny was very confused as he tried to get up. “What going on.”

“John, if you move from that spot.” Stanley voice was tense but you could hear the caring tone under the threat. “How long have you been ill?”

“Cap?” Johnny was trying to get his sense together. “What happen to me?”

“Johnny, just relax you going to be taken to Rampart you got the flu.” Laura voice was soft very soft trying to keep things calm and collected. “I swear sometimes you would think me and him got sick just looking at the patient.”

“Now, Laura.” Joe voice was calm and even as checked her over making sure that she did not appear sick. “Johnny, you got to relax even if there is a IV started you cannot struggle or fight what we do.”

“Doc, I don’t care more worried about Natasha.” Johnny mage ring was glow so was his wedding ring. “I be fine just make sure my child and wife-”

Johnny black out on the floor for the second time. Laura managed to just get her hand under his head before it hit the floor for that second time. Joe moved over to the bed to help Roy. Stanley took the phone and spoke with Rampart for a minute to give Laura and Roy time to gather there thought and get the information that Brackett was going to want right away.

##Rampart this is Squad 51.##

Stanley felt himself go tense as if expecting to be shouted at over the biophone. Laura pulled a blanket out of thin air and placed it under Johnny head so she could get a set of vitals again. Roy looked a little more worried and his voice seemed to be softer than normal. Joe was as tense as the captain knowing that once Dixie explained what was going on to Kel it would be a matter of time before his friend could get his words under him.

“Cap, if you will give it to me.” Laura held out a hand for the biophone taking the scrap of paper from Roy with everything from Natasha. “Doc, try and keep her as calm as possible.”

##Squad 51, this is Rampart Base report?##

Laura could hear Dixie was having to fight to stay calm even if she was doing a great job with it.

##Rampart Base, we have one is female, age 26 in labor with second child. Make note of this Rampart the female is the wife of Firefighter/Paramedic John Gage. The other is a code I Firefighter is John Gage. Complained of a headache earlier but once we got back to the station did not say anymore.##

“51, could you repeat last comment?”

Laura looked a little puzzled then thought about the information recalling the details from earlier at the station. She jumped a little when she heard Kel ask for a repeat on the last piece of information.

##Johnny, complained of a headache shortly after we got back to the station. He is now running a mild fever and at the current time his lungs are clear. He has also hit his head on the floor of the master bedroom. Rampart, requesting IV normal Saline for Johnny and D5W for Natasha.##

##Confirmed, 51. Tell Doctor Early to report in with you both.##

Laura nodded her head a little at that comment. Joe could tell something was up with that nod. Stanley looked a little surprised normally there would have been shouting. Roy looked at Laura to tell she got a confirm on the marching orders about what to do.

##Understood, Rampart.##

##51, we will inform Dr. Seabreeze that one of his cases is coming in on the ambulance.##

##Right, Rampart. ETA about thirty minutes##

Laura closed the line down not bothering to keep it open. Joe could tell something was up with that behavior. Stanley was surprised about the fact she shut down the link without say anymore then giving the basic information. Roy took over placing the IV on Johnny know that even thought Laura could have done it Johnny would not have liked it. Laura went over to Natasha and cleaned the place on her friends arm and quickly got the IV started. Joe could tell something was bothering her he saw her hand shift softly over Natasha then he saw out of the corner of his eye the fact she shifted just a little and her body language changed.

“Cap, can you get one of the stokes and the gurney brought up.” Laura sent calming magic at the child trying to encourage it to calm down and to stop the pain. “Roy do you want to ride in with them?”

“Joanne, can you make sure that Liam does not get upset.” Roy helped place Natasha on the gunnery. “Laura can you handle the squad?”

“Don’t worry, Roy.” Joe said with a small smile. “I ride in with Natasha and Johnny. You can drive the squad.”

“Joe the car?” Laura said with a little confusion in her voice? “I mean how will we get it?”

“I have Ch-Marco drive it back to the station and park it out back.” Stanley did not think letting Chet drive the doctor and Laura car back to the station was a good idea. “You have to come back to the station to change anyway.”

“I don’t.” Laura said with a small smile. “I got a term paper to write at the hospital. I have clothes in Joe office to change into. If he could drive the car to Rampart he can ride back in the squad with Roy. The Doc wanted me in his office something about reviewing the last run I had with Brice something about 51 and 81 transmissions getting crossed or something.”

Roy winced a little that was the shift before Johnny was back in the squad boy had the most Junior of the three of them let Senior Paramedic of 16 have it right before they got off shift for three days. Laura had been beyond pissed off that day she had not been able to sit for very long after two days of nothing but runs for the squad. Joe flinched as well that event had his wife and Brice almost at each other throats in the hall way. Stanley winced a little that event had happen and he had been forced to speak with Chief Hout and Chief McConnike about making sure if both Roy and Johnny were not available to have Dwyer or his partner work with Laura.

\---

Liam looked back at the house every few seconds, a frown on his face whenever he heard his mama cry out or sob. "Mister Mike is mama gonna be o-okay?......." He asked softly, chewing on his bottom lip agitated and upset.

Mike was surprised both the other two lines men come out of the house with the only line. Marco and Chet took the hose back out hoping it would keep Liam busy a little more.

“Young one, everything going to be alright.” Mike wished the Captain would come out he held upset and/or nervous people better. “Why don’t you see if Uncle Chet and Uncle Marco will turn that hose on and let you spray it into the pond?”

“Hey, Chet, Marco, why don’t you show Liam how to spray that hose?” Mike said reaching for the radio mount in the engine to find out if the Cap was okay with that. “Cap, can Marco and Chet show Liam how to spray the hose?”

Mike knew as second in command he could give that order. Macro and Chet were already setting the line of for their target knowing more than likely they would have to do it.

\---

Dixie had listen to her brother and what he had said.

##Rampart Base, this is Squad 51.##

Dixie had heard the switch off to Captain Stanley because he went through the same thing as the paramedics he repeated the same line that Johnny and Roy did when they first came onto the air.

##Squad 51, this is Rampart Base report?##

##Rampart Base, we have one is female, age 26 in labor with second child. Make note of this Rampart the female is the wife of Firefighter/Paramedic John Gage. The other is a code I Firefighter is John Gage. Complained of   
a headache earlier but once we got back to the station did not say anymore.##

Dixie called Kel from his office to the base station. She knew he needed to have the information from her brother and from 51 paramedics. Kel was in complete shock about the notes and what was going on.

“51, could you repeat last comment?”

##Johnny, complained of a headache shortly after we got back to the station. He is now running a mild fever and at the current time his lungs are clear. He has also hit his head on the floor of the master bedroom.   
Rampart, requesting IV normal Saline for Johnny and D5W for Natasha.##

Dixie had noted that Laura had dutifully repeated the last line of her comment and kept going with the information. Kel had been more shocked that Laura did not appear to be upset about what was going on.

##Confirmed, 51. Tell Doctor Early to report in with you both.##

##Understood, Rampart.##

Dixie could tell that Kel had only said that because of the fact she had detailed notes as well as short hand for the thing that Joe had not said. Kel had read the information and formed his own idea and what not.

##51, we will inform Dr. Seabreeze that one of his cases is coming in on the ambulance.##

##Right, Rampart. ETA about thirty minutes##

Dixie was surprised thirty minutes if she knew from that information it would be about fifteen minutes. Kel also knew from that information it would be shorter not that long.


	50. Chapter 50

Natasha didn't even protest the IV, curling closer to Laura's calming magic. "J-Joe……J-Joe's g-go-going to ride with me?……s'good idea…the b-baby likes Joe's m-magic…R-Roy's too…" she mumbled weakly, smiling shakily up at Laura.

The baby's frightened mind and magic reached out to Laura's calming magic and clung to it like a life line, calming down slowly. It knew this magical aura well and felt safe when it was around. And because it calmed down the baby was able to move around so it was facing the right way to be born.

Joe looked at Natasha for a minute. Laura got up into the ambulance first taking the very front seat placing the Biophone were it could be reached by both her and Joe if they both had to talk at the same time. Johnny was loaded up into the ambulance then Natasha. Joe got in to the back and sat down in the middle seat between the two resting racks.

“Laura are you okay?” Joe kept his voice calm and collected but he could tell his wife was in pain from something. “Your scent is not at it normal it off by several levels.”

“I know Joe trust me.” Laura rubbed her ribs lightly she was still hurting from where the fire had gotten out of control with Roy and Johnny working as a team to put it out while it cut the squad and the engine off from other firefighter and paramedic groups. The fire had blasted her clean off her feet and plowed her into the ground. “That brush fire got out of control real fast. One of the blast picked me up and throw me into the air then plowed me into the ground.”

“Were you not checked out before going back to the station?” Joe voice was tense but he also knew that if what she said was true more then likely they did not get back to the station till this morning so no she had not had a change to be checked out. “Just how far out of control are we talking? On the scale of 1 to 10?”

“It was a 9.375.846” Johnny said groaning in pain from the thought. “Not only could I and Roy not keep it contained but it tapped Laura completely dry. She was not joking when the five us that are magical finally found the source it was a very powerful fire demon by the name of Calcifer.”

“The mage that had been controlling him died so he got free of the charms on him and the fire was started.” Laura said wincing again rubbing her ribs subconsciously. “I have him in a none breakable jar right now. That why he plowed me into the ground while he was attacking Roy and Johnny I came up behind him and put my magic jar on him. He can push his flames out of it currently till I release him or a have use of him.”

“Are you hurt at all?” Joe could tell from her voice that she was hurt even if she did not admit it. “Come on tell me what happen after the plowing?”

“You don’t want to know what happen.” Johnny voice was soft but he was in a lot of pain from the dehydration as well as the fact he had also damaged his ribs. “I don’t know what her injuries are. All I know is that one minute she was in the air holding a glowing bottle with fire coming out the next thing I saw she was plowing into the ground still holding that jar but it was shut.”

“Johnny, I am trying to forget that part it hurt a lot.” Laura winced again just managing to keep from throwing up the contain in her stomach as the pain in the ribs that were broken flared up and then she found it hard to breath as well. “I don’t think I ever expected to meet a demon that powerful sure I have contact with them before.”

##Squad 51, this is Rampart how do you read?##

##Loud and clear, Rampart? We have a second Code I victim.##

Joe was shocked he did not expect his wife to let the exam happen. Laura was into much pain and not being able to draw breath on her right side made so that she wanted to get help.

##Could you repeat that 51? You are breaking up a little.##

##There is a second code I in transit to Rampart.##

##51, can you give us the details?##

##Rampart, third patient is female about 36. Patient has several cracked ribs along with bruises on the back. Patient is unable to breathe in deeply on the right side of the chest. Also patient was plowed into the ground by a fire demon that was out of control.##

Joe talking into the phone telling Kel all he need to know just what was going on. Laura face went pale as the ambulance it a really bad spot in the dirt road and it sent her flying out of the chair onto the floor of the ambulance.

##51, is the third victim in transit?##

##That is correct, Rampart. Also she just hit the floor of the ambulance and is having more trouble with breathing.##

##51, can you tell if anything is broken or not? Does she have a punctured lung? What is your ETA?##

Joe saw the way Laura was laying and knew that she was in even more pain. Laura blacked out on the floor of the ambulance.

##ETA is about five minutes. We are turning into the Hospital now.##

##10-4, 51. We are ready and waiting.##

Joe shut down the link for the third time but he was worried his wife had not tried to move from the floor of the ambulance sense she had landed. Laura having blacked out from pain of having one of her lung punctured and also from dehydration for that matter.

\---

Liam's eyes lit up. "Yes please!! Uncle Marco can I spray the hose at the pond?!…pretty please?" He asked hopefully, bouncing on the spot.

Joanne could only smile at the behavior. Alec stayed close to his godfather not wanting the man to be out of his sight with both his mother and father not at the scene anymore. 

“Uncle Hank, why did ma and da go in the ambulance?” Alec watched it go along with the Squad he had seen his mother get in and they had also loaded Uncle Johnny into the ambulance as well as his aunty for that matter. “Are they going to be okay?”

“Go with Liam and watch the hose spray.” Stanley said keeping his voice even can calm just like they had trained him even if he wanted to collapse on the ground from exhaust and not wake for several hours. “Everything will be fine, go on both of you.”

Hank Stanley watched the Ambulance and the Squad leave. He was worried he had seen the bruise on Laura back from being plowed by that demon she did not look good. He thought it looked like she had not just cracked several ribs but also punctured a lung but he did not have any evidence so he let it slide knowing that her husband would look over the bruise when they got home and would check for fractures, breaks, more than likely check for a puncture lung as well. Alec looked at his godfather still a little worried about it. Mike walked over to Stanley drawing him over to the switches and dials that controlled the pump.

“Cap, what the matter?” Mike would have called his leader by his name but figured with them still in uniform it was better to stay in rank stance. “Cap, you got to say something?”

“Mike, Laura was hurt more then she let on when that demon plowed her into the ground.” Stanley right hand was resting on the engine in the same post it had when he was an engineer over at 127 under captain McConnike. “I did not force the matter figuring that Joe Early or Kel Brackett would see her once we got back. I did not expect a call out. Did I make a mistake not telling Roy or Johnny about the bruise and the cracked ribs?   
If she did more damage to herself she could have punctured a lung or something and we would not know it.”

“Laura was willing to ride in the ambulance and go to the hospital.” Mike knew that was a odd behavior. “She never likes doing that. You know you have had to order her to do so several times.”

“I know that was frighten me about this time.” Stanley removed his hands and fold them under his arm into his armpits to watch the water display for that matter. “I hope I am wrong about the damage or she could be in a world of hurt in the morning.”

Joanne looked a little surprised at Stanley comment. Stanley shifted again trying to get comfortable but after that fire he was tired and wanted nothing more then to lay down and sleep for several hours. Mike looked at his leader and could tell the man was exhausted for that matter.

Chet and Marco could tell their cap was worried about something.

“Alec, Liam can you come over here.” Marco called out to both boy to draw there attention away from the fact there other uncle did not have an answer. “Boys, have you ever wondered why there is always two firefighter per hose line at a fire?”

Alec looked a little confused about that comment and was unsure how to answer for that matter. Marco and Chet both knew the answer for that matter. Stanley had them pack up and head out about a half-hour after the ambulance left. Joanne took both boys back to her house for the time being. They got back to the station were B-shift was waiting to take over. Roy got back got out of the squad changed and headed back to the hospital for the exam. The other crew mate grumbled and groaned about the whole exam thing and Roy did not say why they had to all report in knowing that it would be better if they heard it from Kel voice and not his.

\---

Kel was worried he knew that 51 a-shift crew were exhausted because of that fire. Dixie looked at Kel to see the fact he was worried.

##Squad 51, this is Rampart how do you read?##

##Loud and clear, Rampart? We have a second Code I victim.##

Kel was surprised to hear Laura voice it sound tense almost like she was fighting herself to say anything. Dixie was more surprised about that than anything.

“Kel, you don’t think?” Dixie voice was strained and worried. “I mean you don’t think something happen to Joe do you?”

“No, Laura would have given us the name in that case.” Kel said calmly but he did find it strange that she did not give a name. “I think she reporting herself.”

“She would never do that.” Dixie had discovered over the years that Laura was just like Johnny when it came to being injured. “Why would she report this time?”

“Because if she got plowed in that fire she in a lot of pain.” Kel said trying to sound calm and collected but he was worried. “She told me she thought it was a fire demon controlling the fire they were fighting.”

Dixie was shocked she knew that demon could be deadly to American mages if they could not control their magic. Kel had broken into a sweat when Laura had told him at the scene what she thought it was controlling the fire that was going on around him.

##Could you repeat that 51? You are breaking up a little.##

##There is a second code I in transit to Rampart.##

Kel knew that Laura would not have reported herself injured in less it was really bad. Dixie called one of the nurses over to get Dr. Morton to the base station.

“I am calling Morton over to help.” Dixie knew if the station went off again they were going to need a second doctor. “You know that Joe not going to let him touch Laura or Johnny if they both have blacked out.”

“That the bad things is if they are both completely out of it.” Kel was worried he knew that Laura could handle a fire demon that was on the first power. “I will need to see Roy as well and make sure he not been hurt. Dixie contact the department tell them I want all of 51 a-shift in my emergency room six hours ago.”

“Kel all of them?” Dixie knew that would get protest from Chet and maybe Macro. “The captain and Mike Stoker will come willingly to be checked out. Marco and Chet will protest they are fine.”

“I don’t care I want them in here now.” Kel said sounding very much impatience about what was going on. “If you have to threat Lopez and Kelly with whatever you can think of.”

Dixie went over to the phone and dialed station 51 giving the message b-shift captain to let a-shift know about the orders. Kel wrote down a couple of side notes as well.

##51, can you give us the details?##

##Rampart, third patient is female about 36. Patient has several cracked ribs along with bruises on the back. Patient is unable to breathe in deeply on the right side of the chest. Also patient was plowed into the ground by a fire demon that was out of control.##

Kel winced when he heard that. He quickly wrote down some more things on the note pad he was writing on. Morton came up on them surprised about the call to the base station. Seabreeze came down into the Emergency   
Room he was at the base station as quick as he could get there. Dixie handed him the chart that had all of Natasha information in it.

“Kel, what the matter?” Morton could tell his boss was not all happy about something. “What going on?”

“Just be ready to handle any other call in.” Kel said it was an order. “I going to have my hands full when this ambulance arrives.”

“Kel, I take her on up to the third floor when they get here.” Seabreeze said with a small smile. “Also when you have the chance I would like to look her friend over if she got plowed by a demon.”

“Right, Bert.” Kel said hitting the button at the base station to check on things.

Seabreeze nodded his head a little at the head of the emergency services area. Morton looked a little surprised. Dixie smiled a little and relaxed some. Kel contacted 51 again.

##51, is the third victim in transit?##

##That is correct, Rampart. Also she just hit the floor of the ambulance and is having more trouble with breathing.##

Kel was surprised when Joe was the one that answered his request and not Laura. Dixie got a frighten look on her face. Seabreeze and Morton exchanged raised eyebrows and some nervous energy for that matter.

##51, can you tell if anything is broken or not? Does she have a punctured lung? What is your ETA?##

##ETA is about five minutes. We are turning into the Hospital now.##

##10-4, 51. We are ready and waiting.##

Kel went to meet the ambulance. Seabreeze and Morton followed him. Dixie was right with Kel on going out. Joe got out of the ambulance first and helped to unload Johnny and Natasha before he went back n to bring his wife out of the ambulance. Laura groaned as pain shot through her rib cage along with into her spine for that matter.


	51. Chapter 51

Natasha gave Seabreeze a weak smile. "H-hi……guess its good J-Joanne was t-there…" she mumbled weakly.

“Yes, I am very glad about that.” Seabreeze body was tense like he was frustrated about something. “Your friend is lucky she only got plowed by that demon.”

Seabreeze had not realized that Stone had followed him. He also had not noticed the two nurses for that matter. They came up as he took the chart and what not for Natasha the nurse took the IV from Joe Early quietly. Seabreeze and Stone went for the elevator.

\---

Kel was looking Johnny over checking his eyes and everything making sure he was okay. Joe placed his wife on the gurney and started checking her over. Dixie looked from her brother to her husband both men were having a silent conversation even if they were looking over patients for that matter. Morton was a little taken back about what was going on.

“Go easy on her.” Kel called out over his shoulder while he looked over Johnny for a minute. “Joe can you handle him?”

“Easily, Kel.” Joe went over his wife body with his hands very lightly wincing at the damage he fault on her rib cage and what not. “I am more worried about Laura she got broken ribs on both sides. But also a punctured lung for that matter.”

“How was she even able to do anything in the field this time?” Dixie took set of vitals off both Johnny and Laura writing them on the chart as well as making a mental note about the vitals for that matter. “I mean sure she been in a lot of places were she could have been hurt but this was different.”

“No different then any other fire, rescue or other event that happen.” Joe said speak calmly and collected as if it did not bother him. “She took gun bullets that were aimed at Johnny and Roy in a hostage issue. That should have killed her.”

“Are all Black Robes this way?” Morton was curious to be a black robe you had to have power, strength of will, and control over your temper to do it. “I mean I only meet her none like her.”

“That because most people don’t make it to the rank of black robe.” Laura said wincing a little in pain trying to find a way to lay so that her ribs did not have any weight on them. “That last black robe before me was named Numair Salmalin. His wife was full of wild magic and had the ability to shift into just about every animal in the world. They live somewhere off the desert in Africa in a hidden country under all the sand.”

“How do you know this?” Kel was curious he had never gone for black robe status because he did not have the power to do so. “I mean I thought there was only one black rope mage?”

“No there is one for every Country.” Laura winced sitting up on the gurney it was getting harder to breath. “Master Numair trained me for the American status of black robe mage. The last thing I had to do to end my apprenticeship was to fight him head on with everything. Not a easy task when it the person that trained you. I only had a few hidden secrets like my ability to shift appearance that what kept me safe for part of the duel he could not tell his wife from me because made myself appear just like her.”

“But what about the animal bit?” Morton asked even more curious. “I mean if you could not do that he would know.”

“With Natasha and I have sworn the blood oath and made each other your sisters.” Laura winced trying not to black out again from the pain. “I am able to talk to some animals not all of them. But I was able to pass it off with wolfs and several of the more interesting creatures.”

Laura trying curling into a ball the pain was at the kill stage and till they could take the x-ray no drugs or any other medication could be use. Kel could tell from body language alone that she was in a lot of pain. Joe took care of Johnny x-rays first then they would have to do the x-ray of his wife that was not going to be a easy thing for them to do. Morton looked at the amount of pain Laura was in and wondered how she was doing it. Dixie took a new set of vital on Laura.

“Kel we need to get her knocked out now.” Dixie said in a tone of voice that was an order. “Her blood pressure in through the roof right now.”

“I can see that.” Kel was looking at the chart over Dixie shoulder that was not good at all. “You got to calm down or you end up in the CCU.”

“Would not be the first time, Doc would it?” Laura said with a little too much sarcasm in her voice. “I mean I been in there four times already. That does not include the two trips to the ICU. Or the trip to the NICU with Mellissa.”

“You are not including the times as a police officer in that total?” Kel said with the same amount of sarcasm as his patient. “I also know two quartermasters with the police that will not let you have supplies without four authorization signatures for that matter. And that included after you became a firefighter/paramedic.”

“That not fair.” Laura said wrapping her arms around herself. “Those two quartermasters were worse than half the people on my shift for that matter.”

Dixie reasoned one of her eyebrows at that comment it sounded just like her a little. Morton was shocked had Laura been taking lesson from Dixie in comments. Kel smirked a little forcing Laura to lay down for the x-rays along with checking her lungs again the right lung was the one that was puncture he could tell if from the way she keep trying to shift to shield that side of her body as if it was hurting. Joe came into the room surprised to his wife even awake for that matter.

“Kel, Johnny only need fluids and several hours of sleep.” Joe said with a small laugh. “It appears he did not even dent his head when it hit the floor for that matter.”

“I am not surprised.” Kel said with a smirk. “They say the back of the head is the hardest to damage.”

“You would know.” Dixie said with a small smile. “Laura did he ever tell you about the time he got thrown into two different exam room walls?”

“N-”Laura blacked out when Kel placed pressure on her right side checking to find out how much damage was really done.

“Damn it, Hose Jockey” Kel voice was far from it regular tone and pitch. “Of all the stupid actions. I hate fire demons.”

“What the matter?” Joe looked at his friend a little worried. “Laura going to be okay right?”

“Dixie, I need a chest tube and a burn kit.” Kel voice was still not right as he spoke. “How did you manage to not get burned more than your wrist?”

“Kel, she had a glass jar in one hand and a metal lid in the other that how she got burned.” Joe said reaching to touch his wife face to make sure that she still breathing. “You going to have to get a endotracheal tube now.   
You also got to get that chest tube in she bleeding heavily into the right lung.”

“Nurse Walter, can you take the blood to the lab for cross and type match.” Kel barked the order at her not even looking as he kept doing the exam. “Dixie, can you get Mike in here double quick. Joe I am sorry but you got to leave.”

The other R.N. took that to mean she needed to lead Dr. Early out so she did then before he could protest she made sure to stand in the door way to keep him out. Joe Early was fixing to order her to move when he saw that Johnny was being moved up to his room. He went for coffee knowing he would be let back into the exam room once both tubes were in place. Dixie came out a few minutes later looking worried she head for the longue hoping that Joe would be there. He was not he was on the fifth floor sitting with Natasha waiting.

“Nurse Master, have Joe Early page over the PA system.” Dixie order then she saw the other guys from the station sitting in chairs in the private waiting room. “Captain Stanley.”

Hank Stanley stood up and moved over to Dixie a little confused. The other guys got up and followed his lead. Roy was pale and sweating worse than the other guy from his shift.

“How bad are Laura and John?” Stanley voice was very much calm as he spoke but his eyes showed the worry he was hiding while speaking. “Nurse McCall, how bad is it?”

“Johnny going to be fine he just dehydrated and has heat exhaustion.” Dixie looked at Roy know he was worried about both of them more. “Laura being prepared for surgery right now.”

“It her ribs?” Chet said he knew what Dixie was say. “Can we see her?”

“That will be up to, Kel for that matter.” Dixie turned in time to Joe walking at them looking worried. “Why don’t we take this into the room and close the door.”

Dixie walked into the family waiting room not wanting other patients to hear the damage report. Hank Stanley could tell she was holding something back. Joe came into the room he looked very much the professional person he was but there was an underlining hint of frighten in his eyes. Kel came in quietly behind Dixie and heard Joe request thinking.

“Dixie, how bad were the x-rays.” Joe voice was calm but he was shaking a little for that matter. “I know it bad if you had me paged over the PA.”

“Easy there, Joe.” Kel voice was soft and calm. “I had her page you to let you know that Laura is somewhat alert again. She can’t talk but she looking for you. I was going to knock her out but I figure you could talk to her for a couple of minute before surgery.”

“Thank you, Kel.” Joe back out of the room and headed for the exam room that his wife was currently resting in. “Hank I will be back in a few minutes.”

“Now the reason I call you all here was to check you over because that fire demon did a lot of damage to Laura.” Kel looked at each of the other people. “I want to make sure that all of you were okay.”

“I have to say that the one that took the worse from the demon were Laura and John.” Stanley responded to the question. “You may want to check Roy for exhaustion. The rest of us only have a mild case of dehydration to have to deal with.”

“Just humor us and sit through the exam.” Dixie said with a small smile. “Kel are you going up with her for surgery?”

“Yeah.” Kel answered out of habit. “The x-rays I had taken has one of the lower ribs puncturing her right lung. I placed a chest tube as well as and endotracheal tube. What surprised me is the fact she held out collapsing for this long. That rib was sticking into the lung sense she got plowed.”

“Once she got the close to the end of shift she behaved like nothing was wrong.” Stanley looked at the door waiting for Joe to come back. “Johnny behaved like normal as well.”

“They both would have done that with the end of shift so close.” Kel had noticed if they got hurt right at the end of shift they masked the pain and discomfort till they got off then they reported. “Roy, you can go see her soon.”

“Doc, that did not answer.” Roy thought about it. “Johnny was not hurt when he hit the floor?”

“No, his skull was just fine.” Dixie said having looked at the x-rays when she had a minute. “Between the demon last night and the nerves about the twins he did not take things very well.”

“She gone back to sleep.” Joe came back his body was tense. “Kel.”

“Joe you are off duty right now.” Kel voice was strong but he could tell something was up. “Joe, I don’t want you going back on the clock. I should lecture you about the fact you handle Johnny case for that matter.”

“Don’t worry Doc.” Stanley said with a small smile. “I keep him busy for the time being.”

“Kel, I can handle the extra work.” Joe paced back and forth on the floor because he did not want to not have something on his mind. “I go nuts not working right now.”

“Joe, you have three children to check over and to care for.” Kel voice still was strong but he appeared to be trying to calm his friend down. “Besides don’t you think it best they know what happen so when you bring them to see their mother they don’t panic at the fact she on a breathing machine and what not.”

Joe winced a little at that comment and nodded his head a little. Alec at seven, Mellissa at Five and Henry at two would struggle to understand what was going on. Stanley clasped Joe shoulder lightly as a remind to remain calm and not get upset even more. Roy and the other guys were thinking about going to check on Johnny and Natasha to give the captain a chance to make the doctor sit down and relax.

\---

Dixie and Kel left quietly heading for the operating room. Morton was already there scrubbed up and changed. Kel went into the man changing room and changed clothes. Dixie went to the woman side and changed as well.

“Kel, I had Laura x-rays sent up to the operating room.” Morton shifted from foot to foot nervous. “Kel, I help but I frighten. I mean the last time something major happen it was me and Joe. And he was almost a complete robot doing surgery.”

“That because I told him to take it calmly and I would be there first thing in the morning to check over everything.” Kel had been more worried about the fact that Joe had admit to him that he was Laura beyond the normal dinner at that point. “Mike, just understand that Joe and Laura had been see each other for more than a year or better before that event. I was pretty sure they were sleeping together two years before that event.”

“How long have they been married?” Morton looked at his mentor and his boss for a minute. “Kel, I know you know because it would be the only reason you are doing this surgery personally.”

“Mike, just know that it nothing like that.” Kel did not want to get onto that topic. “But you are right I do know. I am not going to tell you that is there business. The hospital administers don’t need to find out.”

Kel closed the discussion and went into the Operating Room he look up to the windows and just about froze. Morton looked up and saw Joe was sitting in one of the chair. The rest of Laura fire station were there as well. He noted that the captain had taken the chair next to Joe they appeared to be talking softly about something. Dixie whistled softly and then winced. Roy slipped into the operating room as well he was going to help here because it would be better for Brackett not to have a second nurse that did not know his habits doing this.

“Kel, you going to be okay?” Dixie looked at her husband the man was frozen almost to the floor. “Come on let get started and just ignore them.”

“Easy for you to say.” Kel focused for a minute on the x-ray making sure to check were the rib was located along with everything. “I thought it was going to be one of the regular rooms. Where is Roy at?”

“Right behind you doc.” Roy said he was dressed in scrubs and looked like he was nervous about what he was doing. “How did you know I was not up there?”

Laura was resting on her back the beating from the machines told him that not only had the diazepam and the other sleep agent worked but it had her completely relaxed and so deep asleep that when she woke from surgery more then likely she would not be able to move.

“Dixie, how much diazepam was she given to begin with?” Kel knew that he had only given 5 mg IV that was just to keep the muscles relaxed. “Mike can you keep track of everything going on.”

“Kel, when she woke up at your order to give it half in IV the other half IM.” Dixie looked a little worried. “I think she got a double douse of the stuff.”

“No wondered Joe up there it must have made his mind buzz.” Kel said walked over and starting calming ignoring the feeling that Joe was very much drunk from the knock out gas along with the muscle relaxer in his system as well. “No, wondered Captain Stanley sitting beside him. Roy why did you scrub up you rarely come this far?”

“Doc, let just say. Cap, having a hard time with him.” Roy had been shocked about the fact how much there bond affected but after see what happen when Joe Early had heart surgery. “I did not want to have to explain to Johnny what was going on.”

“Who with Johnny?” Kel was curious he looked up into the window and then noted that Mike Stoker was not there. “Stoker took the job?”

As they started working Kel went very quiet focusing on the rib cage and what not. Roy and Dixie work just as well together as him and Johnny. Morton face went pale when he looked at the run on the vitals worried the heart rate had gotten lower again way to low almost to crashing. Joe face was pale and there was a thick layer of sweat on it. Stanley keep a sharp eye on his fifth lineman husband a little worried when the man looked ready to fall out.


	52. Chapter 52

Natasha whimpered and winced, curling around her stomach as the pain started to return now that the sensations of laura's soothing magic were gone. "D-Doc i-it's s-starting to h-hurt again.......o-oh god Doc i-it........i-it r-re-really hurts.......p-please d-don't let me lose my b-baby girl!......." She pleaded weakly, tearing up as the pain got worse.

Seabreeze growled a few words that would have had his mother going to the soap. He quickly gave the drugs to stop the labor from advancing at the current stage of development the baby was not ready he did not was to have to force his magic to do work triple time like before.

“Those drugs show help stop the labor from advancing.” Seabreeze took a deep breath calming his thought a little. “I am going to also give you a shot of diazepam. It will relax your muscles. If not make you go to sleep for a while.”

Seabreeze was a little worried he was a little stressed out about everything going on. That last fire had gotten real close to his house.

\---

Laura's eyes snapped open and she stared with astonishment at the amused smile of her husband, Doctor Joe Early and her colleague, Doctor Kelly Brackett. Her throat suddenly dry, Laura licked her lips and whispered.

“Joe?” Laura voice was soft she blinked trying to clear her head a little. “Joe?”

“Easy, Laura.” Kel voice came to her just out of her range of sight. “You been in surgery. He sleeping right now.”

“Can I get some water?” Laura said licking her lips to try and get them not to be so dry. “How long have I been out?”

“Just over five days.” Kel said calmly checking the work they had done calmly. “I kept you sedated for the first three because every time you would wake up you would cry out from pain. I have not left the hospital in that time. The admin are having a fit about it. Joe left to care for the kids but he comes back and sits before and after his shift while the kids are doing there after school activities and what not.”

“Five day!” Laura tried to sit up in the bed from shock. “No wonder my dream was so weird.”

“How do you feel?” Kel asked calmly glad to see that she did not appear to be having trouble recalling things. “Don’t give me that fine business.”

Joe groaned and opened his eyes from where he was sleeping “Kel, who are you talking to?” Joe blinked a couple of times to see Kel standing at the head of his wife bed. “Laura you’re awake.”

“I am still exhausted.” Laura said not even trying to hide the fact her dream really scared her. “Joe why did you not show up in my dream like normal?”

“You did a fair amount of moving after I removed the sedative from your list of medication.” Kel did not strap her down. “I thought about having you strapped down but Joe told me that you were just dream that most of the worse damage had healed up in the three days you were under heavy sedation.”

Laura tried recalling what had made her have to have surgery. Joe could tell she was trying to remember five days before. Kel smiled a little glad she was back in the land of the wake. Dixie came into the room and saw Laura awake and looked shocked. Alec, Mellissa, and Henry being carried but his older brother all came into the room saw their mother awake and just about bounced onto the bed.


	53. Chapter 53

Natasha groaned in relief as the pain ebbed away, curling up and keening weakly for her mate.

Seabreeze was glad that it had worked he had been really worried. He had called one of the nurses to find out if Johnny was okay and to find out when he could be brought up to the room.

\---

Laura winced a little when her three children scrambled onto the bed and tried to snuggle down on to her. Dixie could only smile a little about the image. Kel scowled a little trying hard not to scold about the fact his nephews and niece, were hurting their mother with their added weight on her stomach and shoulders. Joe woke up saw what his children were doing and almost growled at them for their behavior.

“Joe,” Laura voice was still very weak. “Calm down you three. You’re upsetting your father right now.”

“They are not hurting you are they?” Joe said his voice was calm but his eyes showed stress and a little bit of upset nervous. “Alec, you and Mellissa know better than to do that.”

“They need to let you rest some more.” Kel voice was tense from the behavior. “You are still healing.”

“Alec, why don’t you and Mellissa got and study in your father office.” Dixie knew the older two would take that as an order to get out and do it. “You can leave Henry here I will watch over him.”

Alec and Mellissa did not argue with their aunt they got off the bed back out of the room and gave a bow with a hand over there heart. Laura relaxed on the bed she was white as a sheet once her older two left the room.   
Kel went over to the bed quickly check her ribs to make sure they were not hurt in anyway. Joe got up and moved over to the bed his mind was half way between doctor mode and husband mode.

“Laura, you okay?” Joe sat down on the side of the bed. “You can speak up now?”

“Joe, can I get some more water?” Laura drew in a breath trying hard not to throw up again. “They did not hurt me but still the feeling of them on my shoulders and my stomach made me really sick.”

“Laura, are you hungry?” Kel need to know because he was worried she had lost a lot of weight. “Because you need to eat right now?”

“I take care of Henry for right now.” Dixie lifted Henry into her arms. “You eat and get some sleep.”

Dixie had no soon taken Henry when Liam, Jason, and Laurie all came rushing into the room just like Laura three children had done so. Kel scowled and growled at his children for that behavior. Laura lost all of her color as she fought to keep from falling out. Joe growled at his nephews and niece not bothering to keep it back like Kel had done. All three children freeze at their uncle growl looked at their aunt and almost felt a shamed for that matter.

\---

Johnny was brought up to Natasha room after a full night rest and he looked better than he had when he come into the hospital. Most of the staff had been shocked when he refused to leave the room to go back to his own room to rest.

\---

Roy had been a little frustrated with everything going on. Joanne had never seen her husband so upset with the fact that he did not sleep for the two days off he had while Laura was out of it for five days.


	54. Chapter 54

Natasha curled into Johnny, trembling slightly as she rested her head on his chest, eyes drifting shut as Liam was settled into the bed with them. She relaxed and mewled softly in contentment, her breathing becoming easier.

Liam sniffled and curled into his parents, kissing his mother's stomach lightly. "Sleep tight 'Melia....." He murmured softly, drifting off to sleep.

Johnny rested better in the post he was in which was surprising for that matter. He also did not stress out as bad as before he was still nervous that was true but he also had a lot to handle and kept it locked up better this time.

\---

(One Month Later)

Laura and Joe Early for their wedding for their friends and family did a very simple one. They had left for a month vacation so as to pretend to be getting to know each other even better than they did all ready having three children for that matter. They were on their way home from the airport when they were going under a light when a semi-truck crashed into them. Luckily their three children were not with them. Alec, Mellissa, and Henry had all stayed with their Aunt Dixie and Uncle Kel while their parents were away. Laura and Joe both lost conscious at the scene for about twenty minutes.

“Joe,” Laura voice was weak. “Come on, Joe wake up!”

Joe managed a soft groan in pain. Laura reached for his hand touching it.

“Laura, what happen?” Joe was trying to get his brain to focus. “We have to get out of here.”

“I have tried, Joe.” Laura winced in pain again. “I think my right arm is broken. Joe I am penned under the dashboard. You are penned under the dashboard and the steering column.”

“Can you move anything?” Joe could tell while he was penned he had full ability to move other then the fact his right foot hurt. “I don’t think I am hurt too badly.”

“I know I have minor cuts and abrasions for that matter.” Laura knew her side of the car took the damage. “I hope help will get here soon. I don’t know how long I can stay alert.”

Joe flinched at that piece of information. Laura tried to count her inhales and exhales. Joe held her hand and rubbing it in soft circles trying to keep her alert. Laura felt as if she was going to pass out. They both heard the sirens of vehicles for emergency coming.

\---

Captain Hank Stanley was worried this was the first time in a long time he had a bad feeling about going to a scene.

Roy and Jonny like their captain both felt like something bad was going to happen at the scene.

“Cap, we are going into see what we can find out.” Roy was worried they had managed to break into the truck easily. “Johnny, check the truck I take care of the car.”

“Okay, Roy.” Johnny climbed up onto the truck then carefully checked the driver in the semi-truck. “Roy, he is a code-f. Do you need any help?”

“Johnny, get the biophone.” Roy called out from inside the car. “Inform Rampart we have two code-I’s. Cap I am going to need two c-collars, the backboards, the splint boxes, the IV box, and the drug box. Marco, Chet get the oxygen tanks off the squad and the engine now.”

Johnny went and got what he could carry from the squad. Marco and Chet both gather the other supplies and quickly placed them as well and they also went back to manning the hose they had pulled out. Stanley looked at the car trying to place it in his mind it was not one he knew. Johnny got the biophone open and started setting up the link to Rampart as well.

##Rampart, this is Squad 51. How do you read?##

##Loud and clear, 51. Report?## 

##We have a code-f and two code-I’s.##

##51, do you have any more information about the other two victims?##

“Cap, I need Johnny in here now.” Roy shouted out of the car as the sky got darker and darker the signal of the change of time. “Johnny, give the cap the phone and help me.”

“Cap, I will be right back.” Johnny give the phone off and scrambled into the back seat of the car. “Roy it’s…Dear Lord, Roy they…”

“Johnny they are both alive.” Roy voice was calm even if his hands were shaking. “Can you check Laura over?”

Johnny wiggled into the car and across his partner. Roy could tell that Joe was okay other then whiplash and maybe a broken finger or toe. It was getting dark even more then when they first got the call it was now night. Laura and Joe were humming the same song on that nobody knew but them it keep them calm and awake.

“Doc, care to explain the song?” Johnny was curious. “Laura, are you okay?”

“Cap read this off to Rampart.” Roy held out a slip of paper to Stanley to read over the Biophone. “Cap, we to get this metal off them quickly as well.”

Captain Stanley took the slip of paper out of the window. Roy and Johnny focused on Laura and Joe ignoring the noise around them to check the heart, lungs and the BP on all for limbs. They winced at the sound of the car being ripped apart by the jaws and the chains.

##Rampart this is Station 51. How do you read?##

##Go ahead, engine 51. Is the squad okay?##

##They are currently in a vehicle with the two code-I’s.##

##Do you have any information available, 51?##

##10-4, Rampart are you ready for it?##

##Go ahead, 51##

##Rampart, First victim is a male in his early 40’s; Second victim is a female in her late 30’s. Both are alert currently.##

##51, can you give us a set of vitals and their names?##

##Rampart, victims are Doctor Joe Early and Paramedic Laura Hill.##

##Can you repeat that 51 you are breaking up real bad?##

##Rampart the victims are Joe Early and Laura Hill. Everything is normal by way of the vitals. BP is 110/70 for both. Respiration is about twelve. And there Pulse it about 100. Roy also said to tell you that their eyes are out of focus right now but not dilated like normal head injuries.##

“Get that fire out now.” Stanley barked out the order over not just the biophone so the hospital heard but also at Chet and Marco. “Inch and a half now.”

##10-4, 51. Let us know when they are free.##

##10-4, Rampart.##

Roy and Johnny where both trying to figure out what the deal with the humming was. Joe and Laura both were in a great deal of pain as the vitals were taken they both winced when there legs were check for reflex and what not. The front end of the car was crashed beyond believe.

##Rampart, in update. Paramedics are requesting IV Normal Saline for both patients also shots of MS to help with the pain. ETA is about twenty-five minutes.####

##Confirm, 51 on the IV normal saline. Negative on the shots of MS for the current time. Splint any damaged limbs and transport as soon as available. Also let them know to update as they come in.##

Stanley gave the orders to Roy and Johnny. Both men were worried they new the Doc was okay mainly had a few cuts and bruised ribs. Laura on the other hand was in worse shape from what they could tell her right leg was not only broken but also the bone was not a in closed break.

“Can we have something for the pain?” Laura knew the answer would be no her right leg was killing her. “Johnny, Roy get Joe out of the car first.”

“We will get both of you out at the same time.” Johnny knew the car would have nothing left and that it was a total lose. “Just stay calm everything is going to be okay.”

“Easy for you to say.” Joe said cracking a smile. “We were on your way home. What kind of cargo is he carrying?”

“We don’t know, Doc.” Roy knew that he had called Johnny way before he could find the list of the materials on the truck. “Cap, has not said.”

“Who is on tonight?” Laura asked wincing again even if she was smiling. “More of who got us right now?”

“Kel and Morton.” Johnny answered without thought. “They are both on right now.”

“Splinting her right leg going to hurt.” Roy felt over the bone carefully not to touch the part of the bone sticking out. “How did you manage this?”

“I dislocated at the knee.” Laura winced at the thought of a splint and as the car was pulled away from her. “Grief that really hurts! Are you sure you cannot give me anything for the pain?”

“No!” Roy said sounding a little harsh. “With the knock to the head it would not be a good idea.”

“Laura don’t watch them splint it just ignore it.” Joe knew that the splint he had placed for the dislocation was destroyed so he knew it would have to be replaced with not only a splint but also they would have to wrap the bone for that matter. “Roy, make sure that Kel knows the dislocation happen before the break. How much longer?”

“Less then five minutes, Doc.” Marco spoke for the first time as he pushed more of the car out of the way and off there legs for that matter. “You two just keep breathing the best you can.”

Laura rolled her eyes at Marco comment. Roy smirked that sounded just like Marco. Joe felt himself fade a little when the weight was pulled off him. Johnny sniggered a little.

\---

At the hospital, Dixie answered the call from the base station.

##Rampart, this is Squad 51. How do you read?##

##Loud and clear, 51. Report?## 

##We have a code-f and two code-I’s.##

Dixie went for the phone that called the Nurse switchboard and had Morton and Kel paged to the base station because she was worried. Kel and Morton cane into the room at the same time.

“Kel, don’t like the information I just got from Captain Stanley.” Dixie looked out the base station window it was getting dark. “I mean it could be anyone but I have a bad feeling it my brother.”

Kel stepped up to the unit and hit the button to talk to 51.

##51, do you have any more information about the other two victims?##

Kel waited as patience as he could for a response. Morton could see he was getting worried from his tone. Dixie wrote down the information on the same clip board so as not to have to worry about it.

##Rampart this is Station 51. How do you read?##

Kel looked surprised when Stanley voice came on over the biophone. Morton looked a little confused about it. Dixie knew then whoever was in the car was in danger so Roy had to have called Johnny into the car with him.

##Go ahead, engine 51. Is the squad okay?##

##They are currently in a vehicle with the two code-I’s.##

##Do you have any information available, 51?##

##10-4, Rampart are you ready for it?##

##Go ahead, 51##

Kel was worried he did not like Stanley voice in fact it sounded like the man was stressed out about something. Morton took the notes for the second victim so that Dixie only had to focus on one set of notes. Dixie was holding a pen it was shaking in her hand out of worry.

##Rampart, First victim is a male in his early 40’s; Second victim is a female in her late 30’s. Both are alert currently.##

##51, can you give us a set of vitals and their names?##

##Rampart, victims are Doctor Joe Early and Paramedic Laura Hill.##

Kel was trying to keep his mind centered but he felt as if he had been struck at the names. Morton dropped the chart he was writing on it hit the floor with a soft crash. Dixie writing hand started to shake even worse.

##Can you repeat that 51 you are breaking up real bad?##

##Rampart the victims are Joe Early and Laura Hill. Everything is normal by way of the vitals. BP is 110/70 for both. Respiration is about twelve. And there Pulse it about 100. Roy also said to tell you that their eyes are out of focus right now but not dilated like normal head injuries.##

Kel was having a really hard time with the information he was shocked as well as frighten for that matter. Dixie wrote down everything calmly even if her hand was shaking while she did it. Morton had to walk out of the base station and get some air after what he heard.

##Rampart, in update. Paramedics are requesting IV Normal Saline for both patients also shots of MS to help with the pain. ETA is about twenty-five minutes.####

##Confirm, 51 on the IV normal saline. Negative on the shots of MS for the current time. Splint any damaged limbs and transport as soon as available. Also let them know to update as they come in.##

Kel let out a breath he was holding that meant that the accident happen within range of Joe house. Dixie felt as if her head was going to fall off. Morton came back in once he was back under control.


	55. Chapter 55

Natasha held her son close, feeling lost and alone without Johnny at her side. She had been clinging to him a lot more since she'd almost gone into labor a month ago.

Liam was content to chatter away to his mama's stomach and tell his little baby sister 'Melia all about school and everything he learned that day, liking the way it made his mama smile and the way it made his little baby sister move around a little.

Johnny would have liked to stay close to home. But he also knew that he could not take a lot of time off work till things had cooled down. So he checked on Natasha between runs in and out of the hospital.

\---

Dr. Laura Hill was on duty at the hospital working while on leave from the department. Johnny and Roy had another one of Dr. Sutherland patient get treated by them in the field. Only this time it was not Dr. Brackett that had to deal with him.

##Start IV D5W TKO. Also give 30 mgs of MS IV push. Bring the patient in 51.##

“Now Dr. Sutherland,” Laura turned on the man glaring. “I don’t care what you think about me. But you will never say anything against John Gage or Roy DeSoto. I am sure that Dixie gave you an ear full last time you went after the best set of paramedics in Los Angeles County. I am a doctor I have the right to treat a patient how I think it should be done now get out of here.”

Laura opened the door into the base station glaring at the male doctor. Dr. Sutherland walked out and went to find Brackett that woman need to learn her place she maybe a doctor but he still had seniority and he wanted Brackett to make her understand that. Dr. Kel Brackett was headed for the base station having been called there but Dr. Hill. He was in a really bad mood and he had been doing paperwork when she paged him.

“Dr. Brackett, just the man I wanted to see.” Dr. Sutherland throwing on his most polite smile. “I am having issue with one of your doctor.”

“Right now, Dr. Sutherland,” Kel took a deep breath. “I don’t care if you are having trouble. I have my issue to deal with. I speak to you in a minute. Dr. Hill needs me at the base station.”

“I am the reason she need you at the base station.” Sutherland glared a little. “She throw me out. I don’t care if she got a medical degree. I have the right to have a say in one of my patient’s treatment.”

“Dr. Sutherland we have been over this.” Brackett said his temper showing. “My paramedics do not answer to you. Nor do my doctors. I own this hospital. By the way while they are being treated by my paramedics under one of my doctor care they are not your patient.”

“It sounded like a case of appendicitis for that matter.” Sutherland was sure it was. “When I told her to have them transport the patient right away she ignored the order and told them to start a IV and to give MS for the pain then transport.”

“Dr. Sutherland she did what was correct by your standards.” Brackett walked over to the door and knocked on it lightly. “You patient will be coming in soon so get off Laura case.”

Laura opened the base station door and like Kel Brackett in to the room while she listen to different squads report in different issues. Kel walked into the base station still not all happy but he was calmer. Sutherland was left standing outside the door trying to figure out where things had gone wrong with everything.

\---

Joe Early had heard the exchange between Kel and Sutherland. He winced this was not going to be a good day for that matter. An given the way things happen the last time he was surprised that Sutherland did not throw a fit about what was going on. He had seen his wife angry before but never like this it was beyond scary like she was made at more than just the doctor.


	56. Chapter 56

Natasha was sleeping deeply, Liam having wandered off to find his aunty Laura so she could make his owwie better.

Liam found the base station and glared at Sutherland as he passed the man, sticking his tongue out at the man and slipping into the room behind Kel.

"Aunty Laura I hurted my finger reading my book…can you make it better?"

He asked with a sniffle.

Laura sighed a little trying to calm herself down before going back out and have Sutherland on her case again. Kel had never seen Laura that angry.

“What in the world happen?” Kel knew if he did not ask he would not get the full story out of deputy wife. “Just why are you so mad?”

“Johnny and Roy got to the scene the next door neighbor called it in.” Laura voice sounded harsh and short. “The victim is a teenager not much older then my daughter. She been physical abused to the point that she was chained in the room. It took almost a hour for Johnny and Roy to get her calmed down.”

“Why so much MS?” Kel knew if it was abuse then he would have to report it. “You have to tell me to report it.”

“I know that.” Laura growled and slammed her fist into the wall behind her. “Because not only is her appendix giving her trouble but she also got a dozen broken bones. If I ever see her father or mother I am going to-”

“Laura calm down.” Kel could tell she was beyond angry he had to get her under control. “You cannot let it get to you.”

“She blind, Kel.” Laura voice came out as a whisper. “Her father destroyed her eyes to keep her from being able to escape her bedroom. That also why Johnny and Roy had to spend an hour talking to her. She kept screaming when they would touch her. I think she been more than physical abused.”

“Is that why you refused to talk to Sutherland?” Kel said his voice was calm even if he angry. “This time I will not turn her over to him. Do a complete work up. Who are you going to need to help.”

“I going to need you and Dixie. Right now I order so much because I don’t know if she going to make it to the hospital.” Laura ordered so much MS so that while in transport the young girl did not have an attack and make her injures worse. “I want permission if the mother or the father shows up to-”

“No.” Kel said he could tell this was going to be a sore point. “Why don’t you help Liam for a minute to cool down?”

Joe walked into the room and listened to the conversation and winced at Laura comments. Laura lifted Liam up softly looking at the finger lightly before walking out still ignoring Sutherland as she walked out. Kel turned in time to see Joe standing against the window he was pale from what his wife had said.

“Kel, you know she got the right to do something about it.” Joe was also angry but he had never seen his wife hit a wall bare handed like that. “I will check her hands over once she got Liam treated.”

Dixie came into base station after she had seen Laura slam her hands into the wall. Kel turned around from the chart were Laura notes for the patients were written in very tidy scroll work. Joe looked at the information for a minute surprised about how neat the writing was given the fact his wife was beyond angry.

“I have a feeling that Dr. Sutherland not going to be happy when I tell him that I am going to keep this patient under my control this time.” Kel wrote down a couple of things that had to be called for by the police to be done. “Joe, tell Laura I will meet her in treat room 5 once the girl in brought in.”

Kel walked out of the base station after handing Dixie the patient stat file. Joe and Dixie both stay in the base station running different squads and taking notes about other patients. 

\---

Kel glared at Sutherland as he came out of the base station. Dr. Sutherland was confused why Brackett did not bring his patient chart out with him.

“Why did you leave the chart in there?” Sutherland voice showed anger. “I have the right to demand.”

“My office now.” Kel ordered the private practice doctor his voice gave nothing away to the doctor in front of him. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Explaining what do I have to explain?” Sutherland was glaring at Brackett as the head of Rampart Emergency sat down. “That girl is my patient and your Dr. Hill owes me and apology for her behavior.”

“It like this Dr. Sutherland.” Kel voice was on the edge of don’t even try me tone. “That child as you put it has been physical abused and left to die. I am not going to turn her treatment over to you. In fact I plan on reporting to the police about the abuse as well as the fact you did not report it to begin with.”

“You can’t do that.” Sutherland got nervous at that comment. “It would make my life even more terrible.”

“Then here is what I am going to do.” Kel could tell Sutherland was frightened about something he had done in the past. “I want the child medical history from your office. I will not file with the police that your knew about the abuse. I will tell them that she was brought in to Rampart that way you had no knowledge. Dr. Hill will keep the lead on this.”

“You don’t understand, Dr. Brackett.” Sutherland was pale and shaking at his comment. “I can’t sign her over to you. If I do then my wife will be killed.”

“How is those people have your wife for that matter?” Kel knew that Sutherland wife had disappeared not long after he lost that patient to the heart attack. “If you tell them that another doctor has her case would they not let your wife go?”

Sutherland had sweat on his forehead. Kel could tell there was something wrong with that knew that the doctor was terrified about something big.

\---

Laura took Liam into treatment room one and even though she was still angry she was very gentle about taking care of the cut and bandaging. She turned to nurse Walters.

“Nurse Walters can you take Liam back to his mother.” Laura said once the boy was treated. “By way of the cafeteria for some chocolate milk.”

“Right way, doctor.” Walters took the hand of the little boy to lead him out to get the milk. “By the way get that finger checked out.”

“Don’t worry about it, Nurse Walters.” Laura shrugged the damaged finger off lightly. “Just make sure that Liam is cared for and taken back to his mother.”

Laura sat down in the chair in the exam room trying to regain some of her composure before the child was brought in. Joe walked into the room a minute later. Dixie followed him curious to see if Laura had calmed down or not. Laura had her head in hand out of the fact she was almost back under control.

“Johnny and Roy will be here in under ten.” Joe said calmly. “Are you ready?”

“I be fine, Joe.” Laura stood up with a groan. “Don’t worry about me. Worry about what will happen to the parents if I ever see them.”

Laura left the exam room and went to stand in the hall to wait for Johnny and Roy. Joe sighed a little he could tell that Laura was as calm as she was going to get. Dixie went back to the base station to make sure that Mike was doing okay with the three squads that were bring in patients.

\---

The man that had been watching over the girl had gone to get food. When he got back and found the house swarming with police he had fled and contacted his employer and told him what had happen. It did not help that Engine 51 was still at the scene so the man had a fire station to start with to try and find the girl. The child was Dr. Sutherland daughter. The man that kidnapped his wife had forced her labor made her have the child. He had planned to sell the child into slavery once she was broken completely. 

The only problem was that the girl refused to obey so he had to do something to force her to submit that had been just over ten years ago. The girl had been seven at the time when he had destroyed her eye sight completely. The seller got really angry about what had happen and demanded that the man find the girl and get her back if not to find a woman that was pregnant to replace the child he had lose and been working on turning into a slave for the black market.


	57. Chapter 57

Natasha was sound asleep in her hospital bed, curled up in a ball with her arms wrapped around her rounded stomach protectively.

\---

Liam's eyes lit up. "Thank you auntie Laura!!! ummm miss walters can we go to the gift shop so I can get the hurt girl a stuffie?......my stuffie always helps when I'm not feeling well or scared....." He said softly.

Nurse Walters nodded her head a little.

“Sure why not.” Nurse Walters did not think that Laura would mind the second stop. “I don’t think your aunt would mind.”

Nurse Walters got the chocolate milk first then the stuffed toy.

\---

Laura growled a couple of words while she waited. Roy rode in with the girl in the ambulance. Johnny drove the squad in. Joe saw the child and he felt himself freeze at her appearance. Dixie face went in to a shocked look. Nurse Masters looked at Dr. Hill the woman did not even appear to be reacting emotional now.

“Doc,” Roy asked normally he would not do title and just call Laura by her name but this time. “Do you need me?”

“No, Roy go on out of here.” Laura was already examining the girl with her. “Nurse Master, draw blood for type and cross match.”

“Nurse Winters,” Joe was doing his own exam quietly. “I want you to get a x-ray machine down here, also get the oxygen flowing in from the wall. I want a twelve lead on her head and chest along with films for her right leg and left arm.”

“Dixie, get a second IV started normal saline.” Laura was trying to recall how to handle this. “Also get a set of vitals. Her eyes are both dilated even if she is blind. I want a toxic scene as well.”

Laura and Joe quickly drew back exchanging quick words about the whole thing along with the fact the child need surgery and quickly for her appendix for that matter.

“Joe we are going to have to do a spinal tap as well.” Laura said as she looked the child over again. “She giving off a lot of magic Joe. I don’t like it. It not like Levi magic when he affected me.”

“You don’t think she been forced to appear one way?” Joe had been getting a weird feeling that the child real father was close by. “Because I know that kind of magic as that affect on you.”

Laura looked at the girl again to see that she was still glowing but it was not as bright. Joe rubbed his ring lightly trying to figure out why magic was so apparent currently.

\---

Kel was confused he quickly got over his confusion.

“Laura, I be back in a few minutes.” Kel left the room going for Dr. Sutherland before he could get into the treatment room. “My office now.”

Sutherland looked confused even more now. “What going on?” Sutherland was frighten and very confused.

“Do you happen to know who that child is related to?” Kel kept his tone calm and quiet. “Don’t give me the fake name you have on file. A DNA test will prove that information is false.”

“What are you talking about?” Sutherland had only seen the child hair and it looked like his wife hair for that matter. “I don’t have a clue?”

“That child Roy and Johnny just brought in was your daughter.” Kel voice was soft and even. “Laura magic already removed half the magic that was on her. Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” Sutherland did not have any clue about what was going on. “I never seen her before in my life. My wife disappeared seventeen years ago.”

“You never thought she could have had a child?” Kel said he was scowling a little. “I mean surely you and her tried for children.”

“Yes,” Sutherland tried to recall they had been married about six years. “We had been trying for a little over three years. Are you saying that child that I have been treating is my daughter?”

“That what I am saying.” Kel watch Sutherland to see what kind of reaction he would give. “Now can you explain why you did not realize she was your child?”

Sutherland sat down heavily into a chair his body shaking with shock. He started to grief rocking back and forth. Kel could tell that Dr. Sutherland did not expect that kind of information. He moved over to the man calmly.

“Hendrix, calm down.” Kel said moving around the desk. “I can understand now why you did not know.”

“What happen to my wife if my child is alive?” Sutherland looked up he was still in shock but he was thinking. “I mean if the child alive where is her mother?”

“There is no telling.” Kel had a funny feeling he knew where Sutherland wife was located. “That all I need to know. Laura in a right snit about this.”

Sutherland flinched he may not have heard the comments. But he had seen Dr. Hill reaction when she told Brackett about the damage that was done. Kel could tell the other doctor was very unsure about what to do. He could also tell that he remember seeing Laura slam her hands into the wall of the base station in anger.

\---

The man had seen Natasha get brought in but he did not have any idea why. But he also knew that she was a prefect target for that matter. So he worked carefully and quietly to kidnap her for that matter. So that what he did. Seabreeze never knew what happen the man attacked him from behind so quietly that he did not have time to react for that matter.


	58. Chapter 58

Natasha struggled weakly, whimpering and trying to get away from the man.

\---

Meanwhile Liam gave a cry when he saw his mother's empty bed and flopped down on the floor, sobbing that a strange man had taken his mama. Nurse Walters was confused about what to do.  
Laura arrive up on the floor several hours later she was exhausted and her nerves were on alert from surgery. She found Seabreeze knocked out in his office and got very confused.

“Herbert!” Laura gentle checked his eyes to make sure they were reactive to light. “Herbert?”  
Seabreeze groaned as he tried to wake up and focus. Laura picked up the phone contacted the nurse at the switch board to get Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early, or Dr. Morton up to the maternity ward.

“What happen?” Seabreeze tried to focus only to have Laura appear to be split into six. “Where am I?”

“Easy, Herbert.” Laura started to think trying to calm the man down. “You are at Rampart General Emergency. My name is Laura Hill.”

“You’re a paramedic out of Kel Brackett area.” Seabreeze mind tried to bring him up to day. “I have rounds to do.”

“You are not going anywhere.” Laura said keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. “You need to be checked out. I am also a doctor.”

“That explains the clothes for that matter.” Seabreeze groaned again trying to push Laura off him. “I still have rounds to do.”

“Okay.” Laura had a test that was purely one she had come up with if she ever had to see Kel as a patient again. “I going to let you go. Now if you can get up out of your chair and walk over to the door I let you do your rounds. If you can’t you let me and one of the other doctors I called for to let us check you over.”

“Deal!” Seabreeze said quietly sure he could do that simple task. “Let go of me and move.”

Laura let go of Seabreeze calmly moved away watching him. Seabreeze stood up but as soon as he did so he sat down just as quickly because he got dizzy felt like falling down again.

“I figured you were hurt worse then you let on.” Laura went back over to him pulling out a BP cuff from thin air. “Let me take your vitals.”

“Okay.” Seabreeze closed his eyes trying not to throw up. “I don’t want to be trouble.”

“Herbert,” Laura was fixing to lecture him when she stopped. “Don’t worry about it.”

Laura had her back to the door so she did see Kel walk into the room. Seabreeze was breathing a lot faster than normal rate. Kel walked into the office to see Laura checking Seabreeze vital closely.

“Laura what happen?” Kel asked stay close to the door so as not to be hit for speaking up. “Herbert you look terrible.”

“He been attacked Kel.” Laura kept her hands on Seabreeze still examining his neck and skull. “I found him slumped over his desk completely out.”

“What do you think the problem is?” Kel walked over very carefully. “Laura you been in here for about twenty minutes.”

“I checked his eyes a few minutes ago they were both equal and reactive.” Laura went with the basic form that she used as a paramedic. “The thing is he tried to get me to let him do his rounds on the floor. I agreed if he could get from his chair to the office door.”

“He did not make it.” Kel said sarcastically starting his own exam. “What did you note after that event?”

“Well both his eyes went nuts.” Laura checked them a third time. “He just about fell out when he stood up. I made him sit down and started a run down with the vitals. In all honesty Kel I think he got a concussion from the bump on the right side of the skull.”

“You are right.” Kel finished his own exam. “But x-rays would not hurt. Herbert it is my pleasure to inform you that you will be staying in the hospital overnight for observation for having a concussion. If you argue I make it two days.”

“I have to go I have to report at 51 first thing in the morning.” Laura gripped Seabreeze shoulder for a minute. “Kel let me know if I am right.”

“Good luck finding that report.” Kel had a funny feeling it was a dare from Chet. “Try not to let Hank see you with the official report.”

Laura left the hospital and headed for the fire department headquarters. Kel watched her leave. Seabreeze was placed in a ward on the third floor to rest.

\---

Laura walked into the station 51 reading the file for the seventh time sense finding it the day before. Chet saw the file and his mouth dropped open.

“Laura, how did you get that?” Chet could not believe it and he was really curious with it being well before roll call. “Come on let me see it.”

“Chet, it is none of your business.” Laura was not going to let him see the report. “What you need to know is that it is research that is all.”

Chet looked a little hurt at that comment. Johnny came in saw the look on the phantom face and froze.

“Research for what?” Johnny asked he noticed that Laura was still in her regular clothes over her uniform. “Laura you rarely don’t talk about what you are looking up.”

“I have to get changed.” Laura walked into her locker and bathroom. “Don’t even think about it.”

Laura closed the door normally she left it half way open so that she could hear when the captain came into the locker room. Chet looked even more hurt he wanted to read whatever Laura was researching. Johnny had a funny feeling that report was going to make things really tough in the station. Roy came in a few minutes later on the end of that conversation.

“It’s not fair.” Chet whined a little looking at the closed door as he changed. “I wanted to know what Laura is reading.”

“No you don’t.” Roy said he looked a little worried. “Cap not going to be happy for that matter when he finds out what she got.”

“Find out what Laura got?” Stanley asked coming into the locker room and see Laura door closed and Johnny, Chet, and Roy all in states of undressed and into uniform. “Roy what are you on about?”

Stanley could tell Roy was not sure what to say. Roy looked at the door then back at his captain. Laura personal space was a no go zone for the guys in less the door was open and she was in a different part of the station.   
Johnny was working on getting his uniform shirt on. Mike and Marco came into the room fully dressed. Laura opened the door with a small smile on her face.

“Good morning, Laura.” Stanley looked over at her also taking note of the dark circles under her eyes. “You sure you are up for this shift?”

“I’ll be fine, Cap.” Laura smiled at him and quickly slipped the report she was reading behind her back. “Was in the archives at headquarters doing some research.”

“Looking for what?” Stanley said looking at the report folder for that matter. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing, Cap.” Laura tried to sound innocent but she knew she was far from innocent for that matter. “I just had something on my mind and wanted to find out more information about it.”

“Don’t give me that.” Stanley new that she was hiding something. “Come on let me see it.”

“Like Chet said about the story he heard from over at Station 8.” Laura said with a small smile. “It was a clear case of Arsine.”

“My office now.” Stanley said knowing now what was in that report. “Don’t even think of passing it off to anyone.”

“Cap, it was just research.” Laura protested it was weak but still. “Unlike Chet I want the truth not just half a story. It just research.”

“Office Now!” Stanley said growling even more not liking the idea of anyone know the whole truth about what happen. “Or it the woodshed.”

“Cap.” Johnny did not like that tone in his captain voice. “Cap, it just research. I am sure you can make her swear not to tell anyone what happen.”

“Like that worked on Johnston.” Stanley said with a very harsh glare. “Not this time. Laura move it now!”

“Right, Cap.” Laura placed the report under her arm lightly. “I was just curious that all.”

Stanley moved out of the locker room and into his office. Laura followed behind stay back a distance in case this was real and not the act liked planned. Roy and Johnny exchanged looks with which other finished up dressing and went to get coffee before roll call. Chet was shocked he was the only one that Cap threaten to take to the woodshed out back. Mike and Marco both looked very worried they knew that Laura was the only one on shift that was better behaved then most.

“Cap, not going to whip her is he Roy?” Johnny looked at the closed door that lead into the captain office from the day room. “Roy?”

“Cap, does not want us to know what happen.” Roy said relaxing as he drank his first cup of coffee. “Laura did push the limits this time.”

“Roy, it was not Laura idea to search the archives for that report.” Chet was a little flustered. “It was mine. I did not think she would find the report in the archives at headquarters.”

Roy growled at Chet the glare on his face was a shock. Johnny was even worse than Roy he went after Chet. Mike and Marco grabbed him and kept him from jumping Chet.

\---

Laura stood at attention in the office taking deep breaths. Stanley smiled a little and sat down.

“That was wonderful.” Stanley said taking the report from Laura. “How did you pull it off?”

“Cap, it was simple.” Laura sat down in a different chair right beside him after setting the report down on the desk. “I just did the natural thing. Besides you said when I told you about the dare from Chet that you did not mind if I found the report.”

“I have been trying to figure out what we could do for this year graduation event.” Stanley said with a small smile. “I thought sense I was in charge we could use my little arsine adventure as a start for the event.”

“I know that Johnny and Roy will expect me to be taken to the wood shed.” Laura said matter of factly. “Johnston, was a big help. He had the report located before I even got there. I gave him the object he requested then came right to the station.”

“How many times have you read the report?” Stanley knew most people did not read the reports. “I need to know.”

“I have read the report more then a dozen times.” Laura said shifting to the edge of her seat. “What I want to know what pushed you to burn McConnike captain hat?”

Stanley smiled and placed the report in a drawer in his desk that locked. Laura could tell the whole event was over from how Stanley was behaving.

“Both McConnike and I were studying for advancement.” Stanley said with a small smile. “He was studying to be a Battalion Chief and I was studying to take the captain exam.”

“You both got to each other when it came to the studying right?” Laura had a feeling that why the hat was burned for that matter. “I know you were a prankster once and while as a engineer for that matter. That why you only ever threaten Chet but never carry it out.”

“What should I do about this?” Stanley knew that Johnston had only told Chet to see about baiting the 51 captain. “I mean the guys will expect you to be punished somehow.”

“Easy Cap.” Laura smiled a little. “As a police officer some of my instructors if they were not happy about something and the regular punishments would the work. They would cuff us upside the back head.”

“You had your fair share of those cuffs I would bet.” Stanley thought about it that would be a good way to do it. “I can cuff you now or should I wait till we are closer to them and let them see it?”

“The whole point for them to see it happen.” Laura smiled a little. “I learned to dodge the blow. So the instructor made sure if I dodged one then another was coming in the opposite direction.”

“You would not dodge mine would you?” Stanley said going on the idea. “I mean if it was just one blow.”

“No, sir.” Laura said rubbing the back of her head lightly. “I learned the hard way about that. I think the best way to do it is right when you do roll call.”

“Go on let the guys know roll call is in five minutes.” Stanley said with a smile. “I give this back to you at the end of shift. You are going to behave like you stole back from my desk right after shift change in two days. You are to let Johnny and Roy have a look at it. They can decide if Mike and Marco should be brought in on it.”

“Right, Cap.” Laura said leaving the office and making her face a prefect mask. “Johnny, Roy roll calls in five minutes.”

Laura went into the day break room and sat down at the table after pouring herself a glass of milk. Stanley only shook his head at her call out. Chet sat with Henry he was looking a little worried not understanding why the Cap had not found out he was the one that put Laura up to getting the report.

\---

The man was confused about the woman he kidnapped he knew she was due to have a baby but nothing he predicted happen correctly. It did not help that he had to move bases twice in three months. He employer was getting impatient about the baby and selling the mother.


	59. Chapter 59

Natasha had withdrawn into her own mind, refusing to eat or drink. She was catatonic and her swollen stomach looked even bigger with how skinny she'd gotten.

\---

Liam meanwhile was inconsolable and hardly ate or drank a thing, refusing to go outside or to school or anywhere at all, preferring to curl up on his mother's side of the bed and hug one of her pillows. Not even offers to visit station 51 would get him out of the house.

\---

Laura was quick about tracking things down. In fact she tracked Natasha down faster than people thought should be normal. She almost killed the man once she had made sure that Natasha was mostly unharmed. She was angry and made the mistake of attacking the man full on. Laura almost did not leave anything for them to be able to charge the man and his employer but she was more worried about Natasha and her health and getting her to safety to carry out her threats. While all the guys on shift had been shocked at the cap whacking Laura on the head they had all agreed whatever was in that file was important and they wanted to read it. The only thing was that they did not have any time after that event to do so.

\---

Joe had been angry when Laura disappeared he had been even more shocked when she showed back up carrying Natasha and almost feral to any one that came close. Kel had been shocked at her appearance and also had not known how to handle it. Dixie had managed to keep from wincing but it was a close shock.

\---

Johnny had been confused and even frighten about what had happen. Roy had been so shocked that he had forgotten half of what they learned about the man the last time they had one of his victim under their care.

\---

(14 years later)

Laura Early, MD had just put her six month old twins down for their nap when she collapsed on the floor of the nursery. Alec Early walked into the room saw his mother and went over to check to make sure she was still breathing which of course was the case. He then went for his work cell phone contacting Sam Lawison at the dispatch center for the fire department.

“Dispatch Lawison this is Firefighter Alec Early.” Alec was off the clock so he did not include his paramedic title. “I need a squad at my location. I am at 2505 Millage St. I have a code I firefighter with me.”

Sam listened to Alec request and got on the signal for the dispatch of Squad 51.

##Squad 51, unknown code I…2-5-0-5 Millage St. Cross street Lee St. 2505 Millage St. cross street Lee St.##

##Squad 51, KMG 365##

Charlie Dwyer’s and his new partner Levi Brackett jumped into the squad and rushed out of the station. Levi Brackett had already broken into a sweat when he heard the address it was his aunt house that really frighten him a great deal.

“Charlie, you don’t think something bad happen?” Levi knew his aunt and uncle address very well. “You don’t think Laura hurt do you?”

“Levi, relax now take a deep breath.” Charlie had seen the kids grow up so he knew Levi better than most people. “When we get there I want you to remain as calm as you can.”

“Right!” Levi was shocked and worried if not outright nervous for that matter. “I call to let Dispatch know we are at the scene.”

Charlie got out of the squad his body was tense he went for the gear trying to remain in a calm state. Levi pulled the mike on the squad out to talk.

##Squad 51, at the scene.##

Charlie was gathering gear when Vince Homewood walked over to the squad. Charlie grabbed the biophone and the drug box. Levi got out of the squad and gathered the other supplies that were need.

“Dwyer’s it good to see you.” Vince was close friends with most of battalion 14 stations and a large number of the people from Rampart as well. “I heard over the radio that you were dispatched to here. I came to check it out.”

“Thanks, Vince.” Charlie got up to the front door and was fixing to break in. “I am glad it was you and not Chief Stanley Niece Lily.”

Alec opened the door to see his uncle Charlie and his cousin standing there along with Vince Homewood. Charlie and Levi were both carrying gear. Vince was standing there with a worried look on his face.

“Alec, what are you doing home?” Levi was a little surprised to see is oldest cousin was home. “What’s going on?”

“Easy, Levi,” Alec said opening the door a little more. “I ate a little too much smoke and Doc Morton pulled me from shift.”

“Where is Laura?” Charlie asked Alec walking into the house looking around. “Levi, you can chat later.”

Alec led them up to his mother side in the nursery. Vince saw Laura and froze frighten about the way she was laying. Levi went pale before a mask appeared on his face so that he did not appear affected. Charlie whistled softly and looked at Laura. Laura groaned and her eyes fluttered but did not open. Charlie walked over to her and quickly put down the things he was carrying.

“Levi, get on the line to Rampart now.” Charlie checked Laura eyes then pulled out a BP cuff, Stethoscope, and the oxygen mask. “Levi, now.”

Levi did as told still confused and a little frighten. Alec helped Charlie get everything ready for a IV.

##Rampart base, this is Rescue 51.##

##Go ahead, 51.##

Levi looked at the phone frozen in place and confused about what to do. Charlie heard Dixie voice and smiled a little. Alec looked calm and collected as well.

##51, are you there?##

##Affirmative, Rampart. We have a patient female 46 years old. Stand by for vitals.##

Levi gave Charlie a strong look of confusion as to where to go from there. Alec was already working to secure the c-collar along with the back board to his mother without thought. Charlie winced at the BP, pulse and the respiration rate.

“Levi, check her reflexes.” Charlie took the biophone form his younger partner. “Alec, once you have c-collar and the back board secure. I want you to leave the room and contact your dad and let him know.”

##Rampart, this is squad 51 with vitals.##

##Go ahead, 51.##

Charlie relaxed when he heard Doctor Brackett voice over the phone. Levi winced at the pressure check in both the legs came back even but the arm both came back different. Alec shifted he rolled his mother sleeve up belaying the order to contact his father for the current time.

##Patient is female, 46, vitals are BP 125 over 98, pulse is weak and thready, respiration is deep at 15. Eyes are equal and reactive.##

##51, what the name of the patient?##

##Off-duty Paramedic Laura Hill. Hold on Rampart for more information.##

##51, can you tell me if she got a fever?##

##Rampart, patient is currently unconscious with the exception when pain is introduced. She not opened eyes at all, Also skin is cool to the touch and she got a mild fever.##

##51, start IV D5W TKO. Also give her a shot of Telwin 2 mg then transport.##

##Understood, Rampart. IV D5W TKO and Shot of Telwin 2 mg. Transport. ETA is twenty minutes.##

Charlie and Levi lifted the backboard onto the gurney. Alec would have gone with them but he had his two younger siblings to look after.

“Uncle Charlie,” Levi shifted a little. “I will bring the squad in for you once Lisa get home. Dad in surgery right now Sam one of my friends at the academy got hurt. ”

“Alec, everything will be okay.” Charlie was trying to not sound worried. “Go ahead when your sister gets home to bring the squad in.”

“Alec,” Levi watched Charlie and his aunt leave the room. “I contact you when we get to the hospital with a update.”

Alec only nodded his head to his cousin and closed the door not bothering to change out of his uniform.

\---

Laura groaned opened her eyes in the ambulance. Charlie was talking to Rampart. Levi was patching EKG leads to his aunt to notice she had opened her eyes.

“Levi,” Laura voice was hoarse. “I need too…”

Laura retched a little trying to roll over only to find herself unable to move due to the backboard. Levi quickly unstrapped the backboard from the gurney flipping it on to it side. Charlie quickly updated Rampart over the biophone.

##Rampart, patient is actively trying to vomit. Easy, Laura we have you.##

##51, what the ETA now?##

##Less then two minutes, Rampart.##

Charlie was glad that Alec was off duty and could drive the squad into the hospital once his sister got home. They got to Rampart and where met by Dixie and Dr. Brackett. Laura was in a lot of pain her lower spine was on fire so was her rib cage.

“What are her current set of vitals?” Kel could tell something was really wrong. “Dwyer’s?”

“When she started to actively vomit her BP increased to 140 over 105.” Charlie managed to say without sounding worried. “Her temperature has also gone up to 103.5.”

“Levi, wait here.” Kel ordered his son to stay in the hall. “Dwyer help the orderlies move her onto the table.”

Levi did not obey that order he followed his partner to help him get Laura off the gurney while still on the backboard. Charlie would handle that fact his partner disobeyed a direct order later. Kel was checking Laura eyes and started striping her clothes off her body more when he pulled the last layer off it showed a bloody wound that was bleeding very heavily. Dixie along with Nurse Walters and Nurse Master had followed the five men into the room. The next things Dixie knew she was dragging her son out of the room and to the doctor longue.

“Levi, start talking?” Dixie ordered as she placed a foam cup of cold water in front of her son. “Come on, Levi don’t do what your father does and close up. Alec what are you doing here?”  
Alec had come into the room. Levi was sitting there with his eyes glassy. Dixie fixed a second foam cup for her nephew.

“Drove the squad in for Uncle Charlie and Levi.” Alec answered frighten of his aunt tone. “They both rode in with mom. I promised Uncle Charlie I bring the squad in. Because while Uncle Mike pulled me from duty.”

“You ate a lot of smoke.” Dixie said she had heard that Alec was just like his mother in most respects. “He pulled you from duty because you were winded. Did you do the breathing treatment?”

“Yes, Aunt Dixie,” Alec said hoping to avoid the lecture. “Cap called in a replacement so I could go home and rest.”

“Your lucky he did or who knows how long your mother…” Dixie closed her mouth. “Your father is still currently in surgery. He is treating a firefighter that a structure beam fell on.”

“I know I brought that guy in.” Alec was worried about his best friend even if he stayed calm about it. “Does he think Sam will ever walk again?”

“It is currently touch and go right now.” Dixie had seen the x-rays. “But your dad thinks he will.”

“Sam got a wife and one very young child.” Alec looked very much like his mother. “He needs this job to survive. It would kill him if he had to leave it to retire before he even started.”

“Boys you both stay here.” Dixie headed for the exam room 5. “Levi, you’re going to have to go back to the station soon.”

“Yes, mom.” Levi did not like the idea of leaving the hospital, but duty was duty, and he got up from the table with a groan. “Alec will you be okay waiting by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine, Levi.” Alec stayed sitting at the table. “Besides Uncle Charlie will be looking for you.”

“Get some rest, Alec.” Levi left the room.

Alec pushed his coffee mug out of his way and put his head down on the table wincing when it put a strain on his back.

\---

Kel started the exam on Laura as soon as the Dwyer’s and the orderlies had her moved and the nurses had her completely stripped of clothes. Dwyer’s stayed to help keep Laura breathing till they tube her correctly. Dixie slide into the exam room quietly gasping at the wound in Laura side.

“Kel?” Dixie rushed over to the table to take vitals. “Kel, is she still with us?”

“Barely with us.” Kel keep working not only on cleaning the wound but also trying to stop the bleeding. “What I want to know is how she managed this?”

“Kel, there no telling.” Dixie was moving to get more blood, IV fluids, along with different tray set up for different task. “You just got to keep her alive.”

“Dixie get Mike in here.” Kel said trying his best to remain calm as he worked. “I mean right now.”

Morton had slipped into the exam room quietly. Kel back was to door so he did not see him come in. Dixie nodded her head to Morton and pointed to the other side of the table.

“All ready here, Kel.” Morton had found Alec in the break room. “What do you need?”

“Can you put press on the wound to stop the bleeding?” Kel was struggling to get the vein clamped off. “When did she get hurt more like?”

Morton and Kel worked tag team to stop the blood flow. Nurse Walters and Masters worked quickly to get the blood samples and what not to take to the lab.

\---

Johnny came into the room nervous. Dixie saw how pale he was and quickly dragged him from the room. They were in the doctor longue before Johnny realized it. Alec was a sleep on the couch by the far wall it was a drug based sleep.

“Johnny, what happen and you know something don’t you?” Dixie could tell something was worrying him. “Phoenix, what wrong?”

“Dixie, you remember three months ago?” Johnny hands were shaking a little at his sides while he talked. “Natasha, disappeared we could not find her correct?”

“Yeah, Laura went nuts took time off work from both jobs and disappeared.” Dixie had watched Kel have to sedate her brother twice in that time. “Joe, went nuts twice after Laura disappeared as well.”

“Laura, must have gotten Natasha scent somehow.” Johnny was still kicking himself for that. “The reason I am here is that Natasha went into labor. There was not a mark on her. She got a few minor bruises but nothing that warrant a visit to Rampart.”

“Laura, barely staying with us right now.” Dixie shifted a little. “Johnny, everything will be okay. Don’t do it.”

Johnny flinched at Dixie comment. Dixie could tell he really felt guilty about it.

“Dixie, Natasha is my wife.” Johnny looked at the door of the longue thinking and flinched again. “Joe going to kill me. I should have been the one searching for her.”

“Johnny, relax.” Dixie said using years of training to stop one of her favorites from hurting himself. “You have seen Laura far worse off than just now.”

Dixie turned to look at the door. Joe came rushing into the room mainly to get coffee before he his three minute break was up. Johnny looked surprised to see Joe coming for coffee.

“Doc, how Sam right now?” Johnny voice was just a whisper he had heard what had happen to Alec friend. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah, he going to be fine.” Joe said half through a swig of coffee. “Johnny, what are you doing here?”

“Natasha in labor.” Johnny said he was worried this was going to be bad. “They brought Laura in.”

“What?” Joe mug just about fell out of his hands luckily he had quick reflexes or the coffee would have been all over the floor and the mug shattered into pieces. “When did she get hurt?”

Nurse Masters came into the longue. She flinched at Dr. Early tone of voice. Johnny drew back as well frighten. Dixie stood up quickly and went over to her brother. Joe was completely panicked about that piece of information he went for the door only to find Johnny stopped him. Johnny was frighten of the doctor but he also knew that he had to do something. Joe growled at Johnny turned to Dixie.

“Miss. McCall, Dr. Brackett what you back in the exam room now.” Nurse Masters looked at Dr. Early and quickly back stepped the normally calm doctor was being held back by a very frighten paramedic. “Dr. Brackett, also said that he and mike are going to take her to surgery he wants you to go with him.”

“Come on, Doc.” Johnny kept a firm grip on Joe arm. “Doc, it’s going to be okay.”

Dwyer’s came into the longue right then saw Dr. Early face and turned tail and ran. Levi came back into the longue and then quickly disappeared back to the base station. Alec woke up to see his Uncle Johnny gripping his dads arm a knot in his chest clinched hard in pain. Dixie was now at the door and her face was grim.

“Dixie?” Alec voice was really weak. “Is mom okay?”

“Johnny, let me go now.” Joe ordered he moved at the longue room door. “Johnny!”

“Joe, are you going in there as a doctor or as family?” Dixie asked calmly shoeing Masters out of the longue. “Joe you have to answer honestly.”

“Just how bad are we talking?” Joe said he saw Dwyer’s trying to escape the longue but Dixie was blocking his path as well. “Dwyer’s freeze.”

“Dr. Early, I did not see you there.” Charlie stepped up to the doctor. “If you go into the exam room as family it will shock you. Dr. Brackett will send you back out again. Johnny it good to see you. How is Natasha doing?”

“She is currently in labor.” Johnny heard the change in topic. “How bad is Laura currently?”

“Doc managed to get part of the bleeding under control.” Charlie answered but it was so soft that it was almost not heard. “She in really bad shape. Even more for a black robe mage. If those injuries had been on Natasha it would have killed her and the baby.”

Johnny gave a startled cry. Joe eyes showed something then his face went masked. Alec looked shocked he had never heard that kind of sound from his uncle throat. Dixie felt the hand holding the door handle go numb.

“Dad maybe we should wait.” Alec was really frightened at both his uncle’s reactions and the information. “Dad, please don’t put that mask on again.”

“Alec, you don’t understand.” Joe looked at his oldest son for a minute worried and trying to find the words to explain. “I have to see her. Dixie, please?”

Alec was left standing with his Uncle Johnny, Uncle Charlie, and Levi. They were all shocked at the comments they all moved to different post. But they all stayed in the longue. Charlie did call him and Levi available from the hospital.

\---

Dixie opened the door to the longue and let Joe got out ahead of her. Joe walked out his mind flashing to everything that could have happen. Joe walked into the exam room first froze at the sight of so much blood. Kel was covered in it from up to his elbow. Morton was covered in blood on his hands he was worried when Joe came into the room. Joe managed to get over to Laura side then moved around to the top of the table.

“Joe, what are you?” Kel was still looking for the second part of the artery. “Joe you should not be in here.”

“Kel, what in the world happen?” Joe voice was quiet but he was slowly going almost professional robot. “How did it happen?”

“Joe,” Laura voice was soft it cut the silent in the room. “Kel?”

“Easy, Laura we have you.” Morton voice was soft as he tried to calm her down. “How did you get this hurt?”

“Joe,” Laura voice was almost completely gone. “Joe”

Laura heart stopped. Joe moved to start CPR but Dixie stopped him. Morton started CPR quickly. Kel managed to get the second part of the artery clamped to stop the blood from flowing.

“Kel, we have to shock her now.” Morton kept working while he looked at his mentor for help. “Kel?”

“Right!” Kel went for the paddles quickly. “Dixie, get Joe out of here now.”

“No!” Joe went for Laura head making so that he help kept her breathing. “I can help here.”

“Clear!”

Kel ordered Joe and Morton both back off what they were doing. Laura body jumped off the table and landed back on it hard for a minute her EKG remained flat line. Joe and Morton started back. Kel was fixing to charge the paddles again. When the machine started to beep softly as her heart rate got back over seventy beats a minute. Joe and Morton stopped listening to the sound of the machine both men looked better. Dixie took a quick set of vitals to find that Laura rate were low but they were there.

“Joe?” Laura eye fluttered opened she blinked trying to not look at the bright light over her head. “Joe…”

“Easy, Laura.” Joe voice betrayed the fact while he was wearing his professional mask he was still shocked. “They had to shock you. You were bleeding pretty heavily your heart stopped.”

“Joe, no shit that hurt.” Laura managed to choke out on the next breath he gave her. “Have you managed to get both ends of the cut vein?”

“We found it right as your heart stopped.” Morton said with a small grin at Laura. “We got it clamped off quickly to start CPR. What I want to know is how you managed this?”

“I don’t remember being hurt.” Laura tried to bring up the events leading up to her dropping Natasha off but her mind was blank. “Kel, will you stop poking my ribs that hurts.”

“You are lucky none of your ribs have punctured your lungs.” Kel said still doing his exam again. “But you have four that are broken on the left side and three broken on the right.”

“Then why is my right side feeling like I can get air into to it.” Laura said trying to shift away from Kel probing fingers. “Stop that it hurts.”

“My mistake one rib is out of location and punctured a small hole in your right lung.” Kel said calmly. “Joe will you let us work now? You know what that means don’t you?”

“It mean you are going to be getting a chest tube, dear.” Joe voice was full of sarcasm. “It means you are going to be in the hospital for at least a month.”

“That going to hurt.” Laura took another breath and winced again at the pain in her side redoubled. “Kel, that will be twice in three months right?”

Kel managed to just keep back his smirked for that matter. Laura could tell from the fact Kel did not answer that he was amused by that comment. Joe smiled out right glad to see his wife had kept her sense of humor even if it was as dry as Kel. Dixie rolled her eyes setting up a second IV. Morton sniggered a little at that comment. Johnny led Alec back to the exam room. Alec was surprised about how over bearing his uncle was being. When they walked into the room together they were shocked to see what was going on.

“Mom, you going to be okay?” Alec wondered over to his father and mother side. “You did not look good earlier.”

“Watch the puns, Alec” Laura said yawning a little as the medication took effect. “But then again I have heard them all before. Given your father used them every chance he got.”

“Hey, I resent that, Mrs. Early.” Joe said rubbing his free hand through Laura hair softly. “But your mother is correct she heard them all before.”

“You should hear them sing.” Kel said wincing at the couple of time he heard them sing. “Alec most of the time they sound terrible.”

“Not as bad as you do.” Dixie said with a grin watching the medication take affect calmly. “Survey say you stink half the time.”

Morton started to laugh even more. Kel scowled at Dixie for a minute. Joe and Laura both cracked grins at each other. Alec could tell that was a sore point for his uncle. Johnny even laughed a little at that comment.

“Well let get that artery repaired.” Morton knew better then to rub that point in. “Johnny do you think you can keep Alec and Joe busy for a short time?”

“Doc, I got to get back up to Natasha.” Johnny said clasping Laura hand for a minute. “See you in recovery in a few hours.”

“Get some rest Johnny.” Laura eyes closed then opened again. “Alec go with him.”

“Yeah, mother will do.” Alec kissed his mother cheek then followed Johnny out of the room. “Sleep well. Dad, let me know when she in recovery.”

“Okay.” Joe shifted his hand to take Laura weight when her head dropped completely as she went to sleep. “Right Kel.”

Kel looked surprised he did not think that Laura would let the drugs take affect that fast. Dixie checked her vitals again. Morton looked even more shocked then Kel. Joe kissed Laura forehead softly letting his professional mask get even stronger. Laura let herself drift off to sleep knowing that when she woke next it would mean she was in a lot of pain.


	60. The Gotham Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The character of Batman make there first appearance into my story. James Gordon is a main character from Batman. Aly Lightsmith is a character I created she is the granddaughter of Alfred Pennyworth and is married to James Gordon in my story.

Natasha winced and gripped her stomach tightly, stumbling and dropping to her knees as a contraction washed over her, followed by something warm and wet soaking her hospital gown and making a puddle on the floor. She tried to put on a brave face for her son and praised him when he ran off to find Seabreeze. She gave a weak laugh when Jet came bounding through the door of her room amid the shouts of doctors and nurses down the hall and she clung to the great big German shepherd for support and sagged with relief against the dog's side as the pain passed.

\---

Liam ran down the halls, frantic and crying out for Seabreeze desperately, dodging nurses and other doctors till he came to the man's office and pounded on the door as hard as he could. His mama needed help and she needed it now! "Doc Seabweeze!! Doc Seabweeze!! My mama's having' a baby!!!!!!!!!" He cried out.

Seabreeze took a deep breath his thought going from one thing to another. He was also worried about a couple of missing documents that he need for that matter.

\---

(Three months later)

Linewomen/ Paramedic Laura Hill of Station 51 with the Los Angeles Fire Department was shocked when her captain Hank Stanley called her into his office about a letter he had gotten from Gotham City Police Department.  
Hank Stanley when they got back was standing in the door way to his office with his arms crossed.

“Can I talk to you Laura?” Stanley said his voice carried over the bay room.

“Someone going to the woodshed.” Chet voice carried over the bay room as he worked in the latrines again.

“Chet do you want to be doing the Latrine for the next six shifts” Stanley said scowling across the way.

“John, Roy I write up my report in a minute.” Laura walked over to Captain of the unit her eyes hitting the floor as soon as she stepped over to the office. “Cap, what did I do wrong?”

“My office now.” Stanley shifted out of the door so she could step into it.

Laura stood at attention not liking the sound of that voice or the tone. Hank closed the door and walked over to his desk and picked up a letter and a contract.

“What is this?” Stanley said holding up the document from Gotham.

“Beats me Cap” Laura said taking it and reading the header. “Cap, I did not request this. In fact this is new to me.”

“That what I thought do you want to call and talk to this Gordon fellow.” Stanley asked relaxing now that he knew his Linewoman was just as shocked. “I was worried after that last prank Chet pulled you were leaving us.”

“Cap, my family is here.” Laura looked at her boss a little confused. “While I was not happy with Chet for hitting me with a flour bomb. I would not leave.”

“Well you my phone to talk to him then.” Stanley went to get coffee. 

“Right, Cap.” Laura started to dial the phone number.

Laura dialed the number to call Gordon. She did not remember the man it had been almost ten years sense she had any kind of contact with anyone from that first responder course.

“Commissioner James Gordon speak? Can I ask who I am talking to?” James Gordon voice carried over the phone.

“Hello, my name is Laura Hill. I work with station 51 from Los Angeles Fire Department.” Laura said still trying to place the name. “I sorry but I cannot accept the contract you sent me.”

“Why is that?” Gordon asks he knew what he put down as the amount of pay was correct. “I mean I offered the correct amount of pay.”

“Commissioner Gordon, I have moved on from being a detective with the police. I am now a Firefighter/ Paramedic.” Laura said kept going. “I have a husband and five children now. I am not going to move to a city where I would be in the hospital half the year. Maybe if you had sent me the contract ten years ago. I would have taken it. But I have been married for six years.”

“I am sorry I was just trying to get a good group of people to work for me.” Gordon sounded a little upset about it. “I knew you were a good investigation when you were partner with me with the first responder course out in LA.”

“I am truly sorry but if you and Lightsmith would like to see me work. Come out to LA and see me work.” Laura said knowing that Gordon voice sound that he was upset with losing her and the contract. “I can get you a place to stay and even send you flight tickets as well”

“Thank you, when can we leave?” Gordon ask a little surprised.

“Tomorrow on the noon plane out of Gotham.” Laura had a friend that would flight them almost for free from Gotham to Los Angeles. “Good-bye.”

Laura hung up the phone and went into the break room and pulled an apple juice from the fridge. Stanley saw her come in and could tell she looked relax about that call. Roy and John were both drinking coffee like there captain. Laura slumped into the chair beside the captain head dropping onto the table with a soft thump.

“How did it go?” Stanley reached for her chin and lifted her head off the table. Laura head dropped and hit the table for a second time with a louder thump.

“I told him I could not accept the contract.” Laura lifted her head off the table and took a sip of the apple juice with a grimace at the taste.

“What happen with the run?” Stanley looked at her a little confused.

“We lost the patient. After getting him to the hospital.” John said to answer their captain question. “I hate knife wounds.”

“We kept the heart rate under control.” Roy said he still remember the teenage boy eyes. “But we could not stem the flow of blood.”

“Doc, said there was nothing that could be done he was stabbed in the spleen.” Laura felt tears fall from her eyes. “The knife was pulled out he was left to die on the street. Cap he could not be any older then Chris, Liam, Levi or even Alec.”

“Easy there Laura” Stanley looked at John and Roy asking them for help. “Laura it was not your fault. Besides the scores for captain and engineer came out today.”

“They did when can we see them?” John looked really excited about those test. “What did you test for?”

“John, I am not going to tell you that.” Laura said taking one of the folders with the results in it. “Excellent that where I hoped to be on the list.”

“You did a great Job.” Stanley placed those results folded back up into his pocket. “I am even happier with those two.”

John took the folder with the captain results when he saw them he froze when he saw both him and Roy were at the top of the list. Roy looked at the list over John shoulder and he froze as well. Laura looked at the list over their shoulder and smirked a little at the ranks. Chet slipped into the break room having finished the latrine. Stanley knew they would be having a formal event for the change in rank.

“Good job, Laura by the way.” Chet looked at the second set of results. “I did not expect you to rank above me.”

“Chet, I am a woman I can rank anyone on a list like that.” Laura said pushing Chet out of the way to get the phone. “I have a husband to let know about my placement he been worried about it sense the test were given last week. By the way, Cap, did you pass?”

“With flying colors for that matter.” Stanley answered with a small smirk there were only a select few that could take the Battalion Chief test every year if you pasted then you and your shift were slip up and made into new districts and station so that new chief had a battalion to work with.

“Cap, what are you talking about?” Roy looked at him for a minute. “Thought you were going to stay with 51?”

“I took the Battalion Chief test at the same time as the six of you took the engineering and captain test.” Stanley said with a small smile. “I figured that it was worth a shot to see where I ranked for that matter. I placed first in each of the test. The formal event will take place in just over the month.”

“What?” John looked a little puzzled. “A month why a month?”

“They have to give us a chance to meet the lines men from your new unit along with the paramedics.” Roy told John with a smile he looked at Chet for a minute. “Chet over there is my engineer for 25.”

“Then who is my engineer?” John asked mildly confused. “Surely not you?”

“No I am going to be Mike Stoker Engineer right here at 51.” Laura answered with a small smile. “I think you will find that Marco Lopez is going to be your engineer for 76.”

“And the Cap here going to be your new Battalion Chief.” Chet walked out of the room whistling what sound like one little two little three little Indians.

“That why he got Latrine duty for the next three shifts.” Stanley said with a smile. “I was shocked at the fact I passed that I swore out loud in my office. I am thinking that three shifts were too short.”

Laura cracked a grin getting up and walking out of the break room also whistling the same tune that got Chet into trouble as she went to fill out the station report for the accident. Roy cracked a grin knowing that they would be having a lot of time on their hands to get use to their post before it was official. John scowled at the song almost glaring at the tone.

\---

Joe Early knew about the advance in rank. He was glad his wife was taking the promotion even if it meant she would not be working as a paramedic anymore. Kel Brackett watched Joe for a while his friend had changed sense he had gotten married and had five children; one that was training at the fire academy, and the other four still in school. Dixie had also see the change in Joe it was different.

“Joe, what on your mind?” Kel asked with a small smile. “What are you thinking about?”

“Kel, the rank test for battalion chief, captain, and engineer were done last week.” Joe said looking at his coffee mug. “I think the group at 51 all passed.”

“Are you sure?” Dixie knew that Roy had seven years before taken the test for engineer but then he turned it down to stay a paramedic. “Why would you think that?”

“Dixie, because I know my wife.” Joe did not want 51 paramedic to rank out of the program but he talk to all three of them they were all tired with the number of injures they got over the years he could not blame them for wanting to rank out. “She told me that she knew she had advanced to at least Engineer. I know that Roy and John both took the captain test but I don’t know there ranks.”

“They are leaving the program.” Kel was taken back from the news. “I thought they were happy.”

“Kel, they love being paramedics.” Dixie said slipping her hand into his to stop him from getting upset. “But I have notice the last couple of run all three have a look in their eyes that shows exhaust.”

“Kel, Laura already told me if she passed she was going to move up.” Joe knew it was the truth. “Kel, Roy in his 40’s now it time for him to move up the chain. Johnny is married and also has three children. He got a forth on the way.”

The phone in the doctor longue started to ring softly. Joe stood up from table smirked a little and answered the phone. Kel could tell something was up with that smirk. Dixie smiled a little at that smirk.

“Kel, losing that teenage boy.” Dixie was not trying defending their choice. “Just call a meeting with them and ask them why they did not say anything.”

“Dixie, do you think they would meet with me?” Kel was a little worried. “I just don’t want to lose them that all.”

“Yes, dear. I am not surprised.” Joe gave a second smile to the wall. “I tell him that you want to talk to him about that. Have to go now. Have a good evening.”

Joe walked back over to the table and sat back down in the chair. Kel and Dixie looked at him a little surprised.

“Well?” Kel asked a looking at Joe. “The result for the testing then?”

“They all passed we will now have three new station with Squads to run out of the hospital.” Joe said with a second smile. “They are to be called 25, 51, and 76. Johnny, Roy, and Laura plan to keep up their status as Paramedic even as captains and engineer.”

“Joe, you mean…” Dixie was a little confused trying to figure out what to say. “They may move up in rank but they planned on keeping their status as paramedic.”

“But how?” Kel had figured they would have to give up their status. “Who gave them permission to keep their paramedic skills sharp?”

Joe did not know how to answer that question. Kel could tell his friend did not know how to answer that question. Dixie was a little puzzled at that question.

\---

A-shift at 51 went off shift got a forty-eight hour break before having to report to the main headquarters for all of their meetings. They all seven were in a state of nerves the party that they were having would include all the new people so that they could get to know the family that was formed with A-shift 51. The party would be at the Early household because with the fact they own just over five acres of land. There was also a fenced in swimming pool to the right of the house.

Liam Gage and Chris DeSoto were both the most nervous it would be the first time in a couple of months they had been home or spent more than a few hours with their parents close by. Both boys shared a small dorm  
room at the academy. They worked together better than their fathers had. Both were in uniform for the event.

Laura hated having to wear official dress uniform it looked stupid wearing a black jacket over dark blue pants. Joe hummed a little as he got dressed in his best suit.

“Why did the chief have to order us to wear official uniform?” Laura growled under her breath correcting for the fifth time her hair before putting her engineer hat on. “I mean it was a just a simple birthday party.”

“Yes, your birthday party.” Joe knew that Laura had managed to avoid celebrating her birthday at the station every year. “You know it was going to happen this time.”

“I hate official dress uniform.” Laura looked at her old dress uniform it held the markings of a linesman and a paramedic her face went to stone for a minute. “Joe, I know that the three of us got Brackett to accept your leaving the program. But sometimes I wondered if I should have stayed in the program?”

“Laura, you are a doctor and you spend just as much in the field as a paramedic as you do at Rampart working.” Joe had seen Laura only rarely the first six months after she had gotten her degree. “I am still mad at Kel for having you to do ride along with every set of paramedics in Rampart district.”

“It took me six months to do.” Laura had been pissed about that one set of orders. “Twice I had to make shift changes to even get a change with some of the paramedics. And five other times I had to take myself off the schedule with 51 so that I could be with the more remote units.”

“I don’t think he realized just how much time you were going to have take so much time to deal with them.” Joe had been out on ride along as well with all the units but he had done his rides in just over three months. “I mean I rode with a different squad for three months.”

“Yes, you only had to do it while running your private practice and doing work at the hospital.” Laura remembered that time because it was when they had first started to date when she was a police officer. “I just did not realize that 51 covered ninety percent of the Carson area even if we have other squads that help for that matter.”

“Do you know who the paramedics are going to be?” Joe knew that his wife and Captain Stoker had been meeting with the newest class of paramedics. “Come on tell me?”

“Given the fact that the Paramedics had older firefighters that wanted in and also some of the younger new ones.” Laura was not going to give up anything more. “Let just say it going to be a shock for Roy and Johnny.”

“You mean?” Joe looked at her for a minute. “Liam and Chris?”

“Yeah.” Laura smiled a little. “Their fathers do not know about it.”

“How did you manage to keep it quiet?” Joe knew that 51 should have two more senior paramedics over to very junior ones for that matter. “I mean with you having a battalion chief in residency. That alone should have a senior set of paramedics.”

“Yes, and Hank had to argue with Chief Hout and Chief McConnike to have them placed there.” Laura laughed about the last meeting she and Stoker sat in on with their cap as a new chief. “He told them it was Chris and  
Liam or he would move to seventy-six or twenty-five. They did not want that so they let him have them both. With the understanding that I would watch over both of them closely and if they got confused would step in as an extra set of hands while I keep up my duties as engineer.”

“Nothing like a baby sitting detail.” Joe cared about Chris and Liam but he knew that both boys were trouble magnetic just like their fathers when it came to getting hurt. “Where is Alec in all this?”

“He is partnered with Thomas Friend over at seventy-six.” Laura said with a small grin. “He the junior of the team. Dick son makes sure he knows for that matter. Till he meet the woman that faced off a demon bare handed and won then he realized that Alec was my son he stopped that behavior. But then again they behave like Johnny and Roy with their Junior and Pally comments.”

“I guess we should head out into the back yard.” Joe was not all sweating in his suit. “Or they will think you are not going to show up.”

“And spent the next three shifts on latrine duty.” Laura scowled a little at that idea. “I have my hands full keeping big red clean and also looking after the squad as well.”

Laura walked out of the master bedroom and headed for the stairs growling all the while about the dress uniform. Joe followed her then when they got to the stairs he took her arm and walked her down them in a gentleman way so that it appeared like she was not arriving on her own.

Battalion Chief Hank Stanley was surprised when Laura arrived to the party she was dressed correctly and looked ready to growl at anyone that came close to her for that matter. He watched her wonder over to Mike Stoker and stand at ease by him four other men and then two paramedics gathered to them. Joe wondered over to were Kel and Dixie were standing with Morton and several other of the personal from the hospital.  
Gordon and Lightsmith arrived at the party to see the groups already laid out around them. They were shocked at the number of people. They both felt like outsiders because they were dressed like normal and the people had suites and the uniformed people appeared to have their group.

Laura and Joe were dancing when she saw them arrive. “Joe they have arrive.” Laura walked stiffly over to the gate were two of the most unsocial people from Gotham City stood completely out of there element. “James, Aly, may I introduce my husband of nineteen years Dr. Joe Early.”

“But he was your doctor when you had your spleen removed?” James was really confused at that statement. “How can you be married for that matter?”

“It along story.” Laura said with a smile stopping Joe hand from sliding more south than normal. “Joe, why don’t you go see how the grills going.”

“Right.” Joe scowled he had not had a private moment with his wife sense the party began. “Gordon, Lightsmith.”

Joe wondered over to the grill to see how the heating was going. Battalion Chief Hank Stanley appeared at Laura side the minute Joe was over at the grill. Captain Stoker, Captain Gage, and Captain DeSoto all appeared out of nowhere as well at her side. Laura had removed her dress jacket once the formal photos were done so had the other guys. Chris, Levi, Liam and Alec made their way over as well.

“Laura what are you doing?” Stanley said looking at the two guests. “You rarely send Joe away that way.”

“Chief, Cap this is Commissioner James W. Gordon from Gotham City,” Laura did not even flinch when Joe came back over carrying a glass of normal apple cider. “His mate Deputy Commissioner Aly Lightsmith also from Gotham City.”

“What are they doing here?” Stoker glared standing up to his full height as if to scare them away. “You said that contact was destroyed.”

“Cap, I did destroy it.” Laura voice was calm and respectful to her leader. “Mike, I invited them to see the event tomorrow in the morning.”

“Okay that fine.” Stoker relaxed back down knowing that his engineer was not going to be leaving him. “I apologize for that. It just my first time being a captain well.”

“It okay,” Gordon said softly. “I understand. This is not the first time I have that happen.”

“I have been grooming Laura to be an engineer for the last ten years.” Stoker looked Gordon over for a minute. “When she was not working as a paramedic.”

“Cap, let not go into the details.” Laura winced a little that grooming had left her with little time outside her medical degree and paramedic time to relax. “Besides you said we would not discuss details of on duty things till after the events of tomorrow.”

“Yes tomorrow going to be fun.” Stoker had already managed to get his hands on Stanley captain hat had it hidden away in his car. “We all need a change to unwind and have fun.”

“There better not be any burning hats in the event.” Stanley had down that to McConnike when he was promoted as a way to get back at him for signing his engineer latrine duty till he moved to station fifty one as there new captain. “If so much as a hat burns that person get latrine duty for two months.”

“Roy, Johnny, this is James Gordon and Aly Lightsmith.” Laura let her two mentors and friends shake hands with them. “If you don’t mind I am going to sit down it was not too long ago I was in the hospital for surgery.”

Johnny winced at that comment. James Gordon could tell from that statement that event had not been one that they wanted to remember. Roy watched her go sharply. Stoker went with her to make sure she as okay. Joe stayed where he was still confused about what had happen and how it had happen. Stanley sighed a little that event had Laura being in a coma for just over ten days when she had come to from the dream she have been screaming but because they had her on ventilation she did not make any noise it was just a silent scream. Kel moved over to her as soon as Laura sat down in a chair. Dixie appeared next to him with a BP cuff and a stethoscope. Aly looked at Laura closely the woman she had known ten years before would have fought a medical exam.

“What happen?” James Gordon was curious about it. “I mean…”

“Laura best friend was kidnapped.” Stanley eyed the police commissioner softly. “Laura tracked her down somehow.”

“She went after her right?” Aly Lightsmith had seen that happen before. “Got hurt right?”

“She was gone for over three months.” Roy looked at Kel and Dixie to see both of them hovering over Laura closely. “She took Natasha home and then went home herself to care for her six month old twins. Alec here  
happen to be placed off duty for taking in to much smoke and ended up going home to rest and found her lay on the floor of the nursery.”

“He contacted the department and they sent Charlie Dwyer and Levi out to the house.” Johnny winced recalling the kind of pain it left him in. “She had taken the worse of the attack that was aimed for my wife.”

“What do you mean?” Gordon was very interested now. “I noticed from walking around the house there was no evidence of a gun.”

“That because Dr. Kel Brackett would not let Laura practice in the hospital with it.” Roy was not going to tell Gordon that she could not be a paramedic if she carried a gun for that matter. “She sold her gun and the papers  
to a police officer.”

“Wait a minute she advanced into the paramedic class. I remember now she was told by one of the nurse that Kelly Brackett did not accept anyone that carried a gun into his program.” Gordon said he looked a little unhappy. “That means she not shot at anything in over ten years.”

“Yes, and she a fine doctor.” Johnny said growling at Gordon. “You had better not try and take her shooting for that matter.”

Athena came racing out into the yard a little of half-grown pups on her tail. Ares came out after them he was a solid black German shepherd to his mate solid white German shepherd coat. The pups ranged in color from black and white to the normal tan and black saddle for that matter. Laura winced a little her ribs still gave her grief even after almost six months of recovery time. Kel looked her over she was pale and sweating which meant that she was hurting again. Dixie growled something under her breath. 

Liam, Alec and Chris were standing in a circle exchanging information about there shift mates and what not. Chet was standing close to where Laura was sitting thinking about what kind of prank to pull on his two pigeons one last time before they went to their different station house did not have much contact with each other expect working as a team at different fires and what not. Joe winced at Johnny comment recalling just what had happen. James Gordon and Aly Lightsmith were both nervous about what was going to happen in the morning. 

\---

Chief Stanley saw Kel and Dixie leading Laura back into the house. Joe was on their tail for that matter. He slipped into the house to see what was going on. Laura was shaking while sitting in the chair at the kitchen table.

“Kel, I just need to rest.” Laura said through gridded teeth. “I still am not sleeping well.”

“I am not all surprised.” Kel said as he once again checked her eyes making sure they reacted correctly. “You basically magic all of the injures from Natasha to yourself.”

“I don’t remember doing that.” Laura had tried everything to recall what had how it had happen. “I remember getting there and threatening the man with bodily harm if I found so much as a bruise on Natasha. That all I remember other then taking her from that place and getting her back to Johnny.”

“There was a six hour gap.” Dixie remembered that because in the six hour Alec friend was in surgery. “How is it that Johnny did not see or smell the blood on you?”

“I don’t know.” Laura blinked lightly then covered her eyes trying to put her head down. “I really don’t want to remember anything more.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Stanley knew his people took being hurt or any of the their family being kidnapped personal himself included. “Are you sure about being able to handle tomorrow event?”

“Yeah, Chief I will be fine.” Laura looked at him right in the eye. “This last time I lost a lot of blood and I have not managed to make up the difference for that matter.”

“She did not sleep last night or the night before.” Joe said quietly. “I am a little worried she rarely is like that.”

“Yes, Joe.” Laura knew why she was not sleeping. “I should not have invited Gordon and Lightsmith to the event tomorrow. Chief are we still required to sleep at the station to night?”

“Yeah, Chief McConnike made it an official order.” Stanley griped Laura shoulder lightly. “It will be okay. Where are they staying?”

“In the hotel I own.” Laura sighed glad about that at least her children would not have a change to hear some of her more stupid stunts. “I did not want my children to hear about some of my more foolish stunts as a police officer.”

“Who the more foolish the fool or the fool who follows him?” Kel said with a small smile. “Half the stunts you pulled kept victims and suspect alive for that matter. Hospital rumor mill is that you went and got a hold of a report that explain what happen to Chief McConnike hat is that true?”

“And both half cursed her name for that matter.” Dixie smiled a little as she shifted Laura right arm. “What got you so worried. Gordon and Lightsmith were only partner with you for less than eight weeks.”

“Dixie,” Laura rolled her sleeve up to keep her from cutting it. “Try Gordon a year and a half. Lightsmith I meet with the program. Gordon and I worked together in Chicago.”

“Not that your kids would listen to Gordon.” Kel said with a small smile. “They may have if you had not placed them in that hotel. I want you to come straight to me after tomorrow little program. I want to check you out. I will not say anything to Roy or Johnny about the fact your lungs do not sound good.”

“Thanks, Kel.” Laura managed a small smile and got up to rescue the most socially uncomfortable people. “Kel, you can let the Chief know and let Joe know they will both figure it out anyway so may as well tell them.”

“I was think you should tell them.” Kel grinned a little knowing that Laura was not all that comfortable with that idea. “But if you want I have Dixie go up and talk to them.”

Kel and Dixie watched her body language a little worried as she moved away from them.

\---

Laura nodded her head a little making a bee line to Gordon and Lightsmith to chat with both of them. Joe, Roy, and Johnny were all talking to Gordon and Lightsmith getting more of their story out of them. James and Aly felt like they were being interrogated by the three people before them.

“Jimmy, have you told them about the time in Chicago that included that jewel thief that we chased on foot for eight miles?” Laura had been exhausted from that run. “It was one of the worse case. The little thief somehow managed to get around us and put a knife to my throat.”

“How can I forget?” James had been shocked and not sure how to react. “You told me to take the shoot.”

“It was not point blank range.” Laura had been able to grade the ally way and what not just how far the bullet would travel into her body when Gordon had shoot. “It not like I had not taken a bullet there before.”

“You never told me that you were shot by your partner.” Joe scowled a little he had read the report and had not realized more of the details. “Must have slipped your mind.”

“More like she did not want you to murder me.” Gordon had learned over the years if something was kept back from the people he worked with love ones it was because that person did not need to know. “I hit the guy holding her and missed her the shot was only a flesh wound.”

“That one hurt worse then the regular shot.” Laura rubbed her left upper arm lightly the graze was still there from that shot. “I don’t think the guy expected me to kick him so hard from behind that he let go. I managed to drop to my knees and get my arm up to protect the top of my head.”

“I heard a rumor that the LAPD Captain of the day watch showed up at Rampart.” Lightsmith had managed to get her hands on Laura basic file nothing more. “It said you got shot in a rubbery gone wrong at a convention  
store that sold gas.”

“Not one of her more bright moments in time.” Joe said shifting Laura closer to him. “She fought Johnny and Roy tooth and nail not to be brought into Rampart. That was not even with what happen when she came to and  
Kel offered her diazepam she cleared a set of backboard straps not even something he could do and he tested a get number of them.”

“Yeah if I recall one time you dropped a spider on him.” Laura had been helping with that trial test. “He jumped but could not get free. I thought he was going to murder the guy that dropped that spider. My loving husband here could not keep his laughter to himself about what happen.”

“Yes and when I found out he was the one responsible for that act what did I give as punishment?” Kel had not been happy. “I just about murdered both of them. Sense both of them worked for me it meant that I had a more interesting things to say once the guy selling the boards had left.”

“Roy and I both got a laugh out of it.” Johnny said with a small grin. “Of course we had to leave very quickly got called out for a rescue.”

“Junior, I don’t think you should have said that.” Roy was still a little uncomfortable about the role he and Johnny had played in the whole thing. “We did not think the department would take us serious about having a doctor test the straps strength.”

“Hold it you two.” Kel looked at both Johnny and Roy. “You helped Laura and Joe in that event?”

“Kel, they had nothing to do with it.” Laura said silencing Roy and Johnny with a glare. “It was mine and Joe idea. I wanted to see just how high you could jump. I did hear a rumor that you took out a whole rack of shelves in a store room closet when a spider dropped down from the ceiling and curious to know if you could clear a backboard or not if a spider was dropped on you.”

“I happen to know about the testing.” Joe cracked a grin his eyes showed just what he was thinking. “I figured sense both Kel and I had experience on the things that would should test the new ones.”

“Oh, I see and you thought it would be funny.” Lightsmith started to crack up and laugh. “Dr. Brackett, have you always been afraid of spiders or is that something that just came up?”

“Have you ever seen an Acromantula up close?” Kel felt as if he was going to break into a sweat at just talking about them? “I mean the thing can eat a small child and the bigger they are the more likely they can eat an adult human.”

“Seen a human shaped Crocodile.” Gordon answered without thought. “He a cold blooded killer.”

“Killer Croc.” Laura voice was soft almost hoarse. “Please tell me you have him locked up?”

“Why what the matter?” Lightsmith could tell something was wrong. “Have you met him?”

“That is classified information.” Laura hands were shaking. “Kel, he was in the same research unit were I rescued Tasha from. He tried to eat me.”

“No wonder you laughed about my fear of spiders.” Kel stepped over to her. “Animagus gone wrong?”

“No!” Laura stepped closer to Joe trying to forget that human creature mix thing. “They force his mutant ability to lock onto that form. Natasha my friend was mostly feral when I rescued her. Luckily they had not managed  
to force her to go to her half way form or it would have taken me six years to restore the damage done to her.”

“How long do you know him?” Gordon had been trying to get Croc history and not even Bats was able to get it for him. “You knew him before he became a killer.”

“Killer Croc is wanted by the rangers his human form was a ranger that got captured and tortured.” Laura looked a little sad. “If I had know it was him I would not have stunned him and sent him away. But by the time I tried to talk to him he was crazy and had no idea what was going on.”

“You’re the Chief of American Mages then?” Gordon was completely shocked. “How did you get the title?”

Laura rubbed her head lightly and winced when she felt blood on her crown. Joe shifted and growled at Gordon lightly. Kel managed to remain calm but he got a little worried. Dixie eyes were stone cold like while she glared. Roy and Johnny both moved forward to shield Laura and the Doc from Gordon and Lightsmith. Stanley was over in a flash he looked worried and almost upset for that matter.


	61. Chapter 61

Natasha rolled over to Gordon and Aly with Liam in tow and her three month old daughter in her carrier in her lap. "Hello…you must be the commissioner and deputy Lightsmith…it's nice to meet you…" she said softly from her wheelchair, cradling the carrier close to her chest protectively.

Laura sighed a little shifting closer to Natasha worried about how Gordon and Lightsmith would take a full grown mutant in human form. James Gordon looked at Laura a little surprised at her body language. Johnny moved closer to Natasha as well. Levi rushed over and wrapped his arms around his aunt. Joe shifted a little closer to Natasha as well. Aly Lightsmith looked shock the boy that went after Laura had to be in his twenties at least.   
Laura lifted Levi and even thought he was a good few inches taller than her. She still picked him up and he folded into a koala style hold.

“How can you do that?” Gordon was confused he was sure that the young man was on the same height as Laura. “I mean how can you hold him that way?”

“Levi, is smaller then he appears.” Laura let him snuggle down into her shoulder. “He wears boots that make him taller than normal. But today he is in dress uniform not boots with heels on them. So he is shorter.”

“But you are wearing your boots.” Levi said with a scowl on his face about his aunt getting away with it. “It not fair you get to wear them.”

“Levi, you are a junior paramedic and a second class linemen.” Laura said gentle tickling him with her fingers. “I rescue him when he was little and it made a bond between him and I stronger than most. His father is my sister in law husband. I have known Kel for more than thirty years.”

“Yes, and sometimes it would drive Dixie nuts.” Kel walked over smiled a little at his son. “There were a couple of times when Laura got hurt over the last fourteen years that he had to be remind to let her go and get some sleep.”

“I thought we were told to wear dress uniform shoes?” Roy looked at Laura feet noting that she had on her work boots. “I could have sworn the chief said dress shoes.”

“So did I?” Johnny looked a little disgruntled about having to were dress shoes. “So why are you in them?”

“Because I am not comfortable with the dress shoes.” Laura said cracking her neck lightly and gently putting Levi back down on the ground on his feet. “Besides I did not treat out to my boots till after the formal pictures were done.”

“Only because I had to threaten you with latrine duty for the first shift at the station.” Stoker said with a grin. “Not only that but the chief would have double anything you are assigned.”

Laura smiled a little at comment shrugging at her captain comment. Levi scowled at Stoker a little jealous about the man comments. Roy and Johnny both grinned a little. Joe backed off lightly going over to talk to Morton and one of the young nurses that was with Morton. Gordon looked a little surprised at the comments. Lightsmith looked around the yard surprised at the number people and the fact they seemed to be talking and what not.


	62. Chapter 62

Natasha smiled softly at the people around her before turning back to Gordon and Aly. 

"I am a meta human…you call my kind mutants…" she said softly, chuckling a little when Liam toddled up to Gordon and stared up at the man for a moment before giving him a hug, repeating the princess with Aly.

Laura mumbled a word under her breath. Joe smacked upside the head without thought for the use of that word. Gordon and Lightsmith both took a step back reaching for there guns. Kel only shook his head and lightly hit Joe shoulder from behind to remind him not to upset the officers in front of them. Stanley and Stoker were both glaring at Gordon and Lightsmith still not trusting them. Roy and Johnny looked at both of the people and knew they could not even help to afford a contract for Laura. Chris came over and almost dragged Liam away from the group. Levi left to talk to a couple of his friends that just showed up.

“Joe,” Laura voice was soft and calm. “I know you don’t like that word but it was that one or some of the more interesting one that Roy showed me.”

“Laura,” Joe voice gave way to don’t make me mad. “You know you can not say those kind of words with the children about.”

“You still have a large number of swear words?” Gordon smiled a little. “Other than the Croc not had much time for other mutants. Got a human shaped bat.”

“My grandfather employer is crazier than a fruit cake.” Lightsmith said growling softly at some of the things she could call Bruce Wayne. “I don’t like him he makes things difficult and crazy.”

“Let no get on to Bruce Wayne.” Laura said rubbing her right index finger calmly. “He not just a nut. He is a major pain when it comes to nuts.”

“What do you mean?” Johnny was curious he had never heard Laura talk about her past. “You don’t talk about your past that much.”

Laura closed her mouth and completely clamed up not wanting to talk about it. Joe sighed and almost glared at three of the six people in the circle. Kel back up a little not wanting to be in range if Joe starts to growl. Stanley and Stoker were already growling for that matter.


End file.
